Quelques fautes à éviter quand on écrit un lemon
by Althar
Summary: Bon, okay, c'est pas du HPDM, ni même du HP, mais il fallait bien le mettre quelque part nan ? Et puis je lis surtout des yaois de ravissants couples de l'univers potterien, donc j'ai pensé que la place du document était ici.
1. Avantpropos, 1 à 3

**Les quelques fautes à éviter quand on écrit du lemon**

Disclaimer : Euh…Y'a pas de perso (sauf Mister X et Mônsieur Y, mais ils sont à moi hein !)

**Avant-propos (oh, que ça fait sérieux )**

Si j'écris ceci, c'est parce que une très bonne amie (dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé ) me l'a conseillé, et parce que ça m'énervait de voir le système masculin changé. Bien entendu, on ne peut pas tout savoir, et je ne prétend pas tout connaître sur la complexe machine masculine, mais étant un homme, et m'étant renseigné, je peut retranscrire pas mal de choses assez utiles pour faire un lemon cohérent. Bien sûr, tous les mecs sont différents, et je me base uniquement sur mes expériences, mes recherches et les « témoignages » d'amis divers et variés. Aussi, je ne prétend pas délivrer le Savoir Ultime sur l'homme et son fonctionnement, mais certains points-clés qui peuvent éviter de faire des fautes quasiment impardonnable .

Etant donné que je ne connais pas tout, il faudra bien entendu interpréter « il existe 4 types de _zqzfrge_ » par « je ne connaît que 4 types de _zqzfrge_, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en ai d'autres », et ainsi de suite. Encore une fois il y a encore des zones d'ombre pour moi, je ne sais pas tout sur tout, et de toute façon, comme chaque homme est différent, il est impossible de tout savoir. Mais je le dis et je le répète, je ne fais que délivrer une liste non absolu mais assez complète sur le fonctionnement des hommes.

Bien sûr, c'est très long et peut-être ennuyeux, voir soporifique, mais je vais essayer de rendre la lecture agréable.

C'est le petit truc à lire avant d'écrire un lemon .

**1)Jouissance, orgasme et éjaculation (I) : à différencier.**

Tout d'abord, on va mettre un terme à l'association jouissance-orgasme-éjaculation. Ce sont trois choses bien distinctes. L'éjaculation, c'est, vous le savez je pense, la projection du sperme hors du corps. La jouissance c'est un palier plus ou moins variable du plaisir. L'orgasme est l'apogée du plaisir, un stade où l'on perd complètement les pédales. Bref, en gros, ça fait : au début du rapport, un plaisir constant. Le plaisir monte, monte, monte, et viens l'éjaculation, précédée ou suivie presque immédiatement de la jouissance. Sachant que l'on peut jouir bien après l'éjaculation, mais ça n'arrive généralement qu'après 50 ans. L'orgasme, lui, intervient selon le degré d'excitation, la zone stimulée et surtout selon le self-control de l'homme. Il arrive que dans de très rares cas, où le gland est très sensible et stimulé, que l'orgasme arrive avant l'éjaculation et la jouissance, mais c'est très rare et pas du tout apprécié, car et d'un, la jouissance paraît fade après un orgasme, et de deux parce que, après l'orgasme, se masturber pour se « vider », est un peu comme une contrainte. Ceci m'est arrivé une fois, avec la « technique de la paume rose » (voire plus loin), et la sensation est un peu comme une couronne de feu et de glace autour du gland, comme sensation, c'est douloureusement agréable. Mais généralement, et heureusement, l'orgasme arrive après la jouissance. Mais ce n'est pas simple, car après éjaculation, le pénis a une fâcheuse tendance à débander, et surtout, la sensibilité a beaucoup augmenté, ce qui nous fait littéralement perdre les pédales lors de l'orgasme, on ne sait même plus quel est notre nom. C'est pour cela qu'il faut du self-control, quand on se masturbe, il faut arriver à continuer, ce qui est, encore une fois, douloureusement agréable.

Les paragraphes suivants vont dévoiler les secrets de l'orgasme, à savoir, comment le reconnaître, et comment savoir qu'il arrive.

**2)Comment reconnaître un orgasme ?**

Bien que les « symptômes » soient différents chez tous les hommes, il y a deux grandes catégories d'orgasmes. D'un côté, on va mettre les hommes « hurleurs », de l'autre côté les « chanteurs ». Les « hurleurs » sont, comme leur nom l'indique, des hommes qui hurlent ou émettent des râles très audible durant l'orgasme. Parfois la bouche est grande ouverte mais rien n'en sort, mis à part une sorte de cri trop aigu. Par « cri trop aigu », j'entend un cri si aigu qu'il ne peut être fait par les cordes vocales masculines. Prenez un garçon, et demandez-lui de crier le plus aigu qu'il puisse, de plus en plus aigu. A un moment sa voix vas « casser », et il sortira de sa bouche ce « cri trop aigu », un sifflement bouche ouverte. Les « chanteurs », sont moins criards, et gémissent de façon plus ou moins érotique, et parfois même on peut distinguer des « mmmmmmmouuuuiiii, mmmmmmmhuuuuuuuiiiiiii », tout en longueur. C'est très dur de parler quand on a un orgasme. Parce qu'on oublie qu'on sait parler. Bref, les « chanteurs » ont souvent la bouche fermée ou très légèrement ouverte, et leurs gémissements, parfois leurs râles, sont, à l'inverse des « hurleurs » qui ont tendance à monter haut, dans les sons graves. Ce qui est logique, plus on crie fort, plus on monte dans les aigus, plus on chuchote plus on descend dans les graves. Dans tous les cas, l'homme a souvent la tête complètement penchée en arrière, cachant sa nuque et offrant en grand son cou, le dos arqué de façon a avancer son bassin le plus devant possible. Dans le cas d'une masturbation ou d'un rapport debout, l'homme fléchit les genoux, et arque fort son dos. Dans le cas d'une masturbation « basique » (méthode primaire), la main inactive se crispe, et si elle tient quelque chose, ce quelque chose sera serré très fort. La main active, elle, soit se relâche, ce qui provoque l' « arrêt » de l'orgasme, soit se resserre, ce qui prolonge un peu l'orgasme.

**3)Quand arrive l'orgasme ?**

Un orgasme qui arrive, ça se voit. Déjà, l'homme penche sa tête en arrière au fur et à mesure que le plaisir monte, arque son dos, resserre ses mains. Les « hurleurs » ouvrent la bouche, les « chanteurs » la ferment, ou se mordent la lèvre. Les yeux se ferment, les paupières se collent, la respiration s'accélère, les coups de bassin donnés dans le cas d'une sodomie sont accompagnés de « humf » ou de « ein », dans le cas d'une masturbation, il arrive que l'homme, juste avant l' « explosion » finale, regarde son pénis en train d'être sur-stimulé, ce qui est très plaisant. Les muscles se contractent, l'anus se resserre (ce qui se fait aussi dans le cas d'une jouissance) par conséquence, la mâchoire des « chanteurs » se soude, celle des « hurleurs » se détache. On sue beaucoup, car on a chaud, l'orgasme donne plus chaud que la « simple » jouissance. Si on était en train de parler (ce qui ne se fait pas beaucoup, car on aime se concentrer sur ce que l'on fait), on se tait, car on ne sait plus parler après tout. Un orgasme dure en moyenne quelques secondes pour une masturbation, c'est bref mais intense. Dans une sodomie, le sodomite a deux possibilités, soit il a un orgasme bref, et se retire de son partenaire, soit il reste dans son partenaire, et prolonge son orgasme de quelques secondes. Si le sodomisé est gentil (mignon tout plein ), il pourra contracter son anus et/ou bouger le bassin pour procurer à son partenaire un orgasme des plus puissants et longs (jusqu'à deux minutes à ce qu'on m'a dit) de toute sa vie. Une fellation, par contre, dépend de celui qui suce. Mais en général, les faits se rapprochent de la masturbation.

**EN BREF :**

L'orgasme, c'est comme une plante, il faut s'en occuper si on veut qu'elle pousse correctement.

L'orgasme ne vient pas quand on éjacule, ni quand on jouit, jouissance, orgasme et éjaculation sont trois choses distinctes, même si la jouissance et l'éjaculation sont très proches.

Il y a deux façon d'orgasmer, en « hurlant » ou en « chantant ».


	2. A lire si vous avez le temps

**Petite parole (bonus )**

* * *

C'est juste pour préciser que si vous avez des questions, ou des suggestions, ou n'importe quoi, je suis là pour y répondre. Donc, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews si je suis obscur sur un point ou si j'explique mal quelque chose. De même, si vous trouvez que la forme ou le style ne va pas, prévenez moi. Après tout, si je fais ça, c'est plus pour vous que pour moi (enfin, ça m'aide quand même à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, donc c'est aussi un peu pour moi).

Après (je ne pense pas que ça arrivera mais on ne sait jamais), si vous avez dans le projet d'écrire un lemon et que vous avez besoin d'aide ou de réponses, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message privé. Je m'arrange pour toujours lire les reviews et les mp, alors n'hésitez pas. Je ne garantis pas que je répondrai dans la seconde qui viens, mais je pense que j'aurai le temps de regarder reviews et mp au moins une fois par jour, et d'y répondre. Enfin après, vous faites ce que vous voulez, je ne veux pas non plus vous obliger à faire quoi que se soit. Mais bon, au cas où quoi…

Il est fort probable que je publie chaque semaine un trio de paragraphes (ou plus car certains sont assez courts), tout comme il est fort probable que je ne tienne pas cet engagement car je n'ai pas terminé de tout écrire, j'en suis actuellement au paragraphe 11, et je modifie quelques trucs au 10 et au 9. Mais bon, j'essayerai dans la mesure du possible de rajouter trois paragraphes le dimanche soir (c'est là où j'ai le plus de temps libre pour poster). Après, ça vous intéresse peut-être pas, mais bon, on ne sait jamais hein…

Et comme vous avez étés bien attentifs et que vous avez eu le courage de tout lire (ou alors vous avez été intelligents et vous n'avez pas pris la peine de lire un discours fait par un gars un peu débile qui ne sert à rien pour passer directement à ce qui est probablement le plus intéressant ), je vais vous donner le plan que je me suis fixé (il peut y avoir quelques modifications) :

**4) Le sodomisé ne jouit pas par sodomie.**

**5) Prostate, ou comment faire éjaculer.**

**6) Pénétrer un homme et douleurs accompagnant.**

**7) Zones érogènes.**

**8) Le temps de récupération.**

**9) Quand on a pas envie, ça marche pas.**

**10) La douche après l'amour tue le plaisir.**

**11) Zones productrices de phéromones.**

**12) Différents fantasmes gays (liste non exhaustive et non contractuelle )**

**13) Jouissance, orgasme et éjaculation (II) : réserves de sperme.**

**14) La malédiction de la serviette.**

**15) Multiorgasmique ?**

**16) Niveau d'inclinaison maximal du pénis en érection, fractures du pénis.**

**17) Différents niveaux d'érection.**

Du 4 au 10, tout est rédigé, et postable (je crois). Ne vous fiez pas trop aux titres, car certains sont en quelque sorte trompeurs ou ne délivrent pas la totalité du sujet. Certains paragraphes courts ne sont aussi que le développement de la phrase du titre (mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est moins important que le reste !).

Vous avez eu le droit à un « EN BREF » pour les 3 premiers paragraphes, je n'en ai pas fait pour le reste…Est-ce que ça vaut le coup à votre avis ? J'avais pensé à d'autres rubriques du genre « Quelques techniques de masturbation « pour changer », mais je ne sais pas si c'est intéressant (pour les mecs ça l'est en tout cas ). Après tout on est dans un rating M, alors je peux virer un peu sur le porno. Enfin, si je fais ce paragraphe, il occupera au moins tout un chapitre à lui seul, car il existe (enfin, je connais pour être plus exact) un bonne soixantaine de techniques, et je suppose qu'il faudrait en décrire les effets, le niveau d'excitation atteint, les conseils pratiques, et tout un blabla long mais instructif.

Si vous avez des idées de paragraphes, ou des choses que vous voudriez bien voir apparaître, dites-le moi, ça ne sera pas mauvais d'enrichir cette sorte de « guide ». En même temps, si des garçons (espèce rare sur à ce qu'il paraît) passaient par là et voyaient des fautes, des incohérences ou des trucs archi-faux (ça s'adresse aussi aux filles qui ont (eut) un mec, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le genre de discussion qu'un couple hétéro peut avoir… « chéri, tu ressent quoi quand t'as un orgasme ? » ou « t'as déjà eu une fracture du pénis ? »), je vous demande de bien vouloir me le signaler et de ne pas être trop dur (je l'ai déjà dis, je ne me base que sur ce que je sais).

Bon, si vous avez lu tout ça, bravo (j'aimerai bien vous faire une bise mais ça ne m'a pas l'air possible ), et je vous laisse vaquer à d'autres occupations probablement plus intéressantes…

Pour un post qui devait faire trois lignes, je suis allé un peu loin nan ?

Althær vous souhaite une bonne journée et plein de petits lemons tous mimis tous pleins !

XD !


	3. paragraphes 4 à 6

Voici la suite (trois paragraphes, comme promis ). Cette fois il n'y a pas de « EN BREF », mais si vous penser qu'il y en ai besoin, dites-le moi, je me ferai un plaisir de le faire.

ouais, tu dis ça mais tu penses le contraire !

/Ah mais tais-toi, perfide conscience !/

n'empêche que ça te ferai pas plaisir de le faire !

/Bien sûr que si !/

Nan, je parle pas ce ça, je parles décrire un « EN BREF » !

/Ah ! Bein…/

ça te ferai du boulot en plus, donc ça te ferai pas plaisir !

/Mais…/

Donc, comme toujours, _j'ai_ raison !

/Bah nan ! Aider les gens à faire des bons lemons, c'est plaisant !/

…

/Donc, _moi _j'ai raison, na !/

mais…

/Maintenant tais-toi, et laisse les gens profiter de ce qui suit…/

Petit délire…désolé.

Bonne lecture !

**4)****Le sodomisé ne jouit pas par sodomie.**

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut voir dans certaine fanfictions, le fait d'être sodomisé ne fait pas jouir. C'est certes très plaisant, érotique, mais jamais un homme n'aura d'orgasme par le « simple » fait d'être sodomisé. Il se peut qu'il éjacule, et ce de deux manières. Premièrement, le cas le plus fréquent, c'est parce que le sodomite a stimulé sa prostate, et tout ce mécanisme est développé dans le paragraphe suivant. En second lieu, il se peut que le sodomisé éjacule, mais ceci demande et d'un de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de se « vider » depuis un certain temps (je dirai environ deux à trois semaines, ce qui est presque impossible), et qu'il soit vraiment, _vraiment_ heureux de se faire sodomiser. Bien sûr, tout sodomisé aime se faire sodomiser, mais il faut que dans ce cas présent, la simple pensée d'être sodomisé soit source de plaisir intense. Très, très, très intense. Ce qui est rare. Parce que cela revient à éjaculer sans se masturber, sans se toucher. Personnellement je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui a réussi cet exploit hors du commun, dans les conditions suivantes ; pas de masturbation pendant une semaine, un quart d'heure de visualisation de film pornographique, et une « extrême » concentration mentale. Et encore, je me permet de douter de ses dires.

**5)Prostate, ou comment faire éjaculer.**

Donc, pour éjaculer sans se masturber, il faut stimuler la prostate. La prostate, c'est un peu comme le point G des hommes. Pour l'atteindre, il faut entrer dans l'anus, et se diriger vers la vessie. On l'atteint souvent par « coup de chance », car la prostate a la taille d'une noix. Malgré sa petitesse, elle est très importante (comme quoi, ce qui est petit peut être bien, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ). C'est un endroit où les spermatozoïdes se mélangent à d'autres substances pour former le sperme. C'est de là que le sperme par lors de l'éjaculation. C'est une zone érogène, très sensible. Bref, une sorte de point G quoi…La prostate n'est pas située au même endroit chez tous les hommes, chez certains elle sera plus ou moins loin, plus ou moins enfoncée…En tout cas, lors d'une sodomie, si le sodomite parvient à « cogner » contre la prostate de son partenaire, il peut le faire éjaculer, voire jouir si les coups sont répétés à un rythme assez rapide, et si le sodomisé est sensible de la prostate. On peut aussi simuler la prostate par un doigtage anal, mais bon, chez certains le doigt n'est pas assez long…Car la prostate n'est pas partout au même endroit, encore une fois. Je reconnais que la prostate, en tant que zone érogène, peut être un moyen de provoquer chez son partenaire une importante érection, mais là encore, ça dépend des gens.

**6)Pénétrer un homme et douleurs accompagnant.**

Il est vrai que se faire pénétrer peut faire mal. Très mal. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'il est nécessaire que l'on fasse une bonne préparation, grâce à un lubrifiant. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faut aussi que le sodomisé soit détendu, sinon il va contracter son anus et la pénétration ne sera que plus douloureuse. Ensuite, il faut que le sodomite n'y aille pas trop vite, il doit s'assurer que l'anus de son partenaire est bien dilaté, et qu'une bonne dose de lubrifiant à été appliquée autant dans qu'à l'extérieur de l'anus, car les frottements entraînent les bords du trou vers l'intérieur, il est essentiel qu'ils soient glissants. Parfois, quand le rythme de va-et-vient est rapide, le lubrifiant peut « mousser », ce qui crée un gel épais (pas d'inquiétude, le préservatif n'est pas percé, ce n'est pas du sperme !). Donc, comme je disais, après avoir vérifié que son partenaire était bien préparé, le futur sodomite peut, et à ce moment là seulement sinon il risque de « débander », enfiler le préservatif. Puis, il peut entrer, doucement, très doucement, dans l'anus du sodomisé. Le passage du gland est souvent difficile, puisque c'est une partie des plus imposantes du pénis décalotté, mais après ça coulisse tranquillement. Si ça bloque, il vaut mieux ne pas forcer, ce qui pourrait faire très mal voire causer une déchirure anale, qui n'est pas très érotique…La première pénétration fait souvent mal, comme chez une femme, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est juste que c'est la première fois, l'anus n'est pas habitué, mais les fois suivantes, en général, ça va mieux.


	4. paragraphes 7 à 11

Note de Lundi :

Bon, alors, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais vous avez dû remarquer que depuis une semaine je ne réponds plus aux reviews ni aux MP (mais je les lis, je suis ravi d'avoir tant de commentaires ), mais vous savez ce que c'est le boulot .

En tout cas je tiens à m'excuser, ce n'est pas très sympa, je m'arrangerai pour dégager deux heures le temps de répondre à tout le monde. En tout cas, continuez à poser vos questions et à commenter, je vous répondrai bientôt (enfin, si je suis noyé sous 200 reviews et MP [ce qui, entre nous, me paraît peut probable '', j'aurais du mal.

Comme la semaine dernière c'était un peu court, j'ai mis CINQ paragraphes (pour le prix d'un ), c'est ty pas beau tout ça, hein ? XD

Et comme personne ne lit ces lignes (tow !), je me tais…

Note de mardi : Bon, je suis désolé, mais hier ff a buggué, et mon texte n'a pas été posté air tristounet. Me pardonnerz vous ?

* * *

**7)Zones érogènes.**

Les zones érogènes chez l'homme sont multiples. Il y a bien sûr la prostate et le pénis, mais ce ne sont pas les deux seules zones !!! Non, le nez n'est pas (comme le rumeur le laisse entendre) une zone érogène. Par contre, l'aine, le torse, oui ! Les tétons sont souvent neutres, mais parfois ils sont assez sensibles. Le lobe de l'oreille est agréable à mordiller, tout comme la lèvre. La nuque procure de doux frissons. Le pubis une douce chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Il ne faut pas hésiter à varier ! Le bas du corps, jambes, pieds et chevilles, est une zone pour le coup assez stérile, ne donnant rien. Bien sûr c'est agréable de caresser les jolies gambettes de Mister X, mais bon, Mister n'en a que faire. Chez les hommes, la sensation part du pénis pour s'étendre dans tout le corps. Conclusion, ne chipotons pas trop les tétons et attaquons-nous au bâton. Mais avant qu'il ne vienne, pourquoi ne pas le taquiner un peu en le faisant frissonner ?

.a..

..n.

.d..

**8)Le temps de récupération.**

Très important, ça. Un homme ne peut pas faire trois-cent-vingt-sept fois l'amour d'affilée. Sous-entendu, trois-cent-vingt-sept éjaculations-jouissances-orgasmes. Il faut, au minimum, je dis bien au minimum, dix minutes de récupération après la première partie de jambes en l'air. Après la deuxièmes fois, au moins un bon quart d'heure, voire vingt minutes. Et après…je pense que trente minutes à chaque fois, MINIMUM devrait suffire. Mais par pitié, ne faites pas en sorte que Mister X et Mônsieur Y fassent cinq fois l'amour d'affilée, sans une petite pause ! Vous voulez les tuer ? Nan, ne me sortez pas la vieille excuse « oui mais ce sont des étalons », ça n'a strictement aucun rapport ! Un étalon aura une bonne taille, une bonne endurance, mais il reste un homme ! Pour faire vraiment l'amour cinq fois de suite, je suppose qu'il faudrait pas mal d'aphrodisiaques assez puissants…mais attention aux overdoses ...

.a.

.n..

.d.

**9)Quand on a pas envie, ça marche pas.**

Encore une chose importante. Un homme qui n'a vraiment, vraiment pas envie de faire l'amour ne le fera pas. Ça, on s'en doutait. Un homme qui n'a vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment (…), vraiment pas envie de faire l'amour aura une capacité d'érection faible (oui, car un stimuli est un stimuli, l'érection n'est après tout qu'une réaction), et n'aura pas d'orgasme, ni même de jouissance. Ça je peux vous l'assurer. De même qu'une maladie forte (grippe, …) affectera la capacité éjaculatoire et orgasmique d'un homme, baiser sans en avoir envie affecte ces capacités. C'est pour cela qu'un viol n'aboutit pas souvent à une jouissance, même si le violeur est un étalon super érotique. Ça fait plus de mal que de bien. Enfin, il faut savoir que le viol est parfois (moi je dirai souvent), un fantasme (surtout gay à ce qu'on m'a dit), mais que ce n'est pas la même chose dans les rêves et dans la réalité. Un viol est quelque chose qui fait mal, qui blesse et sali. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des moyens pour faire tomber quelqu'un dans ses bras.

.a..

..n.

...d

**10)La douche après l'amour tue le plaisir.**

Là, je me permet de pousser un petit coup de gueule. Mais c'est quoi tous ces couples qui vont se laver après avoir fait l'amour ??? Sous le ridicule prétexte qu'ils sont sales ??? Franchement, quand on a le temps, le mieux est de rester l'un contre l'autre, se caresser, voire refaire des préliminaires. Le corps est encore sensible après jouissance ou orgasme, il est à découvrir tout le temps ! Mister X et Mônsieur Y viennent de baiser, fougueusement et avec amour. Que font-ils ? Ils vont sous l'eau pour effacer toute trace de sperme ? Bien sûr que non ! Ils s'allongent l'un contre l'autre, sur le lit douillet, et Mister X caresse la poitrine douce de Mônsieur Y tandis que celui-ci passe sa main dans les cheveux de Mister X. Toutes les zones érogènes peuvent être sur-stimulées (ou re-stimulées), pour faire frissonner, trembler, chuchoter de doux mots d'amour. La douche tue instantanément les sentiments corporels, et le désir de l'autre disparaît plus vite qu'il n'est apparu. Et puis, après avoir baisé, les hommes ont en général envie de faire un petit somme (peut-être que la jouissance a des effets soporifiques ), alors pourquoi pas une petite sieste à deux avant de passer à autre chose ?

..a.

..n.

.d..

**11)Zones productrices de phéromones (ou un truc s'en rapprochant ).**

Il faut savoir (poils au bavoir ) que les aisselles produisent un truc (il me semble que c'est des phéromones, mais je ne suis plus sûr…:\), qui, il paraît, font office d'aphrodisiaque (mais dilué quelques centaines de fois, faut pas déconner non plus…). En fait, il semblerait que le désir soit augmenté par simple inspiration. Bien sûr ce n'est pas produit en permanence, seulement quand le désir y est. Evidemment, il y a l'odeur de la transpiration aussi, c'est probablement un peu moins agréable…Mais si ça aide à passer à l'acte, pourquoi pas ? Ensuite, je parlerai d'une zone bien connue, à savoir l'anus. Non, ça ne produit pas de trucs bidules machin choses comme les aisselles (ou alors on ne me l'a pas dit), mais c'est une zone que beaucoup aiment…lécher. Oui, lécher l'anus et pénétrer de la langue peut paraître un peu inconvenant, mais beaucoup prennent du plaisir à le faire, ou à se le faire faire. Ça peu être stimulant, comme ça peut être non-stimulant. Dans ces cas là, autant se retenir de laisser s'échapper des gaz (je doute que s'en prendre à la figure soit très érotique). Mais après tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez…

..e.

..n.

..d.

* * *

Donc, j'espère que tout cela vous a plu , et qu'on aura pleins de pitis yaois tous minions (euh...mignons, désolé ) tous pleins !

NB : je viens d'avoir un doute...est-ce qu'on peut mettre un "s" à "yaoi" ??? cherche dans le dico Rhâââ ! Yaoi n'est pas dans le dico !!! Enfin, c'es tun mot d'origine japonaise, est-ce qu'on a le droit de le franciser ???

Enfin bon, je vais arrêter de vous embêter, à !


	5. paragraphes 12 à 14

**Bon, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, **mais les vacances, la famille, les amis, les contrôles, vous connaissez nan ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas chômé, et je poste de 12 à 14, avec la promesse du 15 dans pas longtamps.

* * *

**12)Différents fantasmes gays (liste non exhaustive et non contractuelle ;-))**

Bon, là, je vais faire une petite liste parce que sinon ce sera dur à lire… donc, nous avons comme fantasmes « types » :

-Le professeur (d'histoire le plus souvent), qui donne des leçons très particulières à un vilain nélève.

-Le violeur (oui, peut-être bizarre mais bon…), je pense que le plus érotique est de se faire doucement violenter, et de recevoir des ordres, ou de doucement violenter et de donner des ordres.

-Le tout juste sortit de prison, pauvre prisonnier (échappé de prison) ou ex-prisonnier (tout juste libéré), qui n'a pas pu se soulager durant longtemps… aidons-le !

-Le gardien de prison et le prisonnier, un prisonnier (hétéro ?) innocent se fait « défoncer » par son gardien qui a envie de se « vider les burnes ». J'ai repris ici le vocabulaire poétique et mélodieux employé généralement dans ce genre de situation.

-Le prostitué et le baron (marquis), là, ça coule de source, un baron, un prostitué, ordres, dominations, voire « humiliations », rien d'autre que de vendre son corps athlétique à un riche homme d'affaire aussi beau qu'intelligent.

-Le trio. Ah, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle du grand art ;-). Une double pénétration anale, je pense que tous les gays ont au moins effleuré l'idée une fois dans leur vie. Ça doit être…douloureusement bandant.

-L' « homme-à-manger ». Un peu de chocolat, de crème chantilly et de la banane (non, pas CE genre de bananes…quoique, si en fait ), voilà l'attirail du parfait chef cuistot. Sauf qu'au lieu de la traditionnelle dinde aux marrons, le chef vous propose aujourd'hui et en exclusivité…le petit-copain au chocolat ! Miam !

-Le strip-tease énormément sensuel et érotique, rien que pour soit. Là, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

-Les stars, ou plutôt les beaux mecs bien foutus qu'on aimerait bien se taper. Je citerai, entre autres, _Wentworth Miller_ (au centre d'une belle polémique au moment où j'écris ces lignes), _Jonnhy Depp_ (alias le séduisant Jack Sparrow), _Orlando Bloom_ (Legolas ou Will Turner, à vous de choisir),_ Bill_&_Tom_ (du groupe Tokio Hotel, je crois que tout le monde connaît . L'androgénéïté de Bill plait –ou ne plait pas), _Daniel Radcliffe_ (qui joue justement Harry Potter , ou apparaît – nu !!! – dans la pièce de théâtre britannique _Eqqus_), _Rupert Grinnt_ (Ronald Weasley, un roux très craquant ). Voici ceux que je nomme « les mecs les plus voulus dans un lit ».

-Le cow-boy et l'indien, Durant la ruée vers l'or, dans le Far West, un cow-boy se lie avec un indien, mais pas que d'amitié…

-Le faire dans la piscine, ou le jacuzzi, c'est presque pareil.

Je tiens à préciser que cette liste est vraiment une infime partie de tous les fantasmes que l'on peut trouver, néanmoins, je pense que les principaux y sont.

**13)Jouissance, orgasme et éjaculation (II) : réserves de sperme.**

Ah, là je suis sûr d'en perturber – si vous me permettez l'expression – plus d'une (et plus d'un ?). Donc, je disais…les réserves de spermatozoïdes se régénèrent tous les 70 jours. Si, si, je vous assure ! Mais avant de cliquer sur la croix en haut à droite de l'écran en déclarant que je suis fou, laissez-moi m'expliquer. En fait, les réserves de spermatozoïdes se font bien tous les 70 jours, MAIS (car il y a toujours un mais ), étant donné que tous les jours commence une régénération, tous les jours on peut faire des bébés. Elle est pas belle la vie ? De même, le liquide séminal et les autres composants du sperme sont en permanence sécrétés, et donc, même après s'être « vidé », un homme peut éjaculer, certes il y aura moins de sperme, certes ce sera moins fort, mais il y aura quand même quelque chose. Les testicules ne sont jamais « vides ». Elles fabriquent en continu des spermatozoïdes. Mais alors, me direz vous, comment puis-je affirmer qu'il faut 70 jours pour remplir les réserves de spermatozoïdes ? C'est bien simple, il faut attendre 70 jour pour que les bourses soient totalement remplies. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre, on peut vider bien avant. Surtout qu'un spermatozoïde ne vit que trois jours. Enfin, c'est chaud à expliquer…Et puis bref, je suis pas sûr que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte là…

**14)La malédiction de la serviette.**

Hahahahahaha !!! Désolé, c'est que ce paragraphe risque d'être pour le moins comique… enfin je crois. Donc, selon une étude mené par un imbécile (à savoir : moi ), les garçons, en général les _teen agers_ (je crois), sont frappés par…_la malédiction de la serviette_ ! Oui, ça fait titre de film d'horreur naze à 3€ de budget, mais c'est justement pour ça que je l'ai mis, je trouve ça drôle. Passons tout de suite à l'intéressant. Pour les mecs, vous pouvez faire l'expérience (et même m'envoyer les résultats, ce qui approfondira mon analyse…NON, pas CE genre d'approfondissement anal…ytique !). Il s'avère, qu'à température ambiante (parce que ça marche pas à –15°C, le froid fait rétrécir le pénis), et si on ne sort pas directement d'une « séance de travaux manuels personnels », si on s'entoure le bassin d'une serviette, on aura tendance à avoir une érection. Même involontaire. Je m'explique : Un garçon vient de prendre sa douche. Il ne s'est pas masturbé (pour x raison…non, pas CE genre de x !). il sort, se sèche, et oh, misère, il n'a pas pris ses affaires. Il doit donc aller les chercher. Mais il ne va pas y aller nu (parce qu'il n'est pas seul chez lui (on va dire)). Donc, il s'entoure de sa serviette, et cours mettre un boxer (ou autre chose, mais un truc quoi). Pourquoi court-il ? Pas parce qu'il a froid, mais pour éviter que l'on voit la pitite bosse qui s'et formée au niveau de son entrejambe. Je ne sais pas si c'est le contact de la serviette ou autre chose, mais on a une érection (bon, c'est pas non plus un truc de malade…ah, il va falloir que j'explique les niveaux d'érection…). Enfin bref. C'est (je pense) un peu comme l'érection matinale, c'est sympa au début, et vraiment chiant à la longue.

* * *

A suivre : les différents niveaux d'érection. 


	6. paragraphes 15 à 17

**IMPORTANT ! LIRE LES LIGNES QUI SUIVENT !!!!!**

Bon. Je ressuscite. Et je vous donne la suite. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais diverses choses plus étranges les unes que les autres m'en ont empêché. Et puis, on arrive à la fin. Je n'ai que 19 paragraphes. Ceci dit, toutes les questions sont les bienvenues, et surtout, toutes les idées et propositions sont les bienvenues pour un 20e paragraphe ! Même si c'est loufoque ! même si c'est débile ! Bon, aller, je vous laisse à mes leçons .

**15)Niveaux d'érection.**

Bon, en référence au paragraphe précédent, je vais maintenant parler des différents niveaux d'érection. C'est très important, parce qu'un pénis d'homme n'a pas que deux stade (repos et érigé) ! Personnellement, j'en vois quatre ou cinq.

1 – Repos. Le niveau le plus bas, où le pénis et flasque, mou. Sa taille varie entre 8 et 12 cm (on va dire), mais c'est très variable et n'a aucun rapport avec la taille en érection. Les bourses sont « grosses ».

2 – Erection « basique ». C'est le niveau le plus bas de l'excitation. C'est plus un « sursaut » du pénis qu'autre chose on va dire. Provoqué par un mec sexy, vêtu, des propos érotiques, ou la malédiction de la serviette. Le pénis est légèrement relevé, un peu allongé ( entre 10 et 14 cm environ). Les bourses sont « grosses ».

3- Erection « moyenne ». C'est ce qui est provoqué par la vision d'un beau mec nu, de propos pornographiques. C'est un niveau montrant une excitation plus qu'un désir. Puisque, rappelons-le, l'érection n'est que pur réflexe (on en a eu quand on était encore dans le ventre de nos mères, alors vous voyez…). Le pénis est relevé à 90° (par rapport au torse). Il s'est allongé, mais pas tout à fait au maximum (entre 13 et…bah, là, ça peu monter jusqu'à 40 cm, mais dans le plus grand général on ne trouvera pas plus haut que 18 à ce stade là). Les bourses se commencent à se relever.

4 – Erection « haute ». Ce qui est provoqué par un désir, et une forte excitation. Là c'est dû à des caresses, le visionnage de scènes érotiques voire pornographiques, des gémissements, etc… Et c'est la qu'on a des divergences (notamment dans les tailles. On va dire en moyenne 15 cm, jusqu'où vous voulez, mais le grand maximum pour le commun des mortel est de 20cm). Pour les hommes « secs » (qui ne mouillent pas beaucoup), le liquide séminal n'est pas encore sécrété. Pour les hommes ayant un frein assez court, le décallotage n'est pas encore possible. Il faut noter que ce niveau d'érection rend l'éjaculation et la jouissance possible, le pénis étant raide, sauf exceptions (voir formes du pénis). Lors d'une masturbation « rapide », on s'arrête à ce niveau là. Les bourses sont très remontées, et chez certains disparaissent.

5 – Erection « forte ». Niveau d'érection maximal, où le liquide séminal est sécrété en abondance (sauf chez les hommes un peu « secs »), le pénis des hommes avec un frein assez court est décalotté. Dur à différencier, à vue d'œil, du niveau précédent. Sinon, on le voit par le fait que le pénis a sa taille maximale (à savoir 15.1 , nan, je rigole, mais ça ne se compte pas souvent en cm), le gland est souvent un peu plus rouge. Ce niveau est atteint assez lentement disons, et les préliminaires sont un bon moyen de s'en assurer. Le pénis est très dur (voir formes du pénis), et les bourses sont très remontées, voire disparues (voir formes du pénis). L'orgasme est plus fluide avec cette érection là, pour le bonheur des pitits garçons tout mignons tous pleins .

**16)Formes du pénis.**

Tous les pénis n'ont pas la même forme (dieu merci !). Pour les otakus adultes, on peut voir une bonne illustration dans « Step Up Love Story », chez Pika (Senpaï Pika), de Katsu Aki. Le plus généralement, les pénis sont de forme cylindrique, avec le gland un peu plus gros (pour celles et ceux qui s'intéressent plus au gland, renseignez-vous sur la couronne perlée). La plupart sont arqués. Il n'est pas rare qu'ils parent un peu vers la gauche ou la droite. Ensuite, certains pénis sont de forme conique, avec le gland assez petit, et le pénis s'épaississant vers le corps. Plus rarement, ça peut être l'inverse, fin au niveau du bassin et gland très gros. Certains pénis sont tordus et forment une espèce de zigzag. Néanmoins il existe beaucoup de formes différentes. Il faut aussi savoir que tous les pénis ne sont pas – en érection – aussi durs que du diamant. Certains sont très très durs, et cela provoque parfois des fractures du pénis (vois le paragraphe éponyme). Certains sont très flasques, mous, et cela permet généralement l'auto-sodomie mais peut être assez décevant pour le partenaire, surtout si monsieur pénis-flasque est le sodomite. Entre ces deux extrêmes, on trouve tout, vraiment tout. Généralement, on notera les pénis durs mais inclinables à souhait (ou presque), et les mous quand même un peu rigides.

Les bourses, elles aussi, ont des formes variées, cependant moins que les pénis. Il y a tout d'abord les bourses « pendantes ». Elles pendent au corps. En général elles sont assez molles, car elles sont très longues. Ensuite, il y a les bourses « petites ». En fait elles ne sont pas petites dans le sens court, mais dans le sens compact. A l'inverse des pendantes elles sont très rondes (on peut voir qu'ici on a plus une sphère, les deux bourses sont généralement peu séparées dans les petites bourses), et dures (enfin, ce n'est pas du béton non plus ). Enfin, certains hommes ont une bourse plus longue que l'autre. Aussi, pendant l'érection, les bourses remontent. Certaines remontent tellement qu'elles disparaissent (ce qui est pratique, ça évite de faire bobo XD), et d'autres ne remontent que très légèrement. Là aussi, on a toutes les variantes possibles et inimaginables.

**17)Multiorgasmique ?**

Même si on l'a répété une bonne centaine de fois et plus encore, ce paragraphe permet de jeter un doute dans nos frêles esprits (houlà, avoir faim me rend poète !). En fait, la multiorgasimcité de l'homme est de plus en plus débattue de nos jours, et les études à se sujet sont bien peu nombreuses. Certes, après un orgasme le pénis a tendance à perdre de sa vigueur. Mais pour autant…ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'entre deux jouissances il y a une période de récupération, mais entre une jouissance et un orgasme la période varie et se compte en minutes voire secondes. Alors, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour deux orgasme ? La femme est, elle, multiorgasmique, pourquoi l'homme ne le serait-il pas ? En fait, l'orgasme étant assez dur à supporter (on va dire ça comme ça), il est probable que, même si la multiorgasmicité de l'homme existait, un homme sur 4000000 l'atteindrait. Ou alors, peut-être que les orgasmes se suivent tellement rapidement qu'on les assemble en un. Ou encore (les féministes vont me tuer, arg) peut-être que l'homme a un orgasme plus puissant que celui de la femme, ce qui rendrait inutile la multiorgasmicité. Moi, je penche plutôt pour la théorie du « ils arrivent très vite alors ils se rassemblent en un »). En même temps, j'dis ça mais bon… Il est probable que ce mystère reste à jamais un mystère. Mais, bon, tout cela pour dire que, si vous voulez faire de Harry ou de Draco un multiorgasmeur (un privilégié quoi ), vous avez le droit, ce ne sera pas tout à fait faux. Pas TOUT A FAIT…


	7. ch'tite surprise in fact, an answer

**Ah ! Oh ! Une question !**

A laquelle je vais m'empresser de répondre. Alors, chère _Quelqu'unQuelquePart_, Je répondrais que oui, la salive peut remplacer le lubrifiant, mais il faut quand même beaucoup saliver (ce qui est facile quand on a un beau mec devant soi XD…quoi, personne n'a compris la blague ? le jeu de mots ? snif…). Bref, disons qu'avec un préservatif pré-lubrifié (comme le sont 80 des préservatifs vendus) on peut se permettre d'imaginer que la salive suffirait. MAIS, il faut remettre de la salive souvent, parce que le côté « gênant » de la salive, c'est que ça sèche assez vite tout de même. Pour une fellation, c'est, disons, le nec plus ultra comme lubrifiant (quoiqu'on peut toujours avoir une mst par fellation non-protêgée !), mais question sodomie, je ne saurais que préconiser l'utilisation d'un lubrifiant (à base d'eau, sinon ça détériore le préservatif et gare aux éclatements !).

Je profite de ceci pour dire que l'eau n'est pas un des meilleurs lubrifiants qu'on puisse trouver ! Bien sûr c'est le plus naturel qu'on puisse trouver, mais ça ne lubrifie pas totalement. Certains anus sont « durs » à lubrifier on va dire, et l'eau ne contient pas ! préférez les lubrifiants à l'eau !

De même, ne torturez pas nos petits choux à la crème d'amour avec savon ou gel douches ! Même si ça donne une super lubrification, c'est une torture ! Ca brûle ! N'utilisez JAMAIS de savon ou de gels douches (sauf si nos ch'tis choux d'amour à la crème sont débutants et n'ont jamais essayé de se pénétrer d'un doigt sous la douche, ou si un michant draco veut faire une vilaine blague (de mauvais goût) à notre chéri Harry) quand deux mecs font l'amour (que se soit la douche ou ailleurs) ! S'ils n'ont rien d'autre, mieux vaut l'eau que les gels douches, en tous cas !

Sur ces quelques recommandations, je vous laisse, j'ai une fic en cours que j'ai intérêt à rapidement finir moi !


	8. suite, suite, à lire, à lire !

REPONSES A DIVERSES QUESTIONS

_Isatis_  
Ps : pourra-tu faire un § sur les différents types de lubrifiants stp ? Parce que dans certains lemons, ils utilise un truc de type huileux alors je voulais savoir si ça existe vraiment ( mon fiancé ne m'approchera pas à moins de 2m50 avec un truc pareil entre les mains ! Je trouve personnellement que l'idée de ce trouver avec un truc tout gras entre les fesses est totalement inérotique ( mot bizarre je sais) au possible ! Je suis 100 pour les gels aqueux ! sans mauvais jeux de mots SVP ) donc enfin bref je me demandais si ce types de produits existent vraiment ou si c'est le fruit de l'imagination des auteurs ? (j'ai bien appris pendant mes étude que certain utilisais du beurre en lubrifiant, y a même des fous qui ont utilisé de la graisse de moteur, si, si je le jure, l'ai appris dans mes études au sujet des déviances des personnes mal informé sur les produits existant pour ça !)

**Tu peux déjà consulter le paragraphe précédent, qui est en soi un paragraphe indépendant (un hors-série). Le type huileux ? Tu veux dire quoi exactement ? De l'huile d'olive ? Ah, l'huile d'olive j'y connais rien…je suis pas sûr que se soit bon pour le préservatif…Mais si tu trouves ça inérotique (oh, pas plus bizarre qu'autre chose), ne l'utilises pas. Ce ne serait pas gentil de la part de ton mec de t'y « obliger ». LE BEURRE ??? JAMAIS ! Jamais de beurre ! Pas plus que la vaseline ! Il n'y a rien de pire ! JAMAIS !!! Bon, pour la graisse de moteur, là, je suis sous-sous-sous-qualifié.**

Istatis 

D'ailleurs j'ai une question pour toi qui n'a pas l'air d'être aborder dans ton plan, l'anticipation, je m'explique, mon fiancé et moi n'aimons pas le 69 pour une raison différente, moi j'aime me concentrer soit sur ce que je fais, soit sur ce que je ressens et pas les deux à la fois et lui parce qu'il ne peut pas voir ce que je vais faire, ça le stress, le rend hypersensible, du coup ça le chatouille et y rigole en se crispant. Voilà tout ça pour en venir à ma question : est ce que la plupart des hommes ont ce besoin de pouvoir anticiper en regardant ?

**Ah, oui, alors…non. Ne pas regarder peux permettre d'imaginer d'érotiques choses, mais il est vrai que regarder confère un aspect rassurants aux choses et est tout aussi (voire plus) plaisant. Beaucoup d'hommes préfèrent regarder, ce n'est pas en soi un besoin vital. Au moins tu as une assurance, ton mec n'ira jamais aux glory holes ! Sinon, petit conseil, trouvez une position où il peut voir ce que tu lui fait, bien évidemment, ça ne changera rien à tes impressions. En même temps, être en train de faire et d'être fait procure en général un sentiment puissant de jouissance. Après, peut être que la pratique répétée te fera changer d'avis. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne fais jamais quelque chose si tu n'en a pas envie.**

Phaine 

Pour la douche, la plus part des auteurs de slash étant des femmes elles la glisse après un rapport car c'est ce qu'elles vivent, tu n'as peut être jamais tester avec l'autre sexe (enfin j'en sais rien) mais chez moi mon homme s'endort et moi je vais me laver. Tu vénères peut être le sperme moi je trouve ça gluant et collant et j'aime dormir propre même si j'ai tendance à me coller à mon homme et le transformer en peluche quand je reviens dans le lit (il y a 4 pas entre ma douche et mon lit)

**Oh, évidemment, je n'avais pas étendu la question pour la gent féminine (en même temps, je ne m'y connais pas, je n'ai jamais testé – et je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait – et comme je consacre cette « fic » au lemon YAOI, il me semblait un peu évident d'omettre les sentiments féminins). ET JE NE VENERE PAS LE SPERME !!! Je suis d'accord, c'est gluant, un peu repoussant si on veut, pas toujours agréable, mais il faut mettre l'accent sur la fatigue qui suit l'acte ! Je ne prône pas le séchage du sperme sur la peau ! Mais tout de même, c'est plus confortable de s'endormir ainsi ! Et la douche tue l'amour dans le sens où les sensations, les frissons sont évacués, tout comme l'hormone « escitatrice », par l'eau. Dommage de ne pas en profiter un peu plus, non ?**

_Carmaniaque_

Par contre j'ai pas du tout compris l'histoire des aisselles... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire des poils sous les bras ??!! Oo C'était juste pour le dire ou tu t'amuses à faire des mixtures (bizarres) que tu fais manger à quelqu'un ??!! ...Hem... à éclaircir !

**Ah, désolé…en gros, l'homme fabrique des hormones qui excitent, et on en trouve aux aisselles…en gros. Ça se « sniffe » si on veut, et pis ça monte jusqu'au cerveau. C'est une sorte de drogue sans effet de dépendance (enfin, sauf pour les DASA, ou dasa princess, mais bon, là…). Enfin, ce n'est qu'un peut de technique, ce n'est pas d'une extrême importance…**


	9. réponses

Petite séance de réponse aux questions

Petite séance de réponse aux questions

_Mamou :_

Petite question : lors d'un trio c'est vraiment possible d'avoir une double pénétration?si oui quelle sont les conséquences? **Ouais, c'est **_**vraiment**_** possible. Il n'y a pas de conséquences, si le pénétré est bien préparé (sinon, ça peut faire mal). Disons que tout dépend aussi de la position utilisé (car là aussi, il y a plusieurs possibilités). En général, un a un homme allongé, le pénétré au-dessus de lui (variante de la position d'Andromaque), plus un autre par-dessus. Ça, en général, ça va. En même temps, c'est la seule que je connaisse assez bien (on va dire XD). Les autres je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations et je ne souhaite pas vous induire en erreur .**

_Fredjs :_

Vas-tu continuer d'enrichir cette rubrique ? **Je vais essayer, en tout cas. **J'avoue qu'un paragraphe sur les positions préférés et possibles des hommes serait intéressante à lire. **Ça, ça va être difficile, parce que les préférences varient d'un individu à l'autre. Néanmoins, si tu veux, j'essayerais d'établir des statistiques (si j'ai le temps aussi XD).**  
J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je parle de cette rubrique dans mon profil, sinon dis-le moi je l'enlèverais. **Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !**

_Momo974 :_

Tu devrais faire sexologue ou un truc dans le genre!C'est vrai quoi...Tu réponds à des problèmes de cœur et de positions au lit **Merci, j'y ai pensé moi aussi. (j'ai bien l'image d'un petit enfant (bien que je n'en soit pas un XD) qui dit à sa mère « plus tard, je veux être sexologue XXXXD).**

_Serenight :_

Peut-on avoir le sida après une fellation ? **Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut utiliser un préservatif oral (il y en a à tout les goûts, fraise, chocolat, banane… ; d'ailleurs, je me souviens d'une réplique « Tu aimes la fraise ? – Oui, mais en bâton » XD). Cependant, il faut savoir que les risques sont peu élevés, pour attraper le sida avec une fellation. Les risques sont très élevés si le suceur(la suceuse) vient de se brosser les dents. Car le brossage irrite les gencives et peut occasionner de petits saignements, et une ouverture sur le sang, on va éviter avec le sexe ! Donc, après brossage préservatif, sinon, comme tu le sens !**

_Leeloo C. :_

Oui tu dis que l'on débande quand on va sous la douche après l'acte. **Non, pas du tout, je dis juste que ça a un effet « néfaste » sur l'exitation, le corps se réoriente vers les sensations de la douche et non de l'amour.** Bon j'ai toujours cru que c'était le cas si la douche était gelé. **Ouais, l'eau froide nuit à l'érection. **Mais ils peuvent très bien continuer à découvrir le corps de l'autre en lavant certaines parties, et se caliner...et 10 minutes après op op op, non? **Oui () mais bon, ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'est « mieux » de se « reposer » dans le lit que de bondir sous la douche.**  
Allez avoue tout... **Okay XD**  
Oui et sur la taille de l'objet de désir, es tu sur qu'elle ne compte pas?

Sûr et certain ! J'ai lu un article très intéressant dessus, dans Têtu, il n'y a pas longtemps, et en fait, la taille de l' « objet de désir » n'a pas toujours été un signe de virilité, j'en conclue que de nos jours, avoir un gros pénis signifie dans les mentalités « être très viril ». Ce qui est faux. Un gros/grand pénis peut faire mal, d'ailleurs. Mieux vaut avoir un petit pénis et savoir s'en servir, qu'avoir un grand et faire mal avec.

Et merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, vos mots gentils, et vos questions !


	10. paragraphes 18 à 19 plus réponse

**18) Niveau d'inclinaison maximal du pénis en érection, fractures du pénis.**

Extrêmement douloureuses et spectaculaires, les fractures du pénis sont pour la plupart dues à de faux mouvements lors d'ébats amoureux très dynamiques. Néanmoins, le terme fracture n'est pas adapté, car il n'y a aucun os cassé, mais ça permet d'avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passe. Voici ce qu'il se passe : un claquement très sonore se produit suivi d'une douleur très intense, qui arrache un cri au fracturé (ce qui est somme toute assez logique, ça fait mal ). En fait, c'est l'enveloppe rigide (élastique au repos mais dure en érection) de l'engin qui s'est déchirée. Suite à cela, les testicules peuvent gonfler, et la verge passe au bleu. Il faut poser de la glace et appeler les urgences (bien que la situation est assez chaude à expliquer XD). Néanmoins, ce n'est pas grave si le pénis est pris en charge (non, pas de CETTE façon XD) rapidement. Selon le Dr Giuliano, "Le traitement chirurgical doit intervenir rapidement pour évacuer l'hématome, réparer la déchirure et limiter les séquelles. Sans cette intervention, les risques de complications sont liés au devenir de l'hématome des corps caverneux, qui peut entraîner une fibrose du tissu érectile et lui faire perdre ses propriétés biomécaniques. L'apparition de plaques fibreuses ou de nodules expose à un risque de déformation de la verge (courbure) et à l'apparition de troubles de l'érection. Mais un traitement chirurgical rapide permet d'éviter de telles conséquences. " Soit : le traitement chirurgical est inévitable, si l'on veut s'en sortir sans trop de bobos. quelques semaines seront nécessaires à une complète cicatrisation de la suture de l'enveloppe rigide, donc, évitez que Mister X ne tente de consoler le pauvre Monsieur Y (qui a eut une fracture) par une petite fellation. Mieux vaut arrêter les rapports sexuels un moment (même si c'est dur).

**19) Positions « préférées »**

Pour ça, j'ai eu du mal. Mais on peut dégager quelques préférences parmi la masse. Alors, l' « étude » ne se base pas sur beaucoup de gens.

La préférée est (oui, je ne vais pas m'embarrasser de « serait » ou de « selon l'étude », blabla) **la position du Forgeron** : Mister X est allongé sur le dos. Il replie ses genoux sur sa poitrine (ceci mettra son anus bien « en vue » et la dilatation de cet anus est plus « facile »). Généralement la pénétration est facile, ce qui en fait une position à conseiller pour les novices.

La deuxième est celle du **missionnaire** : Mister X est sur le dos, et Monsieur Y lui soulève les cuisses. Monsieur Y s'insère entre ses jambes et introduit son pénis dans son anus . Plus les jambes de Mister X sont hautes, plus la pénétration est violente.

**3****e ****: La broche** : Monsieur Y étend Mister X sur le sol et met ses jambes sur ses épaules. Dans cette position le sexe de Monsieur Y se trouve exactement (ou presque) en face de l'anus de Mister X. La pénétration est donc plus simple (dans le sens où il n'y a pas à « chercher »). Note : cette position relativement simple est chouchoutée pour ses sensations, effectivement, le pénis de Monsieur Y étant en face de l'anus de Mister X (dépend des deux partenaires, et de leur taille), la pénétration peut être profonde, intense.

**4****e : ****Le rabot** : Monsieur Y et Mister X sont étendus face à face. Mister X pose ses cuisses sur celle de Monsieur Y et s'enfile le pénis dans son anus, et tous deux effectuent un mouvement de balancier. Note : cette position nécessite une souplesse du pénis, un engin trop dur ne se pliera pas (en gare aux fractures !) Note 2 : Monsieur Y et Mister X peuvent se tenir les mains pour coordonner leurs mouvements. Note 3 : cette position peut amplifier le plaisir, car on ne voit pas son partenaire (l'imagination est donc libre). Note 4 : cette position ne met pas nécessairement les deux partenaires allongés, ils peuvent être courbés l'un vers l'autre (double avantage : le pénis de Monsieur Y est moins plié et il peut voir Mister X). Note 5 : cette position est fort peu connue mais souvent employée par ceux qui la connaissent.

**5****e**** : le 69** (pas besoin d'expliquer, je pense que tout le monde connaît XD)

**6e ****: La vigne d'Archimède** : Monsieur Y est couché sur le dos et Mister X s'assoit sur son pénis. Position idéale pour Mister X qui sent toute la longueur du pénis de Monsieur Y en lui. Une des rares positions ou le passif est le maître du jeu.

**7e : La levrette :** Mister X s'agenouille en s'appuyant sur les coudes et Monsieur Y le pénètre par derrière dans cette position. Monsieur Y est presque sûr de toucher la prostate de Mister X (je dis bien : presque).

**8e ****: La bosse du chameau** : Mister X est debout et se penche en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol avec les mains. Monsieur Y se place derrière lui et le pénètre en lui tenant les cuisses. Note : même si cette position peut sembler « simple », elle ne l'est pas. Toucher le sol de ses mains en étant pénétrer peut être assez difficile. Note numéro deux : l'inclinaison du bassin de Mister X peut varier : ce qui fera changer les sensations procurée à Monsieur Y.

**9e ****: La loco** : Monsieur Y est assis (le mieux étant sur un fauteuil, car il faut que se soit confortable) et Mister X, en lui montrant son dos, s' « empale ». Monsieur Y peut en profiter pour lui mordiller le cou ou les épaules (ou lui faire des suçons, peut importe). Note : cette position est idéale pour que Monsieur Y masturbe Mister X (« empalé ») de manière le faire jouir. Note : pendant l'éjaculation, l'anus se contracte de façon répétée, ce qui est agréable (relatif, la compression peut être trop forte et gêner Monsieur Y) pour Monsieur Y. Note 2 : cette position est relativement peu connue par son nom et nécessite une certaine endurance pour Mister X : c'est lui qui doit bouger et sa position n'est pas la plus confortable possible).

**10e : ****L'éventail :** Mister X est sur le coté et Monsieur Y assis sur les genoux. Monsieur Y prenez une jambe de Mister X qu'il vous mettez sur son épaule, Mister X reste à terre (ou sur la cuisse de Monsieur y, néanmoins peu confortable). Note : cette position met Mister X à la limite du grand écart, cette position n'est donc conseillée qu'aux personnes très souple.

Autre position intéressante, pour les personnages voulant se muscler en faisant l'amour : **La suspension : **Monsieur Y est couché sur le ventre jambes écartées. Mister X, en appui sur les bras et sur ses pieds, opère un mouvement suspendu comme s'il faisait des pompes. Note : ceci requiert tout de même que Mister X soit habitué à faire des pompes.

Et n'oubliez pas que toutes ces position ne sont pas les préférées de TOUS les hommes mais une _moyenne_. Et je n'en ai donné que dix, car la liste de toutes les positions gays possibles est infiniment longue !

Et surtout : varier les positions dans vos lemons, c'est important de ne pas tout le temps faire la même chose : il faut « pimenter » l'amour (ou pas, certains n'aiment pas).

Réponse :

_**Petitepatatepoilue :**_ _Alors, premièrement je voudrais te féliciter et te remercier pour cette  
rubrique constructive et pratique _**merci beaucoup, et je remercie aussi toutes celles et ceux qui m'adressent des remerciements et des encouragements, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur **_(bah ouais, même si c'est du yaoi c'est  
toujours pratique dans la vie de tout les jours ;)_** exact ;)**_ )_

_J'aurais aussi une pitite question. C'est au sujet d'avaler le sperme après  
une fellation, premièrement quand tu parlais du sida avec une fellation, les  
risques sont-il accru si la personne avale _**En théorie, non. La contamination vient d'un mélange des « sécrétions » (sang, sperme, etc.), et une fois le sperme dans l'appareil digestif, la contamination n'est pratiquement plus possible. Après, je ne suis pas sûr à 100 pour cent (car le sang passe dans l'intestin, mais je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler de contamination par ce moyen, alors je suppose qu'il est impossible). **_ et deuxièmement, j'ai déjà entendu parler que les aliments que la personne mange peut changer le goût de son sperme alors est ce qu'il y aurais des aliment à éviter à tout pris  
ou à recommander? _**Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. Le contient deux types de vitamines (C et B12), des sels minéraux (tels le calcium, le magnésium, le phosphore, le potassium et le zinc). Il contient aussi deux sucres (fructose et sorbitol), et, bien évidemment, des spermatozoïdes. Bref, tout cela pour dire que je ne vois pas comment l'alimentation pourrait modifier le goût du sperme... à moins de ne pas manger de vitamines C et B12, et/ou de sels minéraux… De toute façon, le goût du sperme varie d'années en années et de saisons en saisons. Après, c'est une affaire de goût ;) **_(J'ai presque envie de demander l'apport calorique mais ça m'étonnerais que tu sois au courant XD_ **Eh bien si XD ! la valeur calorique d'une éjaculation moyenne varie entre 15 et 30 calories... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte, je doute que se soit véridique, mais ça me semble probable.**_) Et eu... ah oui! Est ce vraiment désagréable pour un homme de goûter son propre sperme et qu'est ce qui est le plus agréable pour un homme entre sodomiser ou se faire fêler? (Euh... ça se dit? XD) _**Bah, ça dépend. En fait, il faut bien différencier les sources possibles de plaisir. En ce qui concerne la zone anale il y en a 3 possibles : la sodomie, le toucher et l'annilingus. La sodomie est une pénétration avec mouvement de va-et-vient, le toucher et une pénétration sans va-et-vient, juste une stimulation locale (toucher rectal, toucher de la prostate), et l'annilingus est le « bouffage de cul » (terme le plus employé), c'est à dire un léchage de l'anus, pouvant servir à la dilatation. Pour le pénis il y en a « 2 » : la masturbation (sans pénétration) et la pénétration. Donc, la fellation donne des stimuli différents de la sodomie, et il est impossible de dire ce que les hommes préfèrent parce que les goûts changent ! Les fantasmes jouent aussi un rôle important, un homme ayant des fantasmes de « lope » (mot gay pour désigner une soumission importante, je précise, il n'y a rien d'argotique ni d'homophobe) préférera probablement être sodomisé, tandis qu'un homme rêvant d'éjaculations faciales affectionnera certainement la fellation.**

**Donc : il n'y a pas de préférence possible, à l'inverse des positions sexuelles, qui offrent des sensations différentes mais par les mêmes voies stimulatoires… Et je me rend compte que ce n'est pas très clair, demandez si vous voulez des précisions.**

_Alors vala! Plein de meugnonne question juste pour toi w (Et si je suis  
casse-pied ne te gêne pas surtout XD_** Mais non, c'est toujours un plaisir de répondre aux questions !**_)_

_Bravo et bonne continuation! \(o)/_** Encore merci ;)**


	11. Réponse et paragraphes 20 à 21

Netellafim

_Je m'interroge sur la partie pas forcément glamour et souvent totalement absente des fictions (romantisme et pragmatisme ne faisant pas forcément bon ménage): l'hygiène. Parce que quelque soit les euphémismes et le romantisme qu'on veut mettre en parlant de sodomie et d'annilungus dans les fictions, ça reste ce que c'est, et un trou du cul reste un trou du cul.(pensée émue pour mon prof de math que cette phrase définit si bien :P). Personnellement, j'ai toujours été choquée (enfin choquée pas genre OMG c'est horrible mais plutot genre c'est illogique/bizarre) par les fictions qui décrivent Harry ou Drago (puisque c'est l'exemple que tu emploies et accessoirement mon couple préféré) léchant cette partie de l'anatomie de leur amant sans se poser de question, même s'il n'a pas pris de douche depuis la veille ou que sais-je, limite ils font ça quand il sort des toilettes (j'aime bien l'exagération :) ). Alors ma question est: dans la pratique, est-ce qu'une douche n'est pas un prérequis nécessaire à la pratique de cette pratique (euh)? Parce que, si personnellement le concept ne m'attire pas des masses, je peux comprendre que ça puisse plaire. Mais faire ça comme ça... Ca ne me semble pas propre ni agréable, et je ne crois pas que "bouffer le cul" soit nécessairement le synonyme de "manger du caca" ^^ A la limite, pendant la sodomie, peu importe, en plus il y a la barrière du préservatif, mais là c'est différent..._

Il y a des miracles parfois, et aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance, je réponds à ta question, après une absence prolongée sur ce site.

Pour l'anulingus, il y a plusieurs choses à prendre en compte, à savoir :

1) l'hygiène

2) l'odeur

3) le transit intestinal

On peut toujours supputer que notre brun favori a un goût prononcé pour la scatologie, mais je vais partir du principe qu'il aime le sexe vanille (je ne sais pas si cette expression est encore utilisée ici, mais ça veut dire "sexe sucré, romantique, mignon tout plein").

**1)** Alors c'est sûr que s'il n'y a pas eu de douche depuis des temps immémoriaux, ce n'est pas très hygiénique. Notamment au niveau bactériologique et tout ça, mais comme tu le dis si bien un anus reste un anus - bien que la matière fécale soit composée à 70% d'eau, il y a des "indésirables" du corps humain. Outre toutes les maladies transmissibles ainsi telle la gastro-entérite, il y a aussi des risques (plus ou moins minimes) de MST surtout si le lécheur s'est brossé les dents juste avant.

Une douche est donc requise.

**2)** Notre blond favori étant d'une délicatesse certaine, je pense qu'il faut aussi prendre en compte que l'odeur joue beaucoup. Garçons et filles constateront que l'odeur des toilettes donne _rarement _faim, alors imaginez avoir le nez plongé dedans ! D'autant plus que j'aimerais rappeler que l'être humain transpire (a fortiori, un joueur de Quidditch transpire _beaucoup_), et que les fesses ont une forme les rendant propices à la "rétention" de transpiration. Par conséquent, le délicat fumet s'échappant de cette partie de l'anatomie peut être assez écoeurant. Donc, une douche un peu avant est agréable.

**3)** Un autre aspect encore pire - si j'ose dire - c'est que l'on ne peut pas stopper la digestion, même en étant magicien. Donc le transit intestinal est continuel. Etant donné que j'ajoute un paragraphe sur ce point précis je t'y renvoie directement, mais je vais me centrer, ici, sur l'anulingus. Un anulingus a souvent pour but de dilater l'anus pour rendre plus facile et agréable la sodomie. Quand il est parfaitement réalisé, l'anus est bien dilaté, _ouvert_. Vous imaginez donc ce qu'il peut se passer si nos blond ou brun chéris ont des "gaz". Un "pet au nez" arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croie et si cela peut rajouter une dote humoristique à votre récit, n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas particulièrement agréable, surtout si le léché a mangé une tartiflette avant.

Ici, la douche ne change rien.

Bien, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question.

J'en profite pour ajouter au passage que les "quickies" (vite fait dans un lieu étroit comme les toilettes) sont souvent faits au détriment du confort hygiénique ou du confort tout court. Car faire l'amour demande une petite préparation quand on veut être propre et sentir bon.

**Paragraphe 20 : la sodomie & autres pénétrations anales.**

Donc, pour faire suite à cette réponse, j'aimerais parler un petit peu de tout ce qui touche au sexe anal. Mais en précisant le moment de la pénétration. Parce que, oui, il faut se _préparer_. J'aime bien les petits côtés sauvages de vos petits personnages mais j'aimerai rappeler que "entrer d'un coup d'un seul" dans l'intimité d'un garçon équivaut à peu près à manger une baguette de pain en une bouchée. C'est impossible et ça fait très très mal.

La préparation la plus performante dure en général un quart d'heure, mais ça dépend vraiment de la personne : certains peuvent se contenter d'une minute, d'autres doivent être préparés pendant une demi-heure... Mais les préliminaires peuvent servir à quelque chose, hein !

Ensuite, s'il vous plaît, **pensez aux douches** avant ! Certes, il y a la barrière du préservatif, mais si l'anus est "rempli", vous pourrez toujours pousser ; au mieux vous causerez des troubles intestinaux à votre chéri d'une blondeur exemplaire ! Il faut donc se "vider" avant (aller aux toilettes, quoi). Au maximum _deux heures_ avant, au minimum un petit quart d'heure avant (que l'anus ait le temps de se "reposer" un peu). Et pas plus ! Sinon, il faut retourner aux toilettes (la digestion ne s'arrête pas, à moins de se mettre à jeûn pendant 24 heures). Il y a donc une préparation avant l'acte même. Et c'est _nécessaire_. Vous aimeriez faire l'amour avec la vessie pleine à craquer ?

Ensuite, je voudrais rectifier quelques propos tenus précédemment. Après de nouvelles recherches, interviews et autres documentations du même genre, il s'est avéré que _certains_ hommes, peu nombreux mais pas négligeables, arrivent à jouir - et à éjaculer - **presque** uniquement en se faisant pénétrer. Généralement, ils se masturbent un peu au début de la sodomie, puis arrêtent et quelques instants plus tard, ils jouissent et éjaculent. Donc ce n'est pas impossible mais assez rare et très peu impressionnant (donc toutes les fics où Draco déverse des litres de sperme à quinze mètre de lui par simple pénétration anale sont impossibles : quelques gouttes, et ça coule du pénis au lieu d'être éjecté).

Pour ce qui est de l'orgasme par sodomie je travaille encore sur la question.

Quant aux sex-toys qui sont rares, je voudrais y consacrer un paragraphe.

Donc :

**Paragraphe 21 : les sex-toys anaux.**

Il y en a de différentes sortes et ils sont très utiles pour les relations entre deux partenaires "passifs".

_Le godemiché :_ bon, je crois que tout le monde voit ce que c'est, pas besoin de dessin. En général ils font entre 16 et 21 centimètres, pour un diamètre de 4 à 6 centimètres. Il en existe des "doubles", c'est-à-dire qu'ils font 40 centimètres pour que les deux partenaires puissent se stimuler en même temps.

_Le plug :_ de forme moins suggestive que le godemiché, il est souvent plus petit et sert à la "dilatation" anale. Je ne connais pas trop de chose en cette matière et de toute façon les plugs perdent de leur popularité.

_Les boules de geisha :_ elles, elles connaissent une célébrité croissante en ce moment ! De simples boules, reliées par un fil. De tailles variables, il y en a généralement 4, 5 ou 6. Le but du jeu est de toutes les rentrer dans l'anus, et de les faire ressortir lentement une à une. Les boules de geisha produisent des sensations assez extraordinaires, très différentes de la pénétration "uniforme" des godemichés, plugs et pénis. Surtout si l'anus n'est pas trop dilaté et qu'il est un peu "forcé". La jouissance est plus facile à atteindre avec ce jouet-là.

_L'anéros :_ devait à l'origine servir à contrer le cancer de la prostate, les savants se sont rendus compte d'un curieux effet secondaire : l'orgasme ! La forme de l'anéros est totalement prévue pour pouvoir atteindre la prostate depuis l'intérieur du corps mais aussi depuis l'extérieur ! Il en existe donc de plusieurs tailles et formes, pour pouvoir s'adapter à tout type d'hommes. En cela, c'est bien plus efficace que les autres jouets sexuels qui manquent généralement la prostate. Cependant, cet orgasme (qui dure jusqu'à 24 heures selon certaines sources) n'est pas présent chez tous : un _certain nombre_ d'homme ne ressentiront _jamais rien_ (malheureusement pour la gent masculine, une majorité fait partie des "insensibles" de la prostate).

Bon, je n'ai pas détaillés TOUS les sex-toys mais une partie importante, je crois.

Bisous à toutes et à tous !

Althar.


	12. paragraphe 22 et quelques réponses !

**22) (8) Toute première fois, tou-toute première fois (8) –– Jeanne Mas**

S'il est une chose très lulzy dans les fics, c'est la « première fois » de nos héros. Certes, la fic est faite pour idéaliser, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi.

Comme certaines (et certains !) d'entre-vous doivent déjà le savoir, la première fois n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Enfin, façon de parler.

Déjà, il faut savoir que la première sodomie peut être douloureuse, pour la simple raison que la première fois est une étape très stressante, angoissante même, et que ça n'aide pas pour se détendre. Et les muscles de l'arrière-train, habituellement contractés, ne vont pas se décontracter d'un coup de baguette magique. Enfin, ça dépend de quelle baguette magique on parle.

Et contrairement à une idée fort répandue, ce n'est pas plus agréable pour celui qui pénètre ! Deux raisons : pénétrer un anus « étroit » fait mal, et ça peut même faire débander. Eh oui, à moins d'avoir quelques tendances fortement masochistes, la difficulté d'entrer dans un anus qui n'est pas très bien détendu peu gêner les érections hippiques de notre brun préféré. Idem pour le blond platine au membre herculéen.

Ce qui me permet de faire une magnifique transition (n'est-ce pas ?) sur un autre point : vous avez parfaitement le droit d'inventer des personnages avec des pénis impressionnants (enfin, si vous pouviez rester dans des proportions raisonnables, ce serait bien – je ne dénoncerai personne mais j'ai lu une fic avec un Ron pourvu de quarante centimètres. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Quarante. Certes, ça peut rentrer. Mais je ne garantie pas l'état de santé de Harry dans les semaines qui suivent.), mais vous vous doutez que plus ce sera gros, plus ça pourra faire mal.

Donc, pour une première fois, gardez à l'esprit que de longs préliminaires tendres et passionnés, avec une dilatation anale longue et calme permettent de mieux prendre son pied.

Cependant, la première sodomie fait toujours un peu mal. Avec un pénis de taille moyenne, la moyenne (désolé pour la répétition) est : 10 minutes de douleur. Oui, c'est long, et ce n'est pas de la douleur du genre je me suis coupé le doigt avec une enveloppe ! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'insiste sur les préliminaires ? ^^.

_**(8) I'm the Biggest, the Best (8)**_ –– Clawfinger (juste pour le clip que je trouve super gay).

**Réponses à Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_hello  
_**Bien le bonjour !**_  
j'ai lu attentivement toutes les questions que tu as reçu et chaque réponses  
mais j'avoue avoir des questions qui pourraient paraître complètement  
débiles.  
_**Mais non, voyons, aucune question n'est débile ! Si, si, c'est ma prof de math qui le disait !**_  
pour la préparation, la plupart des fois, il a un doigté (ce qui veut dire  
qu'il n'y a pas de préservatif pour se protéger (parlons franco) du caca).  
Cela ne rebute-t-il pas la personne qui le fait?  
_**Oui, ça peut largement rebuter la personne qui le fait. Cela dit, on fait rarement une préparation à quelqu'un qui a du caca plein le c*l. Parce que si tu dilates l'anus à ce moment là, bah y'a plus de chances pour que quelque chose sorte plutôt que ne rentre. Tout simplement.**

_Sinon, parlons de la préparation avant (la douche)... comment dire, j'ai  
entendu il y a très longtemps (dans un galaxie lointaine) qu'il existait des  
accessoire pour bien ce nettoyer le postérieur... est-ce vrai? et aussi..._

**Oui, ça s'appelle des poires de lavement. Cependant, l'utilisation est très délicate (eau à une température très précise, y aller délicatement pour ne pas abîmer les muqueuses de l'anus, etc.). Il y a aussi ce qu'on appelle les « lavement », des petites fioles d'un produit qu'on met dans l'anus via une espèce de paille. Le produit est très pratique puisqu'il nettoie « de fond en comble ». Cela dit, il ne faut pas en abuser (pas plus de deux par semaines, et encore ! Parce que ça abîme vachement l'intérieur, qui n'est pas prévu pour ce type de produit vous vous en doutez !), et ça peut avoir des effets très peu sexy quand on en met trop d'un coup (quand il n'y a plus rien à évacuer, on va chercher plus loin, dans l'intestin, en commençant par les gaz puis la nourriture pas encore digérée et encore imbibée de sucs gastriques… vous n'avez pas besoin de dessin, je crois). Donc bon, la solution la plus simple reste encore de faire un tour au toilettes (je crois que l'expression est entrée dans le « jargon gay »… à vérifier) avant ! Ou alors, sous la douche, de se dilater l'anus pour faire entrer de l'eau, qui ne cherchera plus qu'une chose : sortir, en entraînant les déchets corporels avec. Mais si l'eau est trop chaude, ça abîme les muqueuses anales, et si elle est trop froide, ça va contracter les muscles.**

**Sinon, il y a toujours la solution conne : avaler une boîte entière de Ricola©.**

_chose complètement débile mais au combien importante pour moi ! Comment  
l'homme basic qui reçoit en lui, se nettoie? et que ressent-il pendant  
l'instant (à quoi pense-t-il en le faisant)._

**Je ne suis pas certain de bien avoir compris ta question. Si je me fourvoie, tu peux me le dire très franchement.**

**Je crois que tu parles du barebacking (littéralement : dos nu, ce qui signifie « sans préservatif »). Alors, pour le sperme qui est reçu à l'intérieur, c'est comme tout ce qui entre : le corps cherche à le faire sortir. C'est un fantasme plus ou moins répandu, d'ailleurs, de lécher son propre sperme sortant de l'anus de son partenaire. Je pense que cela requiert une bonne hygiène de cette partie parce sinon le goût n'est pas terrible.**

**Bref, ça sort comme ça rentre, uniquement si l'anus est assez décontracté. Sinon, ça reste à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire du postérieur en question aille aux toilettes. Ou, pour se nettoyer, comme j'ai dit précédemment.**

**Quand aux sensations, bien que je n'ai pas compris l'objet (la sensation du lavage ou celle de la réception du sperme en soi ?), ça dépend bien évidemment de chacun ! Le lavage à l'eau de la douche donne une impression bizarre puisqu'on sent l'eau s'infiltrer en soi. Oui, l'anus est très nervuré donc sensible ! Et la réception dépend de l'intensité de la décharge de celui qui pénètre. Mais comme je n'ai pas bien compris, j'attends de savoir de quoi tu parlais précisément pour détailler l'une ou l'autre des sensations.**

_Sinon, je ne suis même pas sur que tu réponde vue que tu as dit  
précédemment que ce chapitre était le dernier.  
_**Eh bien je retire ce que j'ai dit. Temporairement, du moins. Vu toutes les reviews très gentilles que j'ai reçues ainsi que les messages privées et autres souscriptions, je me dis que ça vaut la peine de continuer tant que je le peux !**

_Je tiens à te remercier pour toutes tes informations divers et variées très  
instructives !  
_**Tout le plaisir est pour moi ^^**

_Ps: existe-t-il des parfums intime comme pour les femmes et si oui, sont-ils  
réellement utilisé dans la vie courante._

**Oui, il existe QUELQUES parfums intimes pour homme, mais très rares sur le marché (en général il faut commander sur Internet et avoir une patience d'ange), et personnellement je n'en ai pas encore rencontré qui en utilisait.  
**

_PpS: je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas une encyclopédie mais bon, autant  
tenter ma chance avec mes questions. (^-^)_

**D'autant plus que j'adore les questions, je n'ai pas à me triturer la tête pour chercher des sujets de paragraphes XD ! Et puis, j'aime bien le nom d'encyclopédie, ça sonne classe. Je dirais ça pour me présenter : « Bonjour, Althar, encyclopédie sur le lemon et les organes sexuels masculins, enchanté de vous rencontré ! ». XD.**

_Dans la plupart de cas, leur corps est couvert de sperme... et écrire qu'il  
se colle l'un à l'autre et se câlinent me chiffonne mais les faire se lever pour  
se laver n'est pas non plus ma passion ! Bref, ravie d'avoir lu ton avis !_

**Il y a aussi la solution, trop facile, du « recurvite ». Cela dit, tu sais, un corps couvert de sperme est rare, à moins de faire du sexe à 5 (au moins). Et puis, le sperme sur le torse n'empêche pas les câlins car Harry et Draco ne sont pas obligés de s'allonger l'un sur l'autre (et vice-versa) ! Ils peuvent être l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un la tête sur le torse de l'autre, etc. il ne faut pas hésiter à varier et être original !**

_(je dois vraiment bombarder ta boite mail avec toutes mes reviews)_

**Peut être mais si j'ai une boîte mail, c'est bien à ça qu'elle doit servir, non ? J'aime beaucoup lire des reviews, j'apporte une attention particulière à chacune d'entre-elles.**

À venir, mais pas nécessairement dans le prochain post : les différentes tailles du pénis (celles acceptables et celles invraisemblables), comment Draco réussit à mettre un hétéro dans son lit, qu'est-ce que le barebacking et pourquoi Snape y est-il accro, et bien plus encore ! Je vous laisse choisir le paragraphe qui vous plaît le plus (manifestez-vous par des reviews ou des MPs !). Et bien sûr : je suis disponible pour toute question, je m'engage à répondre à tout, oui, vous m'avez bien entendu(e)s, mesdames et monsieur (oui, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus d'un garçon qui lise ces lignes XD), tout, tout, tout, vous saurez tout sur le zizi !**  
**


	13. 3 questions, 23e paragraphe

**Mimik0**

_Je veux savoir ce que tu nous caches dans la rubrique..._

_Attention mesdames et messieurs..._

_TAMTAM :_

_Comment Draco réussit à mettre un hétéro dans son lit ?_

Ce que je caches dedans ? Um, un certain nombre de choses ^^.

Plus sérieusement, je consacrerai un bon paragraphe (toute une page en fait) là-dessus donc je te prierai d'attendre encore un peu, le temps que je fasse un truc clair et réponde aux MPs que l'on m'envoie.

**lyara**

_Si tu pouvais préciser dans un de tes chapitres que quand sa saigne sa veut_  
_dire que c'est pas très bien engagé (je parle bien sur entre les cuisse de_  
_notre brun favori pendant le passage de son blond monté comme un cheval),_  
_surtout que je crois que certaines auteuses confondent l'appareil génital_  
_féminin et masculin, je doute que les hommes saignent obligatoirement après_  
_leurs premières sodomie, à moins que je me trompe, enfin c'est une erreur_  
_pas si récurrente j'ai juste du mal à me dire qu'Harry prend son pied en_  
_faisant une hémorragie interne, lol!_

Alors, là on touche un vrai problème. Les systèmes génitaux féminins et masculins sont effectivement très différent, et tu as le droit d'envoyer des reviews enflammées aux auteuses qui font saigner notre cher Harry.

Parce qu'une hémorragie anale, c'est extrêmement grave ! Outre le fait que ça peut être les signes de quelconque maladie que je ne développerai pas, il y a la fissure anale, qui certes touche souvent des gens jeunes, mais ce n'est pas le plus agréable durant une pénétration. Il n'y a pas d'hymen dans le rectum (heureusement parce que ça ne serait pas très pratique pour aller aux toilettes), donc les saignements ne peuvent pas être déclenchés par sa déchirure.

Si Harry se met à saigner pendant que Draco le pénètre, c'est que c'est vraiment mal engagé. Le mieux, ce serait qu'ils arrêtent sur le champ et aillent voir Mme. Pomfresh. Enfin, Draco, quel con aussi, pénétrer Harry sans le préparer, monté comme il est !

**Dragonha**

_Est)il vraiment possible qu'un homme puisse entrer trois voire quatre_  
_doigts dans l'anus d'un autre? Plus simplement est-il possible qu'un mec ait_  
_un pénis aussi gros (volumineux) et qui demande autant de préparation? Parce_  
_que 4 doigts moi ça me parait beaucoup._

La réponse est, définitivement : oui. Trois voire quatre doigts c'est complètement possible, avec une bonne préparation. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Avec une très bonne préparation (longue, obligatoirement), on peu assister au fist-fucking, qui, comme son nom l'indique, consiste en l'enfoncement du poing entier dans l'anus. Certains audacieux mettent tout l'avant bras, et dans les plus lointaines explorations, on a les deux poing en même temps, voire les deux avant-bras (mais là, il faut une super préparation de malade, être habitué, et surtout avoir quelque produit depuis peu illicite pour faciliter la dilatation, parce que ce n'est pas très facile). Après, l'être humain étant très imaginatif, certains changent le fist-fucking en feet-fucking. Donc oui, un pénis parviendra à rentrer.

**23) Un petit tour chez Ollivander  
**

Comme pour les baguettes magiques (oh, avouez que vous y avez pensé pus d'une fois), la taille et la forme peuvent varier (j'ai déjà traité la forme précédemment). En moyenne, en Europe, on va de 12 à 14 centimètres. En parlant de MOYENNES, on peut voir que les pénis asiatiques seront un peu plus petit, et les pénis africains un peu plus grand, mais il ne s'agit que de statistiques, et on peut faire dire tout ce que l'on veut aux statistiques.

On parle de micropénis quand on a moins de 6 centimètres en érection, et là quelques opérations existent pour agrandir la baguette, mais aucun Harry n'a ce problème-là dans vos fics, alors passons.

Pour ce qui est des tailles plus imposantes, il convient d'être prudent. Il est très rare qu'un pénis humain fasse plus de 20 centièmes en érection, même si le record s'approcherait (je mets du conditionnel parce qu'on soupçonne des manigances) de quelques 45 centimètres. Mais il faut réfléchir aussi : un pénis long est très gênant, d'une part parce qu'il est plus difficile de dissimuler l'érection (et dissimuler une érection est très gênant), et d'autre part parce que ce n'est pas parce que l'on a une grande baguette que l'on devient un grand sorcier.

Je le répète : la moyenne est entre 12 et 14, voire entre 13 et 15 , et la majorité ne va pas au-delà de 17 à 18 centimètres mais quelques fois on obtient des 20 centimètres, voire 25. Mais comme ce n'est pas toujours très doux ni très agréable, ce n'est pas le top du top, le Harry aux vingt-cinq centimètres ! Mieux vaux un Harry de 13 s'il s'en sert bien, ce qui n'est après tout pas trop compliqué, il pourra faire grimper Draco aux murs… sans même un _levitacorpus_ !

* * *

Je pense que le prochain poste aura pour but de satisfaire la demande de _Mimik0_, car ça me semble un point très intéressant (les fics « Pouf, Harry se rendit compte que finalement, les garçons c'était vachement mieux que les filles » sont assez surprenantes sur ce point), mais j'essayerai de rester bref.

Je reste évidemment à disposition pour toute question !


	14. Oh my God ! althar went mad !

Même Treelawney n'aurait pas deviné que dans la même soirée, Althar allait récidiver. Mais le démon du yaoi l'a possédé (et pas qu'au sens métaphorique, penseront les plus perverses), et il s'est mit à écrire, écrire, écrire. Tout cela pour satisfaire ses lectrices (et dire qu'il n'y a même pas un lecteur à séduire, je fais vraiment de la charité chrétienne XD) !

**Mimik0**

_Je veux savoir ce que tu nous caches dans la rubrique..._  
_Attention mesdames et messieurs..._  
_TAMTAM :_  
_Comment Draco réussit à mettre un hétéro dans son lit ?_

_Ce que je caches dedans ? Um, un certain nombre de choses._

_Plus sérieusement, je consacrerai un bon paragraphe là-dessus donc je te prierai d'attendre encore un peu, le temps que je fasse un truc clair et réponde aux MPs que l'on m'envoie._

Voilà, une page qui n'est consacrée qu'à toi seule ! Et spécialement, je fais une semi-fic, juste parce que… j'en ai envie !

(Les dix clameurs vous disent que le copyright est à Jo, gloire à elle)

Draco arpentait la salle commune des Serpentards en long, en large, et en travers. Il sentait les regards étonnés de ses condisciples se poser sur lui, toujours plus intrigués à force qu'il avançait, reculait, tournait sur lui-même. Mais il décidait de ne pas en tenir compte. Pansy vint se planter devant lui, Pansy, cette abominable face de tarte aux choux plantée sur un clou de girofle, et lui demanda de sa voix grinçante :

« Dracoooo, que se pâââsse-t-il ?

« Rien, occupe-toi de tes affaire, répliqua le Prince des Serpentards, énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa réflexion.

Pansy ne bougea pas, et Draco comprit que la seule façon pour lui d'être tranquille, c'était d'aller se réfugier dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Il s'enfuit en courant, fusa entre les couloirs de Poudlard, et s'engouffra dans la salle sur demande avant même que Rusard n'ait perçu sa présence.

À présent qu'il était seul, Draco se mit à réfléchir. Il devait trouver un moyen pour mettre Harry, le Gryffondor, le charmeur, l'hétéro, dans son lit.

**A) la boisson**

1 – le philtre d'amour

Je passe rapidement dessus, vous voyez ce que c'est et ce que ça fait, et j'aimerais souligner la naissance de Voldy, pour vous mettre en garde. S'il utilise cette technique, Draco risque de ressembler à ça à la fin de votre fic :

_Et il resta, seul, dans son grand lit toujours trop vide, à regarder le léger creux à côté de lui. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de Harry, ce creux, ce vide, cette absence. Le brun l'avait quitté, avec de la haine dans les yeux, une haine que Draco savait éternelle et sans fin. Jamais plus le Gryffondor ne lui adresserait la parole dans haine, sans ce mépris. Draco s'allongea, et dans le silence du matin, se mit à pleurer._

2 – l'alcool

Oui, il existe des moyens immoraux pour attirer un hétéro dans son lit. L'alcool en est un (je ne parle pas des drogues, là c'est immoral et con), et nous savons que Draco est un être immoral. Y'a deux possibilités : la façon « réaliste » (Harry ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a fait la nuit d'avant et s'enfuit, refusant d'accepter la sombre vérité), ou la façon « humoristique » :

_Je me réveille. J'ai un putain de mal de crâne qui me fracasse le cerveau. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je me suis pris une bonne cuite hier. Qui était présent ? Je me souviens qu'Hermione était en train d'embrasser amoureusement son livre sur la potion quantique… ah, y'a les Serpentrouilles qui sont arrivés. Quelle bande de salauds, ils se sont mis à boire… Y'avait Draco, cette petite tarlouze… Attends, minute. Pourquoi les rideaux de mon lit sont verts ? Cornouailles, que fait Malefoy dans mon lit ? Hey, c'est quoi ces draps de satin ? Oh merde. Qu'est-ce que…_

…

_Putain, il faut que j'aille engueuler 'mione. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui nous a mis là – saoul comme on était on a dû s'endormir rapidement. J'en étais certain, Hermione veut me caser avec Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me saoule. Toutes les filles veulent me caser avec Draco. Et pourtant, je ne ferai jamais rien avec lui._

_« Um, Harry, déjà réveillé ? me demande la voix de la petite chose à côté de moi._

_« Ouais, Malfoy. Je te propose qu'on lance une demi-douzaine de sortilèges sur Hermione, ce matin._

_« Pourquoi donc ?_

_« A ton avis ? Elle nous as mis là, pour réaliser ses fantasmes._

_« Ah, Harry, si tu savais, fit Malfoy en en sourire diabolique._

3 – l'aphrodisiaque super-super-super puissant

Qui ne marchera que si Harry n'est pas complètement sûr de son orientation sexuelle (faut pas faire n'importe quoi non plus, un hétéro, même si son sang afflue dans une certaine partie de son corps, n'aura pas forcément envie de faire n'importe quoi avec un autre garçon).

_Harry avala son thé d'un trait, devant les yeux enflammés de Draco._

_« Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi, alors, Mal-au-foie ?_

_Draco resta silencieux, le temps que le produit agisse… il espérait que Rogue ne s'était pas trompé dans les dosages._

_D'un coup, Harry devint tout rouge, et s'éventa avec sa main._

_« 'tain, il fait… super chaud, d'un coup !_

_« Tu veux qu'on aille se rafraîchir dehors ? proposa Draco._

_« Oh, ouiii…_

_Ils sortirent, et Draco mena Harry directement dans ce petit jardin perdu, où personne n'allait jamais. C'était le seul endroit de Pré-au-lard où il était sûr que personne ne les dérangerait. […]_

_Harry s'était endormi, et Draco se releva. Il remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, et passa de l'autre côté du buisson. Il demanda :_

_« Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé ?_

_Voir Rogue semi-dévêtu, avec du sperme plein les mains, amusa un peu Draco, qui sentit son désir se gonfler à nouveau._

_« J'ai commencé à m'ennuyer au bout de quarante-cinq minutes._

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute si Harry est endurant, professeur._

_« Apparemment, il ne t'as pas totalement épuisé, constata Rogue en regardant le sexe de Draco._

_« Disons que je récupère vite._

_« Harry est partit pour dormir une petite demi-heure, vous feriez bien de le couvrir._

_« C'est fait. Je l'ai recouvert de ma cape. En attendant qu'il se réveille, ça vous dirait que l'on s'amuse un peu ?_

4 – Le chocolat chaud

Cas d'une rareté tellement grande que c'est presque un cas inexistant, cependant il peut arriver que des hétéros demandent à « essayer ». Accepter de la part de Draco serait à double tranchant : ça ne durerait qu'une nuit, ou alors ce ne serait que sexuel. Sauf si au final, Harry tombe amoureux (les contes de fée existent). Rencontres hebdomadaires, dans la Salle sur demande, sans que Ginny ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Je vous laisse imaginer la fic.

**B) La drague**

1 – L'échauffement du désir

Harry est peut-être, après tout, douteux sur sa sexualité. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien : Draco peut essayer de le draguer. Et, quand ils sont seuls, parler d'un ton tellement sensuel avec une gestuelle si érotique que Harry ne pourrait que succomber, subjugué. Certes, c'est sur du temps long, impossible de faire un OS avec cette technique, à moins de commencer in medias res ou de faire une ellipse magistrale. Allez, petit déhanché, on s'humidifie les lèvres… la conversion est partie !

_Harry était confus. Depuis quelques mois, Draco se faisait de plus en plus mesquin, lui faisant des allusions douteuses, profitant qu'ils soient seuls dans les couloirs pour lui mettre la main aux fesses, ou tripoter son entre-jambe. Harry s'était toujours défendu, mais Draco était si… doux. Sa voix suave le troublait, et il apparaissait dans ses rêves, remplaçant Ginny, qui devenait fade…_

_Draco croisa Harry dans un couloir. Ils étaient seuls. C'était le soir. « Parfait ! » se dit le Prince des Serpentards. Il s'approcha du Gryffondor, se colla à lui, mettant sa main directement sur le bas-ventre de Potter._

_« Il paraît que les Gryffondors sont des lions au lit… » susurra-t-il d'une voix suave._

_Cette fois-ci, Harry ne se défendit pas. Draco ne se laissa pas déconcerter, attendant ce moment depuis longtemps. Harry répondit :_

_« Tu veux voir ? » sa voix n'était pas assurée, mais le courage gryffondorien était clair._

_« J'en meurs d'envie… »_

_Harry tira Draco dans une salle vide._

_Il était deux heures du matin. Ron se réveilla quand il vit un Harry tout décoiffé, rouge, et titubant, rentrer dans le dortoir._

_« T'étais passé où ? On devait se mater Playwizzard ! Y'a des meufs canons dans le dernier numéro !_

_D'un coup, Harry comprit pourquoi il aimait tant jouer avec Ron. Il murmura :_

_« On en parlera demain » puis il s'affala dans son lit et rejoignit Draco dans ses rêves, pour refaire ce qu'ils avaient fait encore et encore._

2 – la méthode violente

De loin la plus crue, elle a le mérite d'être directe. Là, c'est plus pour les Harry victimes, parce que je ne pense pas que le grand ténébreux tout plein de force soit très content que le sulfureux blond se jette sur lui en plein milieu d'un couloir désert.

_« Geronimoooo !_

_« Quoi ?_

_« Haha !_

_« !_

_Vlan !_

_« Que.. ?_

_« Mmh…_

_« Oh…_

_Paf paf paf paf !_

_« Oui !_

3 – le calme délicat

Ça s'appelle : faire douter un mec de sa sexualité. En parlant beaucoup avec lui, en se montrant doux, en montrant que les garçons aussi sont intéressants, on peut y parvenir, même si quelques contacts physiques ambigus sont nécessaires. Ne fonctionne qu'avec ceux qui doutent de leur sexualité, bien sûr.

_Draco se décida. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il devait se lancer._

_« Au fait…_

_Il avait du mal à parler, son souffle se faisait court. Il avait une boule dans la gorge._

_« Oui ? demanda Harry._

_« Je me demandais _(oulà, désolé pour la répétition affreuse !)_… fit Draco._

_*Dis-lui bon sang !* lui hurlait sa conscience._

_« Quoi ?_

_« Eh bien… j'ai remarqué que tu étais très proche avec Ron… Est-ce que tous les deux vous…_

_« Quoi ? Ron et moi ? Nooon ! Non, Ron est hétéro à 100% !_

_Draco se raccrocha à cette dernière phrase. Harry avait parlé de Ron. Peut-être…_

_« Ron, oui, mais toi ?_

_Harry se mit à rougir, er bafouilla :_

_« Moi, je… bah… je me suis jamais trop intéressé aux garçons…_

_Draco sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les réprima dans son cœur._

_« Cependant, depuis un moment… on est super proches tous les deux, je veux dire : toi et moi et… enfin, on est complices et tu as un comportement très intime… ça me trouble._

_Draco sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les réprima dans son cœur._

_« Je te trouble ?_

_« Oui. Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça. Je comprends que ça puisse te choq…_

_Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, la langue de Malefoy balayant ses mots. Quand leurs lèvres se décolèrent, Harry ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Draco s'allongea sur son lit et dit :_

_« J'espérais bien te troubler un peu._

_Harry s'allongea à son tour et le lendemain matin, Hermione découvrit Ron allongé dans le sofa de la salle commune, comme nombre de ses condisciples._

_« Y'avait le pot de fleur devant la porte, avoua Ron après qu'Hermione l'eut interrogé avec insistance. « C'est notre code secret pour dire que… qu'il ne faut pas déranger._

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui avait vu Draco entrer dans le dortoir, la veille…

**C) la magie**

1 – le gender bending

Draco se change en fille. Youhou, il est super canon, Harry fait « boum boum » avec lui pendant toute la nuit. Puis il se rend compte que c'est Draco. Et merde.

2 – les ruses de Doby

_Les elfes de maisons sont animés de bonnes intentions. En enfermant Harry et Draco dans la Salle de la Réconciliation, il pensait que son Maître et le Prince d'Argent deviendrait amis. Mais leur haine était si grande, qu'il leur fallut aller au-delà de l'amitié pour sortir de ce lieu._

Scénario d'un OS que je n'ai jamais commencé, je pense m'y mettre bientôt.

3 – l'impensable impossible

_« IMPERO !_

Draco sortit de la salle sur demande, un sourire aux lèvres. Avec tous les plans qu'il avait imaginé, il était sûr de pouvoir attirer Harry dans son lit. Il savait que le brun était un peu douteux sur son orientation sexuelle (sinon ça ne pourrait pas marcher), et était bien décidé à lui faire découvrir le côté gay du plaisir… Leurs nuits n'allaient pas être tristes.

* * *

Ce ne sont là que des schémas, n'hésitez pas à innover !

À peluche !


	15. Quelques réponses, un peu longues

**Netellafim**  
Pour la préparation, j'ai presque été effrayée par ta réponse XD Que le  
corps soit une merveilleuse chose souple est une chose, mais on dirait que les  
fist-** sont une pratique courante...Pour ma part, le concept m'effraye un peu  
XD Les variations autour de la pratique font d'ailleurs encore plus peur...  
Feet-** , Head ** (j'ai lu le nom, et je prie tous les saints pour que ce soit  
juste une légende et dans le cas contraire pour ne jamais tomber sur une  
photo d'un tel... spectacle XD)...

**Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la variante avec la tête, et j'ai fait quelques calculs je ne pense pas que ce soit théoriquement possible. Déjà que le double fist est rare, le feet encore plus, en raison de la dimension des membres concernés, mais alors une tête ! Jamais entendu parlé ! Je garde le truc de côté (de toute façon, je ne pourrais l'oublier), on ne sait jamais…**

Une question que je me posais sur la préparation: je trouve que la scène de  
la préparation dans les lemons est souvent ennuyeuse et répétitive, et  
surtout sacrément éculé (c'est un peu pour ca que j'espérais pouvoir la  
sauter parfois, d'où ma question sur sa nécessité il y a quelques jours =)  
). Toujours l'index, puis le majeur, et l'auriculaire. Toujours. Ca ressemble  
à une vieille pub pour une marque d'eau, tu sais la pub où un joueur de foot  
portant le numéro 10 mettait des chaussettes avant de boire une gorgée d'eau  
minérale! :P Alors j'en viens à ma question: n'y a-t-il pas des autres  
méthodes qui, sans tomber dans les pratiques hard ou trop compliquées,  
viendraient remplacer cette pratique basique? Des variations quelconques qui  
pourraient apporter un petit peu de renouveau dans le monde souvent  
répétitif du lemon? Ou bien des conseils pour éviter de rendre ça barbant?  
=)Merci par avance, comme d'hab ;)

**Hey, question très intéressante ! J'aime bien le rapprochement avec la pub, bien que je m'imaginais un autre genre de sportif XD.**

**Il y a toujours la solution que l'on pourrait dire « facile » mais qui est en fait assez délicate : centrer le sujet sur autre chose. Par exemple, Draco prépare Harry. Okay, c'est cool, mais on veut du neuf. Alors on centre la description sur le baiser langoureux que Dray confère de ses lèvres expertes au brun timide, tout en glissant par-ci, par-là, des allusions à la préparations, du style « Draco renforça son baiser alors qu'il introduisait un troisième doigt dans l'intimité de Harry ».**

**Sinon on peux recourir à l'anulingus, soit la préparation avec la langue. Oui, ça peut en rebuter beaucoup mais j'ai l'impression que cette pratique tend à se répandre. Les sensations sont très différentes puisque la langue n'a pas la même plasticité que les doigts (j'ai ouï dire d' « experts » en anulingus, qui avaient des langues plus ou moins grosses et très musclées, mais je suis un peu suspicieux).**

**À part ça, on peut laisser Harry se préparer tout seul pendant que Draco l'excite et s'excite de diverses manières. Harry étant habitué à son corps (dans ce cas, hein), il va savoir à quel rythme aller et par exemple mettre un doigt puis directement trois, etc.**

**Harry peut être déjà préparé (par un plug par exemple), ce qui supprime cette phase parfois trop longue (j'en profite pour signaler à certaines que vos passages de préparation sont d'une longueur éprouvante, et que même si l'on peut aimer les choses bien faites, il y a des limites. Ne passez pas plus de trois lignes à parler de l'excitation que produit l'insertion du deuxième doigt de Draco dans l'intimité de Harry, par pitié !).**

**Ou alors, je te livre mon astuce super-facile : « **_**dilatationis immediatabilis ! **_**»**

Dans la continuité de ce chapitre, je me demandais comment ça se passe dans  
la vraie vie, comment on réalise qu'on est **. Si c'est une lente prise de  
conscience, ou bien un choc brutal, un jour, genre tu te lèves et "merde, je  
crois que je suis PD =O" et tu vires tes posters de Pamela Anderson pour  
mettre Hugh Jackman torse nu à la place XD Je suppose que tous les cas  
existent, mais ton avis éclairé m'intéresse ^^  
**Question si vaste et si complexe qu'elle me nécessitera un long chapitre pour faire le tour de la question. Je garde donc ça dans un coin de ma tête, et je pense que ce sera le sujet d'un chapitre ultérieur, non pas celui qui va immédiatement suivre (il parlera d'incohérences comme tu le sais déjà(1) ^^), mais peut-être celui d'après, sauf si une question cruciale m'apparaît entre deux tasses de café.**

Oula, j'ai été inspirée, deux reviews deux questions =P Une réponse  
lapidaire en MP me suffira si jamais tu juges mes questions un peu inutiles ^^

**(1) Oui, c'est un private joke, je suis vraiment désolé mais j'avais envie (je vous rappelle qu'il est strictement interdit de frapper l'auteur !).**

**Dairy's Scribenpenne**

Althar ! S.O.S d'une martienne en détresse !  
**Je savais être lu par quelques Anglaises, Canadiennes, Belges et même quelques Japonaises (je m'excuse si dans ce lectorat se trouve des hommes, mais il fallait vous manifester, na ! XD), mais par une Martienne, waoh ! Ma célébrité est donc intermondiale ! Je vais chopper la grosse tête, à force.**

Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me répondre à cette question ou plutôt  
ressenti :  
Voici mon histoire * huhu *  
Je me suis mise aux DMHP récemment, et j'en ai écrit quelques-uns. J'adore  
ça MAIS * parce qu'il y'en a un * j'ai découvert que quelques auteurs de ce  
couple avait un esprit tordu.  
**Je pourrais facilement rétorquer que pour écrire du HPDM il faut avoir l'esprit tordu. Plus sérieusement, je préfèrerais ne pas lire de tels jugements, d'une part parce que je trouve cela méchant, et d'autre part parce que sans contexte ni même une once d'avant-goût de ce dont tu parles, ça fait jugement abusif. De toute façon, je suis contre l'idée que des gens aient l'esprit tordu. Ils sont inventifs, choquants, déplaisants, mais tordu… Ca se réfère à l'idée de norme, or je trouve cette notion particulièrement déplaisante.**

Tu parles dans un de tes paragraphes d'Harry victime & autres saignements  
anals dont on sait que les messieurs sont privés à moins qu'ils se fassent  
refaire le portrait par un cheval.  
**Oui, enfin bon, je précise qu'il n'y a pas QUE ça qui peut provoquer les saignements. Les fissures anales existent bel et bien.**

Revenons-en au sujet, j'ai trouvé plusieurs fanfic où Harry se fait violer  
par Vernon Dursley !  
Pitié, encore s'ils veulent parler de ça faut être soft (je crois bien que  
c'est dans la chartre du site)

**Chacun ses techniques de narration. Personnellement, je trouve que décrire softement un viol est d'une par un peu impossible (par définition la violence extrême n'est jamais soft), et aussi paradoxal (je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit bien de faire passer le viol pour un acte doux et sans malheur).**

Model de softing :  
« xxxxxxxxxx »  
Et on épargne les détails ! Parce que bon, je suis tombée sur une fic trpo  
chou et boum au beau milieu de l'action j'ai une scène affreuse qui m'a fait  
courrir vers la sortie...

**En général il y a des mises en gardes. S'il n'y en n'a aucune, ce n'est effectivement pas très sympathique de la part de l'auteur.**

Question :  
Est-il normal d'écrire ce genre de Lemon ?  
Pourquoi ?  
**Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, pour la simple et bonne raison que je préfère garder mes opinions pour moi. Oui, c'est tout à fait normal d'écrire ce genre de choses, après tout l'écriture et a fortiori l'invention est libre, on peut écrire d'atroces scènes sans être un détraqué. Après, je trouve que ta question est à double tranchant : il est tout aussi normal de ne pas en écrire et d'être révulsé par cela, car il est tout à fait normal d'avoir des goûts littéraires particuliers. Sans vouloir paraître tatillon, j'en aurais beaucoup à dire, sur la normalité, qui pour moi est un mot vide de sens puisqu'il veut tout et rien dire, avec une forte propension pour le rien.**

Est-ce normal qu'Harry arrive à coucher avec Draco deux semaines après être  
violé ?

**Je vais remplacer « normal » par « possible », pour tenter de répondre. Il y a plusieurs cas de figure ! Harry peut refouler son viol, ce qui me paraît plutôt logique, mais le corps se souvient de ce que la conscience oublie, et entre maux de ventre atroces et autres symptômes tout aussi agréables, je ne sais pas s'il a le temps de penser à faire l'amour. Après, peut-être était-il déjà en couple avec Draco, et dans ce cas il peut se passer à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Sans oublier le fait que Harry peut, suite à son viol, se sentir objectisé, dans le sens où son psychisme fait de son corps un objet, sans état d'âme et donc se laisse faire par toutes les mains baladeuses de Hogwards. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien, étant donné que le viol n'est pas ma spécialité.**

***  
Autre question à propos des Mpreg !  
Etrangemnt, je trouve ce genre de fanfiction mignonnes mais un peu trop  
mièvre...  
Du genre :  
" - Je ne veux pas de tes morveux Potter.  
- Mais Draco, je t'aime. Je croyais que nous deux..  
- Tu crois mal"  
Et Harry sentit qu'il allait accoucher.

Alors Althar, Monsieur Encyclopédie Lemonienne, comment fait-on pour enfanter  
quand on est un homme et comment fait-on pour engrosser Mr. Potter ici  
présent ?  
**C'est bien simple : on ne peut pas. Un homme n'est biologiquement pas conçu pour porter un enfant ni pour accoucher (j'en profite pour dire que je détaillerai le truc sur les M-preg dans le prochain chapitre). Les hommes ne sont pas des hippocampes.**

(Mui, je... J'ai envie de forniquer avec Harry : c'est dit c'est fait. Mais,  
qu'il s'absitenne de tomber enceint huhu ^^)  
ps : possible d'avoir un chapitre ?  
**Rien n'est impossible, mais étant donné que je découpe mes chapitres en fonction de la longueur de ma réponse, rien n'est moins sûr. Tu vois ce qua ça donne maintenant, mais à l'heure (tardive) où j'écris ces lignes, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça donnera.**  
=DDD

Prochain chapitre : Incohérences & Balivernes, je pense faire un petit peu de parodie, du style des contes de Beedle the Bard, si je trouve un disclamer drôle à écrire (D's S., je reviendrais peut-être sur le viol si tu trouves des points obscurs ou si quelqu'un d'autre pose une question intéressante dessus). Après, j'en viendrais peut-être à la cruciale question posée par Netellafim (je pense que ce chapter me prendra beaucoup de temps, donc je n'en garantis pas l'immédiateté).


	16. des réponses, encore des réponses !

**mery dry**

_Coucou,_

_Tout d'abord, je te félicite pour tes rubriques, très instructives, avec un_  
_petit aspect ordonné, logique, et enchaîné, qui me plaît beaucoup. En_  
_revanche, je n'ose imaginer l'état de désolation qui t'a poussé à les_  
_écrire ... ce que tu as lu dans les fics étaient à ce point aberrant?_

**Eh oui, ça arrive, mais je ne citerai personne parce qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire de la dénonciation ^^.**

_Sioui, je te plains sincèrement, et j'espère ne pas avoir été coupable de ce_  
_genre d'incohérences._  
_Vu que le sommeil refuse de venir, je vais continuer à exprimer les questions_  
_qui me viennent en vrac à l'esprit. L'engouement de la gent féminine -tout_  
_du moins une partie d'elle- pour le yaoï est pour le moins... surprenant, à_  
_mon avis. J'essaie de trouver des explications, mais en vain. Je suis_  
_moi-même une fille, mais je m'estime différente de celles qui hurlent_  
_'haaannnnn kawaiiiiiiii trop mignon Dracoooo avec des coueeettttes'. Cependant_  
_j'aimerais les comprendre. En effet, d'accord, on peut aimer écrire des fics_  
_à propos de deux hommes (ou plus :p) -même si j'aimerais trouver une_  
_explication à ça aussi- mais pourquoi les déguiser aussi souvent en filles?_  
_Ou leur prêter des attributs, caractères féminins? Ne peut-on être un_  
_homme, dans tous les sens du terme, et en aimer un autre?_

**Je n'ai pas de diplôme en psychologie spécialité psychologie féminine, donc je ne peux que répondre très approximativement et vaguement. L'engouement pour le yaoï a l'air de provenir de ce que j'appellerais le « fantasme de l'autre sexualité » (pour faire un gros cliché : homme hétéro fantasme sur lesbiennes, femme hétéro fantasme sur gays, homme homo fantasme sur homme hétéro et femme lesbienne fantasme sur femme hétéro – mais soyons bien d'accord : il s'agit de gros clichés moches résumant une théorie générale).**

**Pour ce qui est de les déguiser en filles, je pense que c'est pour les rapprocher d'une situation connue (il est plus facile de parler de soi, même si ça donne des Mary Sue absolument détestables).**

**Mais on peut tout à fait être un homme « dans tous les sens du terme », et en aimer un autre, et je peux t'assurer que c'est l'opinion de bon nombre de gays. Il n'y a pas un « rôle de fille » ni un « rôle de garçon » dans une relation homosexuelle (contrairement à bon nombre de manga yaoï), du moins pas nécessairement. Il n'y a que deux garçons (ou deux filles). Mais je ne peux lutter contre notre société normalisatrice qui impose que tout couple soit calqué sur l'image hétérosexuelle.**

**Les fics où les deux héros restent des « hommes » sont souvent très bonnes.**

_Je trouve que le schéma récurrent est celui des deux persos (au moins un en_  
_tout cas) à la féminité exacerbée. Sinon c'est une 'tentative de_  
_virilisation' des personnages en les mettant au coeur d'une relation_  
_love/hate. A mon sens, ça vient probablement d'un transfert de la part des_  
_auteures qui s'identifient inconsciemment aux personnages. Ces derniers se_  
_retrouvent soit carrément transformés en filles (l'un des deux à chaque_  
_fois ^^) ou au coeur d'un drame freudien on ne peut plus... féminin. Après,_  
_peut-être que mon appréciation vient du fait que je ne suis pas un homme_  
_amoureux d'un autre, mais voilà, ça ne me paraît pas vraisemblable._

**C'est vraisemblable, juste peu intéressant et très rare dans la vraie vie vraiment vraie.**

J_'aborde par ce biais la question des sentiments. Le mièvre est dominant (il_  
_peut avoir son charme, mais bon, pour la vraisemblance...) ou alors, c'est_  
_clairement le PWP, et après la partie de jambes en l'air: je t'aime comme un_  
_fou! Bien sûr, il y a des fics très belles, avec des personnages bien_  
_travaillés et qui évitent ces écueils, mais voilà... ça me chiffonne. Un_  
_lemon, ok... mais Quid les sentiments? On étale soigneusement une couche de_  
_miel, ou alors on zappe totalement l'aspect?_

**Là, c'est une question de forme. Du lemon pour le lemon, ou une fic plus détaillée, plus longue, plus travaillée. Les deux ont leur charme. Les deux, oui, parce que le mièvre n'a pas trop de charme pour moi, je préfère la vraisemblance ou du moins quelque chose de logique par rapport à l'histoire originelle. Ou alors, on fait carrément dans l'absurde et le délire, mais franchement !**

**Sachant qu'il existe des garçons (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître) qui, dans la vraie vie, font du PWP : partie de jambe en l'air puis 'on sort ensemble'. C'est très rare (fort heureusement), mais ça existe.**

_Sur ce, je réitère mes félicitations pour ce réquisitoire qui tente de_  
_rectifier le tir des fics yaoï -quand on se retrouve cloué au pilori, on a_  
_tendance à se remettre en question et à chercher à se corriger- et_  
_j'espère que tu continueras sur ta lancée, ça m'intéresse beaucoup._  
**Merci beaucoup !**  
_Bisous,_  
_Mery Dry_

_PS : 'Je savais être lu par quelques Anglaises, Canadiennes, Belges et même_  
_quelques Japonaises' tu peux rajouter un autre pays à ton palmarès ^^ voyons_  
_voir si ta mémoire est performante :p_  
**Maroc ! J'ai bon, hein ?**  
_PPS: ouah longue review^_^

**J'aime les longues review =3**

**Chibi-Alchemist**

_Pour info le Head**ing existe, mais pas au sens où vous l'entendez bien sûr._  
_Il ne s'agit pas de rentrer sa tête dans l'anus de son compagnon (comment_  
_faire !) mais de ce que j'appellerais une fellation un peu brutal**e** ou c'est le_  
_"dominant" qui donne le rythme._

**Cette technique que tu décris s'appelle « l'irrumation », ou « face fucking » en anglais, et non head fucking. L'irrumation est une fellation où le sucé est « actif » et le suceur (ou suçant) « passif », ce qui peut d'ailleurs être inconfortable et provoquer un mouvement de recul involontaire. Pour éviter cela le sucé garde la tête du suçant dans ses mains (parfois en tenant juste les cheveux histoire de faire plus violent), et parfois lui impose le de bouger la tête. Donc le mystère du head fucking reste entier.**

**Netellafim**

_Pour ce qui est du viol, je trouve les questions étranges. T'es gay, ok, pas_  
_spécialiste du viol! XD Et puis c'est impossible de faire des généralités_  
_sur ce genre de drame, chacun a sa manière de réagir... Bref c'est bizarre_  
_comme question. Mon petit Althy seretrouve à faire de la psycho/philo sur le_  
_thème "est-ce normal d'écrire à propos de viol?" ^^ Mon pauvre :P_

**Merci de ta compassion ^^**

_Mouhahhaha la question "comment les monsieurs tombent enceint" XD Je crois_  
_qu'un chapitre sur comment on fait les bébés s'imposera bientot ;)_

**Oui, d'ailleurs, je vais le faire de ce pas !**

_En tout cas merci pour la réponse. Si je continue à te fournir des sujets de_  
_chapitres, tu devras me verser une pourcntage de tes reviewss comme commission_  
_XD_  
**À raison de 2% par sujet relevant avec une taxe de 6% pour dix reviews disant que le chapitre était génial, 20% pour plus de dix reviews, plus un revenu de 5,5% de TVA et 3,7% de TNT, si je divise par la subracine inconsciente du cogito ergo sum et que j'ajoute le coefficient de x dans le système {A B D} avec le point de géocentrisme politique, à cela je retranche 7,5% soit le revenu annuel par an et 1,5% qui est desservi à la donation annuelle à l'association des lemons sans queues ni têtes (enfin surtout sans têtes parce que des queues…), qui a un quotient de 4,5% par choc en retour, on peut en venir au taux approximatif de x,y reviews par sujet, avec x un nombre entier strictement supérieur à zéro et y un nombre entier positif compris dans l'intervalle ]0 9].**

**T'as tout compris ?**

**XD**


	17. les IIs

**Les IIs**

**Ou Incohérences Impardonnables**

Parce que j'ai constaté qu'il y avait de nombreuses incohérences dans de nombreuses fics (ça c'est pas nouveau), et que l'on m'a fait remarqué qu'il y en avait plus que d'autres, j'ai décidé de faire une liste d'Incohérences Impardonnables (comme les Sortilèges Impardonnables), qui ont un effet dévastateur à la fois sur **votre** crédibilité, sur la **santé mentale** de vos lecteurs et sur le **monde magique **auquel vous avez piqué vos héros.

**1—Le sortilège Imperum – Le gender bending et la genèse des bébés.**

Alors, qu'on se mette bien d'accord une fois pour toutes : un homme NE PEUT PAS être enceint. Vous aurez beau inventer toutes les évolutions technologiques ou magiques imaginables, un corps d'homme n'est pas fait pour accueillir un fœtus et participer à son développement ! Un bébé a besoin d'une « machinerie » très complexe et évoluée pour se développer, or les hommes n'ont rien de comparable. Un vagin est fait pour que la vie puisse s'y développer, et à moins que Harry ne soit doté d'un vagin invisible (au cas où Voldemort ne lui aurait pas fait qu'une seule cicatrice), il ne peut PAS attendre un enfant.

Pour ce qui est du gender bending, je n'ai pas vraiment quelque chose contre (au contraire, j'aimerais lire plus de fics HermioneXron avec Hermione changée en Hermion), mais il faut faire TRÈS attention avec ça. Changer la morphologie d'un corps et altérer son fonctionnement devrait avoir de lourdes séquelles, et ce n'est PAS quelque chose qui se fait en un coup de baguette magique (certes je ne suis pas Dame Rowling mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait approuvé le sortilège « Femina morphis » ou « Vir es »). À titre d'exemple regardez la difficulté qu'il est pour un transexuel de changer véritablement de genre : il faut prendre des hormones très tôt, avoir une opération chirurgicale assez lourde, etc., ce n'est pas tout simple et dans le monde de la magie, il faut trouver un équivalent (la transformation peut être douloureuse, chute des cheveux dû à un renouvellement capillaire, etc.).

**Si vous voulez faire facile** : utilisez le Polynectar.

**Si vous voulez faire original** : utilisez le vir-garou ou la femina-garou, que je viens d'inventer (peut-être existaient-ils avant, je n'en sais rien) : qui se transforment en homme/femme à chaque pleine lune, ou à chaque éclipse, ou à chaque lune rousse, ou que sais-je encore.

**2—Le sortilège Doloris – Les dieux du sexe et autres chevaux**

J'ai déjà beaucoup parlé de la taille des sexes précédemment, donc je préfère ne pas y revenir : je vous renvoie aux précédentes leçons. Là, je voudrais parler d'une récurrence étrange dans les fics : Draco en bête de sexe. Pas qu'un personnage lubrique à souhait me déplaise, mais je préfère que ce soit Blaise (vous admirerez la rime D). Parce que Draco, en tant que Prince Malfoy, devrait être assujetti à certaines règles (du style « Avant le mariage tu ne couchera point, jeune padawan »), et pas baiser avec tout Poudlard. Par ailleurs, la prétention même du personnage fait qu'il ne va pas coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il ne trouve pas à sa hauteur ! Et puis, il y a pire : Harry est une vierge timide. Mais pourtant, pour sa première fois avec Draco, il se révèle un très bon amant et en plus il est plus endurant que Draco ! Double illogisme : la première fois est **douloureuse** ou au moins **éprouvante** et une fois suffit amplement. On voit après si on peut augmenter. Par ailleurs, l'abstinence ne permet par de décupler les capacités sexuelles (j'ai lu ça dans une fic, il y a longtemps, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer et j'ai effectivement failli m'étouffer en avalant mon donut de travers). Ce n'est pas parce que Harry ne va rien faire pendant une semaine qu'il va multiplier son « énergie sexuelle » (d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce terme, qui n'a aucun sens biologiquement et psychologiquement parlant).

**Si vous voulez faire facile** : il n'y a pas de facilité, à moins que Harry ne soit drogué et n'inhale des substances interdites à la vente en France (en partie interdites, il y a toujours des marques autorisées), mais autorisées en Angleterre, malgré les nombreux effets néfastes sur la santé que ce type de produit peur avoir.

**si vous voulez faire original** : faites logique, c'est malheureusement original.

PS : contrairement à ce que l'on peut lire dans certaines fanfics, les hommes n'ont PAS de clitoris, ni dans le bas du dos ni à l'intérieur du ventre ! Mais où allez-vous pêcher de telles idées ?

**3—Le sortilège de la mort – L'incohérence-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-cité : Les Marys et Garys Sue.**

C'est peut-être un comportement de vieillard ronchon tout recourbé sur sa canne noueuse et à la barbe mal peignée, mais s'il y a une chose à éviter par dessus-tout, c'est la Mary Sue et son alter ego masculin le Gary Sue (que je regrouperai ici sous le nom commun de Harry Sue). J'en vois qui se demandent : un Marin sous Gare y quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas le nom d'une fiction entre un Marin sexy, bronzé et musclé qui fait des choses peu catholiques dans les sous-sols d'une gare en échange de sous (ou de billets), mais de personnages. La Mary Sue est le personnage féminin qui incarne l'auteure. Je m'explique : dans une ficition, il peut arriver que l'auteur s'identifie à son personnage et mette toute sa personnalité et ses désirs dans ce personnage. Il y a les Harry Sue très faciles à repérer : souvent enfant de Voldemort, Harry Sue a les yeux violets, des pouvoirs magiques surhumains, est en position de victime mais est tellement important(e) et génial(e) qu'à la fin Harry Sue butte son père d'un coup de baguette magique puis saute dans le lit de Draco pour passer des nuits extraordinaires jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et toujours un prénom très commun : Crystale, Ange, Elimenoumena (mais comme elle est sympa elle raccourcit en « El »), Arneala, Lilal et pour les garçons : Crystal, Ange, Elimenoumeno, Arneal, Lilou, etc., bref, ce sont des personnages qui sont l'incarnation complètement stéréotypée et fantasmée de l'auteur. Il y a des Harry Sue caché(e)s sous des noms du genre : Harry, Draco, Ron, Severus, Hermione, un membre des Weasley…

Par PITIÉ, ne faites pas de Harry Sue, c'est un cauchemar. Je préfèrerai lire vingt-cinq fics DumbledoreXdobbyXgraup plutôt que des Harry Sue !

**Si vous voulez faire facile** : ne faites pas de Harry Sue.

**Si vous voulez faire original** : ne faites pas de Harry Sue.

* * *

PS : Je décerne un prix spécial à celui ou celle qui réussira à faire une fic DumbledoreXdobbyXgraup en restant dans le cadre de la logique de l'histoire !

* * *

Voilà, c'étaient les trois erreurs qu'un bon yaoïste ne peut PAS pardonner, quelque soit le cadre. Restant à votre disposition pour tout complément et/ou question, je vous laisse marquer votre indignation, honte, insurrection, moquerie, nihilisme, hilarité, désapprobation, mécontentement, menaces de mort, Avada Kedavra-s, injures, poignards et autres joyeusetés dans les reviews prévues à cet effet.


	18. oh,je n'ai pas d'idée de titre,tant pis!

**Je tiens à préciser, avant de me faire étriper par Netellafim, que je suis en pleine rédaction de mon chapitre « Découvrir que l'on est gay et s'assumer », mais que je ne veux pas cesser toute activité en attendant, donc je réponds à ces questions pour vous faire un peu patienter. Nella, le chapitre arrive (et je répondrai à ton MP demain je pense), je te l'assure, j'ai juste encore besoin d'un peu (beaucoup ?) de temps, histoire de bien ficeler mon truc et d'être sûr que c'est plutôt représentatif – mais il y a tant à dire que j'ai encore beaucoup à écrire. Je fais de mon mieux pour que cela arrive le plus vite, promis ! Netellafim**

**

* * *

**

**Voila ENFIN les fameuses IIS! Bah, je m'attendais à pire ^^**

_J'aurais peut-être pu faire pire, mais j'ai voulu reprendre le triptyque des sortilèges impardonnables, donc j'ai eu un choix très restreint. Si j'ai des idées et le temps, j'écrirais d'autres chapitres sur les Iis (je répond d'avance à une autre question ^^)._

Pour ce qui est de la MPREG et du gender bending, je suis pas forcément  
d'accord avec toi. Enfin si, il est évident que dans la vraie vie, les  
monsieurs ne portent pas de bébé **(petite précision, c'est l'utérus et pas  
le vagin qui accueille le bébé! Ce qui manque aux hommes, c'est plus un  
utérus et accessoirement des gonades produisant des oeufs (des ovaires quoi)  
qu'un vagin**)

_C'est effectivement cela, mais je ne me suis pas plongé dans le système féminin – je le regrette. Cependant, il faut aussi un vagin, je pense ^^._

et les gens ne changent pas de sexe, à moins de passer par de  
lourds, couteux et douloureux procédés de chirurgie, et même là, ca a ses  
limites( Martin devenu Martine n'aura pas de bébé, ni de règles, quelque  
soit le talent de son chirurgien, mais ca tu le sais déja ^^) Donc même si  
j'ai pas trop lu de gender bending, je suis absolument allergique aux MPREG.  
Mais pourtant, je pense que ca peut, dans des conditions très précises et  
écrit avec beaucoup de talent, se jutifier dans le monde de la magie. **Après  
tout, si on peut se métamorphoser en animal, pourquoi pas en femme/homme  
quand on est un homme/une femme!** **Et la MPREG, je pense que sa peut devenir  
disons tolérable si on part du postulat que celui qui porte le bébé n'est  
pas humain (parce que bon, même si on ne sait pas grand chose de l'anatomie  
des sorciers, on suppose que ce sont juste des humains version 2.0, avec un  
petit talent en plus, mais pas des hermaphrodite!). Une MPREG avec par exemple  
Drago qui est une Vélane, okay**. Je ne lirais toujours pas, ça me rebuteras  
toujours, mais ça peut devenir cohérent!

_Oui, enfin bon, ce n'est pas pour être chiant mais je suis un peu contre l'idée d'un Draco Vélane, parce que dans les livres les Vélanes sont des femmes, et je pense qu'elles sont un peu comme les sirènes : il n'y a pas d'hommes, et elle se reproduisent à la façon des Amazones : elles « capturent » un mâle, s'accouplent et puis basta. Je préfère l'idée que Draco soit un animagus (eh, l'humain est un animal comme les autres, non ?)._

J'ai juste adoré "si vous voulez faire original : faites logique, c'est  
malheureusement original." XD c'est tristement vrai mais c'est drôle quand  
même. Mais moins que les hommes et leur clitoris dans le bas du dos XD Juste  
énorme! **Je pense pas que JKR ait forcément fait de Drago un mec coincé du  
genre "pas de sexe avant le mariage". En fait, on ne sait pas grand chose de  
lui, et c'est ce qui rend le personnage si intéressant et polymorphe: on a  
chacun notre version, et on a du coup une mutlitude de Drago. Les coincés  
avec une éducation très strictes, les gamins gatés pourris qui font ce  
qu'il veulent et adorent se rouler dans le stupre et la luxure... Bref, je  
n'ai rien contre un Drago dieu du sexe** (même si il ne couchera effectivement  
qu'avec des partenaires soigneusement triés sur le volet, ca va de soit)!

_C'est vrai qu'on est libre de faire ce que l'on souhaite de Draco, mais il vient quand même d'une famille de sorcier équivalente à notre aristocratie, famille qui tente à tout prix de sauver ses valeurs de la « décadence » (Sang purs, etc.) donc à mon avis l'éducation chez les Malfoy est très stricte (rien qu'à voir le tome 6 : Draco est habitué à se soumettre à l'autorité parentale, et a fortiori voldemortienne, pas un instant il envisage de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore). Mr. Malfoy est un homme très respectable mais un père sombre, à mon avis tandis que Narcissa aimerait que son fils soit plus libre. Donc un Draco qui couche partout, okay, mais c'est peu vraisemblable._

Les Mary Sue et **Gary Stu (et pas Gary Sue, du moins je crois pas)**, c'est vrai  
que c'est soulant. […] **Même si ce n'est pas vraiment un défaut du lemon ni même du yaoi,  
mais je pense de la fiction en général, tous genre confondus, je suis  
d'accord avec le fait que c'est plutôt impardonnable et donc que ça a sa  
place dans ce chapitre^^. J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres chapitres IIs, je  
suis sur que ton oeil d'expert à trouvé d'autres horreurs dans le yaoi!**Faut  
que je me sauve, réponse à ton MP plus tard, désolé =)

_Je préfère dire Gary Sue parce que ça me permet le jeu de mot « Harry Sue » XD_

_C'est vrai qu'il y a de très nombreux textes avec des Sue, même dans la littérature dite classique ! Le seul cas où le Sue est acceptable, c'est quand il n'est pas écrit^^._

_Quand à savoir s'il y a des IIs, j'attends de voir s'il m'en vient plus ! _

Bise

Nella

TheDrEamSpEcTraL

Hi!

**Oh mon dieu Dumbledore, Dobby et Graup! Tu m'as tué! ^^**

_Et voilà, je vais ENCORE être accusé d'homicide volontaire ! ^^_

**Sinon, quels sont les slash que tu trouves tout à fait cohérent? (Je veux  
des noms!** Par MP si tu veux).

_Um, ça dépend. De cohérents, il n'y a que les officiels (Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Harry/Ginny) et ceux avec des personnages secondaires (Blaise/Pansy, Blaise/Olivier DuBois)._

_Après, il y en a beaucoup qui sont acceptables :_

_+ Harry x Ron (jeux entre garçons)_

_+Draco x Blaise (idem)_

_+ Neville x Draco (juste parce qu'il y a une fic très belle avec ce pairing qui me paraît tout à fait logique, telle qu'elle est exposée)._

_+ Harry x Draco (oui, il ne faut pas non plus négliger ce pairing)_

_+ Un des jumeaux Weasley ou les deux x Ron / x Harry (initiation, bizutage)_

_+ Harry x Olivier Dubois_

_+James Potter x Sirius Black (bof bof)_

_+ Dumbledore x Grindelwald (couple plus ou moins officiel, et j'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de fics sur ce couple tragique !)_

_Bref, c'est une petite liste que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir, j'espère que ça te suffira ! ^^_

__Puis j'ai une question. **Est-il vrai que les gays se tournent vers les filles  
pour parler de leurs amours? ****(Comme Harry avec Hermione). ****Parce que je trouve  
ça bizarre, les garçons sont très fiers d'habitude et ne parlent pas  
beaucoup de ce genre de trucs avec les filles. Mais pour les homosexuels,  
est-ce différent?**

_Ma réponse va te sembler facile, mais : ça dépend._

_Certains garçons (hétéros et gays et bis) sont très fiers de leurs amours, et en parlent pour se vanter (mais plutôt en « société », avec le/la meilleure amie c'est plus franc)._

_En ce qui concerne les gays en général, il y a d'énormes disparités, mais comme en général beaucoup ont des amies filles, ils se tournent vers elles, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire._

_Je dirais plutôt que l'on se tourne vers l'ami ou les amis les plus proches, les plus fiables, francs. Il n'y a pas de norme, mais je crois que l'amour est plus quelque chose qui transcende le simple genre sexuel, on n'en parle qu'avec des gens en qui on a toute confiance._**  
****  
**

**Puis, il me semble qu'il y a énormément de gays à Poudlard dans certaines  
fics (pratiquement la moitié de l'école). Pourtant, ils ne se montrent pas  
temps que ça, pas vrai? La moitié de Poudlard ça me semble quand même  
énorme.**

_Selon les statistiques, une personne sur 10 serait homosexuelle ou bisexuelle. Cela me semble assez fiable comme statistique. Mais il y a deux choses : être gay, et le montrer. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil !_

_On peut s'assumer complètement et ne pas être exubérant pour autant (ce qui arrive fort heureusement), ou s'assumer et le crier au monde. Ou ne pas s'assumer et le crier au monde mais cette attitude me semble un peu paradoxale._

_Pour ce qui est de la moitié de Poudlard, ça ne me gêne pas dans les fics, étant donné que c'est souvent dans un but comique ou que c'est pour renforcer la trame narrative (dans un drame, par contre, c'est l'horreur !). Souvent, dans des livres, tous les personnages principaux sont gays, parce que ça sonne bien ou que l'auteur veut pouvoir délirer, ou aussi pour essayer de compenser toute la littérature hétéronormative où tous les couples sont hétérosexuels. Je pense qu'il faut simplement que cela ne freine pas l'avancée de l'histoire, et que ce ne soit évoqué que comme un détail, ou que l'on en parle juste pour faire rire._

Bonne semaine!

**PS: Si tu me réponds, pour éviter le C/C tu peux m'appeler TDS****.**

_Je suis habitué au C/C pour les réponses mais j'ai recopié ton nom en toutes lettres, comme tous les autres pseudonymes j'ai l'impression d'avoir un lien avec mes reviewers ^^_

Ecnerrolf 

L'impardonnable est bel et bien le Mary Sue et se repère même dans le  
résumé, ce qui fait que je fuis littéralement l'histoire.  
[…]**Mais là où je te comprends, c'est que certains auteurs font sortir le bébé  
par... l'anus... Quel horreur! Je plains le bébé et le père, et c'est  
complétement illogique aussi (ça ne passera surement pas, dejà que le  
fist-f** c'est limite...)**

_Fichtre, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait aller aussi loin dans le dégoûtant. Je peine à imaginer les troubles que doivent causer un bébé dans l'intestin, et je n'imagine même pas la tête du gosse qui aura passé 9 mois dans des acides gastriques._

En tout cas, merci bien pour tes explications très instructives

**Basmoka**

Je découvre tout juste tes conseils.

[…]J'ai appris des choses, mine de rien, en te lisant (alors qu'avant je gobais  
certains trucs sans me questionner... mais pas le clitoris masculin, si ça  
peut te rassurer !). **D'une manière général qu'il soit hétéro ou gay, le  
lemon est souvent baclé (surtout les prélis en fait... et puis bon y a aussi  
ce mythe de l'orgasme simultanné qu'il serait bon de revoir un jour ou  
l'autre !)**. Quant au yuri j'en parle même pas, déjà c'est rare et en plus  
souvent c'est très mal amené (dommage qu'il n'existe pas de conseils pour  
faire un bon lemon lesbien, je serais preneuse !).

_J'ai dans l'idée de reprendre ce point un jour, et les préliminaires je devais en parler mais j'ai été freiné par d'autres projets, dont les IIs. J'y parviendrai, un jour, j'y parviendrai ! (En ce qui concerne la version yuri de mes leçons, je ne suis pas assez qualifié, désolé)._

Ah j'ai quand même une remarque : **c'est pas le vagin qui serait essentiel  
pour que Harry (ou autre) puisse porter un gnome (ah ? on dit "enfant" ?  
bon...), ce serait un utérus** (bon après faudrait qu'il soit "connecté" à  
une voie d'entrée hein...). Et puis bon... des ovules (donc des ovaires  
fonctionnels, à moins qu'il ait recours un don) ce serait pas mal utile aussi  
! _Je renvoie plus haut et m'excuse platement pour cette confusion des plus abominables (comme je viens de le dire, je ne suis pas assez qualifié XD)_

Et puisque je suis pointilleuse : **il me semble que les trans ne changent pas  
de genre, mais de sexe (de manière à ce qu'il concorde avec leur genre  
ressenti, justement). Non ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas experte même si je  
m'intéresse beaucoup à l'univers transgenre...** (J'ai même un OS en cours  
sur cette thématique.)

_On peut débattre des heures là-dessus, néanmoins je parlais plus du sexe légal, j'avais en tête la biographie très émouvante d'un transexuel qui a subi cette opération en 1974 et qui parle à un moment de la difficulté de faire reconnaître son nouveau genre aux yeux de la loi. Donc bon, genre, sexe, on utilise l'un ou l'autre selon le ressenti que l'on a et ce que l'on veut exprimer, je n'ai pas d'a priori là-dessus._

Voilà, merci de venir relever le niveau des yaoi francophones (moi j'en lis  
pas des masses, mais je pense que ça fera plaisir à d'autres !)

**Gokkan ()**

Intéressant, vraiment intéressant. C'est sympa d'avoir le point de vue des  
principaux concernés aprés tout ( il est vrai que certains auteurs occultent  
le fait que leur personnage est un homme pas superman ressucité sous les  
traits d'un drago ou de harry...)[…] harry tombe devant drago, qui lui clame  
son amour éternel, ils connaissent mille et un périls, se déchirent, se  
remettent ensemble, **buttent Voldy en le transformant en sac à main ( c'est  
vrai que ça doit pas mal un sac à main en peau de mage noir psychopathe, et  
faire super classe en plus ^^)**

_Je suis preneur du sac à main ! Je suis sûr que JPGaultier le mettra à la mode en hiver prochain !_

réussissent à avoir des enfants par je ne sais  
quelque miracle magique ( pourquoi toujours des gosses et pourquoi il nous  
ferrait pas par exemple un lapin garou, c'est mignon un lapin garou, à part  
qu ça grogne un peu à part ça et que ça mord un tout petit peu) ce qui est  
actuellement une véritable addiction chez certains auteurs, je sais la femme  
c'est l'égale de l'homme, é gnagna tout le discours féministe je connais  
étant aprés tout une moi même, mais laissons aux hommes leurs problèmes  
**(bordel avoir les règles c'est déjà pas la joie mais c'est qu'une fois par  
mois alors les érections matinales j'en parle même pas...)**

_On finit par s'y faire un peu mais c'est vrai qu'il arrive un moment où c'est vraiment chiant. Surtout que certains matins, elle persiste, cette érection._

[…]  
**est ce que la première sodomie est elle plus douloureuse chez un homme qu'une  
première fois chez une femme ou ceci équivaut en termes de douleur ?** merci  
de bien vouloir répondre à ma question

_Oulà, grosse question ! Je ne sais pas vraiment la douleur que cause la première fois chez la femme, n'en étant pas une, et il paraît que les femmes résistent mieux à la douleur que les hommes._

_Néanmoins, je vais essayer de défricher le terrain._

_La première fois fait généralement mal parce que le pénétré est stressé ou anxieux (ce qui est tout à fait logique et inévitable), donc son anus est involontairement contracté et donc il faut un peu forcer pour arriver à quelque chose. Cela dit, si la préparation est douce, les préliminaires longs et romantiques, ça peut aider et se passer beaucoup plus gentiment, là c'est un peu équivalent à avaler tout rond un trop gros bout de gâteau : c'est assez désagréable sur le coup, on se sent bizarre, mais ça finit par passer et on déguste. Là où ça fait le plus mal c'est quand la première fois doit être rapide : du genre « on n'a qu'une heure pour le faire ». Parce que le sodomisé n'a pas le temps de se détendre, et résultat : douleur insupportable, sensation de brûlure et de déchirement à hurler à la mort._

_Je pense donc que ce n'est pas équivalent dans le sens où l'intensité de la douleur peut infiniment varier (et même être faible la première fois et insoutenable la deuxième, tout dépend du contexte. Il est même possible que ça ne fasse mal que la 300000__e__ fois, si l'on est stressé à ce moment-là)._

**kimili89**

MDR! Tu t'es transformé en "Monsieur sexualité" à ce que je vois.

Etant moi-même auteur de YAOI (ou slash) je m'étais tout de même un peu  
renseigné. Déjà (hormi le fait d'être "enceint" que je n'ai jamais  
cautionné) **le fait que les protagonistes ne se protégeaient JAMAIS m'avait  
pas mal énervé, surtout dans les fics "réalistes".**

_Oui, les MST n'ont pas l'air de dire grand chose à beaucoup d'écrivaines qui se veulent réalistes. Mais étant dans le monde mignon de Harry Potter, j'excuse cela en pensant que Madame Pomfresh est une très très très bonne infirmière et que Rogue est vraiment le roi des potions._

**Mais j'ai quelques petites remarques tout de même: mon meilleur ami est gay  
et il a souvent (et j'insiste SOUVENT!) des orgasmes (et j'insiste encore des  
ORGASMES mdr) sans avoir besoin de se masturber, juste en étant sodomisé. Et  
même s'il conçoit que c'est peu courant ce n'est pas non plus si inhabituel  
paraît-il...**

_Oui, c'est un paragraphe que j'aurais besoin de reprendre parce que depuis, mes connaissances ont évolué._

_Je persiste quand même à dire que ce n'est pas courant. Et il faut surtout faire gaffe parce que c'est souvent présenté sous forme d'orgasme simultané, ce qui est totalement aberrant ! donc pour éviter ce genre de faute, j'avais préféré simplifier. Evidemment, maintenant, je pourrais dire que c'est possible, mais je préfère éviter parce que c'est un mécanisme assez complexe et que je n'ai pas encore toutes les clés (si ton ami se sent d'attaque pour écrire un paragraphe, qu'il le fasse ! Je serai heureux de recevoir des contributions !), et qu'il faut vraiment le distinguer de cette image incohérente de l'orgasme simultané._

**Tout ça pour dire que même si parfois j'ai entendu d'autres choses que  
toi...** je trouve que tu as bien fait d'acouter ton ami(e) et de poster une  
fausse fic telle que celle-ci... ^^

_Ce qui est très bien : comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas un savoir absolu, et il se peut que je me trompe totalement sur certains points (enfin, j'essaye d'être prudent sur ce que je ne connais pas, tout de même)._

Bonne continuation.

Bisous

Kimili89

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je retourne avec sérieux à mon travail !**


	19. Coming out chapitre 1

**(Coming-out)**

**Disclaimer** : blabla bla, JKR, blabla, bla.

**Note TRÈS IMPORTANTE :** Comme dit précédemment, la question du coming-out est trop complexe pour pouvoir donner des informations générales dessus ; tout ce que je peux faire c'est relater des expériences véridiques et les transposer dans le monde potterien. C'est pour cela qu'il faut considérer qu'on est dans un univers alternatif, où il n'y a aucun événement du style Voldemort : tous vivent sans être des héros. Par ailleurs, chaque chapitre sera indépendant les uns des autres donc un personnage pourra être gay ici et non plus loin. J'ai choisi les personnages pour être le plus en corrélation avec leur personnalité ou ce qui se rapproche de leur personnalité dans l'univers originel. Je commence VOLONTAIREMENT par le récit le plus noir, ça a été le plus "facile" à écrire ; les autres demanderont un peu plus de temps, mais j'ai déjà pas mal avancé dans mes recherches donc je peux vous promettre un chapitre deux dans pas trop longtemps. Pour toute question, je suis évidemment à votre disposition et s'il y en a un certain nombre, je placerai les réponses entre les différents chapitres de "Coming-out", ce n'est pas grave !

Voilà, j'ai fini ma petite tirade. Je ne garantis pas l'universalité de la chose, de toute façon c'est quelque chose de très personnel donc ça diffère chez tout le monde, mais j'ai essayé de rester flou pour que vous puissiez reprendre des éléments par-ci par-là, les mettre à votre sauce et nous sortir de belles fics ! Bon, ici ça aurait tendance à ne pas être une fic très heureuse mais je vous promets que le chapitre deux sera bien plus mieux beaucoup meilleur mieux. Si, si ^^.

Bon, allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I : Draco Malfoy

Draco s'était toujours senti différent, sans vraiment oser se poser la question. Sa vie était très heureuse, il avait de bons copains à l'école, ses parents l'aimaient, et un avenir prometteur lui tendait les bras. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, ne collait pas. Depuis qu'il avait douze ans, il se sentait bizarrement en décalage avec ses amis, comme s'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes goûts. Draco aimait bien se battre avec eux, gentiment, sans vouloir faire mal, juste combattre, dans des petits duels de sorts ou aux cartes, tandis que Blaise était plus « art », Crabe et Goyle… quelque chose qui ressemblait à « haha euh gaga rheu rhau », Sean passait son temps à lire… Mais ce n'était pas ça, c'était plus que ça, c'était plus profond que ça.

Malfoy se sentait étrangement neutre. Dès que la bande parlait de Pansy qui commençait « à avoir des melons sur la poitrine » ou de la mère de Deborah qui avait « des poils entre les jambes », il n'avait pas ce visage rêveur, cette lumière dans ses yeux, ce soupir difficile à imiter. Rien de tout cela. La seule pensée de Draco était « Oui, ce sont des filles ».

Il arrivait qu'il se masturbe, la nuit dans son lit ou le matin sous la douche, parfois au milieu de la journée quand il pouvait être seul. Bien entendu, il évitait les toilettes, car tout Poudlard s'y rendait et le nombre d'adolescent en rut dans les toilettes, en train de décharger leurs passions et calmer leurs hormones donnait un état de propreté douteux, et Draco voyait parfois deux ou trois garçons dans la même cabine des toilettes, et cela lui faisait peur.

Il ne pensait pas à grand chose quand il se masturbait. Il se rappelait ces images du magasine de Blaise, où des sorciers forts, musclés et bien montés introduisaient leurs membres virils dans des femmes, où l'on pouvait voir ce Brésilien à la peau hâlée, au sourire ravageur et au pénis démesurément long décharger son foutre sur une femme, où enfin Draco avait vu ces deux sorciers, jeunes mais au physique de dieux, aux verges gonflées de désir, aux bouches entrouvertes dans un murmure d'extase, ces deux jeunes sorciers faire quelque chose à une femme.

Il revoyait ses images, et plus il y pensait plus il sentait monter en lui cette sensation de chaleur, de délire, qui finissait par le quitter en un soubresaut, alors que son sperme blanc tachait quelque mouchoir.

De retour chez lui, pendant les vacances, Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à parler avec ses parents, il sentait comme une distance entre eux, une rivière qu'il ne parvenait pas à clairement définir. Il pensait que c'était dû à son âge : il croyait faire sa crise d'adolescent. Il se disputait avec son père et avec sa mère, puis se faisait pardonner en se montrant d'une gentillesse exagérée, car les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir, il ne réussissait pas à leur dire qu'il les aimait.

Il ne savait pas qui il aimait.

Il avait quinze ans quand lui vint la révélation. Il était tranquillement en train de se doucher, après un match de Quidditch, durant lequel il avait été particulièrement performant il aimait bien le Quidditch, il se sentait libre comme l'air, il fusait dans le stade à la recherche de cette boule dorée, cette chose toujours fuyante et qu'il voulait saisir, car tout dépendait de lui, tout tournait autour de lui : s'il attrapait le Vif d'Or et parvenait à le garder dans ses mains, à le montrer à tout le monde et à en être fier, il serait acclamé. Au contraire, s'il ne parvenait pas à l'attraper, ou s'il le frôlait puis le lâchait, tout le monde lui tournait le dos et médisait sur son compte.

Draco était donc dans les douches. Il était nu, le bassin pudiquement entouré d'une épaisse serviette blanche, et il vit le capitaine de son équipe donner une fessée à un Attrapeur, avec sa propre serviette, ayant donc le bassin dénudé et montrant sa nudité à Draco. L'Attrapeur rigola et donna une petite claque sur le pénis du Capitaine, qui se mit à rire à son tour, puis tous deux se chamaillèrent, nus dans les souches chaudes, leurs torses musclés s'entrechoquant, leurs mains tapotant leurs corps jeunes et forts…

Draco ne prêta pas plus d'attention que cela à ses coéquipiers. Il entra dans la douche, se lava, et voulut se masturber. Mais il bloqua, et ne peut aller jusqu'au bout de son acte, il ne pouvait tout simplement PAS le faire. Il termina sa douche dans la confusion, et finit sa journée en se demandant pourquoi.

La nuit venue, il avait tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin, et il entendait Blaise s'exciter, ce son étant caractéristique, ce son de secouement lubrifié, ce bruit de pages tournées. Draco se mit aussi à l'œuvre. Et pendant qu'il écoutait Blaise, il s'imaginait Blaise, et il repensa aux deux corps dans les douches, ces fesses si blanches, ces pénis au repos mais attirants, ces hommes collés l'un contre l'autre… ces hommes, cette atmosphère virile, ce bruit de masturbation, ces torses, ce bruit, ces bras, ces mains, ce son, ce contact, cette odeur, ce…

Draco vint et laissa s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir, les paupières serrées l'une contre l'autre, des étoiles imprimées sur la noirceur de son regard. Alors que le blanc de son corps tachait la clarté de ses draps, Draco soupirait, et calma son souffle. Il laissa ses doigts se promener un instant encore sur son corps, et se caressa les tétons, frissonnant de plaisir. Blaise fit une remarque sur son manque de discrétion, mais Draco ne l'écouta pas, et continua de parcourir son corps, ses doigts fins courant sur sa peau, lui faisant découvrir des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'idée de découvrir…

Une nouvelle dimension du plaisir se dévoila à Draco, et il se caressa tant qu'il retrouva de l'excitation et se re-masturba, sans jouir cette fois, juste pour apprécier le plaisir de ses caresses, de ces caresses, et pour repenser, encore, à ces corps, ces corps d'hommes qui peuplaient déjà ses rêves…

* * *

Tout eut été parfait, s'il n'avait pas eu ses amis. Parce qu'il arriva fatalement qu'au cours d'une de ces soirées entre garçons, quelqu'un amène le sujet des filles bandantes. Crabe et Goyle étaient exemptés de répondre : on ne voulait pas avoir de nouvelles de l'enfant troll qu'ils courtisaient en cachette mais Draco se vit questionner sur ses préférences sexuelles. Ne sachant que répondre, Draco parla vaguement d'une chevelure brune, d'une grosse paire de seins et d'une chatte, ne mettant pas d'images sur ces mots et encore moins de désir, mais il s'adaptait à la norme, il faisait comme tout le monde.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

_Il faisait comme tout le monde_, quelle phrase terrible, pour désigner le plus grand travestissement de soi ! Non, il n'était pas comme tout le monde, il ne fantasmait pas sur ces filles des magazines, non ! Non, ce qu'il regardait, dans ces photographies enchantées, c'étaient les hommes, leur carrure, leurs torses divins ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas normal ? Pourquoi était-il déviant ? Il n'allait pas dans le droit chemin. Il était fou. Fou, malade, et en plus de ça, il était seul. Il ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exister.

Il le voyait bien quand il était chez lui. Un jour, sa mère parla, à table, d'une de ses connaissances, un certain Alexandre Belfrost, qui avait eut un comportement plus que proche avec Séraphin Van Del Bilh, et Lucius Malfoy avait déclaré d'une voix assurée qu'il n'était pas étonné qu'Alexandre se soit attaqué à un gamin d'à peine seize ans, que toutes ces folles étaient bonnes pour Azkaban et qu'elles mettaient en danger la survie et l'honneur des Sangs Purs. Draco s'appliquait à manger avec discrétion sa soupe froide, et il avait senti un gel le prendre dans les entrailles ce soir-là, il était parti mouiller son oreiller de larmes avec le ventre quasiment vide.

Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Il était tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas être : plus tard il irait violer des gamins, et en attendant il irait faire les bordels, achetant des corps dans la rue, pour un instant rapide, une relation éphémère, dans une ruelle noire, derrière un arbre, quelque part où il y avait un semblant bien maigre d'intimité et plus tard il vivrait dans la débauche, et il serait la décadence même de la race pure, il décevrait sa mère et son père. Non, non, il pouvait échapper à cela, il pouvait passer sa vie à se masturber, et à ne gêner personne. Hélas, il savait que ces folles-là sont incapables de se contrôler, et son père avait bien parlé de ces violeurs, en apparence respectables mais qui achetaient des gamins de onze ans à des pauvres, pour les torturer et les traumatiser durant une soirée, ou plus.

Non, il serait un pervers, il l'était déjà : il l'avait toujours été.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'exister, il n'avait pas le droit d'être une telle pourriture. Il aurait souhaité être quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait voulu ne jamais naître.

* * *

La tour d'astronomie était haute, et le balcon facile à enjamber. On pouvait s'asseoir sur le rebord, et sentir la griserie du vertige. Draco était seul, encore une fois, là. Il était courbé et regardait avec envie le sol, en bas, le sol des mortels, si simple à atteindre. Un petit mouvement, et hop, il serait tranquille à jamais, on cesserait de le tourmenter, il serait enfin libre, enfin ! Plus de folles, plus de viols, il serait tranquille à tout jamais.

Que ce sol avait l'air chaud, teinté par les lueurs mourantes du soleil ! Et lui, lui, Draco, ce pervers, il avait si froid, si froid. Il avait toujours froid, il se sentait comme prisonnier d'un corps qu'il ne savait pas contrôler, qui se masturbait seul, qui se nourrissait seul, qu'il ne pourrait retenir indéfiniment. Draco ne maîtrisait plus son corps, il voulait arrêter de manger, de boire, et juste dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas : son corps agissait, toujours, inlassablement, il passait les jours et piégeait Draco un peu plus.

Le Prince des Serpentards avait envie d'en finir, une fois pour toute, il voulait se débarrasser de son anomalie, et s'il mourrait avec son secret, personne n'aurait jamais été au courant, et tout serait parfait. Juste un peu de volonté… Allez, avance. Avance, abruti de corps, anormalité que je n'ai pas choisi, avance, juste de quelques centimètres, laisses-toi entraîner par le vent, aller, va, avance ! Obéi-moi ! Tu es MON corps, tu DOIS m'obéir ! Saute, bon sang ! Par Merlon, saute ! Saute ! Saute !

Alors qu'il se penchait de plus en plus en avant, comme aspiré par le vent, par cette tache vermillon au sol, par ces pierres grises illuminées, il se sentait faire quelque chose de bien. Tomber, tomber comme il l'avait toujours fait, déchéance, décadence, tomber, tomber pour trouver la liberté.

Draco fut brutalement ramené en arrière par une main forte, et on le souleva par-dessus le balcon, et on le fit s'asseoir sur un banc, et on le secoua. Mais qu'avait-il dans la tête ? Il allait se tuer ! Se sentait-il bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Qui donc embêterait-il, s'il se tuait ?

Draco leva les yeux, et croisa le regard vert de Harry. Il sentit ses émotions grimper dans sa poitrine, remonter le long de sa respiration et exploser sur son visage. Il éclata en sanglots, et avoua, dans la torture des mots :

« Je suis gay.

Les larmes coulèrent partout sur son visage, s'écrasèrent en une pluie d'argent sur ses vêtements, et le Prince des Serpentards n'eut pas honte, car il se fichait royalement que Harry, son pire ennemi, soit là à le regarder pleurer, il n'avait que sa douleur, et il n'était que pleurs, et enfin, enfin sa peine semblait se soulager, enfin, il se sentait respirer.

Harry prit Draco dans ses bras, le serra fort contre lui, et son pull rouge aspira les pleurs désespérés du Serpentard, et le murmure chaud du Gryffondor s'insinuèrent dans l'oreille de Draco, et allèrent dans son cœur, réchauffer ses entrailles qu'il croyait pourrissantes, redonner de la vie à son cœur qu'il croyait condamné, calmer son désespoir qui devait s'évanouir.

Draco cessa de pleurer et eut enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, et il vit que tout était sombre autour d'eux, la lune était déjà haut dans le ciel, et les étoiles brillaient. Mais curieusement, il ne faisait pas froid, Draco se sentait bien, l'air était tiède. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte potterienne, et essuya ses joues encore un peu humides. Il regarda Harry, et réussi à murmurer :

« Merci.

Et ce mot résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Harry sourit à Draco, et lui parla un peu, à propos du fait que ce n'était pas si terrible d'être gay, et que Draco était quelqu'un de formidable, et que personne n'avait le droit de dire le contraire, et qu'il ne devait pas se suicider parce qu'il était gay, que c'étaient les homophobes qui devraient se suicider, et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, et que les plus grandes figures de la magie étaient gays, et que Dumbledore était gay, et qu'il était un garçon comme les autres, et que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Draco alla voir Harry. Il se sourirent mutuellement et Harry demanda :

« Alors ?

« Je l'ai ! s'exclama Draco, exhibant son agrégation de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu l'aurais ! fit Harry en serrant Draco dans une accolade affective. Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

« Et sinon, Harry, j'ai autre chose à te dire…

« Oui ?

« Je… Je sors avec Olivier !

« Noooon ?

« Si ! Je lui ait fait ma déclaration hier, et il m'a embrassé !

Harry sourit avec amitié, et dit :

« Ah, il s'en sont passées, des choses, depuis le petit Draco que j'ai repêché au sommet de la tour d'astronomie !

« Et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez, reprit le Serpentard. Je t'aime beaucoup, sans toi… Enfin, même après, quand tu es venu me voir tous les jours pour m'apporter ton soutien, tes longues diatribes sur le fait que j'étais qui j'étais et que personne n'avait le droit de me dicter ma personnalité… Tout ça… Et puis, tu as gardé mon secret.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu décides à faire ton outing.

« Oui, bon, ce n'était qu'il y a quatre mois. Tu as partagé mon fardeau pendant tout ce temps. Je ne peux pas te témoigner toute ma gratitude !

« Arrête de dire ça. Tu ne me dois rien !

Draco se contenta de rougir.

« Au fait, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire, fit Harry.

« Vas-y !

« Ginny est enceinte !

« Mais c'est fantastique ! s'exclama Draco. Je suis très content pour vous deux ! Oh, c'est génial !

Harry et Draco continuèrent leurs vies, liés par l'amitié, une amitié indéfectible, forte et tenace, qui traversa les séparations et les divorces, les voyages et les disputes, et tout ce que ce monde pouvait y opposer. Tout était bien.

* * *

Voilà ! Désolé pour la noirceur du texte. Et j'ai choisi Draco par rapport à celui que l'on voit dans le tome 6, et plus spécifiquement par rapport à l'interprétation de Tom Felton dans le sixième film, qui met très bien en scène la torture du jeune homme, je trouve. Bref, je vous laisse commenter (ou pas ^^").


	20. After show

**After-show**

**Dairy's Scribenpenne**

Muhuhu, trop drôle ! J'attends la suite avec impatience. Au fait, pour les MST sorcier j'avais lu une fic dessus ; enfin ça ressemblait plus à une variole. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans une de mes fics Harry & Draco se protègent et j'ai eu le droit à un tas de reviews du style :" ouf, enfin quelqu'un qui y pense ! "=DDD

Question * si tu pouvais y répondre * :

_Comment un gay reconnaît un gay ?_

**Quand il l'embrasse ? ^^ Non, je suis désolé mais il n'y a aucun moyen de déterminer l'orientation sexuelle d'une personne uniquement par le physique (depuis la mode du métrosexualisme, on ne peut même plus se baser sur la façon de s'habiller). À la rigueur pourrait-on repérer les « folles » (c'est-à-dire les hommes très efféminés, accessoirement gays – terme passé dans le « jargon gay » même si je le considère toujours comme péjoratif), qui portent du rose et sont très maniérés, mais c'est un cas un peu extrême. Certains clament avoir un « radar à gay » mais personnellement, c'est un peu comme un « radar à végétariens », ça relève plutôt de la chance (sauf si la personne porte un T-shirt « JE SUIS VÉGÉTARIEN », mais bon). Il n'y a pas de « code gay », ou alors je ne le connais pas. Il y a des moyens discrets de le faire remarquer : un bracelet, un pins ou un accessoire aux couleurs du drapeau gay, c'est-à-dire les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, mais même ça ce n'est pas fiable parce que certains accessoires sont de ces couleurs mais sont portés par des hétéros. Donc bon, il n'y a pas de règles, c'est surtout un « feeling » et de l'entraînement : il y a quelques petites choses qui peuvent aider :**

**1/ il regarde plutôt les garçons**

**2/ il est très ami avec les filles mais ne semble pas être attiré par elles**

**3/ il cherche des contacts masculins**

**Et puis après, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que si un gay ne veut pas se faire voir, il a toutes les chances d'y arriver. Les gays n'ont pas de lien psychiques ou télépathiques (heureusement, d'ailleurs) donc il est dur de déterminer l'exact fonctionnement du « feeling » (parfois trompeur !).**

**Je suis désolé de te répondre de façon aussi floue mais tu comprendras que j'ai du mal à définir un cadre concret. J'aurais eu plus à dire de fiable si la question avait été « Comment un gay peut-il montrer qu'il est gay à un gay ? » ^^.**

Au plaisir du prochain IIs =D

**Baka BabaCOol**

Je te lis de temps en temps rien que pour le plaisir de rire encore et encore j'adore ce que tu fais c'est un peu la chronique qu'il faut lire pour ce détendre Mouahahahahahaha Bref, le MPREG sujet à ce que je vois problématique pour beaucoup personnellement je ne m'en formalise pas je lis de tous sauf les PairinGs impardonnables, rien ne me choque je dois dire SAUF un détail [hormis le fait que beaucoup des protagonistes des histoires ne se protègent pas mais passons] "Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?" Certains auteurs ignorent totalement la notion de LIT je veux bien qu'ils tentent de mettre du piment ou de l'exotisme dans un Lemon mais bon sang certains ont des idées tellement saugrenue ! Alors je voulais te faire par de ce détail qui je te l'avoue m'intrigue pourquoi le LIT est-il TABOU dans les fics ? J'ai lu de nombreuses fics la majorité comportant des lemons et parfois j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque devant tant d'ingéniosité à le faire partout [ Bureau, table, Tapis, Grande salle, salle de bain, forêt, lac, tente, sol, ascenseur ,salle des trophées, douches, vestiaire, fauteuil, cabane hurlante et j'en passe des tellement plus folles ] sauf dans un LIT à croire que les personnes adeptes du bon vieux LIT sont des ancêtres tels Mr et Mme Weasley.

_Alors pourquoi tant d'exotisme dans le choix des lieux ?_  
A.

**Eh bien, je suppose que c'est pour faire original.**

**Le lit peut parfois paraître banal et sans intérêt, et le faire ailleurs permet de mettre effectivement un peu de piment dans les choses, que ce soit l'adrénaline libérée par la possibilité de se faire surprendre (bureau, toilettes, forêt, lac, ascenseur, salles communes, etc), la passion dégagée dans un lieu symbolique (bureau d'un prof, Grande salle, salle des trophées, forêt…), ou tout simplement pour se marrer. Il y a aussi des éléments érotiques : la douche par exemple avec la vapeur, le fauteuil avec la relation dominant/dominée renforcée, etc.**

**J'en profite pour mettre en garde contre une chose qui arrive parfois : la brûlure du tapis. Oui, beaucoup de lemons mettent en scène un pairing qui le fait sur la moquette du manoir Malfoy. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà fait (pas dans le manoir Malfoy, je m'en doute, je parle de la moquette ! XD), mais franchement, les frottements du bassin contre la moquette peuvent brûler !**

**Je m'explique : imaginez que Harry est prit en missionnaire par Draco (pour plus de détail je vous renvoie au paragraphe 19), sur de la moquette. Eh bien les coups de bassin de Draco font que le dos de Harry va frotter la moquette. Et la physique étant universelle, les frottements vont créer de la chaleur, chaleur qui va finir par faire apparaître des brûlures (ce qui est désagréable, en général). Vous pouvez essayer vous-même : mettez votre main sur votre ventre et frottez. Ça chauffe, non ? Alors imaginez ça dans le dos et durant une demi-heure ou plus, et souvent plus fort parce que Draco peut aussi être très doué. Voilà, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**Pour ce qui est des autres lieux, je n'ai pas d'avis, tout dépend du contexte de la fic. Même s'il est vrai que le lit est souvent plus « romantique ».**

**Netellafim **

"Tout était bien". Sérieusement! Je veux pas voir ça... *se tire une balle dans la tête*  
**Tu n'as pas vu ma super référence à la fin des Deathly Hallows ? Rhôô, franchement ! Bon, c'est vrai que ça sonne très mal en français ('All was well' est plus sympa, comme me l'a fait remarquer un ami), mais je ne voulais pas faire « haha, regardez, ma fin est en anglais, comme je suis génial ! ». Donc désolé mais je ne veux pas faire de fin triste, et de toute façon je ne peux pas car les gens ne sont plus là pour m'en parler donc mon récit serait composé en grande partie de suppositions.**

Yeah enfin les coming out \o/ Trokoul =) J'ai bien aimé le premier. Une prise de conscience lente. La pression du regard des autres, avec ces parents homophobes. J'aime beaucoup. C'est sur que c'est un peu triste, mais c'est normal, c'est juste ce qu'il faut. La fin est un peu tarte =P Mais c'est bien que ca se finisse bien. J'aime bien que Drago se moque que ce soit Harry parce qu'il n'y a plus que sa propre douleur qui existe à cet instant. Ce premier coming out est donc très satisfaisant, maitre pénis =) A bientôt pour le suivant ;)  
Signé: ta petite fesse préférée :P

**Merci pour l'analyse de ma fic ! Je l'ai spécialement écrite pour qu'on puisse la lire comme une histoire ou qu'on la détaille plus pour voir les ressorts dramatiques du texte. Par exemple, la première chose que Draco dit, c'est qu'il est gay. Ce qui montre qu'avant il n'osait pas parler, et tout le blabla, et comme ça tout le monde peut créer un personnage qui parle très peu ou pas du tout et qui a une voix forte pour s'assumer (ou pas). **

**Le suivant viendra bientôt, tu dois le savoir puisque je m'assieds à moitié sur toi depuis quelques temps pour le finir XD.**

**TheDrEamSpEcTraL **

Hello :) _Ah non! __Mais c'est quoi cet extrait? _Ils devaient être EnSemBle! ^^  
**C'est ça le problème avec les histoires vraies : ça ne finit jamais comme on aimerait que ça finisse XD.**

Je plaisante. Fiouu...pour raconter leur petite séance et tout on peut dire que tu ne passes pas par quatre chemin :)  
**Histoire vraie oblige D**

C'est triste de voir que les homosexuels réagissent de cette manière (ou à  
peu près) à cause de notre punaise de société homophobe! *en colère*  
**Oui, enfin ça dépend, il y en a qui ont de la chance (voir le prochain coming out), mais c'est vrai que c'est très dur de s'accepter dans ces conditions. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, je pense qu'on arrivera à être plus tolérants (ou alors, on se barre tous en Suède, au choix XD).**

Bref, j'attends la suite patiemment ;)  
Même si je ne review pas toujours, sache que je lis Chaque chapitre ;)  
Bonne semaine ;D

**Un_Parisien**

Mon Dieu Oo

Je n'avais pas du écumer assez ce site en 4 ans ... On y trouve des garçon !  
Yeah je me sens tout de suite un peu moins seul ^^ ( et un peu moins pédé  
quoi que ... ).  
**Alors, si je fais le total des garçons sur ffnet depuis ma première arrivée, ça fait quatre, toi et moi compris. Dis donc, encore un peu et on va devenir plus nombreux que les filles ! ^^. **

Merci à toi cher ami d'avoir redresser certaines choses qui me faisait  
grincer des dents depuis ces 4 années de lecture, a savoir (entre autres) que  
non la première sodomie n'est pas le moment le plus agréable d'une vie  
mesdemoiselles et que même si on est extrêmement amoureux sa ne passe pas  
comme une lettre à la poste/comme dans du beurre ^^ Mais bon, pour le savoir  
encore faut-il l'avoir vécu :=O Quand on écrit à 15 ans okay, mais quand on  
approche comme moi des 21 (sick) et ben on y crois plus depuis de longues  
années ^^  
Bref althar je dois dire que j'espère fortement que tu aura aidé à changer  
certaines petites habitudes (mauvaises) de nos demoiselles écrivaines.  
**Je l'espère moi aussi ^^.**

Sur ce je finirais par fermer ma grande gueule en disant comme à chaque fois  
que Drago est l'homme de ma vie ( chut, le vrai homme de ma vie pourrait en  
prendre ombrage ) et que c'était pas Harry dans la tour d'astronomie c'était  
Moi mais j'ai demander à Drago de mentir histoire de pas me mettre dans le  
feu des projecteurs, chui un mec comme ça moi ^^

A plus et encore Bravo ;)

**Merci beaucoup, ça me réchauffe le cœur !**

**

* * *

**

**Bon, alors selon toutes prévisions le deuxième coming-out ne devrait pas tarder, et il sera nettement plus joyeux que le précédent. Je vous donne un indice pour deviner de qui ça va parler : rouge ! Voilà, si vous trouvez qui c'est vous gagnez une sucette en chocolat virtuelle et une croisière dans vos rêves à Pré-au-lard, classe Ministère de la Magie français et Ambassade pour la Diffusion de la Sorcellerie française à l'Étranger. **

**

* * *

**

**J'en profite aussi pour faire un appel à auteur(e) !**

**J'ai un petit projet pour ces leçons, qui consisterait à ajouter des petits paragraphes concernant la façon d'écrire des lemons voire plus généralement des fics ! Par exemple, je pense y contribuer en écrivant un paragraphe détaillant les divers synonymes pour « pénis » parce que le voir écrit à chaque ligne c'est répétitif et puis ça ne convient pas tout le temps au niveau de langue (pas CE genre de langue !). Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire 1) si ce projet vous paraît intéressant et si vous compter le lire 2) si vous voulez y participer 3) si vous trouvez que c'est une idée de merde et que je devrais être pendu pour être aussi prétentieux. **

**Si j'ai beaucoup de participations (je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas mais bon), je créerais peut-être une autre fic dédiée à l'art décrire du lemon.**

**TOUS vos commentaires sur cette idée sont les bienvenus ! Et je ne demande aucun niveau spécifique pour participer, je n'ai aucune contrainte à imposer ! Vous pouvez travailler à plusieurs et je vous demanderai la permission de modifier quelques passage si cela me semble nécessaire – sauf pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je pars du principe que vous êtes d'accord pour ça ^^.**

**Bon, allez, à vos claviers !**

**À plus !**


	21. Coming out chapitre 2

**(Coming-out)**

**Disclaimer** : blabla bla, JKR, blabla, bla.

**Note : **Ce chapitre est un peu plus vague que le premier, et d'un niveau de langue bien moins élaboré, mais je pense qu'il est quand même lisible ^^ (en fait, le niveau de langue est utilisé pour traduire au mieux l'idée de simplicité et l'atmosphère extérieure : entre amis on utilise rarement un vocabulaire soutenu). Cette histoire n'a strictement rien à voir avec la première, ni avec la troisième, puisque c'est l'idée de ces chapitres. Si vous avez des questions, merci de les envoyer rapidement parce que j'aimerais boucler mon chapitre "réponses" rapidement afin de passer au chapitre 3 le plus tôt possible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II : Ron Weasley

Ron avait grandit dans un environnement purement masculin et fraternel. Même si d'un point de vue affectif cela n'avait pas été les plus agréable (les frères savent être particulièrement désagréables avec leurs cadets, surtout à table), c'était tout autre chose sur le plan sexuel. En effet, pour vous procurer des Play-wizzard en toute impunité, quoi de mieux que récupérer ceux de vos frères ? Ou de leur demander de vous en acheter ? Si le sentiment fraternel n'est pas le plus puissant au niveau affectif, dès que l'on touche le domaine du sexe, on ne trouvera pas plus grande aide.

Il y avait une sorte de rituel chez les Weasley : quand le plus jeune frère arrivait à l'âge de l'onanisme, on lui refourguait deux, trois Play-wizzard. Ron avait été particulièrement précoce et avait obtenu ses premiers magazines X à treize ans (s'étant fait surprendre en pleine activité manuelle par les jumeaux, ceux-ci l'avaient encouragé à se vider devant eux puis lui avaient donné l'exemplaire numéro 756 accompagné du 625). Ron avait beaucoup apprécié toutes ces sorcières d'âge plus ou moins avancé, dans des positions aguicheuses, en train de faire quelques _choses_ sur les photos. Il y avait, à chaque numéro, une double-page centrale où une photographie magique était spéciale : d'une durée d'un quart d'heure, un petit film se déroulait sous les yeux enflammés des lecteurs.

Ron aimait bien ces films. Surtout celui du numéro 327 (un ancien, le premier acheté par Bill), où Mélanie Lancefer et Julie Lachetout se léchaient mutuellement sur tout le corps. Cependant, arrivé à sa quinzième année, il n'avait plus trouvé autant d'intérêt à cette double page, et n'avait plus autant d'excitation à la regarder le soir. Peu importait, il restait le numéro 612, avec Myst Brouillefeu et Edgar Quelconque, un français particulièrement bien monté. Ron se surprenait, des fois, à s'imaginer à la place de Myst. Voir ce membre serpentin face à soi…

Il n'était pas rare, dans la famille Weasley, que les garçons se livrent à quelques jeux « purement masculins » ou, pour reprendre une expression de Fred et Georges « des jeux de testostérone ». C'était souvent de la lutte dans le champ de blé, ou des fessées quelque part dans la maison, ou plus intimement une main baladeuse qui venait caresser une entrejambe. C'était ainsi, des jeux purement fraternels, sans aucune arrière pensée, et que Mrs. Weasley entendait comme « des mouvements proto-sexuels destinés à favoriser l'entente masculine dans une pseudo-compétition à la virilité » (Siegfried Frœud, grand psychanalyste sorcier). Et c'était effectivement cela, des comportements un peu trop intimes pour « tester » la virilité de l'autre et la comparer à la sienne.

Sauf que pour Ron, cela prit une autre tournure.

Souvent, ces attouchements éveillaient en lui quelque chose d'autre que de l'amusement. Ça le chatouillait un peu au bas-ventre, et souvent après il s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour se masturber. En pensant à Myst ou à Edgar.

C'était encore pire à Poudlard, où les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch se montraient très soudés, et se lançaient souvent des blagues dans les douches, voire faisaient semblant d'avoir une relation sexuelle sous l'eau brûlante. Par exemple, des fois, Fred faisait semblant d'enculer Harry, ou Georges se collait contre le torse de Dean et s'y frottait en criant « Oh, ouiii ! ». Et cela éveillait des sentiments en Ron. Il riait, comme tous les autres, mais quand il se caressait le soir, les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin fermés, il lui arrivait d'y repenser. Et petit à petit, ces images remplacèrent Myst et ses seins délirants.

Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, Harry était diablement bandant, comme mec. Il avait pris l'habitude de se balader nu ou presque dans le dortoir – en fait, tous avaient pris cette habitude, puisqu'ils étaient entre hommes, après tout – et sa musculature ainsi que son teint hâlé était très agréables à regarder. Un jour qu'ils étaient seuls dans le, Harry paradait nu (en fait il était sortit de la salle de bain et réunissait ses vêtements, jetés d'un bout à l'autre de la salle la veille au soir, suite à une soirée plutôt arrosée). C'était le matin, et la lumière blanche du soleil jouait délicieusement sur sa peau cuivrée. Ron dévorait littéralement Harry des yeux, allongé sur son lit, à plat ventre. Au bout d'un moment, Harry remarqua le regard persistant de son ami et, un pull dans la main droite, fit :

« Un problème, Ron ?

Le rouquin mit un temps à répondre.

« Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

« Je sais pas, tu me regardes comme si j'étais un poulet.

« Manger du Survivant, quelle excellente idée !

Ron prit un de ses coussins rouge et or et le balança à la figure de Harry, qui fit semblant de se fâcher et bondit sur Ron. Il firent semblant de se battre, sur le lit à baldaquin du Weasley. Harry était à cheval sur Ron, et pendant que leurs bras s'emmêlaient pour immobiliser l'autre, Ron détailla la position, sensuelle, de Harry, la beauté de son corps encore un peu mouillé, les gouttelettes d'eau qui parsemaient ses cheveux noirs, le rebond de ses fesses sur son jean, cette caresse si délicate de son bassin sur son bas-ventre…

_Merde_.

Ron bandait. Il rougit un peu, laissa Harry lui enserrer les bras, et détourna le regard. Le Survivant ne tarda pas à réaliser se qu'il se passait sous son bassin et se releva vivement. Il s'écarta de Ron en demandant :

« Pourquoi t'as la gaule ?

Le visage de Ron imitait à perfection ses cheveux quand le Weasley répondit :

« Je… je sais pas.

« Tu m'as pris pour une fille ou quoi ?

« Non mais… Enfin, c'est bon Harry, c'est juste que tu m'as asticoté la bite, avec ton cul-là !

« Ouais bah justement. J'vois pas pourquoi t'as la gaule à cause de mon cul.

Ron ne répondit rien et se leva.

« J'crois que c'est à mon tour d'aller me laver, fit-il.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Ron prit une douche glacée (ce qui est très dur en vrai mais on va imaginer qu'il le peut, hein).

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui ? comment avait-il pu bander à cause de son meilleur ami ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il savait qu'il aimait bien les garçons, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait à ce point-là… il s'était déjà imaginé embrasser un homme, et parfois fantasmait sur des corps masculins, mais là… Là ce n'était plus du rêve, c'était la réalité. Là il avait vraiment eu une érection sans le vouloir. Ron tourna les robinets d'eau chaude et se savonna, s'attardant sur ses parties génitales. Il repensa à Harry, et cela lui fit tellement de bien qu'il du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Une fois que son sperme eût été évacué dans les canalisations (tiens, à se propos, le Basilic empruntait bien ces chemins-là, non ?), Ron s'appuya contre la paroi carrelée de la douche et ferma les yeux.

Ç'avait été si bon… de penser à Harry. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression de se faire plaisir, comme si, cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment pris son pied. Les autres fois, il avait jouit. Cette fois-ci, il avait eu un orgasme.

_Bon_, se dit Ron, _visiblement, c'est pas les filles qui m'attirent_.

Ron descendit dans la Grande Salle, et se joignit aux autres pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry ne semblait plus se souvenir du petit incident, et n'en parla pas, ni lors de ce repas, ni du reste de la journée. Ni après, il semblait n'en avoir rien à cirer. Ce que Ron appréciait.

Il nourrissait à présent ses fantasmes d'hommes, et cela était délicieux. Il n'avait pas d'orgasmes à chaque fois, mais il prenait plus de plaisir à imaginer jouer avec des hommes. Petit à petit il développa des fantasmes plus élaborés que le simple contact corps-à corps. D'abord il rêva de masturber Dean, puis s'imagina être sucé par Frédérique, fantasma sur le postérieur de Neville et se mit à créer des trucs à plusieurs. Pas une fois il ne se remit en question. Il était gay, et c'était okay. En tout cas pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache, et préférait y aller à tâtons. Au fil des semaines il glissa quelques remarques par-ci, par-là, pour sonder les opinions de ses compagnons de chambrée sur l'homosexualité. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'aucun n'était homophobe, et que pour la plupart ils n'avaient aucun problème avec ça. Le seul mec un peu réticent à aborder ce sujet était Harry. Il disait « je comprends pas, en fait, comment un mec peut en aimer un autre. Alors baiser, tu vois… ». Ron voyait extrêmement bien, mais se contentait de hocher la tête.

Il y eut une soirée. Dans le dortoir, les coussins avaient étés réunis au centre, et quelques paquets de bonbons avaient été ouverts, des bouteilles décapsulées. Dean amena le sujet d'Alexandra, une Serdaigle à la poitrine généreuse. Neville proposa de jouer à « Je lui ferais… », et ils commencèrent à imaginer ce qu'ils feraient à Alexandra si elle se retrouvait dans leur lit. Quand arriva le tour de Ron, le rouquin dit simplement :

« Rien.

Il y eut un silence un peu étonné (Ron avait toujours sorti des trucs extravagants). Dean reprit :

« Rien ?

« Rien, répéta Ron.

« Et pourquoi ? demanda Neville.

Ron pris son courage à deux mains (il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien !), et déclara :

« Je ne lui ferais rien parce que je suis gay.

Là, il y eut un vrai silence, à la fois gêné, troublé, et sincèrement étonné. Ron avait fait son possible pour paraître le plus franc possible et priait pour qu'aucun n'éclate de rire, croyant à une blague. Il eut de la chance, car il n'y eut aucun éclat de rire. Thomas siffla :

« Ah ouais, forcément… tu ne lui ferais pas grand chose.

Le silence revint, et Ron sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il prit donc la parole :

« Remarquez, ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne peux pas vous battre au Crapsy Dumbain (jeu de cartes sorcier).

Il prit le jeu de cartes, le mélangea et commença à distribuer. Ils commencèrent à jouer en silence puis, le jeu exigeant de parler, ils se mirent à bourdonner. En quelques minutes, tous avaient digéré l'information et s'amusaient, comme avant.

Le soir venu, Ron soupira de soulagement. Allongé sur son lit, il repensait à la soirée. Tout s'était terriblement bien passé, ils avaient plaisanté un peu sur son homosexualité, sans être méchants, et finalement, tout s'était très bien passé. Ils avaient demandé à Ron s'il souhaitait que cela reste confidentiel, et le rouquin avait juste demandé à ne pas le crier sur les toits. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un détail de sa personnalité.

Le plus récalcitrant à l'idée fut Harry, qui resta un peu froid envers Ron tout le reste de la soirée, comme gêné. Mais dès le lendemain il s'excusa pour cette attitude un peu bête et son amitié avec Ron resta inchangée.

L'été suivant, Ron faisait son coming-out dans sa famille. Rien ne changea, si ce n'est que Fred et Georges ne lui mirent plus aussi souvent la main au paquet. Ron se sentait bien, il était lui-même.

Tout était bien.


	22. Un tour dans la lemonosphère

Quelques réponses !

**Netellafim**

C'est vrai que le gros cliché de "les gays se reconnaissent entr eux", j'ai trouvé ça un peu gros ^^ Savoir si un garçon est gay, quel horrible dilemne... Je te plains mon petite Althy, déja que quand un mec te plait, tu peux difficilement savoir si c'est réciproque, mais tu peux même pas savoir s'il est du même bord que toi XD C'est vrai que des fois, c'est écrit sur leur front (j'ai croisé un charmant jeune homme portant un joli tshirt "Queer as folk" à Nancy l'autre jour =P) mais entre ceux chez qui c'est pas du tout évident, et ceux chez qui c'est évident mais qu'en fait c'est pas vrai (j'ai déja rencontré des folles hétéros...)... Jolie corvée.

**Eh oui, le monde n'est-il pas merveilleux ? ^^. J'ai oublié de le préciser mais il y a toujours la technique de la drague. En général, un gay sera plus réceptif qu'un hétéro. En général ^^''.**

Pour ce qui est des lemons dans des lieux exotiques, déja je trouve pas ça SI courant que ça. Je veux dire, perso je tombe quand même plus souvent (disons 60% du temps) sur des lemons qui se passent dans des chambres! Après, je lis sans doute pas assez pour avoir une image représentative de la lemosphère (quel joli mot, tu trouves pas? =P Moi je l'aime bien ^^). Et ensuite, j'aimerais ajouter une explication tout à fait valable sur la multiplication de ces lemons aventuriers: tout simplement parce que les étudiants de Poudlard partagent des dortoirs, donc il est très difficile d'avoir un lit ET de l'intimité en même temps (sauf si Sieur Malefoy est Prefet en chef et à donc une chambre individuelle en conséquence, bien pratique ^^).

**En effet, ceci m'a échappé, mais c'est une bonne explication ! Et j'aime tellement le terme « lemonosphère » que je l'adopte, tiens.**

Pour ce qui est de l'avis du Parisien, je dirais que ce qui semble aberrant aux messieurs pratiquants que vous êtes ne l'est pas forcément pour une fille, quelque soit son age, si elle n'a jamais testé cette pratique là. Après tout, la sodomie c'est pas un truc dont tout le monde parle et que tout le monde connaît, et bien souvent pour les lectrices de yaoi que nous sommes, l'image qu'on a de la sodomie est très majoritairement fondée sur les fictions qu'on lit. Donc en quelque sorte dans ce domaine, les erreurs entraînent les erreurs, les conneries que certaines écrivent façonnent la vision des lecteurs et on se retrouve avec une génération de filles qui croit que la sodomie, c'est le Club Med. C'est bien pour les petits copains qui auront la chance de les voir accepter l'expérience du coup, mais c'est moins bien pour les fictions qu'elles écrivent avec leur image faussée de la chose.

**Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre l'utilité de mes leçons allait apparaître sous cette forme ^^.**

_Mmmh Rouge... Alors laisse moi deviner...Drago va quitter le rang des Mangemorts et rejoindre les rangs du partie Communiste, pour faire une révolution et établir un régime équitable pour tous! Et ce faisant, il rencontre un jeune militant super sexy qui le fait craquer, et à force de parler de marteau et de faucille, de fil en aiguille, ils se retrouvent à faire la position du marteau et de l'enclume (est-ce que ca existe seulement XD) en gémissant le nom de Marx! J'ai vu juste? =P_

**Tu avais tellement bien trouvé que j'ai réécrit mon chapitre juste pour que tu aies tord. Oui, je sais, c'est méchant.**

Bise

Nella

**Dragonha**

[…]  
Et pour conclure, juste une petite remarque. Dans ta réponse à TheDrEamSpEcTraL, tu suggères d'exiler les pauvres gays en Suède? Heu tu sais qui faic pas chaud là-bas? Et puis, même si les gens sont plus libérés qu'ici(femmes qui peuvent se balader les seins à l'air), on peut être sûrs de rien. Comment y vont réagir si tous les gays Belges se pointent chez eux?

**Ah, non, je ne parlais pas d'exil forcé. Je voulais juste dire que la communauté des fanficeurs et fanficeuses irait en Suède puis ferait un blocus de l'usine de sardine à l'huile. Comme ça, l'économie du poisson serait déséquilibrée et la France, en manque d'éléments marins, ferait des manifestations partout. Afin de calmer le jeu, le gouvernement ferait passer des dizaines de lois pour essayer de contourner le problème, notamment des lois pour la tolérance. Ainsi, les sardines à l'huile annihileront les homophobes (qui iront tous en prison).**

[…]Bon cette fois vraiment à plus tard,

Drag

**mery dry**

Bonjour bonjour,  
J'inclus la review du chapitre précédent dans celle-ci. J'ai beaucoup aimé ton Coming-Out, non pas pour le outing en soi, mais surtout pour l'état d'esprit du texte (parce que oui même les textes ont un état d'esprit à mes yeux...). Je relève juste que la partie Draco peut être cohérente (tout dépend comment on va le personnage) mais je trouve Harry un peu OOC et la fin me laisse... sur ma faim. J'essaie juste de... comment dire... rester objectif?

**Ah, mais Harry est un OOC complet, au même titre que Draco et Ron dans le chapitre 2. Comme je l'ai précédemment évoqué j'utilise des histoires vraies pour fabriquer mes chapitres alors forcément, il y a des éléments en contradiction avec les personnages. D'ailleurs, dans le chapitre 3 (dont l'indice est : Un noir et deux vert), le personnage est totalement OOC (mais vraiment vraiment totalement !), mais je l'ai choisi parce qu'il me semble correspondre un petit peu. Un tout petit peu.**

Parce que oui il y a un besoin de rester objectif, car je vois ce que tu écris comme une sorte de cri du coeur (purée, vous allez arrêter de m'aligner des conneries! Voilà vos erreurs, et voilà comment les éviter, c'pourtant pas compliqué, bourdel de Zeus!) présenté avec une classe folle. Chapeau l'Artiste.

**Oui, un cri du cœur… Mais pas dans ce sens-là, je ne considère pas vos erreurs comme des immondices inter-planétaires à annihiler de toute urgence. Enfin, pas encore, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour… XD**

J'aurais bien proposé ma contribution pour ton projet, pour les lemons. Mais jusqu'ici je n'en ai écrit et publié qu'un seul, que j'ai balancé dans un OS la mort dans l'âme tellement il me déçoit. Mais passons, je ne vais pas tomber dans l'auto-apitoiement. Je disais donc que je ne postulerai pas, parce que tu es suffisamment 'outillé' pour le faire tout seul. Alors, enlève ton pantalon, regarde biiiiiiien (eh oui, tu as des coucougnettes!) donc tu es parfaitement capable de le mettre sur "papier" ton projet. Et j'avoue que ça m'aiderait, en effet, pénis par-ci pénis par là, à force, ça gave. Un peu de variété dans les mots, sans pour autant que cela soit trop choquant, serait appréciée.

**Le problème n'est pas ce qu'il y a dans mon pantalon (je le sais très bien – ce qui est heureux parce que sinon je connais quelqu'un qui se trouverait fort dépourvu), mais c'est la masse de travail, en fait. J'ai déjà fort à faire avec les coming-out, qui me prennent pas mal de temps, et aussi des fics que je peine à terminer parce que je veux bien les faire. Et il n'y a pas que les fics dans ma vie, non plus ^^. Donc en fait l'aide que je demande c'est surtout pour avancer un peu plus vite, et aussi pour diversifier les points de vue, je n'ai pas envie d'imposer ma vision de la « fic parfaite » ! **

Bisous,

Mery Dry

PS : J'aime appeler ça cure-dent du diable, histoire de dédramatiser!

PS2: j'ai dit 'Bourdel de Zeus' car lui il butinait un peu n'importe qui (mais de jolis n'importe qui). Car, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai lu nulle part que le Dieu des monothéistes eusse un lupanar **Zeus n'avait pas de lupanar ! Enfin. Il avait des conquêtes à droite, à gauche, devant et derrière mais de là à avoir un lupanar, ce serait un peu un blasphème. Encore heureux que le lanceur de foudre ne t'aie point entendue, sinon il serait venu à toi pour te faire taire. Et Lui seul sait de quelle façon.**. Ce juron est dû à un souci de véracité, donc.

PS3: Désolée pour la grossièreté, mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que tu mésestimais tes talents d'auteur, j'ai donc tenu à te secouer un p'tit peu. Allez, zou.

**Blues-moon**

Bien le bonjour sieur Althar  
[…] tiens d'ailleurs, question, j'ai la flemme de faire des recherches anatomiques, cette dite "tache procurant tant de plaisir" est elle proéminente via le canal anal ? Car de temps en temps je lis que l'un des protagonistes, pouvait reconnaître la prostate au toucher (il a de longs doigts ou un gland très, très sensible ^^).

**Eh bien, euh… Je vais faire la recherche pour toi alors ^^. Non, ça c'est quelque chose que je sais alors je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon joker « appel à un ami ». On peut, effectivement, reconnaître la prostate au toucher, mais en général seuls les médecins sont habilités à le faire. C'est surtout par la taille qu'on va la repérer : la prostate ayant la taille d'une noix (dépend selon les garçon, évidemment), on peut estimer la toucher quand on sent une surface qui a à peut près cette taille. Bien évidemment, ça marchera mieux chez certains que chez d'autres. **

Merci m'sieur (oh que c'est rare d'écrire ca ici) pour ce moment tres intéressant de lecture ^^

Leeloo (Mary Sue auto proclamée mais qui le garde pour elle-même)

**Miss E.M-90**

salut! merci pour toute cette information! je n ai pas pris le temps de tout lire, mais la prochaine fois que j ecrirais un slash je viendrais y rejeter un coup d'oeil, pour vérifier mon écrit! en tout cas c est instructif! ^^ bsx Elo, auteur(e) d une fic slash!

PS: tu ne lis que les fics Harry Potter? Je te propose d'aller lire les  
Twilight il y en a pas des pas mals en yaoi!

**Non, je lis beaucoup de fics autres qu'Harry Potter, même si cette catégorie est particulièrement fournie (autant en anglais qu'en français). J'en lis dans beaucoup d'autres catégories (je ne vais pas toutes les énumérer).**

**Mais je ne lis, et ne lirai jamais, AUCUNE fic Twilight.**

**Dairy's Scribenpenne**

En proba, Ron - dans tous les personnages Hp - avait le plus de chance de devenir gay ^^ En tout cas, j'ai adoré ce coming out qui s'est fait en toute simplicité =)

E**n proba ? Que veux-tu dire par-là ? La notion de « devenir gay » est assez étrange en elle-même, à moins que l'on admette que l'on puisse « devenir hétéro » ou « devenir bi ». Ne le prends pas personnellement, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de formulation, bien que dans un certain contexte elles puissent être adaptées.**

J'attends le prochain avec une certaine impatience :  
Dairy'  
Le coming out de Rusard ? =P

**Oui ! Non, attends, quoi ? Rusard ? Mais..? Tu es cruelle ! Tu sais très bien que le seul amour de Rusard est Miss Teigne ! Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est une chatte, pas un pénis (désolé pour le jeu de mots un peu désastreux).**

**

* * *

**

**Le troisième coming-out arrive avec…euh…arrive tout court, et je mets un avertissement dès cette page : il sera sombre ! Et Netellafim, j'espère que tu liras avec un soin particulier les trois mots de la fin. **


	23. Coming out chapitre 3

**(Coming out)  
**

**Disclaimer** : blabla bla, JKR, blabla, bla.

**Note :** à nouveau un récit sombre (c'est bien d'alterner, non ? ^^)

Chapitre III : Harry Potter

Harry était un homme. Un vrai. Un vrai de vrai. Un vrai de vrai de vrai. Un homme, quoi.

En sa qualité d'homme, il avait des muscles saillants, sentait la sueur, avait des remarques grivoises, touchait les fesses des filles sans se faire remarquer (ou en se faisant bien remarquer), jouait au Quidditch et se douchait dans les vestiaires. Et il cherchait désespérément une fille à mettre dans son lit plus de trois soirs d'affilée. Cho était trop fleur-bleue et Ginny trop difficile à combler. Harry cherchait chaussure à son pied, ou plutôt vagin à son pénis. Et encore, il avait de la chance, il n'était pas comme Huogrt, ce pauvre machin tout moche qui n'attirait que les crapauds et les Mandragores.

Et comme il était un homme, un vrai de vrai, complètement viril et sans un centième de gramme de féminité dans son corps athlétique, il était capable de sortir en trois minutes les pires remarques homophobes que la terre ait jamais porté. Cela lui arrivait rarement, cependant, parce que Harry savait quand même se tenir en société, il avait de bonnes notes, était charmant en soirée (enfin, jusqu'à son troisième cocktail), mangeait proprement, et allait même aux toilettes tout seul comme un grand.

Il y avait ce jour-là une soirée estudiantine, qui se déroulait très originalement dans le dortoir Gryffondor. Ils riaient tous et parlaient tous, puis Harry demanda à Dean :

« Eh, mec, passe-moi un cocktail !

À ce moment-là, Dean fit une moue étrange et dit haut et fort :

« Vous avez remarqué que si on décompose « cocktail », ça fait « coc.k » et « tail » ? C'est un peu louche comme truc, non ? alors, Harry mon chéri, tu veux une bite-queue ?

[Étant donné que Poudlard est censé être une école anglaise, je n'ai pas retranscrit le jeu de mots, mais en anglais, « coc.k » est un mot d'argot pour désigner le pénis et « tail » signifie « queue »].

Harry fit une grimace et plaisanta :

« Je suis pas une tapette, passe-moi à boire, sale pédé !

Visiblement, sa plaisanterie ne fit pas mouche sur Dean qui se contenta de lui jeter vaguement une bouteille prise au hasard, que Harry dévissa et but.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous un peu ivres (Ron commençait à chanter quelque mélodie paillarde et Neville parlait à son livre de botanique), Dean attrapa Seamus par le col de son uniforme et l'embrassa. Cela fit bien rire Ron qui se mit à applaudir comme s'il était à un match de Quidditch, et Harry leur jeta des dragée surprises en hurlant :

« Arrêtez, vous êtes dégueulasses !

Il riait à moitié, mais en lui s'agitait quelque chose. Il détestait cette image, ce n'était pas naturel, vraiment pas, mais en même temps… Il y avait quelque chose de bizarrement fascinant dans ce baiser, comme si… Comme si rien du tout, c'était dégueu, c'étaient des gueux, point barre !

Dean finit par lâcher Seamus qui dit avec une voix sur-aiguë :

« Oh mon dieu-eu-eu ! Dean, tu embrasses si bien-en-en !

« Ouais, je sais, je suis un dieu, fit Dean avec un mouvement de poignet exagéré.

« Oh, Dean, je suis à toi !

Seamus se jeta sur Dean et ils firent semblant de copuler. Harry eut un choc. Un gros choc. Il prit conscience que deux hommes pouvaient faire à peu de chose près la même chose qu'une homme et une femme. C'était repoussant. Vraiment dégueulasse. Harry but une longue et brûlante gorgée de cocktail pour ne pas voir ces deux corps, ces deux _garçons_, se donner des coups de bassin à travers leurs uniformes. Il savait que c'était pour plaisanter. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en rire.

Le matin venu, ils allèrent se coucher, mais Harry ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Il revoyait, sans cesse, Dean et Seamus, qui faisaient _ça_, comme ça… Pire encore, son imagination – bon dieu pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la contrôler ? – les dénudait, en les faisait accomplir des actes plus réalistes, plus torrides, plus… ce n'était pas naturel. Il y avait un problème. Toute la matinée, Harry tenta de fermer les yeux, de chasser ces visions et ces pensée, mais rien ne parvenait à lui faire penser à autre chose, cette image était obsédante, entêtante… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à penser à autre chose ? Ce truc contre-nature, là, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui restait en tête ? Il ne parvenait pas à le supporter. C'était dégueulasse. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait ni à régurgiter, ni à passer à autre chose. Il ne dormit pas.

Pire encore, il avait une érection.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir chassé ces visions horribles, il y eut une catastrophe qui ébranla toutes ses convictions. C'était dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Le soir. Il discutait devant la cheminée avec Ron et Hermione, quand soudain cette dernière pointa discrètement du doigt un large fauteuil de velours rouge. Harry fut tétanisé.

Dean était assis, et sur ses genoux, Seamus. Ils s'embrassaient. Et ils n'avaient pas de public à faire rire. C'était pour de vrai. Harry resta pétrifié, ne sachant à quel jeu s'adonnaient ses deux amis. Hermione murmura un « C'est mignon », pendant que Ron fit « Il sont ensemble ? Mais depuis quand ? ». Harry butta sur un mot. Ensemble. Ensemble ? Deux garçons, _ensemble_ ? Comment était-ce seulement imaginable ? Ce n'était pas logique ! Dans quel conte est-ce qu'on voyait un prince en embrasser un autre ? Où avait-on jamais vu deux hommes se bécoter ? Ce fut encore pire lorsque Dean passa ses mains sur le pantalon de Seamus, et qu'ils se levèrent, sourires malicieux aux lèvres, avant de s'éloigner vers le dortoir, devant la porte duquel ils placèrent le pot de fleur.

Harry resta hypnotisé par le fauteuil. Yeux grands ouverts, bouche entrouverte, esprit fermé. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. C'était impossible. C'était une blague. Dans quelques instants, Dean et Seamus allaient ressortir du dortoir et crier « Haha, on vous a bien eu ! ». Mais non. Ils ne crièrent pas cela. Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança quelques incantations à la porte, afin de ne pas traumatiser les premières années, mais Harry eut préféré qu'elle lui nettoie le cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que pouvaient bien faire Dean et Seamus, et en même temps que les images se rapprochaient de lui, autre chose se réveilla et commença à monter.

Harry se leva d'un bond et disparut en trois pas. Il fusa dans la Salle sur Demande, où il se cloîtra.

Assis sur le lit, dans cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre, il se prit la tête dans les mains et respira profondément. Il avait chaud. Son sang était prit d'un terrible bouillonnement, et dans sa tête, Dean et Seamus criaient, soufflaient, baisaient, jouissaient. Sans arrêt. Harry se releva, et alla donner un coup de poing ravageur au mur, qui lui détruisit les phalanges. Mais Harry n'avait que faire de sa main ensanglantée. Il préférait cette douleur à l'autre, l'autre qui lui déchirait la poitrine, qui lui martelait le cerveau, qui lui poignardait le bas-ventre. L'autre douleur, cette douleur, qui le faisait lutter contre sa nature… Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait penser, il voulait dire : cette douleur qui luttait contre la nature… Vraiment ? Était-ce vraiment cela ? Avait-il réussi à… Non ? Peut-être… Ces pédés… Amants… C'est pas viril… Dégueu… Pourtant… contre-nature… NON !

Harry s'allongea dans son lit, et faisant semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir que quelque chose sous son nombril demandait quelque attention, il s'acharna à essayer de dormir. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, il n'y eut que la torture, minutes après minutes, ce film qui ne cessait pas, qui lui criait de se regarder, mais qu'il ne voulait pas écouter. Il voulait être la fierté de ses parents, il voulait avoir des enfants. Il voulait être normal. Il _était_ normal !

* * *

« Harry a un comportement vraiment bizarre en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Hermione à Ron alors qu'il révisaient vaguement un cours de sorcellerie à l'ombre des arbres en fleur.

« Chais pas, répondit le rouquin. P't'être qu'il a trouvé une copine.

« Je ne parle pas du fait qu'il passe de nombreuses nuits hors du dortoir, répliqua Hermione. Ni du fait qu'il ait des cernes monstrueuses. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il n'adresse plus la moindre parole à Dean et à Seamus ? Il les évite au possible et quand ils se bécotent on dirait qu'il va les frapper. C'est vraiment…curieux.

Ron referma son livre sèchement et déclara :

« Hermione, je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je peux te dire que non. Harry n'est pas homophobe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

« C'est mon meilleur ami, je le saurais s'il l'était !

« Vous parlez souvent de ça peut-être ?

« Non, à vrai dire on n'en parle jamais mais… enfin, Hermione, c'est Harry quoi ! À la limite, Draco je veux bien, ce sale petit con est déjà un connard fini, mais Harry…

« Même les plus grands ont des défauts, tu sais, fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Je ne peux pas le croire, déclara Ron. Harry n'est pas comme ça.

« Le voilà, annonça Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Eh, pourquoi moi ?

« Pourquoi toi quoi ? lança Harry avec un sourire tentant de masquer vainement ses cernes.

Ron se gratta la tête, gêné, et Hermione se plongea avec un petit sourire en coin dans l'étude du Sortilège de Praticomancie.

« Alors ? demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, euh, Hermione se demandait… Je veux dire, je sais bien que tu ne l'es pas, pas du tout, mais Hermione, tu sais comment sont les filles, enfin pas toutes, hein, mais je veux dire, que, enfin, bref, Hermione voulais sa voir si par hasard…

« Non, trancha Harry d'une voix sombre.

Alors que Ron allait se tourner vers Hermione pour pouvoir – enfin ! – lui dire 'je te l'avais bien dit !', Harry continua :

« Je ne suis pas une pédale.

Puis il s'en alla d'un pas rageur, comme s'il haïssait le monde, et ce fut Hermione qui se tourna et lança :

« Je te l'avais bien dit !

* * *

Harry rentra dans sa chambre et donna un coup de pied dans son lit. Même ses amis s'y mettaient, maintenant ! Lui, Harry, un homme, un vrai, le prendre pour une folle ? Un petit pédé de merde ? C'était affreux !

_Je vais leur montrer, si je suis un pédé, moi_.

Harry sortit de sa chambre, et partit à la recherche de Miella Davanovan. Une vraie pétasse, celle-là. Harry la trouva, l'attira dans sa chambre, et ils firent l'amour. Puis ils sortirent ensemble. Puis Miella déménagea quelque part ailleurs. Harry sortit avec Ginny. Puis il se maria avec elle. Ils eurent des enfants. Il eut un amant.

* * *

« J'en ai marre ! cria Siméon.

« Calme-toi, par pitié ! lança Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer ? J'en ai marre de ta couardise ! Ah il est beau, le Gryffondor ! C'est courageux, ça ! Mais je t'aime, tu peux comprendre, ça ? Tu peux imaginer que l'on t'aime ? Tu me dis à longueur de temps que tu n'aime pas baiser ta femme, que tes gosses te font chier, et tu refuses de vivre avec moi ? Tu ne veux même pas que l'on aille boire un verre, un _VERRE_, ensemble, qu'on nous _voie_ ensemble ! Je suis quoi pour toi ? Ta poupée gonflable ?

« Non, je t'en prie, calme-toi…

« Tu me fais chier, Harry. Tu m'as promis de quitter ta femme, il y a trois ans, et tu ne l'as toujours pas fait. Tu as voulu divorcer quand tu as découvert son amant, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es un lâche. Assume-toi un peu !

« Mais je ne peux pas !

« Tu ne VEUX pas ! hurla Siméon, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, tu ne veux pas assumer ta vraie nature ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais…

« Mais tu sais que c'est le cas !

« Alors dis-le, bon sang ! Dis-le ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, que tu es gay !

Harry resta silencieux, des sanglots plein la gorge, mais des sanglots qui refusaient de sortir, qui refusaient de couler. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il s'empêchait de pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus le faire. Il paraissait froid et indifférent alors qu'en lui criait la voix du désespoir. Après cinq minutes d'un blizzard silencieux, Siméon essuya ses joues d'une main tremblante et déclara, avec cette voix qu'ont les gens déchirés mais qui font semblant de rire :

« Tu vois. Tu ne m'aime pas.

Siméon quitta l'auberge, quitta Harry, quitta leur vie. Harry resta seul. Des heures durant. Il ne parvenait pas à pleurer, mais sa douleur n'était que plus vive.

* * *

Il rentra enfin chez lui, tard. Il se glissa dans le lit conjugal, et Ginny demanda :

« Où étais-tu ?

Harry mit un temps infini à répondre. Brisant la barrière de ses sanglots, il murmura :

« Je suis pédé.

Mais Ginny s'était endormie.

* * *

_Chère Ginny,_

_Chers James, Lily, Albus._

_Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. _

_Vous avez été pour moi les plus beaux événements de ma vie. _

_Vous serez toujours mes amours, mes cœurs, mes vies._

_J'ai survécu à Voldemort, mais pas à moi._

_James, Lily, Albus, votre papa aime les hommes._

_Ginny, excuse-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai jamais su le dire._

_Je n'ai jamais su me le dire._

_Remarie-toi avec Blaise. Je sais qui vous étiez ensemble. Soyez heureux tous les deux._

_Il se peut qu'un jeune homme du nom de Siméon vienne un jour à la maison, demandant de me voir. Si c'est le cas, dis-lui que j'ai beaucoup de regrets mais qu'il a fait le bon choix._

_Quant à moi, je pars. Je vous fais du mal à tous, en restant. Mauvais père, mauvais mari, mauvais ami. _

_Et mauvais amant, aussi._

_Pardon. Je pense que cette solution est la meilleure. J'ai laissé mon courage à Poudlard._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Soyez heureux._

_Je pars rejoindre Sirius._

_J'ai compris pourquoi il me manquait tant._

_Votre infortuné père et mari._

_Harr…_

-Larmes_-  
_

Rien n'était bien.


	24. Psych anal yse

Une petite séance de réponses...

**Dairy's Scribenpenne**

...  
Tu veux m'abattre.  
Vraiment... C'était horrible =SSSS  
Mais trop poignant quoi.  
* snifouille *  
Félicitation et au prochain coming out !

_Il y en aura combien à ton avis ?_

**Je ne sais pas. Il y en avait un qui devait être posté aujourd'hui mais j'ai pris du retard dans mon écriture et je devais répondre aux questions donc je ne peux pas prévoir exactement. Je peux te dire qu'il y en aura au moins deux de plus (tiens, d'ailleurs l'indice pour le prochain est… « ténébreux », je vous laisse trouver, il sera plus joyeux puisque j'ai décidé d'alterner les comings joyeux et tristes).**

**lalalah**

_Re-bonjour...oui en fait en te lisant il me vient des questions...voilà, en fait, je me demandais comment - pour quelqu'un qui aime ça, bien sur – se passait le plaisir de quelqu'un qui se fait sodomisé. Parce que, je n'ai en tête que des a priori féminins - par exemples, une femme peut sentir la jouissance arriver, et là crac! on loupe le coche et on est sûr qu'on ne jouira pas, et oui une femme ça ne jouit pas à chaque fois et il faut du temps, de l'expérience, et encore même avec ça c'est pas sûr qu'on arrive à l'orgasme. Oui, la jouissance féminine c'est compliqué et parfois on en veut beaucoup à son partenaire...mais passons c'est pas le sujet, lol ^^'' - et donc, je me demandais si la jouissance anale était plus, disons "mécanique" que via un vagin? (J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire qu'une femme a plus de chance d'avoir un orgasme par sodomie que par pénétration vaginale.) Je suis désolé si on a l'impression que je veux comparer un homme à une femme, mais n'étant pas un homme je peux pas me mettre à votre place. Voilà, maintenant que je t'ai bombardé de questions, je retourne à ma lecture ^^_

**Bon, comme à chaque fois qu'on me demande de comparer les sensations masculines et féminines je suis un peu embarrassé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pareil, certes, mais pour ce qui est du **_comparable_**… La jouissance anale n'est pas mécanique, puisque tous les hommes ne jouissent pas quand ils sont sodomisés. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'anus est une zone sensible et a priori très érogène, les sensations peuvent donc y être très agréables et sensationnelles, mais on peut aussi de pas avoir une grande « réception sensitive anale ». Par contre, pour ce qui est du combo temps+expérience, ce n'est pas si « important » que ça, c'est-à-dire que l'on peut jouir dès la première sodomie (c'est très rare, cependant, puisqu'en général c'est assez douloureux).**

**Tu dis que tu ne peux pas te mettre à la place d'un homme, mais je ne peux pas me mettre à la place d'une femme, tu sais, donc pour comparer ^^''…**

**Je ne sais pas les chances d'orgasme via vagin (j'imagine que ça varie beaucoup là aussi), mais celles via anus sont probablement aussi erratiques, tout dépend de l'amant, du contexte, etc. et aussi de l'état de la personne. On peut en souffrir trente-huit fois et à la trente-neuvième, paf-bim-ziouu ! jouissance. Ou orgasme.**

**J'espère t'avoir apporté des éléments de réponse !**

**Ninanoo**

Bon il commence à se faire tard pour moi...ou tôt, au choix^^.  
Je suis ravie que tu ai fait un paragraphe sur la façon d'écrire des Lemons, je ne l'ai pas encore lu mais je maintiens que "sexe turgescent" et "virilité palpitante" sont à bannir pour un lemon qu'on veut correct.

**« Et Harry présenta à Draco son sexe turgescent, symbole de sa virilité palpitante ». XD  
**

Sinon...J'ai un homme! Oui…[…] Merci :)

**TheDrEamSpEcTraL**

Salut :)  
J'étais absente ces derniers jours, et forcément j'ai raté quelques chapitres. Donc voici mon avis pour le coming-out de Ron (Que j'ai bien aimé au passage): "Ron prit une douche glacée (ce qui est très dur en vrai mais on va imaginer qu'il le peut, hein)." *rigole* Encore une fois une erreur fréquente. Combien de fois je l'ai lue c'te phrase? "mais c'est une métaphore et gnagnagna..." XD "son sperme eût été évacué dans les canalisations (tiens, à se propos,  
le Basilic empruntait bien ces chemins-là, non ?)" *pouffe* t'as vraiment des idées bizarre^^

**Non mais, sans rire, vu le nombre de garçons à Poudlard en âge de…, je pense quand même que le Basilic a dû faire des rencontres plus ou moins louches. Personne n'a pensé à faire une fic là-dessus ? Si vous connaissez un(e) auteur(e) qui a fait une fic là-dessus, merci de m'envoyer un nom/un lien par MP ! **

Bref, très optimiste celui-là ;)  
Le coming-out de Harry m'a beaucoup dérangé. Je ne crois absolument pas qu'il ait pu développer ce genre d'idées (l'homosexualité c'est dégueulasse, etc.) par lui même. Et je pencherai pour que ça soit la faute des Dursley. On peut trouver le fait que l'homosexualité est étrange mais dégueulasse, non. Ce genre d'avis est influencé par la famille (Les parents d'Harry étant morts je pencherai pour les Dursley) ou la religion (et à aucun endroit Harry  
n'est décrit comme religieux). Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire? Il n'a pas pu penser ça tout seul, je trouve ça impossible. Je n'ai pas d'expérience là-dessus mais pour le coup je trouve ça invraisemblable. Il manque un élément dans ce coming-put: Qui lui a mit dans la tête l'idée que l'homosexualité était dégueulasse? Je veux pas te blâmer ou un truc du genre, hein ^^' Mais ça colle pas.

**Bah, personnellement je ne trouve pas ça étrange. Parce que l'on n'est pas forcé de se découvrir à l'adolescence, certains se découvrent gay à quarante-six ans, et ils ont eu le temps de développer toute leur théorie que l'homosexualité c'est pas bien et tout le blabla. Ensuite, il faudrait bien que les Dursley aient formé cette idée dans leur tête (parce que le saint-esprit est bien mignon mais non), donc je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry n'aurait pas pu la former lui-même. Quand au fait de trouver cela dégueulasse, je peux t'assurer qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui le pensent, et qu'un certain nombre de gays l'ont pensé avant de se dire que finalement c'était peut-être pas si affreux que ça. Tu sais, il y a des hétérophobes aussi (je te l'assure), et ce genre d'avis n'est pas inspiré par la famille ou la religion. Par ailleurs, il y a des homos qui trouvent l'homosexualité tellement dégueulasse qu'ils se forcent à être hétéros toute leur vie (bien qu'ils puissent craquer de temps à autres), et arrivent à se persuader qu'ils sont « comme tout le monde ». Oui, en général ceux-là sont les premiers à avoir des amants qu'ils aiment autant qu'une boîte de sardine : quand y'a quelque chose à manger, ça va, quand y'en n'a plus, on jette et on en prend une autre.**

**Donc bon, je pense que ça colle quand même, malgré le fait que si j'avais voulu être plus général, j'aurais effectivement dû appliquer le contexte de la famille et tout, mais comme c'était déjà le cas avec Draco, je me suis dit que ç'aurait été un peu bête de faire deux fois la même chose.**

**Et puis, je laisse quelques lacunes pour que tu puisses inventer des éléments à ta guise, par exemple la façon dont Harry se suicide ou comment il a rencontré son amant. Tu peux décider que les Dursley sont la cause de ses malheurs et du drame potterien.**

J'ai trouvé ce coming-out très sombre. Et c'est vraiment triste et démoralisant que sûrement quelques gays réagissent de cette manière. Le refus de ce qu'ils sont, etc. Pu*ain, tu m'inspire trop là^^ J'ai trop envie de faire une fis là-dessus^^ Je garde mon idée sous le coude au cas où ^^ Bonne soirée à toi. Merci pour ton travail et bisouxes!

**Ravi d'avoir pu t'inspirer, je serai content de voir ce que tu as produit à la suite de ce coming très dark ! **

**Nota bene :** J'utilise parfois le terme « coming », au lieu de « coming out », mais c'est tout à fait valable, ça désigne la même chose (oui, c'est de la contraction et on arrivera certainement à dire « co. » un jour mais bon, on est parti de « coming out of the closet », ce qui est tout de même un peu long !).

* * *

Bon, comme j'ai peu de réponses et que le chapitre que j'avais prévu pour contenter les fans du M-Preg est trop long pour combler le vide qui est ici, vous avez droit à un petit « glossaire » du jargon gay ! Bon, je ne garantis pas une fiabilité extrême parce que je suis assez contre le développement du communautarisme, mais je me dis que ça peut toujours être utile (et puis si vous appréciez je pourrais agrandir la liste, et pourquoi pas y consacrer un chapitre entier !). Donc, les termes sont majoritairement américains, et je vais me focaliser sur les termes les plus utilisés.

**Actif** (ou « top ») – Généralement utilisé pour désigner celui qui pénètre, a pris une connotation plus « virile » depuis peu, dans la bouche de certains (mais c'est complètement faux). L'actif est celui qui sodomise ou celui qui « reçoit » la fellation (l'appellation « receveur » est désuète).

**Bareback** (ou barebacking) – Littéralement « dos nu », c'est une pratique sexuelle parfois francisée en « nokpote », consiste à ne pas utiliser de préservatif. Pratique évidemment dangereuse qui nécessite des tests fiables. Parfois abrégé en « BB ».

**Bear** (littéralement : « ours ») – formule très imagée qui désigne un homme, souvent imposant de taille et de poids, à la pilosité assez développée et nullement rasé. Certains sont très friands des Bears (il y a même un « bear club » dans le Marais ainsi que de nombreux bars un peu partout).

**Crevette** – l'inverse du bear en quelques sortes, c'est un jeune homme assez maigrelet, souvent imberbe ou très bien rasé. Il correspond plus à l'idée macho de l'injure « fillette ». Certains sont très friands de crevettes, mais le couple archétypal bear-crevette n'est pas si répandu que ça, puisqu'en général les crevettes détestent les poils.

**Daddy** (ou « sugar daddy », ou « papa gâteau ») – Homme âgé qui entretient un homme plus jeune (ou une fille, parfois). Le plus jeune était appelé « giton » mais maintenant on l'appelle « (sugar) baby ». La pratique ne semble pas très courante pourtant elle existe, et parfois l'écart d'âge n'est pas si important que ça.

**Garage à bite** – injure utilisée pour désigner un homme ne refusant aucune pénétration. Le sens est assez proche de « pute » ou « nymphomane ». J'en profite pour vous faire noter au passage qu'il existe un verbe en français, que peu de gens utilisent. « Bitter », signifiant comprendre, et très joli à conjugay (je bitte, tu bittes, il bitte, etc.) donc évitez les fautes d'orthographe dans vos fics, ça fait sourire de voir que Harry sort sa « compréhension » turgescente ^^.

**Passif **(ou « bottom ») – Utilisé pour définir celui qui est pénétré pendant l'acte, et qui donne la fellation (je n'ai jamais entendu parler de « Donneur » dans ce contexte »). Il paraît (mais ce n'est qu'un chiffre, une statistique parmi tant d'autres) qu'il y aurait deux homos passifs pour un actif (ce qui donnerait un caractère plus « rare » et donc plus « recherché » aux actifs mais bon, restons prudents).

**Versatile** – Se dit d'un homme assurant autant le rôle de passif que d'actif. Autrefois on utilisait le terme « autoreverse », mais c'est plutôt pour les fanas des années quatre-vingt. On peut distinguer trois types de versatilité : versatile tendance passive (ça veut dire que monsieur préfère être passif), versatile tout court (peut lui importe) et versatile tendance active (il préfère être actif).

Si vous en voulez plus, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !

Selon mes prévisions, la prochaine chose a venir est un outing (oui, ce terme-là aussi existe pour désigner le « coming-out » mais je crois que c'est un terme plus… vulgaire), puis un chapitre pour les fanas du Mpreg ou une séance de réponses aux questions s'il y a assez de review pour ça !


	25. Coming out chapitre 4

**(Coming out)**

**Disclaimer** : blabla bla, JKR, blabla, bla.

Chapitre IV : Théodore Nott

**Note :** Madame Rowling a déclaré quelque part qu'elle avait écrit un brouillon (qui se trouve maintenant dans ses cartons) une scène où l'on voyait Messieurs Malfoy et Nott discuter pendant qu'en arrière-plan on découvrait Messieurs Malfoy et Nott juniors discuter dans le jardin de sujets et d'autres dont Harry Potter. Je me suis permis de reprendre ce passage que personne n'a lu et de le faire à la sauce althy.

oOoOoOo

Grand, cheveux noirs, mince, yeux foncés, courtois, costume obscur, intelligent et Sang-Pur. C'était généralement les mots que l'on utilisait pour qualifier Théodore. C'était un fils modèle : très respectueux, écoutant toujours les ordres sans essayer de les contourner, effacé lors des dîners « entre adultes », ne fréquentant qu'un petit nombre d'amis et aucun ne faisant partie d'un groupuscule de racailles. Théodore se caractérisait par un effacement si efficace qu'une cape d'invisibilité aurait pu lui être superflue. Personne ne parvenait à comprendre cet enfant mystérieux, à percer ses secrets, à imaginer ses pensées. Non, Théodore était un jeune homme dont on ne savait pas grand chose, et à ce titre il peuplait un certain nombre de fantasmes.

Il était en train de lire une œuvre moldue (bien que pour nombre de sorciers, Proust était des leurs – après tout, pourquoi pas ?), quand un elfe de maison entra dans sa chambre par un petit « plop ».

« On toque, avant d'entrer, soupira Théodore en reposant son livre. Tu devras te punir pour ne pas avoir annoncé ton arrivée, elfe stupide.

L'elfe de maison bégaya de excuses, puis déclara :

« Monsieur votre père vous demande de le rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée. Monsieur Malfoy père et Monsieur Malfoy fils sont arrivés.

Théodore jeta _Du côté de chez Swann_ sur l'elfe en se levant. Il traversa quelques corridors, descendit des escaliers, puis arriva dans le gigantesque hall du manoir Nott. Il serra la main de Lucius en lui disant :

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, ravi de vous accueillir dans notre demeure.

Puis il fit de même à Draco :

« Bonjour, Draco, content de te voir ici.

« Les garçons, si vous alliez discuter dehors ? proposa Monsieur Nott avec sa voix sèche.

« D'accord, père, fit Théodore en s'inclinant légèrement. Puis il partit avec Draco vers le verger, un peu illuminé par le soleil de septembre.

« Bien, parlons du plan pour se débarrasser de ce bouffon de Dumbledore, grinça Lucius…

Théodore laissa Draco s'asseoir sur une des chaises en fer blanc, préférant s'adosser au petit muret de granite un peu plus loin.

« À ton avis, de quoi parlent-ils ? demanda Draco en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Ce sont leurs affaires, pas les nôtres, répondit évasivement Théodore en contemplant un agrume qui pendait encore au sommet d'un arbre.

« Probablement de ce bouffon de Potter. J'aimerais bien le voir renvoyé de l'école, lui et cette Sang-de-Bourbe Granger.

Théodore resta silencieux un instant, puis regarda Draco.

« Pourquoi Potter ? C'est un Sang-Pur.

« Un ami des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe, et le chouchou de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, ils ne font pas que discuter quand ils se retrouvent dans son bureau, tout le monde sait que Dumbledore a des mœurs plutôt étranges.

« Au dernières nouvelles, reprit calmement Théodore, Dumbledore est homosexuel, pas pédophile.

« C'est la même chose, jeta Draco.

Théodore ne répondit pas, sachant que Draco était légèrement intraitable quand on parlait de quelqu'un qu'il détestait. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

« Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Imagine que je sois homosexuel : je préfèrerais dormir avec toi plutôt que de me compromettre avec le petit-frère de Pansy.

« Bah, arrête, je ne veux pas imaginer ça, lâcha Draco en grimaçant.

« Si tu savais le nombre de phantasmes homosexuels où tu apparais, Draco, tu serais étonné.

« Quoi ?

« Tu te souviens que je fais de la legimancie et de l'occlumancie, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'utilise parfois quand je m'ennuie, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et de nombreuses personnes aimeraient te voir dans le lit d'un autre garçon.

« C'est ignoble !

« Ce sont surtout des filles, qui rêvent de ça. Enfin, ça dépend. La plupart des filles aimeraient te voir dormir avec Potter…

Draco poussa une sorte de cri étranglé en dévisageant Théodore d'une façon totalement abrutie. Il ne pouvait pas assimiler ça… Lui et… Potter ?

« Oh, arrête ça Draco, vous êtes tous les deux séduisant, et ennemis. Quoi de mieux pour faire un couple de fantasme ?

« _Séduisants_ ?

« Oui. Potter est hâlé et musclé, il est grand, un peu bêta, toi tu est plus petit, très clair mais mince et tes vêtements sont en coupe 'près-du-corps'. J'appelle ça être séduisant.

« Théodore, parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? Je veux penser à tout sauf à ce… ça.

« Très bien. Veux-tu parler du dernier tournois de Quidditch ? Je crois qu'avec ton père vous étiez dans la cabine du Ministre…

* * *

Théodore se regarda dans le miroir. Que mettre sur lui ? Pour l'instant, il était uniquement vêtu d'un shorty noir avec quelque motif blanc sur un côté. Théodore enfila d'abord un pantalon de velours cigarette, mais l'enleva aussitôt pour passer un slim noir, qu'il délaissa au profit d'un jean un peu étroit mais mettant ses cuisses fines en valeur. Puis il passa une chemise blanche coupe 'près-du-corps', en popeline pur coton. Par-dessus il enfila une veste-sweat noire, en molleton non-gratté, qui allait parfaitement avec ses derbies en cuir venant d'Italie. Théodore termina par un chèche en coton vert-Serpentard, puis prit son sac, un petit Dolce&Gabbana de qualité. Il sonna un elfe de maison pour que ce dernier transporte ses affaires empaquetées la veille à la gare, quai 9 ¾.

Quai sur lequel il retrouva Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, et d'autres Serpentards. Ils les salua les uns après les autres, puis le voyage commença. Théodore informa Pansy qu'elle avait fait une faute de goût (« La jupe-parachute n'est plus à la mode depuis des lustres, et d'ailleurs la couleur de cet automne est le marron, pas cet espèce de kaki affreux »), parla avec Draco des problèmes financiers actuels (« Je pense que le gouvernement donne trop d'argent aux Sang-Impurs, tu te rends compte qu'ils ont droit à _autant_ de Gallions qu'un Sang-Pur au chômage ? C'est scandaleux ! »), tenta de s'intéresser aux blagues de Crabbe et Goyle (« Ah oui, cette blague sur l'organe génital de Dumbledore est…hilarante, je la ressortirais un jour, soyez-en certains. »), puis se rendit dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express, dans lesquelles il fut rejoint par Blaise.

Ce dernier se jeta sur lui et commença à l'embrasser, retirant sa veste-sweat.

« Blaise qu'est-ce que…mmmh !

« Oh, tu m'as laissé tout seul un mois, je ne tiens plus !

« Blaise, on… on est dans des toilettes !

Blaise se recula un peu, le regard enflammé (enfin, pas que le regard, mais bon…), la chemise déboutonnée à moitié (de ses propres mains, Théodore n'avait rien fait), et le pantalon en lin vulgairement étiré.

« Et alors ? Tu crois qu'elles sont faites pour quoi ?

« Pour faire ses besoins ?

« Justement, j'ai besoin qu'on fasse l'amour, là, répliqua Blaise avec un ton suave.

« Blaise, je… enfin, non, ce n'est pas propre ! Tu ne veux pas attendre que l'on soit arrivés à Poudlard ? Là, au moins, on aura une salle de bain fraîche, ou un lit tout juste fait. On ne peut pas faire ça ici, c'est crade !

« Mais à Poudlard tu vas devoir faire le tour de toutes tes connaissances, pour leur dire « bonjour » de la part de ton père, flatter les fils-à-papa, et avec tout ça tu ne seras pas libre avant minuit. Je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps !

« Tu as tenu un mois…

« Justement ! Tu te rends compte ? Un MOIS !

« Blaise, tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs. En plus, je suis certain que tu n'est même pas… propre.

« Et alors, tu as des préservatifs, non ?

« Blaise, je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut faire attention. Une infection est très vite arrivée !

« Théodore, des fois, je me demande pourquoi je sors avec toi.

« Peut-être parce que je suis le seul Serpentard Sang-Pur de ton âge ? Allez, je te promets une nuit d'enfer.

Théodore embrassa délicatement Blaise qui lui sourit avant de sortir des toilettes. Théodore fit ses besoins puis repartit dans son compartiment, pour discuter un peu.

* * *

Blaise se laissa retomber sur le matelas, l'air extatique, et Théodore s'allongea à côté de lui.

« Alors, satisfait ?

« Oh, oui… Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire _ça_ !

Théodore sourit et répondit :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis noble que je suis coincé. J'ai aussi un côté pervers, tu sais.

« Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, je ne suis pas sûr de l'amour bien vu tout à l'heure…

« Blaise… souffla Théodore. Je suis un peu fatigué là. T'es sympa mais je me suis tapé tout le boulot, comme à chaque fois.

Blaise ne rigola plus du tout et se tourna vers son amant.

« Théodore Henry Balthazar Nott, que je ne vous entende pas dire cela à nouveau ! C'est fatiguant, d'être passif ! Heureusement que je suis très musclé au niveau du bassin et du dos, parce que sinon je peux te jurer que j'aurais des putains de courbatures demain matin !

« Ouais, mais c'est moi qui...

« Et puis tu n'as pas à te plaindre. C'est _toi_ qui veut être actif ! Je t'ai proposé des dizaines de fois de te prendre mais tu as refusé à chaque fois, alors chut.

Théodore sourit et embrassa Blaise.

« T'es mignon quand tu te fâches...

« Ah tiens, monsieur n'est plus fatigué ?

« Regardes plus bas, tu auras la réponse...

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il récupère vite l'animal !

« Toujours partant pour voir mon côté pervers ?

Théodore enlaça Blaise et ils ne s'endormirent pas avant un long moment.

* * *

Seuls dans une rue de Pré-au-lard, Blaise dit à Théodore :

« Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu as découvert que tu étais gay.

Théodore répondit en un sourire :

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Il ouvrit la porte du Pub et laissa Blaise passer. Ils commandèrent deux boissons et montèrent à l'étage, puis s'assirent dans un coin un peu sombre. Le pub des « amoureux du saucisson » était ancien et assez réputé pour être un repaire de gays potentiels. C'était là que Théodore et Blaise s'étaient rencontrés, et qu'après des sourires gênés et des bribes de conversations, un regard avait confirmé ce qu'ils n'osaient pas avouer ils étaient « du même bord ».

« Et bien, je te le demande, maintenant.

Théodore but une gorgée de cocktail et commença à raconter son histoire.

* * *

Dès l'enfance, il avait été plutôt attiré par les garçons, passant plus de temps en leur compagnie qu'avec des filles – comme la plupart des enfants. Mais il avait conservé cette préférence, jusqu'à se rendre compte, à l'adolescence, que sa préférence n'était pas que d'ordre affectif. C'était venu comme une évidence : il aimait les garçons, et fantasmait sur des garçons. Il n'avait eut aucun problème pour s'accepter, puisque c'était tout naturel pour lui. Bien évidemment, le plus difficile était d'en parler. Il se sentait obligé de suivre les autres dans l'homophobie et riait aux blagues homophobes. Il ne parvenait pas à s'assumer publiquement. Seul, il était Théodore Nott, gay et fier de l'être en groupe il n'était qu'un garçon parmi d'autres, avec tout autant de potentiel homophobe.

Il n'avait réussi à s'assumer complètement qu'à quinze ans. Il avait conservé un silence froid à une blague homophobe et avait déclaré que l'homosexualité n'était pas une tare. On l'avait regardé un peu bizarrement, puis on avait un peu oublié cela. De toute façon, Théodore ne faisait pas gay. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

* * *

« C'est tout ? fit Blaise, un peu déçu.

« Oui. Pas de grand mouvement épique, pas de hurlements ni de pleurs.

« T'as toujours été un garçon très calme, ça c'est sûr.

« Tu m'as trouvé très calme, la nuit dernière ? demanda Théodore en soulevant un sourcil et un sourire. Blaise répondit par un sourire du même genre, malicieux et coquin, puis déclara :

« Tu es calme, sauf la nuit, alors.

« Oh, mais il n'y a pas que la nuit que je peux...

« Tais-toi, l'interrompit Blaise, sinon je vais te traîner aux toilettes et _là_, tu ne pourras pas refuser.

* * *

« Père ? J'aimerais vous parler, si cela est possible.

Monsieur Nott, assis dans son grand fauteuil de cuir, demanda :

« À quel propos, fils ?

« À propos de moi, père.

« Je serai dans le grand salon dans dix minutes.

« Je vous y attendrai, père.

Théodore sortit du petit salon et alla dans sa chambre. Il y retrouva Blaise, en état de stress intense.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Ça peut attendre, tu sais...

« Te t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Théodore, tout ira bien. Au pire, on est à deux contre un, il ne pourra pas nous jeter un maléfice.

Blaise se mit à pâlir et Théodore éclata de rire :

« Je plaisante, Blaise ! Détends-toi un peu !

« Désolé mais... Enfin, vu comment _mes_ parents on prit la nouvelle, je ne suis pas sûr que...

« Tes parents sont _tes_ parents, mon père n'est pas comme eux. Viens, Blaise, père déteste attendre. Il faut toujours arriver avant lui.

Théodore prit la main de Blaise et l'entraîna dans les couloirs de son manoir. Ils parvinrent au grand salon et s'assirent devant la grande table d'ébène. Dehors, les flocons tombaient doucement, virevoltant dans l'air de Décembre. Monsieur Nott finit par arriver, dans son costume gris, ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise en voyant Blaise présent, et s'assit à sa place, dans cet espèce de parodie de trône noir.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me dire, fils ?

Théodore prit une petite inspiration et déclara d'une voix presque tremblante :

« Blaise et moi nous vivrons ensemble à partir de juin prochain. Nous avons trouvé un petit appartement à l'angle de la Belford Street.

Monsieur Nott tourna lentement la tête vers son fils, puis regarda Blaise. Puis de nouveau son fils.

« Bien.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il se montra d'une indifférence presque frustrante. Théodore se leva, prit la main de Blaise, et ils s'éloignèrent. Monsieur Nott attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre de son fils se fermer avant de laisser la colère, l'incompréhension et la tristesse teinter son visage. Puis il se leva vivement, et alla dans son bureau, où il entreprit de se calmer. De l'autre côté du manoir, Blaise et Théodore entreprirent de s'échauffer.

* * *

« Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Théodore se jeta vers son amoureux, effondré, en larme, dans le dortoir Serpentard. Il prit Blaise dans ses bras et le berça tendrement, en caressant ses cheveux.

« Blaise, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe... s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme tenta de sécher ses pleurs, hoqueta, puis dit d'une voix tremblotante :

« Draco et Goyle ont... ils ont trouvé mon flyer pour la Gay Pride, tu sais le... celui que je gardais dans ma valise...

Théodore garda le silence, laissant Blaise continuer. Il savait que Blaise gardait ce flyer parce que Pascal Benninton était dessus, dans une tenue particulièrement restreinte, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Et ils... ils ont commencé à me dire que je n'étais qu'un... ils m'ont poussé et je suis tombé et... Goyle m'a foutu un coup de pied dans le ventre et...

«_ IL A FAIT QUOI !_

Théodore s'était redressé et avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Blaise. Son visage était rouge de colère. C'était la première fois que ses sentiments étaient aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche.

« Viens avec moi, dit-il, en se levant et tendant sa main à Blaise.

« Quoi ?

« Viens avec moi. Maintenant.

Blaise, un peu effrayé par le regard de Théodore, lui donna sa main et se laissa entraîner. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Théodore monta sur une table et se mit à rugir :

« Apparemment il y en a qui n'aiment pas les homosexuels ici. Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez vos idées débiles mais le prochain qui s'en prend à mon petit ami aura affaire à moi !

Théodore avait sortit sa baguette et son air franchement menaçant créa un silence glacial dans toute la salle. À moins que ce ne soit le fait de son coming-out pour le moins soudain. Ou encore l'information qu'il était en couple. Ou tout ça à la fois.

« Toi aussi t'es un pédé ? s'étrangla Goyle.

Théodore le fusilla du regard et s'approcha de lui d'un pas franchement énervé.

« Répète un peu, pour voir, défia-t-il. Vas-y, répète.

Il mit sa baguette juste devant le nez de Goyle et planta son regard d'une noirceur impensable dans des yeux bouffis. Goyle resta muet.

« Tu veux voir ce qu'il peut faire, le pédé ? siffla Théodore en mettant sa baguette sur la carotide de Goyle, qui prit un air tellement effrayé qu'il en parut pitoyable. Tyran des bacs à sable. Théodore baissa sa baguette, fit demi-tour... puis fit volte-face et décrocha le coups de poing le plus violent qu'il connaissait dans la mâchoire carrée de Goyle, qui fut projeté à terre, une dent en moins.

« Ça, s'est pour avoir osé t'en prendre à mon petit ami. Si je te revois ne serait-ce que le regarder de travers je te jetterais un Endoloris qui t'enverra directement à Sainte Mangouste, pauvre imbécile ! cracha Théodore.

Goyle se mit à cracher sa dent et du sang, mais le jeune Nott était déjà reparti, avec un Blaise totalement ébahit, vers le dortoir des Serpentards, où il le cajola en soignant son ventre.

* * *

« Théodore Nott ? Celui qui est à côté de Blaise en potion ?

« Oui ! Il paraît qu'il a envoyé Goyle chez Pomfresh avec un coup de poing !

« Oh, j'aime ce gars ! affirma Ron.

« Désolée pour toi, reprit Hermione, mais il est déjà en couple. Avec Blaise, justement. Et puis tu es ami avec des « Sang-Impurs », il ne te le pardonnerait pas.

Ron ne répondit rien, estomaqué, mais Harry fit :

« Il est homo et il fait quand même des distinctions sur le sang sorcier ? Ces gens-là ne sont pas censé être ouverts à toutes les différences ?

« Si tu veux discuter de ça, Harry, je te laisse aller trouver Théodore. Je suis certaine qu'il va adorer ton clicher et t'envoyer l'exposer à Pomfresh !

Harry se contenta de grogner.

* * *

Théodore posa le dernier carton au sommet d'une pile déjà bien haute. Blaise réapparut dans le salon et annonça :

« Ca y est, j'ai mis l'eau en route ! On peut commencer à déballer !

Théodore s'assit sur le sofa (encore recouvert de sa bâche de protection) et dit :

« Mon amour, je suis un peu fatigué... Tu ne préfèrerais pas que l'on remette le déballage à demain ? On a tout notre temps.

« Fatigué ? Je suis sûr de pouvoir te redonner du tonus... fit Blaise en enlaçant Théodore.

« Ah oui ? Montre-moi comment...

* * *

Voilà, c'était un autre coming-out ! Plus heureux comme vous avez pu le constater. Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à poster rapidement les prochains chapitres, parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et que je vais m'absenter pendant quelques jours. Mais je devrais revenir avec un nouveau coming-out vers la mi-juillet au plus tard.

Je vous laisse reviewer et à bientôt !


	26. Mpréponses

Réponses, et Mpreg chapitre final !

**Lalouve**

_Pour les termes, il y a maintenant les termes yaoi qui sont aussi populaire  
Uke: "dominé"  
seme: "dominant"  
suke : autant l'un que l'autre _

**Ces termes sont certes utilisables dans un résumé de fiction, mais je parlais du jargon gay utilisé dans la vraie vie, et on ne m'a encore jamais demandé si j'étais uke ou seme XD. Par ailleurs, il y a toujours cette connotation « rôle de l'homme », « rôle de la femme », que je trouve insultant, autant pour le couple que pour la femme (je ne vois pas en quoi elle devrait être plus passive que l'homme). C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que je lis très peu de mangas yaoi (je SAIS que ce sont des histoires par des femmes et pour des femmes, mais dans un couple homosexuel, il y a deux hommes, à ce que je sache !).**

**Basmoka **

Concernant l'appelation actif-passif, je me demandais si c'était si employé que ça en France ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça "insultant". Comme si être pénétré ça se limitait à faire l'étoile de mer et à "attendre que ça passe" (ça me rappelle le genre de réflexion d'un autre siècle sur la sexualité des femmes hétéros).

**Oui, ces termes sont très courants. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'ils ont perdu les connotations dont tu parles, puisque le passif peut être le plus actif dans la relation. Disons que ça a un côté pratique parce que, quand tu parles dans la rue, tu te fais moins repérer si tu dis « oui, je suis actif » que si tu dis « oui, je suis sodomite/pénétrant/etc. » ^^. C'est comme en anglais, les termes « top » et « bottom » pourraient être insultants (oui, il y en a un qui est « au-dessus » et l'autre « en-dessous »), mais non, ça n'a pas ce sens-là. Tout se ramène (en anglais comme en français) à la position « standard », classique, que tout le monde connaît. Là, les termes « actif/top » et « passif/bottom » ont un sens concret, en effet. Mais rassures-toi, il n'y a aucune injure là-dedans (enfin, ça dépend du contexte, c'est sûr que si Draco lance à Ron « fais pas ton passif », ça a plus de chance d'être méchant XD).**

D'ailleurs j'imaginais (peut-être à tord) qu'une part importante d'homos étaient versatiles, qu'ils y en avaient peu finalement qui était exclusivement actif ou exclusivement passif ?

**Je ne peux pas te donner une vérité absolue, puisque je ne suis pas tous les gays du monde, mais de ce que je sais les versatiles ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. C'est sûr que des hommes **_exclusivement _**actifs ou passifs ne sont pas forcément légions, puisqu'en général on essaye un peu les deux pour décider ce que l'on préfère. C'est une histoire de choix, après : un homme qui préfère être pénétré a plus de chances de se définir comme « exclusivement passif », même s'il est actif occasionnellement. Et puis, comme il faut être deux pour faire l'amour (au minimum, certes, mais je parle d'un couple ici ^^), même si un des deux partenaires est versatile, si l'autre est plus actif ou passif, ça change la donne. **

**Après, on se définit actif ou passif ou versatile mais tout peut changer en fonction du partenaire. Il suffit de changer pour se rendre compte, que, finalement…**

Dernière question sur le sujet : est-ce que la préférence (actif ou passif) peut être "évidente" d'emblée ou bien est-ce qu'en général on finit par choisir l'un ou l'autre après un certain nombre d'expériences ? (Je trouve que c'est une belle opportunité, finalement, de ne pas avoir de rôle prédéfini à l'avance, comme dans une sexualité hétéro... ça laisse une plus grande liberté d'action...)

**Là encore, ça dépend des personnes. Il est tout de même très rare qu'on se réveille un beau matin en se disant « je suis actif, rock'n'roll baby ! », mais il y en a pour qui ça ne fait aucun doute. En général, c'est plus évident chez ceux qui ont une forte tendance à la soumission ou la domination (soumis passif puisqu'il ne « décide pas », dominant actif puisqu'il « choisit » ce qu'il fait – c'est très cliché mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide).**

**Après, ça peut venir comme ça : Harry et Draco sont ensemble pour la première fois et, naturellement, c'est Harry qui pénètre Draco, sans avoir besoin d'en discuter auparavant (même si, après, c'est l'inverse).**

**Mais c'est très disparate et je ne peux pas te donner de généralité. Entre ceux qui n'essayent jamais autre chose, ceux qui sont décidés, et ceux qui n'osent pas, il y a aussi ceux qui essayent et sont dégoûtés, ceux qui essayent et n'en tirent pas plus de plaisir, ceux qui essayent et préfèrent, et plus encore. Ça dépend surtout du parcours personnel de chacun, de la curiosité et de la sexualité elle-même (en couple, plans x, etc.).**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

Si tu pouvais poster une liste aussi des nom courrant pour le sexe masculin_s_...

**Voici une liste, évidemment incomplète mais que j'espère assez fournie. J'ai classé ça en « groupes » pour que vous puissiez piocher dans le niveau de langage que vous préférez. Je n'ai que 73 expression, mais j'espère que ça suffira.**

**Langage soutenu :** phallus, le vit (très ancien), attribut viril, attribut masculin, le Priape (dieu antique), les parties, l'entrejambe, les parties de la génération, la mentule, le mât, _la virgule (en latin, ça veut dire « petite verge »)_, le montant.

**Langage moyen : **pénis, engin, outil, sexe, verge (par extension, le pénis entier), la baguette magique, l'instrument, l'organe, le membre.

**Langage « de la rue » : **teub, le manche, zob, le truc (d'où l'expression « tu veux mettre ton truc dans mon machin ? »), le joystick (littéralement : le bâton de la réjouissance), la merguez, la banane, la clé USB, le gode, le tube.

**Argot : **bite, queue, pieu, bâton, la troisième jambe, zizi, la pine, le robinet, la tige, le décimètre, le double décimètre, le triple décimètre, the dick (anglais), the cock (anglais mais assez utilisé en français), le tronc, l'agace-cul, la tringle, le gratte-cul, le visiteur, le fouteur.

**« Campagnard » : **saucisson, poireau, concombre, dard, piquet, truelle, le petit soldat, quéquette, l'andouillette, le cierge, la truelle.

**Étrange : **anaconda noir (de l'anglais « black anaconda »), le petit Pierre, la perche, le grand chauve, voire le grand chauve à col roulé, Paul (le prénom, oui), le petit Jésus, l'assommoir, le diable, la bête, la glace au caramel.

_**Mpreg – chapitre final**_

(en collaboration avec La Louve et Dairy's Scribenpenne)

Beaucoup ne cautionnent pas le Mpreg car cela n'est pas conforme à la réalité des choses. C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange car la maternité, comme son nom l'indique, est réservé à un domaine bien particulier qu'est celui des femmes (pour les recherches étymologiques : voir « mater »). Aussi « magiques » et ouverts d'esprit que peuvent être les sorciers, les grossesses masculines sont peu courantes.

En général, les personnages de la Saga Harry Potter ayant eu à subir les nausées matinales furent - en général - Draco Malefoy, Remus Lupin et Harry Potter himself. Tous accompagnés par leur paire passant de Severus Rogue à Sirius Black…  
Dans tous les cas, la grossesse semble être une heureuse nouvelle où les pleurs se conjuguent avec le chant des angelots et les harmonies des violons. Rares sont les auteurs mettant l'accent sur le désappointement d'un des pères après une telle nouvelle. (Encore plus rares sont ceux qui avortent) Passé le stade de l'acceptation de cette « petite vie qui grandit en nous », le porteur - faute d'un meilleur terme - se met à grossir, grossir, encore grossir, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate et vienne le magnifique jour de l'accouchement, qui, comme beaucoup de choses, varie d'une personne à l'autre.

Pour un homme, il est difficile d'envisager une autre issue de secours que l'anus (le bébé entre et sort par le même endroit), ce qui est relativement impossible. Certes, il y en a qui arrivent à faire rentrer leur pied dans l'intimité de leur partenaire, mais un bébé est bien plus gros ! Par ailleurs, il faut penser au stockage : vous le mettez dans le ventre et le faites sortir par l'anus ? D'accord, mais dans ce cas-là il bousille l'intestin, et une grande partie du système génital de l'homme (contrairement à une idée reçue, nous ne sommes pas que des sacs de viande, il y a des trucs importants à l'intérieur. Si le bébé passe comme ça, à travers tout, c'en est fini de la vie du porteur).

Dairy's Scribenpenne vous conseille un un Os du nom de_ Enfantement _de Katoru87, qui évoque la douleur de l'enfantement (c'est un HPSS). Comme on peut le voir à travers les répliques (surtout à la fin), l'accouchement masculin mérite une médaille et une entrée directe dans l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe. Parce qu'outre la douleur physique, il y a le traumatisme moral : vous imaginez avoir à donner naissance à un enfant par l'endroit où vous éjectez vos excréments ? Pauvre gamin (l'auteur du OS s'en tire assez bien en créant une poche à l'intérieur de l'homme, qui ne dois pas arranger la colonne vertébrale mais bon…).

La technique la plus logique serait de transformer votre héros en femme. Mais attention ! Un homme et une femme ne sont pas DU TOUT identiques sur le plan morphologique, la transformation doit donc être le produit d'un sort extrêmement long et douloureux ! Par ailleurs, n'imaginez pas que – par amour – Draco va coucher avec Henriette. Ce sera l'abstinence pendant neuf mois, et Henriette Potter va devoir combattre le traumatisme qui résultera de sa transformation (oui, parce que ce doit être assez douloureux pour marquer à vie. Ensuite, imaginez-vous vous retrouvez dans le corps d'un être qui ne suscite en vous aucun désir… pendant NEUF mois. C'est limite s'il ne devient pas gynophobe ou misogyne à la fin !). Revenons-en à l'accouchement _féminin_.

Ils ne sont pas douloureux, et nous allons nous tourner vers une femme en ayant vécu trois pour de plus amples informations.

La durée du travail (le temps que prends le col de l'utérus pour se dilater- « vous êtes à 1-2-3-...10 cm; POUSSEZ! » et le temps que les os du bassin s'élargissent- c'est ce qui fait mal avec la contraction des muscles pour faire sortir le bébé) varie beaucoup. Ça peut durer 2 heures et la douleur être très tolérable ou alors 8-9 heures et la douleur constante, sans aucune pause, intolérable, même bourrée de médicament ! Il y a toutes les combinaisons : travail court (deux heures), ou long (douze heures, sans compter les possibles complications), moyennement douloureux ou tellement terrible qu'il tue (oui, c'est arrivé). Bref, gardez en tête qu'un accouchement est douloureux, long et pas agréable (avoir le bébé dans ses bras oui et c'est ce qui fait que certaines femmes adorent accoucher, mais il faut que le bébé sorte d'abord !)

Après un accouchement, on ne peut pas se lever (muscles trop utilisés pendant), ni faire l'amour après ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'il faut allaiter le bébé, après.

La Louve vous propose des combines pour détourner les problèmes du Mpreg :

**1:** mère porteuse avec un bébé fait à partir des spermatozoïdes des deux pères (la science moldue n'en est pas là mais peut-être un jour). Le bébé sera garçon ou fille (dans le cas de deux hommes) ou fille seulement (dans le cas de deux femmes) et la grossesse et l'accouchement seront normaux pour la femme. Mais dans ce cas, c'est pas vraiment du Mpreg.  
**2:** Un des pères porte l'enfant dans une espèce de poche protectrice dans son abdomen. Pour accoucher, ils extraient la poche par magie et sortent le bébé qui s'y trouve. Pas de douleurs, rien.  
**3:** Le bébé devrait être conçu à l'extérieur du corps du papa porteur et mis dans un utérus artificiel et naîtra par césarienne, un peu comme une fécondation in vitro.  
**4:** le Papa porteur prend une potion qui transforme son corps de manière a être apte à porter des enfants et à accoucher, donc un nouveau canal qui sert de vagin qui mène à l'utérus et qui servira pour accoucher comme les femmes.

Le Polyjuice des vicissitudes

J'ai disparu du site pendant plus d'une semaine, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de questions urgentes à mon retour. Étant donc en manque de reviews, j'ai décidé de poster cet OS assez poussiéreux, je dois l'avouer, en combo spécial avec le chapitre sur le M-preg. Je vous préviens que l'histoire est _très_ sombre et que ça ne se finit pas bien. Mais je pense que c'est assez proche de ce que l'on pourrait appeler la « réalité dans la fiction ».

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à madame Rowling, encore une fois.

**Note :** [1] dans un Têtu moldu d'il y a quelques années, notamment.

oOoOoOo

« Harry ?

« Moui ?

Le Survivant releva doucement sa tête, encore un peu assoupi.

« Je veux un enfant.

Malgré la douceur des draps et la chaleur de la chambre, un frisson piquant traversa le corps de Harry. La réalité revint brutalement dans son esprit, chassant les derniers soupçons de rêve.

« Pardon ?

« Je veux un enfant.

Harry regarda Draco avec un mélange de peur et d'appréhension. Ce dernier était parfaitement calme, adossé contre le mur, comme à son habitude. Il se leva et alla s'habiller devant la grande armoire de leur chambre.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, amour ? demanda Harry, étonné.

Dehors, le ciel était gris et nuageux.

« Je veux avoir un enfant avec toi, Harry.

« C'est… C'est impossible.

« Non.

Draco se retourna lentement, avec ce regard que Harry détestait. Plein d'amour… et de haine. Draco n'avait jamais vraiment pu séparer les deux. Il se montrait parfois violent, mais le regrettait tant après… et Harry parvenait à maîtriser ses sautes d'humeurs, avec une douceur sans égale. Même s'il savait, au fond de son cœur, que jamais Draco ne l'aimerait autant que lui l'aimait. Mais il acceptait. Car il aimait Draco.

Une fine pluie se mit à tourbillonner par-dessus Londres.

« J'ai eu accès au Département des Mystères.

Draco travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, évidemment. Son nom de famille avait suffit à lui ouvrir les postes les plus prisés, et son travail avait fait le reste. Il était maintenant Ministre des Potions et Réglementation des Philtres. Tout pour plaire.

« Ils travaillent depuis longtemps sur le Polynectar. Ils ont finit par mettre ça au point.

Draco sortit une fiole de sa poche, remplie d'un curieux liquide transparent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, terrifié.

« Ils appellent ça du Transnectar. Ça permet de changer de sexe.

Harry se mit à faire « non » de la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, Draco, mais je ne vais pas…

« Harry, s'il te plaît. Fais ça pour moi. Pour notre amour.

Draco avait trouvé les mots justes. Harry ne pouvait pas y résister. Il aurait tout fait pour leur amour. Il se leva et alla prendre la fiole, tremblant. Draco lui arracha un cheveux et le plongea dans la potion qui prit des teintes dorées.

« Bois.

Harry ferma les yeux. Après tout, il ne s'engageait à rien. Il ne promettait rien. Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres, et but le contenu.

« ça dure deux heures, comme le Polynectar, annonça Draco.

Harry laissa tomber la fiole, qui se brisa par terre. Comment… Était-ce du poison ? Il regarda Draco d'un air suppliant, mais ce dernier s'était retourné pour finir de mettre son costume trois-pièces.

Harry tomba au sol, terrassé par une douleur plus forte que le sortilège Doloris. Pourtant il en avait subi, des Endoloris, même par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! Mais là… là c'était pire que tout. Dans son ventre, des aiguilles chauffées à blanc, dans sa gorge, des miasmes âcres, dans tout son corps, une douleur intenable. Il ne parvenait même plus à hurler. Puis tout s'arrêta.

Draco était à la salle de bain, en train de se brosser les dents. Harry se releva, et se regarda dans le miroir de l'armoire.

Une femme. Il était une femme.

Une femme…

Draco sortit de la salle de bain. Il considéra Harry quelques instants puis dit :

« Tu es bien en fille. Dès que je suis arrivé au Ministère j'envoie un elfe d'apporter des tonneaux de Transnectar.

« Draco, je…

« Merci Harry. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais le baiser avait un goût de ciguë.

oOoOoOo

Draco rentra assez tôt. Harry était en train de boire une autre dose de Transnectar.

« Bonjour.

« Bonjour, mon amour, fit le Survivant en grimaçant. Cette potion est affreuse.

« mais tu m'aimes, et tu fais ça pour notre amour. Tu verras, on aura un enfant, ce sera génial.

« Mais pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi pas adopter ?

« Harry, si tu m'aimes, tu dois me comprendre. Je veux _ton_ enfant. Je veux qu'il soit de nous deux.

« Mais je ne vais pas supporter d'être une fille pendant neuf mois !

« Harry, je t'en prie. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Oui, il l'aimait, mais l'amour exigeait-il tous les sacrifices ?

« Est-ce que tu le ferais pour moi ? demanda le Survivant.

« Non. Mais il s'agit de toi. Toi, tu le feras pour moi.

La réponse, franche, de Draco blessa Harry. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait résister. Après tout, neuf mois… ce n'était pas si long. Et puis ils auraient un enfant. Harry avait envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. Neuf mois…

« Bon… Je ne sais pas quand tu pourras me féconder…

« Ce soir, répondit Draco. Les mecs des Mystères m'ont dit que tu ovulerais à la première prise de Transnectar.

Harry hocha la tête. Tout se passait trop vite…

Le soir venu, Harry était étendu sur le lit, dans un pyjama. S'habiller comme un homme ne le dérangeait pas, puisqu'il n'était pas une femme. Enfin, pas mentalement. Heureusement qu'il était homme au foyer. Il n'aurait pas supporté les remarques de Ron.

Harry retira son haut, et regarda les deux petits seins sur sa poitrine. C'était si étrange… Son torse, musclé… un ventre de femme. Draco sortit de la salle de bain.

« J'imagine que ça va te faire bizarre, de faire l'amour à une femme, tenta de plaisanter Harry.

Draco le regarda.

« Faire l'amour à une femme ? Beurk.

Harry attendit la suite, qu'il imaginait comme 'ce n'est pas à une femme que je vais faire l'amour, mais à toi, mon unique amour'. Mais Draco continua en disant :

« Tu ne me fais pas bander, en femme. J'ai préparé le nécessaire.

Il montra une grosse seringue comme celle que l'on offrait aux enfants pour jouer.

« Qu'est-ce que ?

« J'ai lu ça dans un magasine où l'on conseille les gays pour féconder une mère-porteuse[1]. Du sperme tout frais d'il y a deux minutes. Allonge-toi.

Harry se laissa faire, perturbé. Draco mit quelques coussins sous son bassin, puis introduit la seringue dans son vagin, puis pressa. Le sperme se déversa en Harry, et alla faire son chemin.

« Tu restes comme ça toute la nuit, dit Draco. Je te mets tes flacons de Transnectar là.

Il désigna la tablette en ébène à sa droite, puis sortit de la chambre.

« Où vas-tu ?

« Je dors dans la chambre d'ami. Ton réveil va sonner toutes les deux heures, j'ai besoin de dormir, moi, mon travail au Ministère est épuisant.

Amour et haine.

Harry pleura toute la nuit.

Au matin, Draco vint lui faire un baiser sur le front, en caressant son ventre.

« À ce soir, mon amour. À dans neuf mois, petit amour.

Puis il partit.

oOoOoOo

Harry en était à son troisième mois de grossesse. Quatre mois de nuits interrompues, de frustration sexuelle, d'ingurgitation de Transnectar à en vomir. Draco se montrait d'une douceur exceptionnelle depuis qu'Harry était enceinte. Il lui apportait souvent des fleurs, lui envoyait des mots doux, l'enlaçait souvent, l'emmenait à l'opéra, au théâtre… Mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de dormir, au moins une nuit. Plus d'une heure et demie ! Il aimait Draco, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter ce train de vie.

Et arriva la nuit fatale. Harry ne se réveilla pas, malgré son réveil.

Le lendemain matin, il était un homme. Endormi dans des draps ensanglantés. Draco poussa un cri horrifié. Harry se réveilla. Il pleura. Draco partit. Draco revint. Il pleurait toujours. Harry s'excusa. Draco cassa une chaise et de la vaisselle. Harry s'excusa. Harry promit. Draco s'apaisa. Harry but une nouvelle fiole. Nouvelle tentative. Nouvelle fécondation. Nouvelle torture.

oOoOoOo

« Draco ?

« Oui ?

« Je crois que le bébé vient.

Draco finit de boire son thé tranquillement, puis se leva, replia son journal et s'avança vers Harry. Il lui sourit, prit son bras, et ils transplanèrent à Sainte Mangouste. Direction accouchements. Harry se fit admettre en urgence, et Draco partit au Ministère.

« Votre identité, Madame ? demanda l'infirmière.

« Harry Potter.

« Non, votre identité, Madame.

« Harry Potter, bon sang !

L'infirmière regarda le Survivant, et reconnu la cicatrice.

« Mais…

« Faites-moi accoucher, merde !

Les contractions avaient commencées.

« Mais vous êtes un homme !

« Je sais, merci.

Le personnel médical entra dans la salle, en tournoyant. L'infirmière était toujours choquée.

« Vous n'êtes pas fait pour…

« Aaaaargh !

Voilà. Ça avait commencé.

oOoOoOo

Draco arriva à Sainte Mangouste.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda un infirmier.

« Oui ? J'espère que c'est important, j'étais en train d'établir…

« Vous êtes le mari de monsieur… de madame… enfin, de Harry Potter ?

« Oui. Il a dpu accoucher, maintenant, non ?

« Suivez moi.

oOoOoOo

Draco se tenait droit. Dans son costume noir, entouré de sa famille et de la famille de Harry, et des amis de sa famille, et des amis de la famille de Harry, et des amis des amis de sa famille, et des amis des amis de la famille de Harry. Tous réunis pour ce grand événement.

« Je peux ? demanda Morgard Mortimer.

Draco lui fit un signe de tête. Surtout ne pas pleurer. Rester digne.

Morgard Mortimer lança un sort discret, et le brasier s'enflamma.

Le cercueil noir prit feu.

Les cendres s'élevèrent.

Avec les restes du Survivant.

Le seul homme qui ait tenté l'impossible.

Terrassé par la douleur.

Pour avoir essayé d'enfanter.

Essayé de donner la vie.

Donner la vie à un bébé.

Un bébé déjà mort.

Depuis neuf mois.

Le vent souffla.

Il faisait gris,

ce jour-là…

* * *

À vos claviers pour toute review/question/commentaire et autre !


	27. Réponses et mariage

_Réponses et mariage_

**Groumde**

_Alors voilà, j'ai toujours cru que niveau trou de bal, on était égaux entre hommes et femmes (sauf prostate^^). Pourrais-tu me dire si c'est une grossière erreur de ma part ? _

**Je pense que oui, nous sommes égaux. Mais différents par la même occasion. Comme je le dis souvent, tout dépend des gens (seuls et en couple, ce qui fait trois paramètres), et donc je préfère dire « en général ». Je pense que la principale différence entre ton cas et celui des premières fois gays (et autres), c'est que ta première sodomie n'était pas ta première relation sexuelle, ce qui est un facteur important. Déjà, tu n'avais pas le stress de la première fois (« fais-je être à la hauteur ? Et si..?). Ensuite, tu avais déjà confiance en ton partenaire, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas de tout le monde, et tu devais être bien plus détendue, ce qui aide les muscles à se relâcher (peut-être as-tu abordé la chose de manière plus positive, plus calme). Enfin, il ne faut pas oublier que les préliminaires jouent un rôle important, qui aident à se détendre.**

**Même si d'ordinaire je « conseillerais » pas mal de lubrifiant (je n'ai aucune action dans ce commerce, je vous rassure) par les nombreux avantages que cela permet, je ne l'impose pas, mais pour faire une fic plus réaliste, il est utile de le faire apparaître. Oh, autre point que je n'ai pas mentionné : il se peut que vous utilisiez des préservatifs pré-lubrifiés (ce que l'on trouve avant tout puisque c'est pratique – et plus cher). Pas que ça suffise tout le temps(en général il fut en rajouter, surtout la première première fois), mais parfois, il faut croire que ça marche.**

_Ha ! Et aussi, j'avais une question à te poser. Bien que tu en ais déjà parlé, ce n'est pas très clair dans ma tête… Certains auteurs parlent 'd'orgasme anal'. D'après ce qu'ils écrivent, ça se manifesterait par une contraction violente de l'anus (le pénis peut il mourir par strangulation ? lol) mais sans éjaculation. Alors docteur ? C'est quoi cette légende ? lol_

**Um, je pense qu'il y a deux points à séparer : l'orgasme prostatique et l'orgasme anal. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit quand j'étais jeune, naïf et inexpérimenté, l'orgasme anal existe bel et bien. C'est un orgasme lié à la pénétration et au mouvement de va-et-vient, ainsi que la stimulation de l'anus, zone très érogène. Bien que cet orgasme se manifeste de différentes façons selon la personne, on peut regrouper quelques faits communs. La contraction (pas nécessairement violente) musculaire est ce que l'on nomme parfois aussi les « spasmes » (mais par pitié évitez les « spasmes amoureux », ça fait laid dans un lemon), commune à la plupart des jouissances et autres orgasmes.**

**L'orgasme prostatique est, lui, occasionné par la stimulation de la prostate (ce qui explique que certains hommes détestent être pénétrés mais pourtant utilisent les petits jouets que l'on trouve sur Internet pour se stimuler la prostate). Là, il n'y a pas d'éjaculation (puisque c'est un orgasme d'un genre très particulier). L'orgasme anal, ça dépend, il peut y avoir ou pas éjaculation (attention quand même à faire la différence entre orgasme et jouissance, ça c'est toujours valable par contre).**

**Et oui, un pénis peut mourir par strangulation, comme toute partie du corps humain. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que les orgasmes soient assez longs pour vraiment étrangler le pénis. Mais il arrive, parfois, que l'anus se resserre et que le pénis reste coincé (situation gênante à souhait). Soit l'on arrive à se calmer et à dégager l'engin avec du lubrifiant, soit on appelle les Urgences. Sans perdre trop de temps parce qu'un pénis coincé quelque part, ça peut faire (très) mal des deux côtés…**

_Et enfin (oui, je suis bavarde et en plus mon discours est tout décousu… pardon *yeux de chiot*) je voudrais que tu nous parles un peu plus du phénomène dominant/dominé, bien que je trouve l'expression mal appropriée. Cela ne me semble pas étrange que certains hommes aient une préférence entre sodomiser et être sodomisé. Par contre, j'ai un ami ** qui a vécu une histoire assez tragique avec un monsieur qui refusait catégoriquement qu'on approche son anus avec quoi que ce soit lol J'ai le même problème avec mon monsieur qui, s'il me demande sans vergogne de le laisser me sodomiser, refuse catégoriquement que je le touche là. Son petit cul c'est une forteresse imprenable, avec miradors, pièges à loups et tireurs d'élites. Bref, je trouve ça parfaitement horripilant ! D'où ça vient ce refus total ? C'est limite de l'ordre du dénie ! Car après tout, espérer donner du plaisir à cet endroit mais refuser l'idée de pouvoir en prendre, c'est avouer que la chose semble impossible, et donc c'est avouer que l'on prend plaisir à faire à quelqu'un quelque chose de mal. Non ? Éclaire-moi, si tu peux :)_

**La question que tu poses n'est pas tout à fait en rapport avec le phénomène dominant/dominé, qui n'est qu'une préférence sexuelle parmi tant d'autres. Il faut aborder la question sous un angle plus psychologique, chose que j'adore faire (mais il faut bien entendu nuancer tout ce que je dis, je ne suis pas diplômé en psychanalyse).**

1**  
**

**Je pense que le refus d'être pénétré tient tout d'abord à une vision idéalisée de la masculinité, avec le mâle dominant, pénétrant (pour approfondir le sujet, lire Freud). Le Mâle est actif, domine, donc c'est **_lui_** qui pénètre. S'il est pénétré, il perd sa puissance et sa position de mâle il est du côté dominé. Donc, pour ce qui est des messieurs hétéros (voire homos), je pense que ça tient plus à une image inconsciente, une vision figée et idéalisée du mâle dominant.**

**Il peut aussi y avoir un autre aspect, encore plus inconscient. La pénétration passive (c'est-à-dire : être pénétré, parlons peu, parlons gay) peut être perçue comme une blessure, une attaque (à relier avec le symbolisme phallique de la lance et de l'épée). Le fait que la première sodomie passive est souvent douloureuse peut jouer : comme son copain a eu mal la première fois, il associe ça à de la douleur continue. Et donc, comme on veut rarement souffrir, on refuse d'être pénétré (l'explication étant inconsciente, on n'arrive pas à l'expliquer et on se contente de refuser).**

**Dernier point qui me semble intéressant, c'est le côté scatologique inhérent à la pénétration. En effet, c'est par-là que sortent les excréments, et il a été prouvé que ceux-ci ne sont pas très sexy voire répugnants pour certains. Tout comme on peut être attiré par les excréments, on peut en avoir une peur bleue. Inconsciemment, tout ce qui touche à la région anale sera considéré comme dégoûtant car relié à la scatologie. Et ceci peut être renforcé par la peur à l'idée que l'être aimé rentre en soi et touche aux excréments (peur de souiller). J'ai lu quelque part il n'y a pas très longtemps que cette peur scatologie était liée à la peur de la pourriture et de la mort (notamment ou niveau de l'odeur), ce qui ne me paraît absolument pas stupide. Donc, être pénétré pourrait induire une ouverture vers la mort (vers les entrailles en putréfaction), ce qui est rarement excitant.**

2

**Cependant, monsieur aime bien sodomiser. Sans parler du mâle dominant (qui ne refuse d'être pénétré que par idéologie), on peur s'intéresser au côté « jouissif » de la sodomie : la possession de l'autre. Inconsciemment, toujours, la pénétration peut être associée à l'idée de possession (ce qui explique le phantasme de violer : prendre possession de façon violente et pulsionnelle, comme on fantasme de voler des objets le phantasme d'être violé(e) : être tellement désirable que l'on donne envie à tous, sorte de possession inversée). Dans ce cas, la pénétration dite active peut-être un moyen de se rassurer (je te possède, donc tu ne me quitteras pas), d'affirmer sa masculinité idéalisée (je suis un homme dominant), et d'assouvir ses penchants égocentriques (tu es à moi, à personne d'autre, tu n'es que pour moi, etc.).**

**Mais pour ce qui est de la peur de la sodomie passive, ça semble effectivement paradoxal. Pour ce qui est de l'idée de blessure, il y a d'une part le côté du sadisme (inconscient mais à considérer !), qui peut donner envie de blesser (Amour et haine sont proches !). Mais blesser quelqu'un, c'est aussi affirmer son pouvoir sur lui (je te fais mal, donc tu es plus faible, donc tu m'es soumis, donc je suis puissant – voilà pourquoi les gamins se battent et que quand quelqu'un ne parvient pas à vous répondre il utilise ses poings : la violence est associée à la force dans les esprits simplets). Cependant, cette idée de blesser peut rester non-désirée et teinter l'acte sexuel de tristesse, sans que l'on sache pourquoi (ce qui peut expliquer que certains hommes pleurent après l'acte sexuel, sans savoir d'où vient leur tristesse).**

**Quant à l'idée de scatologie, qui semble encore plus étrange, il faut évoquer d'une part la fascination envers les excréments (certains enfants en bas âge jouent avec – peur et fascination vont souvent ensemble), qui peut expliquer ce qui semble être un paradoxe. D'autre part, ce qui est vécu d'un côté comme un blasphème (souiller l'être aimé) peut être vu comme une chose juste (les excréments de mon amour ne peuvent pas être sales, voire pire : je ne mérite que ses excréments). Quant à la mort, elle empêche souvent tout rapport, mais on peut reprendre les arguments de la fascination, et aussi le fait que cela rassure (nous sommes tous mortels…).**

3

**Mais alors, comment convaincre monsieur de se laisser pénétrer ? Tout d'abord en le rassurant : il est un homme et restera un homme digne de ce nom même s'il est pénétré. Parce que la virilité ne tient pas au sexe, et ses copains de bureau ne sont pas obligé de tout savoir. Il peut jouer l'hétéro parfaitement macho et aimer être pénétré de temps en temps – on ne mélange pas vie privée et vie publique. Ce n'est même pas un mensonge, mais de la protection sociale. Et puis, l'amour ne s'en ira pas parce que monsieur est « dominé » ! **

**Par ailleurs, il faut le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'aura pas **_que_** mal. Oui, ça peut être douloureux, mais il ne faut pas partir avec « je vais souffrir » dans la tête, c'est mal joué. Il faut du temps pour se familiariser à ça : ne commencez pas par utiliser un sex-toy ! La première fois, ne faites que des caresses, voire des baisers, pour éveiller la sensibilité anale. Et attendez bien que ce soit lui qui le demande, ou soyez complètement certain(e) que son accord n'est pas pour vous faire plaisir. Et y aller doucement, avec du lubrifiant, un doigt, deux… Dès qu'il a mal, on stoppe, et on revient à l'étape précédente. Clef du succès : discussion et détente !**

**Pour terminer, bien lui dire que ce n'est pas sale, que même s'il y a quelques traces d'excréments ici ou là, ce n'est pas ça qui va vous dégoûter. Votre amour est plus fort que les petits désagréments du lit. Au pire, on arrête, et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on ne va plus s'amuser ! Et promettre le plaisir est aussi bien, mais il faut que ce soit le dernier argument car il ne peut venir à bout des peurs et préjugés. Oui, la stimulation anale fait plaisir, puisque c'est une zone érogène. Si ça me fait plaisir à moi, pourquoi pas à toi ? Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu aimes. Je ne veux pas t'y forcer, j'aimerais que tu saches ce que je ressens, que tu goûtes aussi au plaisir anal.**

En conclusion :**  
**

**Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ! J'espère que c'est clair (au pire, je suis dispo pour des questions), et que ça t'auras aidée, toi ainsi que d'autres, d'ailleurs ! Ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est en parler : comprendre pourquoi l'autre refuse, pourquoi il le fait, comment on peut faire. Ce n'est pas une recette miracle, et il faut beaucoup de temps pour convaincre un homme qui a passé toute sa vie à refuser la pénétration passive à s'y adonner, mais avec de la patience, de l'intelligence et de l'amour, on arrive à tout.  
**

**maos07**  
_Et j'ai quand une question à poser après tout ce blabla; Y a-t-il des clichés sur les gay qui font rire les gay? Et es-ce que les homos ont-ils des clichés tout aussi débiles sur les hétéros?_

**Je suis très heureux que tu me poses cette question, parce que ce sujet et très intéressant !**

**De façon générale, la plupart des clichés sont saoulants (« grande folle », etc.), mais ce qui est cool avec les gays, c'est que ça devient gai. Première chose : s'approprier les noms. Ce n'est pas spécifiquement gay, mais c'est une des meilleures armes contre les injures. Actuellement, beaucoup de gays se disent « pédés », sans toutes les connotations de pédophilie et comportement choquant qui ont fait naître cette expression ! Je le considère toujours comme injurieux, mais à terme, ça va disparaître. Idem pour tout ce qui est « folle » (« salut les folles ! »), « pédale » (« son petit cul d'hétéro me donne envie de le faire pédaler… »), « tapette » (« Quand je vois ses muscles, je me sens l'âme d'une tapette ! »), etc.**

**Et, phénomène que j'aurais du mal à expliquer, tout ce qui est par rapport aux gays efféminés est sujet de plaisanterie. Il n'est pas rare que, pour accompagner une remarque sensible, on ait des mouvements de poignet exagérés, ou des voix aiguës, etc., tout ce qui rapproche de la caricature. Sans compter les mouvements de hanche exagérés – attention tout de même, ça peut froisser les gays effectivement efféminés qui peuvent le prendre très mal !**

**Les clichés débiles sur les hétéros ne sont pas pareil, puisque généralement les gays ont grandi dans des lieux hétéros, où l'on ne se caricature pas soi-même. Ces clichés sont plutôt des réponses aux injures et préjugés (« As, mais en fait vous êtes des pédales » « et toi, t'as ta casquette de bûcheron ? »), que l'on sort aussi pour rire (entre le mec macho à mort (« donc » homo refoulé) et le patron impuissant, c'est souvent de dimension sexuelle (le bûcheron est un phantasme des années 70-80). **

**Le jargon permet aussi de faire des répliques très amusantes : « Ah, mais t'es une tante ! » « Toi, vu ta gueule de Cyrille je suis sûr que le soir tu pédales avec un Santa en 4761 en mode quicky. » **

**

* * *

**

Voici une nouvelle collaboration, avec Shik-Aya-Chan, sur le mariage, cette fois-ci.

**Petit article sur le Mariage Gay, par Shik-Aya-Chan (corrections et ajouts d'Althar)**

Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile de le préciser, mais c'est exactement le même principe que le mariage hétéro. Deux personnes amoureuses, ici du même sexe, décide de se lier symboliquement, légalement et économiquement, (Althar : le mariage étant avant tout une façon de se lier et d'obtenir des droits civils particuliers, ça légalise la relation (mais ce n'est pas tout à fait une preuve d'amour : regardez la diversité des mariages ! Ce ne sont pas tous des grandes célébrations avec paillettes et tralala, et pensez au contrat de mariage (s'il y en a un), et aux formalités administratives (publication des bans, trouver un horaire (les malchanceux se marieront à huit heures du matin)).)

Pour l'instant, les pays l'autorisant sont la Belgique, les Pays-Bas, l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Islande, la Norvège, la Suède, le Canada, certains états des USA et Taïwan. Il y a néanmoins des bizarreries, qui autorisent le mariage homosexuel dans certaines conditions : seulement à la capitale dans le cas du Mexique, le PACS français qui est, à mon avis, une limitation des droits maritaux(Althar : le PACS c'est un peu de la **grosse daube**, depuis des années on nous dit : « mais pourquoi voulez-vous le mariage, vous avez le PACS », ce qui est un argument de grande débilité : les droits sont très différents), l'Union civile anglaise (Althar : **ça**, par contre, c'est intelligent), le concubinage officiel autrichien. Mais la législation avance, cette union est de plus en plus reconnue.

En ce qui concerne nos sorciers, ils sont anglais, nous sommes tous d'accord la dessus. Si on se réfère à la loi moldue, la célébration d'un mariage n'est pas vraiment possible, mais plutôt celle d'une union civile. Une union civile donne autant de droit qu'un mariage d'après Wikipédia, mais les termes sont légèrement différent. Par exemple, on ne demander la dissolution du contrat en invoquant la « non consommation » ou l'« adultère ». Il n'est pas légal d'être lié et d'être marié en même temps. Voila pour le mariage gay moldu.

Maintenant, on peut imaginer que le mariage gay est légal dans le monde sorcier. Mais par soucis de vraisemblance, il faut se demander pourquoi les sorcier sont plus tolérant et pourquoi ils ont de l'avance sur ce point sur les moldu. Souvent, dans les fanfictions, on explique cela par le fait qu'il y a procréation (voir article sur le M-Preg). Je veux bien, c'est une bonne raison. Si les sorciers on découverts comment faire procréer deux personnes du même sexe depuis un petit bout de temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de légalisation du mariage gay. Surtout que je n'ai jamais vu d'allusion à la religion dans les livres de J., donc l'anglicanisme ne peut pas s'y opposer (Althar : bien qu'à mon avis il y ait des courants religieux sorciers, mais pourquoi pas des religions plus ouvertes, comme la _wicca_ ?).

Si le M-Preg n'existe pas, pourquoi alors serait-ce autorisé ? J'ai lu une autre explication dans une fanfiction (je ne sais plus laquelle , qui m'a beaucoup plut. Les sorciers couchent avec tout ce qui est un minimum humain (géant, vélane, sirène, et surement beaucoup d'autres bestioles mi-humaines mi-animales magiques), et la plupart d'entre eux (sauf Dolores Ombrage) acceptent plutôt bien l'enfant né de cet union. Bien sur, le pauvre gosse subit les moqueries (cf. Hagrid), mais pas tellement plus que celui qui a un nez de travers (coucou Severus !), ou une tache de naissance sur le visage. C'est juste que les enfants sont cruels et qu'ils frappent là où ça fait mal. Donc si les sorciers ne pensent pas que ce soit particulièrement mal de coucher avec des presque humains, ils ne devraient pas être très choqués par l'homosexualité puisque cela se déroule entre deux êtres humains (a priori). Ça doit même paraître particulièrement intègre par rapport à d'autres pratiques sexuelles.

Et si ces deux explications ne vous conviennent pas, disons que le mariage homosexuel n'est pas légal chez les sorciers, mais que le couple gay est simplement toléré. C'est possible aussi. Dans ce cas, ils n'ont qu'à passer du coté moldu et célébré l'heureux événement à la moldue.

* * *

À vos reviews (commentaires, questions et autres) !


	28. Réponses et notes

**(Réponses et notes)**

**Note** : Je pense que je vais arrêter les coming-out là. J'avais prévu d'en faire un avec Neville mais je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire. Aussi, je recherche des sujets de chapitres-paragraphes, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à les envoyer !

Noweria

_T'as remarqué que la plupart des phantasmes sont bdsm?_ je pense qu'a la base l'homosexualité masculine est basée sur le sadomasochisme (eh oui, la levrette et la pénétration anale en font partie) et donc les fantasmes en découlent.

**Euh… non ? Enfin, pas que je sache. Le BDSM est une pratique très particulière, extrême, et même si **_très peu de gens savent ce que ça veut vraiment dire_**, je ne pense pas que ce soit si répandu que ça. Déjà qu'il y en a peu qui savent ce que « bondage » veut dire…**

**Et après je dois dire que je suis totalement en désaccord avec toi. L'homosexualité masculine n'est pas fondée sur le sadomasochisme. D'abord, la levrette est une position sexuelle, or le sadomasochisme (qu'il ne faut pas confondre avec le BDSM) est une pratique sexuelle qui ne requiert pas de position spécifique mais des accessoires et une atmosphère spécifique. Ensuite, dire que la pénétration anale fait partie du sadomasochisme est absolument faux. Je ne sais pas sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça, mais c'est très exactement comme si je te disais que la fellation et la pénétration vaginale sont des pratiques sado-maso.**

**L'homosexualité (masculine ou féminine) ne repose pas sur une part sado-masochiste, car dans ce cas tous les gays seraient sado-masochistes (ce qui est absolument faux !) et quant aux fantasmes dont tu parles, je peux te dire assurément que tous les gays n'ont pas de phantasmes sado-masochistes, a fortiori BDSM.**

**L'idée que l'homosexualité (masculine principalement) est un « truc » sado-maso vient des clichés des années 80 et 90 (puisant leur sources dans les époques antérieures), visant à donner une vision honteuse de l'homosexualité (car rappelons que même aujourd'hui le sado-masochisme est considéré comme une « déviance sexuelle » et est appelée « paraphilie », le terme « para » montrant la différence envers la norme établie par nos sociétés fermées d'esprit). De plus, associer l'homosexualité à un terme ronflant, avec tout plein de lettres, aux sons un peu mystérieux, qui donnent une idée de confrérie secrète, cachée, obscure, permet d'entériner le fait qu'elle est honteuse et doit rester cachée. L'association avec le BDSM, plus tardive (car l'idée même du BDSM a été découverte plus tardivement, disons), est exactement dans cette optique : si on est gay, c'est qu'on veut souffrir et faire souffrir. Je ne nie pas le fait que des homosexuels sont sado-masochistes et que d'autres sont adeptes du BDSM, mais il ne faut pas généraliser le phénomène (les généralisations donnent des clichés, et les clichés des discriminations). **

**Je préfèrerais donc que l'on dise que le sado-masochisme homosexuel est plus « visible » que la version hétéro, peut-être pour lisser la pensée normative de la société. Après tout, si l'on pense que les gays sont sado-masos, on peut bien leur taper dessus, c'est leur faire plaisir.**

**Attention, donc.**

**D'ailleurs, une petite note en passant, le BDSM n'est pas du tout la même chose que le sado-masochisme, ce dernier terme englobant un large panel de pratiques sexuelles. Évitez de les confondre dans vos fics (et dans la vie courante, par la même occasion).**

anonymate

_Sinon, ah oui, j'ai faillit oublié. tu sais comment on peu décrire l'odeur du sexe ?_ j'ai toujours eu envie de la décrire mais bon... Moi je sens juste l'odeur du sperme et de la transpiration.

**Euh, l'odeur du sexe… Je serais tenté de dire odeur de sperme et odeur de transpiration mais ce ne serait pas du jeu ^^. En même temps, je pense que ça change beaucoup en fonction du lieu, de la personne, des objets en présence (bah oui, entre draps frais en lin et draps moins frais en coton, il y a une différence nette d'odeur ^^). Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier le « chaud » d'odeur au sens propre du terme, mais je dirais que c'est un mélange de chaleur, de sueur et de saveurs (par saveurs j'entends les objets qui entourent. Le sexe a tendance à faire ressortir le côté « chaud » des êtres et des choses, donc tout ce qui y est lié (transpiration, draps plus ou moins moites, etc.). C'est difficile comme question parce qu'en général on ne passe pas son temps à analyser ce qui nous passe dans le nez, dans ces moments-là ^^.**

_Ah oui ! Je me demandais, c'est quoi le goût du sperme ?_

**Tu sais, je ne suis pas spécialiste des goûts et des odeurs, hein. Et puis, c'est dur à décrire, le goût du sperme, puisqu'il n'est pas le même d'un garçon à l'autre, d'un jour à l'autre, et probablement pas d'une heure à l'autre ! Je pense que le goût de base est aussi fade que du blanc d'œuf chaud (pas dans un œuf au plat ni une omelette, hein, je n'ai pas dit « cuit »). Après, je suppose que c'est plutôt acide ou amer, voire acidulé. Euh… M'enfin, y'en a qui trouvent ça sucré alors ça dépend vraiment, j'imagine.**

_Ah oui, je me demandais, pourquoi j'arrive pas à avoir une érection quand je nage ?_ J'ai des érection ultra rapidement mais je les ai jamais à l'intérieur de la mer, même quand j'essaie de les provoquer moi même en me touchant (juste pour comprendre pourquoi 7-7)

**Bah, disons que n'ayant pas ton dossier médical ni aucune autre information, j'aurais du mal à établir un diagnostique (de toute façon, je ne suis pas médecin donc je n'ai pas le droit d'en établir un). Si l'eau est froide, ça se comprend, car le sang se densifie il me semble, donc pour une érection c'est pas tip top. Après, c'est peut-être un blocage psychologique (dans un lieu public, volonté de pudicité, éducation dans laquelle le sexe est un tabou absolu..?), je ne peux pas te dire ! Peut-être que ça vient aussi de la peur de se faire surprendre, ou encore de la façon dont tu te stimules, et pourquoi pas un manque de volonté lié à la foule ? Je ne sais vraiment pas.**

Netellafim

_Oups, tu trouves le terme PD insultant?_

**Bah, je trouve qu'il n'est pas particulièrement flatteur, après beaucoup de gens de mon entourage l'utilisent alors bon, je peux l'entendre (mais j'évite de l'utiliser). Je n'y fais pas de réaction allergène, soit tranquille XD !**

Pour ma part, je trouve ça un peu débile de pense que deux personnes du même sexe sont impropres à élever un enfant. Certes, ça colle pas avec le schéma de la cellule familiale communément admise, mais la monoparentalité non plus à ce tarif là. Et je crois que des études ont prouvé qu'un enfant élevé par des parents homosexuels était souvent plus heureux qu'un enfant élevé par un parent seul. […] Un enfant, ça accepte tout, il suffit de lui dire que c'est normal. De raconter des contes avec deux princes charmants, ou deux princesses qui se sauvent mutuellement du dragon ^^

**Je ne te suis pas pour ce qui est de la monoparentalité. Il y a des familles monoparentales très bien, avec des enfants épanouis.**

**Le point commun avec l'homoparentalité est qu'il faut bien distinguer deux rôles, que tu identifies bien : le bon flic et le mauvais flic (et ça, un seul parent peut le faire, aussi). **

**Pour ce qui est des études, il faut être très prudent puisque les familles homoparentales sont toujours sujettes à des préjugés violents et que les sondages sont souvent difficiles.**

**Je pense que l'homoparentalité pose plusieurs questions auxquelles on ne veut pas répondre (bah oui, imaginez que l'on remette en question l'image de la belle petite famille, un papa, une maman, un fils, une fille, un beau bébé, dans une maison toute chic !). De nombreux gens contre avancent l'argument du complexe d'Œdipe, « essentiel » dans le développement de l'enfant. En effet, il est difficile pour un enfant de vouloir se débarrasser du parent du même sexe de lui pour épouser l'autre. Cependant, le problème serait le même pour des familles monoparentales (diabolisées depuis un bon bout de temps), et pourtant, les enfants sont capables de se développer tout aussi bien que les autres ! (mais l'argument œdipien a une force incroyable à la télévision).**

**Le plus important (et ça, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, ce sont des psychiatres et pédopsychiatre), c'est la présence de repère, un adulte « modèle », qui n'est pas nécessairement un membre de la famille (ça peut être l'oncle au trentième degré comme le professeur de maternelle ou le voisin !). Et là, les parents ne jouent pas un rôle sexué.**

**Comme tu l'as dit, les enfants ne tiennent pas vraiment compte du sexe, du moins au départ. Évidemment, il faut leur expliquer ce qu'est une fille et ce qu'est un garçon, et pourquoi il a deux papas ou deux mamans, mais l'important est surtout le repère affectif, le soutien familial qu'apportent les parents, pas leur sexe.**

**On sait très bien que les enfants n'ont strictement rien à faire du sexe quand ils sont jeunes (y'a qu'à voir les cours de récré : en général tout le monde joue avec tout le monde). À titre d'exemple, je renverrai à tous ces ouvrages de littérature autobiographique où les auteurs déclarent avoir eu des amours bisexuelles ou homosexuelles jusqu'à la puberté.**

**Le problème vient des autres parents, qui ont des vues mauvaises envers des parents homosexuels et qui du coup, influent sur leurs gosses, qui vont répéter les mêmes débilités sans savoir le mal que ça peut faire.**

**Et je pense que tu as raison pour les contes, mais rappelons tout de même que le dessin animé "**_Le baiser de la lune_**", visant à aborder les relations amoureuses homosexuelles pour un jeune public à travers l'histoire émouvante de deux petits poissons, a été interdit de diffusion dans les écoles, sans autre forme de procès. C'est donc aux parents de faire ça. Donc : écrivez plus de fanfics, que les parents sans imaginations puissent raconter des contes gays à leurs enfants ! Aller, hop, hop ! au boulot ! ^^**

oOoOoOo**  
**

**Petite parenthèse, à propos du M-preg**. J'avais bien spécifié que j'arrêtais de parler de cela, parce qu'il faut savoir passer à autre chose, mais c'est parce que j'ai oublié de parler d'une possibilité d'enfantement. Grâce à _Shik-Aya-chan_, découvrez les « bébés chaudrons » ! Citation de _Harry Potter et Les Enfants du Futur_ par Ahja Reyn (traduite par Quiproquo) : « Un bébé chaudron est à peu près l'équivalent du bébé éprouvette chez les Moldus, bien que ce soit beaucoup plus compliqué. En fait, tu crées un bébé à partir d'une potion. Il faut beaucoup d'échantillons des deux parents et de nombreux ingrédients complexes qu'il faut ajouter dans un chaudron sur une période de neuf mois. La moindre erreur peut entraîner les pires malformations. Je ne suis même pas sûre que le professeur Rogue pourrait la faire tout seul ».

Je crois que Shik-Aya-chan va publier une fic nommée « _un enfant de toi_ » où elle reprend ma précédente fic sur le M-preg (la fic absolument cruelle où Harry et son gosse meurent) avec ce thème. C'est une bonne parodie, vous pouvez toujours aller y faire un tour (voilà, c'est absolument fini pour le M-preg, cette fois-ci !)

* * *

**Puisqu'on en est dans la partie « publicité »**, je voulais faire un petit sondage. Imaginons que sorte un ouvrage, sur le même principe que ces leçons mais en bien plus détaillé et approfondi. Il y aurait participation de médecins, psychanalystes et autres spécialistes en médecine et domaines annexes, pour des apartés techniques. Le sujet central restant le lemon, le yaoi, la fanfiction et l'homosexualité dans ces trois catégories, avec des allers-retours entre ce qu'il se passe dans la vraie vie et ce qu'il peut se passer dans la littérature. Une sorte de « super-guide renforcé pour fictions cohérentes », avec sceau d'approbation d'une ribambelle d'hommes concernés, et de foules médicinales, etc. Si un tel livre existait, qui d'entre-vous serait intéressé ? Réponses par review ou MP, peu importe, mais merci de répondre (même si c'est juste « ça ne m'intéresserait pas » ou « peut-être que oui ») ! S'il y a des « justifications », c'est même mieux !

À plus tout le monde !


	29. érateume

(ERRATUM)

_Errare humanum est, sed perseverare diabolicum_

Je tiens publiquement à m'excuser auprès de Noweria pour le quiproquo, le malentendu et le brouillon que sont mes lignes du chapitre précédent. Il y a évidemment eut un problème de compréhension et je suis complètement consterné par cela. Noweria, merci de ne pas t'être vexée après mes propos pourtant fort peu sympathiques.

Si tu veux, j'effacerai purement et simplement tout ce que j'ai dit. Ou alors je modifierai le tout mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide, ma connaissance en la matière se restreignant à la théorie pour la plupart des choses.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'excuse de toutes les façons possibles pour ce honteux malentendu.

Anonymate, pour ce qui est de ta question, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Il est tout à fait évident que tu es normal (quoique, ce mot ne veut rien dire…). Mais il est possible que la première sodomie « passive » ne soit pas douloureuse, pour de nombreuses raisons (ce n'est pas le premier rapport, habitude des sex-toys, petitesse du sexe pénétrant, rapport très doux, confiance totale, etc.). Comme je l'ai dit de nombreuses fois, tout varie d'une personne à une autre, il est donc difficile de dire « ce doit être comme ça ». Cependant, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que la première fois est souvent douloureuse. Mais tu peux écrire en fonction de ce que tu as vécu si tu ne veux pas commettre d'erreur. Les douleurs ne sont pas obligatoires tu es libre d'écrire ton récit comme tu l'entends).

Par ailleurs, je dois aussi me reprendre par rapport à la prétendue « densification » sanguine (décidément, je devrais effacer le dernier chapitre). Mais à ma décharge, j'ai passé trois minutes et demies à chercher le terme qui n'est pas venu, et donc je me suis contenté d'une grimace en me disant que tout le monde allait comprendre. _Mea culpa_, et même _meae culpae sunt_.

Confiteor pour toutes ces confusions et contradictions, je m'engage à ne plus raconter de bêtises et à n'écrire que quand je suis d'une humeur acceptable. Mais je voulais poster rapidement.

_Hêmarton_, je ne peux pas répondre maintenant aux (longues) reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, je le ferai prochainement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci pour cette fréquentation assidue et votre confiance !

J'ai quelques résultats du sondage, je vous encourage à en parler autour de vous : plus j'aurais de réponses, plus je serais fixé !

Ici se termine mon erratum, en espérant que j'ai réparé tous les tord causés, et comme je n'aime pas terminer sur une note amère, je conclurai par une petite fable :

L'ours, la crevette et le lamantin

Il était un lac, paisible et ensoleillé,

Où allait le lamantin pour se prélasser.

Nul ombrage à ses rivages,

Mais une eau fraîche et sage.

Le lamantin invitait ses amis :

Renards, Lions et Netellafim aussi.

Cette dernière, peu accoutumée aux extravagances,

Vit soudainement arriver un ours de belle engeance,

Encouplé d'une crevette toute glabre,

À la peau donc lisse comme un sabre.

Maître Crevette aimait se glisser

Dans les poils de son Ours adoré,

Et tous deux allaient batifolant

Dans le lac tout bleuissant.

La Nella se demanda, un peu confuse,

Voyant cette masse de poils qui fuse,

À quoi servait un bonnet de bain,

Mais cela ne gênait pas le lamantin.

Le temps passa et Maître Crevette

Appela son Ours pour une levrette.

Ils s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambrée

Qu'il firent trembler de cris énamourés.

La Nella, toute étonnée et penseuse,

Se dit que fable serait heureuse,

Mais surchargée de fics comme elle était,

Elle chargea Althy de conter ces faits.

Voici le travail grossièrement terminé,

Toutes et tous à vos reviews, poils au nez !


	30. d'autres réponses

(D'autres réponses)

De nouvelles réponses. Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces longues reviews qui font vraiment chaud au cœur ! Il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant de sentir que son travail est utile et est apprécié. J'adresse un grand merci à toutes celles et à toux ceux qui ont posté des reviews (226 à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes !), et aussi à ceux qui lisent mais ne disent rien. Bref, je vais abréger la séquence émotion (qui doit vous faire une belle jambe mais je tenais vraiment à vous remercier) et me mettre à bosser sur la suite. 

Saralyn15

Et, une dernière chose, j'ai lu quelque part dans un blog illustrement inconnu une phrase que je trouve bien et assez révélatrice (je l'ai mise dans mon profil d'ailleurs.) : "_Gay sex is magic sex_".

**J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me dise qui a pondu cette phrase. Je la lis quasiment partout et je ne sais jamais qui en est l'auteur !**

**Je suis un peu mécontent de sa célébrité, cependant. Parce que, ç'aurait été « Yaoi sex is magic sex », okay, pourquoi pas, mais là, c'est un petit peu… bah, too much, quoi. Je sais bien qu'il faut le prendre avec des pincettes et ne surtout pas le lire littéralement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il va tomber dans des oreilles innocentes et/ou naïves et donner une vision idéalisée de l'amour homosexuel (et là je dis « idéalisée » dans le mauvais sens du terme). **

**Mais bon, ces cinq petits mots ne me dérangent pas plus que ça, en fait.**

Saschka

Bref, j'aimerais quand même qu'on me rassure : Dans la plupart des fic où les deux perso masculins se découvrant un intérêt commun pour la gaudriole alors qu'ils n'ont que seize-dix-sept ans, ils passent à la casserole jusqu'au bout du bout dès la première nuit si ce n'est juste après/pendant le premier bisou. Donc, ma question : les ados de nos jours (genre je suis un fossile) sont-ils si pressés ? La première fois est déjà un sujet délicat et angoissant pour des couples dit "normaux" mais quand en plus on est/se découvre ** avec donc le sexe anal qui est pas "naturel" puisque de base l'anus n'est pas fait pour accueillir un pénis (quoique on se  
demande alors pourquoi la prostate n'est accessible que par là, mais c'est un autre débat), on va quand même pas me dire qu'ils sont pas pétés de trouille et qu'ils y vont franco dès le premier soir ? Que certains le fassent, je veux bien, mais c'est tellement présent dans les fic qu'on a l'impression que c'est une évidence. Et ça me fait un peu peur pour mes hypothétiques futurs enfants. Savoir qu'ils vont pas prendre le temps de se connaître et d'être sûrs qu'ils peuvent se faire confiance...ou alors c'est moi qui suis parano.

**Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que dans une fic, tout est toujours un peu idéalisé et que la vraisemblance n'est pas obligatoire (et puis, dans le monde des sorciers, peut-être que ça se fait, de coucher le premier soir ^^).**

**Après, pour ce qu'il se passe de notre côté du Chaudron Baveur, c'est une autre paire de manches.**

**D'une façon générale il y a une sorte de décrispation autour du tabou sexuel, les jeunes en sont informés plus tôt, en ont moins peur, et du coup, oui, ils peuvent passer à l'acte plus tôt (peut-être aussi parce que les médias donnent une vision idéale de l'amour, comme preuve de la bonne santé et d'un capital séduction avancé). **

**Mais ce n'est pas un phénomène si étendu et j'ai l'impression que chez certains, la « première fois » se résume à quelques attouchements, sans une partie de jambe en l'air à chaque fois. Le plaisir de découvrir le corps de l'autre peut aussi être une activité sexuelle.**

**Et puis, même si la première fois est un sujet d'angoisse, souvent les choses se font « naturellement ». Il est de moins en moins rare que l'un des partenaires ait déjà eu des expériences avant et « guide » le ou la vierge, parfois sans réel consentement, il est vrai.**

**J'en profite pour digresser et faire remarquer que, souvent, dans les relations homosexuelles, un des deux partenaires est familier aux relations sexuelles, et qu'il peut « pousser » l'autre à avoir un rapport (« je l'ai déjà fait », « tu verras, c'est génial », « t'as pas à avoir peur », etc.). Donc, malgré les nombreuses fics où Harry et Draco découvrent ensemble les joies du lit (voire les malheurs mais c'est rare), il est plus réaliste, à mon avis, que l'un des deux ait déjà eu des aventures, même si cela brise l'image idyllique et bucolique de la chose.**

**Pour en revenir à ta question, ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour tes hypothétiques futurs enfants : si tu les éduques bien, ils sauront qu'ils doivent se faire confiance et se sentir en confiance avant de faire n'importe quoi.**

Bref. Passons maintenant à la raison principale de ma review : dans le chapitre précédent tu nous fais une longue analyse sur le pourquoi des hommes ne veulent pas qu'on leur approche l'anus. Je suis assez d'accord avec ce que tu supputes sauf la partie avec la "peur" des excréments qui aurait un lien avec la mort. C'est très freudien et je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec cet auteur. Je penche plus pour l'hypothèse de la virilité. […]

**Je ne suis pas là pour développer un point de vue particulier, et j'essaye d'être large dans mes réponses, d'offrir le plus d'éléments de compréhension, de clés. Il était donc inconcevable que je ne passe pas par la psychanalyse et des rapprochements à Freud. Je n'en fait pas une doctrine, comme je l'ai dit je n'ai aucune qualification dans ce domaine donc je ne fais que donner des pistes. Je laisse à chacun et chacune le soin de choisir l'explication qui lui plaît le plus.**

Donc si le livre que tu mentionnes à la fin du dernier chapitre voit le jour, j'espère qu'il y aura des psychologues qui y contribueront. Et j'y jetterais un oeil avec plaisir. Mais je ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien compris ce que tu voulais faire. Ce sera avant tout "scientifique" genre un recueil d'article écrit par des médecins, sociologues, sexologues, psychologues... et avec des témoignages de gay (et lesbienne tant qu'à faire) ou me planté-je ?

**L'idée de cet ouvrage serait de faire un grand patchwork (organisé, tout de même ^^) de tout ce qui peut être utile à la compréhension de l'homosexualité en tant que phénomène littéraire, et tant qu'on y est de parler de ce qui est possible ou pas dans la vraie vie. Bref, ce serait ces leçons, en plus détaillé et approfondi, avec plus de pistes.**

**Étant donné que j'ai horreur des ouvrages barbants qui utilisent des formules ronflantes, des termes techniques et des essais pseudo-philosophiques de trente pages, l'idée serait de faire se rencontrer (selon un système encore à inventer) divers témoignages (à profusion !) et analyses scientifiques (de tous horizons pour laisser un choix d'interprétation, encore une fois), autour d'un « fil rouge » qui aurait le rôle de résumé général.**

**Évidemment, des psychologues seraient inclus dans ce projet.**

Aethelthryn

Ah, une question de jugement vite fait : imaginons un garçon de 17ans, qui n'a jamais eu de relation (célibataire depuis toujours quoi) et qui ne traîne quasiment qu'avec des filles... lors d'un petit "action-vérité" entre filles, je lance la question "si tu étais un homme gay, serais-tu actif ou passif?" et là, on se dit qu'on va aussi poser la question au garçon avec nous et il répond "passif", qu'en déduis-tu? Sachant que j'étais attirée par lui, qu'il était plutôt maniéré (non, je ne sombre pas dans le cliché) et qu'il n'a jamais été en couple... moi perso je me suis dit que c'était un gay refoulé... qu'en penses-tu toi? (ouais j'aime exposer ma vie et poser des questions idiote quand je suis fatiguée XD)

**Euh… je ne sais pas quoi répondre ^^''. Dans le contexte général, là, je penserai qu'il est encore hésitant sur son orientation sexuelle, quoiqu'il peut très bien être gay (on n'est pas obligé d'être en couple avant dix-sept ans ^^) ou au contraire, ne pas l'être du tout. Ça dépend aussi de la façon dont il a répondu : a-t-il hésité, semblé dégoûté, semblé amusé, etc. ? Selon cette façon, le sens serait différent. S'il avait été refoulé, je pense qu'il aurait plutôt répondu « actif », pour conserver une image de « mâle dominant (alpha ^^) ». Certes, beaucoup d'éléments tendent à le rapprocher de ce que j'appellerais le « stéréotype du gay en puissance », mais ce n'est pas automatique.**

**(célibataire, traîne avec des filles, serait passif, maniéré…) Tout pourrait coller mais mieux vaut être prudent.**

**Il existe des garçons qui correspondent à cette description et qui sont hétéros (bien qu'ils ne mettent pas de côté l'éventualité d'une possible interaction homosexuelle, ce qui explique qu'ils aient toujours votre numéro de téléphone portable, au cas où XD). **

**Donc bon, je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir aidé, au final ^^'.**

Pour moi, la "normalité" ça n'existe que dans l'esprit de ceux qui pensent qu'il existe des critères d'anormalité... et ça m'énerve! Pourquoi les gens comprennent pas que l'amour c'est pas une affaire de sexe? C'est juste un sentiment fort pour une personne, quelque soit cette personne!

**Le besoin de normalisation vient du fait que l'homme a besoin de se rassurer et de s'enterrer (pardon, de s'entériner) dans des traditions qui obligent à discriminer les uns pour mettre à jour une « norme », modèle de référence qui… comment ça, on s'en fout de ma dissertation sur l'origine de l'inégalité parmi les hommes ? comment ça, c'est un titre de Rousseau ? mais je proteste !**

**XD**

**Je ne dirais qu'une célèbre parole de Maître Yaoï (ou Yoda, je ne me souviens plus trop) : « L'incompréhension mène à la peur et la peur mène à la colère et la colère mène à la violence et la violence mène au côté obscur de la force, petit padawan ».**

Enfin, revenons à quelque chose de moins violent... finalement, j'ai une question qui vient de me passer par la tête (parce que moi, petite fille innocente je n'ai jamais passé ne serait-ce que le cap du baiser (à 18ans XD)) et la voici : combien de temps, en moyenne, dure un rapport sexuel? (possible de délimiter le temps consacré aux préliminaires et celui de la pénétration et de l'acte en lui-même?) parce que quand j'écris, je ne sais jamais si le temps de "description" est trop long par rapport à la réalité ou si au contraire, je les fait finir trop vite XD

**Question intéressante !**

**À laquelle il n'existe malheureusement pas de réponse XD.**

**La fourchette moyenne serait entre un quart d'heure et une demi-heure (pour ce qui est de la pénétration). Les préliminaires (en comptant la fellation puisque malheureusement tout le monde croit aujourd'hui que ça en fait partie), vont de quelques minutes à un quart d'heure, selon l'état des deux partenaires et leurs attentes, bien sûr. Donc, en tout, on va d'une demi-heure à une heure (sachant que l'orgasme ne dure pas plus d'une minute, mais l'intensité compense ^^).**

**Mais cela varie. Dans un rapport gay, l'intérêt est que le passif peut passer actif et inversement (si on part de l'hypothèse que les deux sont versatiles). Donc la durée du rapport peut augmenter (jusqu'à deux heures si on refait les préliminaires). Et après nos deux protagonistes imaginaires peuvent encore « inverser les rôles » et c'est parti pour toute la nuit à ce rythme-là.**

**Pour tes description, je pense que si tu as peur de faire trop long ou trop court, tu devrais te centrer sur le **_rythme_**, et montrer les variations de rapidité au cours du rapport. Par exemple, pour les préliminaires, de longues phrases avec des incises pour montrer que c'est doux :**

_Draco déposa quelques baisers chauds dans le cou de Harry qui ferma les yeux. C'était si bon… Le Prince des Serpentards remonta sa main le long de la cuisse musclée du Gryffondor, lui prodiguant quelques frissons, caressa son aine puis passa quelques doigts sur son boxer étiré. Harry embrassa l'oreille de Draco et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux platines, si doux au toucher, et chercha ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec ardeur et passion_…

**Bon, ce n'est qu'un petit exemple, je ne suis pas sûr du résultat mais je pense que si tu penses très fort à l'idée de douceur, tu arriveras à écrire en douceur et à faire transparaître cette idée. On peut aussi imaginer que Harry et Draco sont tout chauds et ont envie de passer les préliminaires rapidement, dans ce cas tu dois jouer sur les virgules, faire des phrases hachées (et abandonne les points de suspension qui font durer le récit !) :**

_Plongeant dans le lit avec énergie, Draco se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Se déshabillant le plus vite possible, ils firent craquer quelques coutures, mais peu importait, ils se désiraient, et se foutaient de quelques habits à recoudre. Harry passa ses mains sur les fesse des Draco, qui interrompit leur baiser un instant, pour faire monter la tension, puis il reprit son exploration buccale, avec ardeur, remontant ses jambes le long du torse de son amant, pour se retrouver à cali-fourchon sur un sexe fièrement dressé._

**Bref, fait passer l'idée de fougue avec des mots-clés comme « fougue », « vitesse », « désir », « rapidité », « se retrouver », etc.**

**Après, si tu veux vraiment travailler sur la description, impose-toi des contraintes : pas plus de cinquante mots par exemple, sachant que l'imagination de tes lecteurs et lectrices n'est pas stérile et que la moitié du travail de description peut se faire dans la tête ^^.**

mery dry

Pour une idée de chapitre, j'aimerais bien une sorte de parodie des 40 erreurs masculines au lit

**J'ai regardé le lien que tu m'as proposé. Je pense que de nombreuses choses peuvent-être reprises textuellement (question rasage et chaussettes, par exemple), mais j'y penserai, néanmoins. Ne serait-ce que pour rectifier des trucs immondes (du style : « c'est lui qui porte le préservatif, c'est lui qui le jette », ce qui est un très bon point pour le cloisonnement dans un rôle sexuel stéréotypé). Mais pour l'humour, je pourrais bien m'en servir =D**

Le serment d'Hippocrate stipule qu'ici... que le praticien promet de ne pas convoiter ni les femmes ni les petits garçons de ses clients, ce qui revient à dire que c'était déjà moins tabou que de nos jours. Même si la question de l'homosexualité dans la Cité Athénienne est plus une histoire de possession d'esclaves qu'autre chose, mais bon... c'est un autre sujet.

**Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment d'exposer mon magnifique topo sur l'homosexualité grecque et a fortiori athénienne pour la débarrasser de tous les préjugés accumulés par deux mille ans de discrimination et de stupidité, mais j'aimerais le faire, un jour. Parce que, mince à la fin, personne n'a l'air de savoir ce que l'on pensait réellement de l'homosexualité au temps des grecs (sauf les quelques hellénistes qui se documentent directement à la source pour leur culture générale… je me sens seul tout d'un coup ^^).**

* * *

Je laisse le dieu de la review souffler à vos oreilles inspirées, tout en rappelant à ceux et celles qui auraient oublié qu'un sondage est toujours ouvert =D


	31. Information ! et réponses

**(Information)**

**.*.  
**

**Je poste ce petit truc juste pour vous informer que je ne vais pas être disponible du mois d'août. Vous pouvez bien évidemment envoyer autant de reviews et MP que vous voudrez avec toutes vos question, je lirai tout ça à la fin du mois, et je répondrai à tout, mais pour l'instant je ne vais pas pouvoir me connecter, donc il n'y aura pas de post. Cependant je ne vous oublie pas, et je compte faire mon topo sur l'homosexualité (masculine et féminine), peut-être passer aux 40 erreurs, et j'ai une fic longue (sept chapitres) en préparation, sans parler du bouquin pour lequel je vais préparer un plan plus ou moins définitif. Bisous à toutes et à tous et continuez les fics ! **

* * *

Shik-Aya-chan

J'aime bien l'idée des 40 erreurs masculines. Je me demande ce que ça va donner.

**La plupart dont adaptable, donc je pense plutôt faire un « 40 erreurs dans une situation de couple » plutôt que me focaliser uniquement sur l'activité sexuelle. Après, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de beaucoup y penser donc…**

Et je veux bien ta thèse sur l'homosexualité hellénistique. Ça m'intéresserait. Je connais deux trois trucs sur les romains, mais carrément rien sur les athéniens, à part la rumeur comme quoi ils préféraient les petits garçons ( ça doit pas être ça je suis sure ).

**Ce qui est absolument marrant c'est que la plupart des reviews et MP parlent de ce que l'on appelle « pédérastie », mais je pensais traiter de l'homosexualité, plutôt. Soit, je vais faire les deux, puisque tout le monde en parle (ça permettra de mettre au clair cette histoire et de vous enlever de la têtes ces clichés comme quoi les Grecs étaient quelque peu pédophiles ^^).**

Sly

Et puis j'avoue que tout du long, j'ai apprécié, été parfois étonné, ravie d'apprendre et surtout ravie de constaté avoir à faire à une personne intelligente! Intelligent, humble, sympathique... dis moi tu serait pas un homme parfait? XD Bon comme je n'ai pas spécialement de questions (_à part: tu veux pas changer de bord?_)

**Bah, même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas, désolé ^^. Mais ça va me permettre une pirouette géniale : savez-vous que certains gays souhaiteraient changer d'orientation sexuelle ? C'est assez peu traité dans les fics, pourtant il y a matière (Harry tente de changer d'orientation mais il n'y parvient pas et finalement Draco finit par le tirer d'affaire en l'aidant à s'assumer).**

**Et certains profitent beaucoup de ce fait.**

**Il existe de nombreux psychiatres (oui, oui) et de gens sans aucune compétence que ce soit dans le domaine médical ou psychologique qui proposent des programmes « d'hétérosexualisation », et parfois même ce sont des cliniques entières qui le font ! Rappelons que l'homosexualité n'est plus considérée comme une maladie mentale (depuis peu), et que les soi-disant traitements sont interdits. Mais ça n'empêche pas les charlatans de clamer qu'ils sont doués pour ça. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils produisent ? Des homos (à peine refoulés) qui n'ont plus un sou.**

**Parce qu'évidemment, ça coûte cher ! Pour des résultats complètement nuls.**

**Et ça va même jusqu'aux mouvements sectaires. C'est un fait très grave, qui est consternant.**

**Le pire est que tout cela est très compréhensible : si on avait le choix entre la discrimination et l'intégration, on prendrait l'intégration (c'est pour cela que je trouve injuste et faux de dire que l'homosexualité est un choix).**

**Donc bref, je ne demande pas à ce que des sectes poudlardiennes apparaissent dans vos fics, mais ce petit topo peut peut-être vous redire à quel point il est parfois dur d'être homosexuel.**

**Pour approfondir cet alarmant état des choses, il vous suffit de chercher par Internet l'émission du _Magazine de la Santé_, qui a fait quelques minutes sur ce sujet (avec des chiffres terrorisants !) – « Magazine de la Santé : Ces pays qui considèrent l'homosexualité comme une maladie », sur you-tube (je vous conseille vraiment de regarder ces 6 minutes 44, c'est très intéressant !).**

(sly, désolé d'avoir pris ton message pour passer sur ce sujet terrifiant, mais bon, ça me faisait une belle transition).

**Je remets un prix spécial à celui ou celle qui me fera un beau texte avec ce sujet horrible (oui, je vous donne même des devoirs de vacances, je suis un bon prof, non ? ^^)**

**(pour d'autres informations extrêmement intéressantes sur l'homophobie et l'homosexualité, vous pouvez chercher « homophobie dans les cités » de l'émission « salut les terriens ****»).**

**Bon, et pour ne pas rester sur une note pessimiste, je vous renvoie à une autre vidéo, qui fait plaisir à voir :** MOMENTO DE LA APROBACIÓN MATRIMONIO GAY EN ARGENTINA

_**Bonnes vacances !**_


	32. Les 40 erreurs

(Les 40 erreurs "dénichées" par Althar)

Voici, après deux questions (plus une) que j'ai choppé avant de perdre ma connexion Internet, la liste tant désirée des 40 erreurs à éviter (à la nuance près que j'ai étendu le sujet à la situation amoureuse). J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit drôle (et intéressant, c'est le plus important).

**Note importante :** TOUTES les questions sont intéressantes, ne vous sentez pas obligé(e)s de trouver _le_ petit élément obscur du tableau ! Il n'y a pas de question idiote : si vous vous posez telle question, il y a forcément quelqu'un d'autre qui se la pose, ne soyez pas gêné(e)s ! Au pire, vous pouvez toujours envoyer une review anonyme avec votre question, voire un MP et préciser en toute lettre que vous préférez rester anonyme !

**Note moins importante :** J'ai prévu de poster un nouveau coming-out d'ici peu mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il sera génial, je dois encore broder un peu le tableau, et avec mon autre fanfic (qui sera rapidement et régulièrement publiée, je vous rassure !), ce n'est pas facile (sans compter que les vacances sont déjà finies…). Indice : Bézoard. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ce travail de coming-outs vous encourage : n'hésitez pas à en écrire vous-même (et un petit MP pour m'en informer serait carrément génial !). Bon, d'accord, il y aura un prix spécial pour celui ou celle qui réussira à écrire : « le coming-out de Lord Voldemort en partant de l'hypothèse que la plupart sinon la totalité des Mangemorts sont homophobes ».

**Note vraiment pas importante :** le sondage est toujours ouvert, et je rajoute une question : si un tel livre sortait, quelles informations aimeriez-vous particulièrement trouver dedans ? Je ne parle pas des petites questions bien précises (quoique), mais surtout des grandes caractéristiques qui, selon vous, méritent une attention particulière, un développement bien soigné, etc. Réponses par reviews ou MP, comme vous voulez, comme toujours !

oOoOoOo

fee-love-x3

Néanmoins j'ai deux questions: _1) Fais-tu des études en psy? 2) Pourquoi dans toutes les fictions Drago et Harry prennent systématiquement leur pied à l'exact même moment? C'est possible?_

**1) Non, je ne fais pas d'études en psy. J'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est pas possible actuellement, ce n'est pas compatible avec ce que je fais ^^'. Mais je me documente sur la psychologie, autant en livres qu'en documentaires télés. Donc j'ai une petite culture dans ce domaine.**

**2) C'est possible. Mais pas si fréquent que ça. Les stimulations sont différentes en général, et puis deux hommes ne réagissent pas pareil, ils n'ont pas la même libido. Le plaisir est très complexe à décortiquer, donc je ne veux pas trop m'étendre là-dessus, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si c'est fréquent dans les fics (parce qu'ils rejoignent en même temps le septième ciel et (**_surtout_**) que c'est plus facile pour l'auteur), dans la réalité c'est moins automatique, même si le plaisir peut être très légèrement décalé (de quelques secondes, minutes…). Il n'y a pas de règle, tout dépend des deux amants ^^**

Netellafim 

Et merci maître Althar pour cette JOYEUSE mise à jour juste avant de partir en vacances! XD Tu aurais pu essayer de rester dans le ton, parler des clubs de vacances pour gays, genre vacances à Myconos ou une connerie comme ça :P

**Ouais, et après tout le monde saurait où je passe mes vacances ! (je plaisante, je ne vais pas commencer à raconter ma vie, nanmého :-o).**

Sev Snape

_Et si un des protagoniste était un hermaphrodite, avec les deux parties  
sexuelles hommes/femmes... Conçois tu un mpreg? _

**Définitivement non.**

**Enfin, je veux dire, d'un côté, si l'un est « hermaphrodite » avec capacité de reproduction, ce n'est pas **_**vraiment**_** du Mpreg (puisqu'il n'est pas vraiment un homme – je dis ça sans considération péjorative), d'un autre côté, en général on opère les hermaphrodites dès leur naissance pour éviter des complications ultérieures (mais je suis peu renseigné dans ce domaine, donc je ne dirais rien de plus).**

**oOoOoOo  
**

LES 40 ERREURS À NE PAS FAIRE DANS UNE SITUATION AMOUREUSE

(Autrement dit : la liste des 40 erreurs que j'espère retrouver dans des fanfics comiques, ou alors pas comiques du tout pour gâcher une situation, comme vous voulez).

**Note :** Parfois je dis « vous » en m'adressant à un (hypothétique ?) public gay, non pas parce que je pense diffuser cette liste dans mon entourage (quoique…), mais parce que les phrases semblent mieux sonner ainsi (et puis c'est lourd de mettre tout le temps « Evitez de faire en sorte que Draco gnagnagna »).

**Erreur n°1 : bondir sur son chéri pour l'embrasser** – c'est une chose à laquelle on ne pense pas souvent (surtout quand on ne pratique pas), mais il faut éviter de faire bondir Harry sur Draco pour un langoureux baiser. Parce que dans la bouche, il y a des dents. Et des dents qui cognent dans d'autres dents, bah ça fait super mal.

**Erreur n°2 : s'attaquer tout de suite aux activités de lit** – dans le genre « comment faire fuir un mec », il n'y a pas mieux. Connu sous le raccourci du « salut-tu-baises ? », le garçon qui montre un peu trop vite ses envies sexuelles est classé dans les pervers à qui on ne parle que lorsque l'on a envie de se faire sauter. Donc évitons les « Harry rencontra Draco et se dit que c'était sa seule chance : il lui mit la main au cul et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à xpllplger » (xpllplger est un verbe et se prononce « iks-plé-pleu-jé », et vous comprenez sans peine ce qu'il veut dire)

**Erreur n°3 : ne pas se raser** – certes, la barbe de trois jours ça a un côté très érotique de loin (le côté voleur-pirate), mais de près, c'est la râpe à fromage. Le pire c'est que la plupart du temps, les mecs mal rasés ne se demandent même pas pourquoi le visage de leur chéri est tout rouge… ça s'appelle de l'irritation, Messieurs !

**Erreur n°4 : embrasser comme un lourdingue** – Oui, c'est délicieux les longs baisers, mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Comme la plupart des êtres humains, même le plus amoureux des garçons a besoin de respirer parfois ! Alors faites faire des pauses à Harry et Draco, au lieu de les asphyxier pendant trois heures et demie.

**Erreur n°5 : le french-kiss au goût de camembert** – On n'a pas tout le temps un chewing-gum à l'eucalyptus sur soi, c'est vrai, mais dans ce cas, il faut éviter les baisers. Non, vraiment. Surtout s'il y a eu repas juste avant. Un mec qui embrasse après avoir mangé de la viande, c'est comme si… je ne sais pas moi, comme si vous embrassiez l'anus d'un poulet égorgé ! Ce n'est absolument pas glamour et mon dieu comme c'est dégueulasse.

**Erreur n°6 : compresser le visage de son amoureux pendant le baiser** – certain(e)s croient que c'est romantique, mais non. Prendre le visage de son amoureux quand on l'embrasse, ce n'est pas tout à fait érotique. Ça fait un peu « arrête de bouger, j'essaye de me concentrer, là », et au mieux on ressortira avec un mal de crâne.

**Erreur n° 7 : mordre l'oreille** – oui, se faire lécher le lobe de l'oreille est agréable. Mais se le faire mordre, non, c'est pas du tout excitant ! L'oreille est une zone sensible, pas la peine de la mâchouiller comme un bouchon de stylo, enfin !

**Erreur n° 8 : glisser sa main dans le caleçon et lui tripoter les parties** – vous trouver peut-être ça torride, mais outre le fait que tous les garçons ne portent pas des pantalons trop larges et que le passage entre le bas-ventre et le pantalon peut être étroit, malaxer le membre à l'aveugle peut être très douloureux.

**Erreur n°9 : attendre le préservatif comme un âne** – le préservatif n'est pas nécessairement la tâche de celui qui le porte. Harry, remues-toi un peu et mets le préservatif à Draco ! Il y a des dizaines de façons pour faire de ce petit moment généralement un peu vaseux un instant érotique à souhait !

**Erreur n°10 : sucer comme un aspirateur** – Eh, ho ! Draco, rouvre les yeux ! Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes Harry à aspirer aussi fort ? Soyons sérieux un instant vous aimeriez, vous, que l'on vous aspire la peau comme si on voulait l'arracher ? Le pénis est un organe sensible : le sucer et le lécher délicatement et mieux que de le soumettre à une aspiration équivalente à la force d'une machine à laver.

**Erreur n°11 : se vanter de ses anciennes conquêtes au lit** – Dans la série « je ne suis pas délicat », en voici une belle. Que ce soit avant ou après l'acte, il est intelligent d'éviter les phrases du genre « avant toi, j'étais avec un type, mais je prenais mon pied à chaque fois ! » ou pire « Blaise était plus agréable que toi, enfin je t'aime bien, mais il faisait moins de bruit ». Un petit peu de délicatesse, quand même, tout le monde n'est pas un dieu du sexe mais ce n'est pas la peine de le rappeler au moment crucial.

**Erreur n°12 : inonder la bouche de son petit ami** – Si certains sont fans des sécrétions émises par l'être humain, il n'en va pas de même pour le commun des mortels. Il faut donc retenir que si l'on a tendance à beaucoup baver parce que l'on trouve son copain franchement excitant, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut lui déverser toute sa salive dans le gosier ! Oui, on peut avaler sa salive tout en embrassant.

**Erreur n°13 : jouer à la main frotteuse** – Certes, il est très agréable d'être caressé au niveau du bas-ventre. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut s'y prendre comme un bourrin et frotter de tout son saoul (ça peut faire mal !). Ne pas confondre les _caresses_ et les _frictions_, merci bien.

**Erreur n°14 : le faire dans le noir quand on ne sait pas estimer les distances** – parce qu'un doigt dans l'œil ou dans le nez c'est franchement pas très glamour.

**Erreur n°15 : réciter la liste des Présidents des Etats-Unis d'Amérique** – tout le monde a ses techniques pour retarder l'éjaculation penser à autre chose peut aider, mais évitez de réciter tout haut vos tables de multiplications, c'est assez terrifiant.

**Erreur n°16 : mettre une musique absolument pas adaptée** – Je peux encore comprendre que l'on mette du Bach ou « Sex bomb » en fond sonore, mais pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que j'entends tout le temps « mon beau sapin, roi des forêêêêêêts ! » ou quelque autre bondieuserie absolument pas excitante ?

**Erreur n°17 : la douche froide** – Quand on fait l'amour dans la douche, on s'arrange pour être le plus loin possible du robinet. Parce qu'une fausse manœuvre est vite arrivée, et que se recevoir une douche glacée pendant l'acte n'est vraiment pas très agréable.

**Erreur n°18 : le faire n'importe comment sur le bureau** – Oui, c'est excitant de le faire au boulot, mais vous avez pensé au dos de celui qui se retrouve étalé sur les trombones, le porte-stylo, le taille-crayon et l'agrafeuse ?

**Erreur n°19 : l'accueil sexy raté** – Si vous voulez attendre votre copain (qui rentre du boulot fatigué) nu, dans une position aguicheuse juste derrière la porte de votre appartement, assurez-vous qu'il n'a pas invité de collègue de travail ou pire : son patron.

**Erreur n°20 : éclater de rire en plein acte** – Ceux qui ont tendance à être nerveux et à avoir des rires nerveux devraient au moins prévenir leur copain avant leur premier rapport sexuel.

**Erreur n°21 : oublier de planquer ses Playwizzards** – Quand Draco attire Harry dans sa chambre, il devrait penser à cacher les magasines qui peuplaient ses fantasmes quand il était encore célibataire, à moins qu'il n'aime faire l'amour sur un matelas de papier glacé.

**Erreur n°22 : s'endormir directement après avoir joui** – Parce que l'on n'est pas tout seul, et que l'autre n'a pas forcément pris son pied, on peut au moins faire un petit effort et rester éveiller, non ?

**Erreur n°23 : se croire dans un porno** – Il faut savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a : faire une moue déçue parce que Harry n'a « que » quinze centimètres et lui jeter un « augmento » pour lui faire tripler de volume, c'est un peu stupide (surtout pour une première fois, n'est-ce pas Draco ?).

**Erreur n°24 : le réveiller en le pénétrant** – Nan mais, qui est-ce qui vous a mit en tête que réveiller son copain en lui enfonçant un doigt ou carrément son pénis dans son derrière était sexy ?

**Erreur n°25 : réaliser un de ses fantasmes pour son anniversaire** – traduction : je ne vais pas me casser pour te faire plaisir pendant 364 jours, alors souviens-toi bien de cette nuit où j'enfile mon costume d'indien.

**Erreur n°26 : l'attacher au lit et le laisser une heure tout seul pour « faire monter la sauce »** - Personnellement, en une heure j'écris un chapitre de fanfiction, ou j'en lis plusieurs, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, rester attaché à un lit pendant que mon copain s'imagine que je vais vouloir de lui à mort (je vais plutôt lui en vouloir à mort).

**Erreur n°27: le priver de sexe pendant trois mois pour « faire monter la sauce »** - Vous vous rendez compte le nombre d'amants que l'on peut se faire en seulement trois mois ?

**Erreur n°28 : lui faire lire une histoire érotique avant l'amour** – « Euh, elle est gentille ton histoire, mais tu cherches à me faire comprendre quoi ? Que je crie trop fort ? ».

**Erreur n°29 : élever des tabous** – c'est pas parce que vous n'allez pas en parler avec votre famille qu'entre amant on n'a pas le droit de parler de sexe. Au contraire, c'est très enrichissant comme discussion.

**Erreur n°30 : ne pas dire à son copain que l'on a une fissure anale** – parce que c'est _légèrement_ inquiétant de voir du sang couler de l'anus après ou pendant une sodomie.

**Erreur n°31 : « T'inquiètes, je maîtrise »** - Ne JAMAIS dire ça à son copain, et surtout pas au lit. Outre le fait qu'il vous fait passer pour un moins que rien, inculte et incapable, ce genre de phrase est hautement méprisable.

**Erreur n°32 : « Bon, tu bouges ton cul ou je dois venir t'enculer dans les chiottes ? »** – La préparation nécessaire à la plupart des actes homosexuels prend un temps différent selon le garçon. Ce n'est pas parce que votre précédent copain le faisait en trois minutes que le suivant n'a pas le droit d'en prendre dix de plus (et de toute façon « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre »).

**Erreur n°33 : se rendre à une partouze en couple** – Nan mais vous pensiez quoi ? Que votre copain allait adorer vous voir passer de mains en mains sans jamais pouvoir vous embrasser ?

**Erreur n°34 : inviter son ex dans un plan à trois** – Question idée foireuse, on fait difficilement pire.

**Erreur n°35 : se mettre à essayer des positions acrobatiques du jour au lendemain** – Si vous et/ou votre copain ne pratiquez pas un sport ni n'êtes particulièrement souples, ne vous essayez pas à une de ces positions du Kamâ Sutrâ gay définie comme « acrobatique ». Oui, le SAMU a tout vu, mais votre honneur risque de s'en prendre un sacré coup.

**Erreur n°36 : jouer avec de la bouffe après un repas** – Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec le Nutella© ou la confiture, mais si vous n'avez pas faim, n'en recouvrez pas tout votre copain, vous ne parviendrez pas à le finir.

**Erreur n°37 : baiser toute la famille** – Oui, je comprend, les Weasley sont tous diablement sexys, m'enfin, se taper Ron, Georges et Fred, Bill, Percy et les autres, ce n'est pas une preuve de fidélité (tout au plus peut-on diagnostiquer un fantasme exacerbé pour les roux).

**Erreur n °38 : se permettre de plaisanter sur sa sexualité** – même s'il est très drôle entre amis de parler de tel ou tel défaut de son chéri au lit, il faut éviter de le faire devant lui, ça pourrait le vexer profondément.

**Erreur n°39 : lui dire qu'il ne compte pas** – Oui, on sait très bien qu'un amour éternel et immuable est rare, mais ce n'est pas la peine de lui rappeler toutes les trente secondes, surtout au lit, ou vous risquez de vous prendre un « Eh bien écoute : si je suis si interchangeable que ça, t'as qu'à te trouver un autre copain » en pleine poire.

**Erreur n°40 : croire Althar** – Certes, ce garçon a l'air bien gentil comme ça, n'empêche que les quarante erreurs qu'il détaille dans le présent chapitre sont d'une stupidité incroyable.


	33. Saynète

(Saynète)

.:*:.

Blaise, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, s'accouda au bar et fit :

« Salut, Ronald. Je peux t'appeler Ron ?

« Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, de toute façon pour toi je ne serai jamais plus qu'un fantasme.

Ron se leva et s'en alla rejoindre Harry sur la piste de danse.

OoOoOoO

Basmoka

_Après, évidemment, rien n'empêche de considérer qu'il y a de vrais hermaphrodites dans le monde sorcier et de mettre un peu de côté la biologie..._

**Bonne idée ! Surtout qu'il y aurait à mon avis beaucoup à écrire sur la réaction de Draco en voyant que Harry possède les appareils reproducteurs masculin ET féminin ^^**

fee-love-x3

Attention aux renseignements sur la psy qu'on trouve dans les livres/documentaires, c'est souvent bourrés d'erreurs et autres conneries inventés par des charlatans croyant pouvoir dépasser Freud

**Rassures-toi, je fais très attention à mes sources (par ailleurs, Freud fait de la psychanalyse et non de la psychologie, les deux domaines sont **_extrêmement_ **différents…)**

Netellafim

_J'ai été carrément effrayé par ce qu tu faisais aux poulets égorgés, quoique qui suis-je pour critiquer tes tendances zoophilo-nécrophiles?_

**Je n'ai rien a dire mais cette remarque m'a tellement fait rire que je n'ai pas pu ne pas la faire réapparaître XD.**

Dans la lignée de "mais pourquoi toutes les auteurs de yaoi veulent que Harry/Draco mette les dents?" je suis assez stupéfiée par la recrudescence de l'usage des dents dans les fellations! _Je dis pas que j'ai une expérience pharaonique, mais c'est pas un peu déconseillé_?

**Dans une relation sadomasochiste, c'est conseillé. Sinon, je suis extrêmement dubitatif par rapport à l'effet érotique que c'est censé avoir (Non, vraiment, mordre le membre de son chéri n'est PAS érotique).**

Combien de pauvres victimes devront subir ça en vrai suite aux lectures douteuses de leur copine XD

**Ce sera le prochain sujet d'une de ces émissions de télé où l'on décrypte les phénomènes de société, tu crois ? Enquête exclusive « Ces pénis déchiquetés à cause des fanfictions ». XD**

Une autre manière de rater l'accueil sexy, c'est de vouloir se mettre derrière la porte mais d'être trop près de ladite porte ... Quoique que quelques dents en moins, ça facilite sans doute certaines choses? XD

**Au moins, ça évite de mordre un certain organe sus-cité ^^**

Psychedelike

_D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu entends par "fissure anale" ?_ (Erreur 30) J'ai bien compris que c'était du sang qui coulait de l'anus mais est-ce que c'est juste ça ? Je veux dire, c'est genre deux trois gouttes de sang ou c'est limite l'hémorragie (oui, bon, je dois p't'être exagérer, hein) _Et comment ça se soigne ?_

**Par « fissure anale » j'entends la blessure bénigne : suite à certains faits (sodomie trop violente, excréments trop durs (constipation), etc…) il y a une partie de l'anus « endommagée ». Le sang est surtout présent sous forme de taches sur le papier toilette après lorsqu'on s'essuie (anorragies d'essuyage ? je ne sais pas comment le dire de façon plus raffinée tout en restant clair, désolé), on ne se vide pas de son sang (plutôt de l'ordre de quelques gouttes, donc). Néanmoins il faut faire très attention puisque comme toute blessure, il y a risque d'infection (donc on préconise désinfectant, etc.). Après, tout dépend de ce qui cause cette fissure anale, des fois ça peut se résorber tout seul (et pour être tout à fait franc, je ne m'y connais pas totalement dans ce domaine et j'ai peur de dire une bêtise).**

_Est-ce que c'est à ce genre de choses que tu penses quand tu écris "programmes d'"hétérosexualisation"" ? Pas forcément en France mais dans le monde en général. T'as déjà entendu parler de ce genre de pratiques ?_

**On essaye de changer l'orientation sexuelle des gens quasiment depuis l'avènement de la religion chrétienne, alors les électrochocs font partie de la vaste armada que des gens ont eu l'audace d'imaginer pour « hétérosexualiser » les gays, oui.**

**Mais je ne pense pas qu'à ça : il y a aussi la lobotomie, l'association à la douleur, les prières absolues, et en cas d'échec de toutes les solutions, le bûcher ou l'empalement.**

**(Et la France n'est nullement épargnée).**

**Je n'ai pas entendu directement parler de ce genres de pratique (et encore heureux), mais je crois que certains groupes (politiques ou non) s'intéressent de très près (donc de trop près) à une possibilité d' « hétérosexualisation ». Sans compter les nombreuses sectes.**

**En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'aucune de ces pratiques ne fonctionne (sinon, ça se saurait).**

**

* * *

**

*musique de fond ressemblant à celles d'Arte©*

(L'homosexualité au temps des Grecs)

Bon, **première chose** : je ne mets pas de dates parce que c'est trop complexe. Déjà que les différents documents eux-mêmes se contredisent sur les dates (parfois jusqu'à une décennie), alors je ne vais pas essayer de dater ce que je dis. Voyons cela comme une **idée générale**, qui traverse le monde antique (disons que l'on va approximativement parler de l'état des lieux au cinquième siècle avant Jésus Christ, mais c'est approximatif – désolé pour les éventuels historiens).

OoOoOoO

Bien, je vais maintenant parler de la pédérastie puisque tout le monde confond pédérastie grecque et homosexualité. Je vais me baser sur le cas Athénien puisque les documents parlent plus souvent de cette merveilleuse cité (et je vais aussi simplifier parce que pour donner toutes les clés et les détails il faudrait que je fasse quelques trois mille pages – et je ne blague pas).

Les enfants de **citoyens** (et _uniquement_ eux !) étaient élevés jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans (sept à Spartes je crois) par leur mère dans le gynécée. Puis ils étaient pris en charge par un « paidagogos » (un pédagogue) jusqu'à leurs onze-treize ans. Le pédagogue faisait office de figure paternelle et assurait à l'enfant une éducation convenable dans les diverses affaires citoyennes : la gymnastique, la musique (parfois la danse), l'intérêt pour le gouvernement, etc. À partir de ses onze-treize ans, l'enfant pouvait officiellement devenir l'éromène (littéralement : l'aimé) d'un éraste (littéralement « aimant » (et non « amant ! »)).

:.*.:

Harrys (désolé, je ne sais pas comment helléniser son prénom autrement), fils de Jamès, de la lignée des Potterides, avait tout juste onze ans. Il allait enfin pouvoir fréquenter un maître de la fameuse école de Poudlardès, dirigée par le célèbre philosophe Albus de la lignée des Dumbledorides. Harrys voulait pour éraste un de ces maîtres et pas un autre citoyen, car il savait que les maîtres de l'école d'Albus étaient très savants et sérieux. Parmi eux, deux seulement le courtisaient (il était fréquent que plusieurs érastes tentent de séduire le même éromène, c'est qu'il y en a, de la compétition, pour chopper les plus beaux !) : Gilderoyas de la lignée des Lockartides et Severus de la lignée des Snapides. Harrys choisit Severus.

Le jour de ses onze ans, Harrys annonça donc qu'il choisissait pour éraste Severus, qui accueillit la nouvelle avec son habituel rictus de bonheur.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi Severus ? demanda Sirius, de la lignée des Blackides, le pédagogue de Harrys.

« Parce que Gilderoyas est un sombre crétin, répondit Harrys, et je veux absolument avoir un éraste de l'école d'Albus. Je veux devenir philosophe, et je n'avais pas le choix.

Sirius hocha de la tête et remit Harrys à Severus.

Severus emmena Harrys dans sa maison de campagne, conformément à la tradition, où ils allaient passer une année entière.

:.*.:

L'éraste et l'éromène passaient une année entière coupés du monde, pendant laquelle l'éraste instruisait l'éromène et tenait le rôle de tuteur, de figure paternelle, d'ami, de confident, et parfois d'amant.

Contrairement à une idée très répandue, les relations sexuelles entre éraste et éromène n'étaient pas du tout obligatoires, et devaient être consentantes ! Si un éraste forçait son éromène, celui-ci pouvait le dénoncer et là, l'éraste était en mauvaise position.

Cependant, il était plutôt conseillé à l'éromène d'offrir ses faveurs sexuelles pour remercier son éraste (qui lui offrait : le gîte, le couvert, l'instruction, des vêtements, des armes, sans compter tous les autres cadeaux offerts pour le séduire). Mais tout était très codifié : l'éraste devait avoir la position dominante (puisque hiérarchiquement supérieur à l'éromène). Souvent, il n'y avait même pas de pénétration : les deux hommes s'adonnaient à un coït intercrural (littéralement : entre les cuisses, je vous laisse dresser le tableau).

Bref, après tout ça, l'éraste et l'éromène revenaient dans la cité, célébraient le passage à l'âge adulte du garçon et tout le monde était content (l'éromène restant éromène jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des poils au menton – il ne pouvait changer d'éraste que si ce dernier était condamné par la justice pour mauvais traitement d'éromène). Bien entendu, ceci étant une institution visant à offrir au jeune citoyen une éducation parfaite, il y a eu de nombreuses modifications au cours du temps (jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la triste institution déplorée par Platon où les jeunes garçons louaient leurs faveurs sexuelles aux érastes les plus offrants, donc les plus riches, et non les plus vertueux).

OoOoOoO

Ça, c'était la pédérastie (la « citoyennification » des garçons) athénienne (à Sparte, c'était autrement plus rude, intéressant et gay). Passons à l'homosexualité, maintenant.

Les couples homosexuels à Athènes étaient mal vus. Mais vraiment, vraiment mal vus. Autant les relations homosexuelles n'étaient pas condamnées (il était fréquent de boire un peu trop pendant les soirées), bien que tacitement codifiées (le citoyen doit rester dominant, et en dominé on peut prendre les métèques ou – mieux – les esclaves, inférieurs hiérarchiques deux citoyens ne peuvent pas faire grand chose mis à part se masturber mutuellement).

Mais le problème dans un couple gay (un couple de citoyens, cela va de soi), c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans les institutions de la cité. Étant deux hommes, aucun ne pouvait entrer au gynécée, ni avoir d'enfant avec l'autre. Pire encore, l'un des deux (voire les deux) était en position dominée durant l'acte, et donc n'était pas traité comme tout citoyen. D'où le fait qu'ils étaient mal vus (la citoyenneté était quelque chose de précieux, la bafouer était sacrilège puisque, souvenons-nous en, le politique et le religieux étaient très liés en ce temps-là).

Donc les couples homosexuels étaient souvent cachés. Les deux hommes se mariaient et avaient un ou deux enfants (il faut bien participer à la vie de la cité), et vivaient leur amourette à part, dans leurs maisons de campagne, et surtout, **surtout**, ne parlaient pas de leur vie sexuelle aux autres (on leur préconisait d'être pudiques et discrets, contrairement à aujourd'hui où la vie sexuelle est un sujet de discussion privilégié).

Vient maintenant la question de la femme. Comme partout, elles n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir un amant (parce que cela mettait un doute sur le père biologique des enfants, et en Grèce, les enfants étaient l'immortalité ! Donc il fallait qu'un homme puisse être sûr d'avoir des enfants de son sang). Mais mariée à un homosexuel, celui-ci pouvait compatir à sa situation et lui dégoter un amant discret (je ne sais pas si ça s'est fait mais je pense que c'est possible, surtout si le gay en question refuse toute relation sexuelle avec une femme et ne peut donc avoir d'enfant (ne pas avoir de descendance était aussi mal vu)).

Concernant l'homosexualité féminine, ça devait être très tabou puisqu'on a très peu de document sur ce sujet. Outre Sappho de l'île de Lesbos (d'où « lesbienne ») qui chantait ouvertement son amour pour les femmes (d'où « saphisme »), on ne sait pas grand chose. Les femmes de citoyen étant souvent choyées au cœur du gynécée, on peut penser que si elles s'ennuyaient elles pouvaient toujours se divertir avec leurs dames de compagnie. Les femmes libres (ou « prostituées ») avaient une vie libertine (au sens sexuel) donc peut-être avaient-elles des relations sexuelles entre elles, je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

OoOoOoO

Bref, ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que l'homosexualité et la pédérastie n'ont rien à voir. La pédérastie était une institution visant à former de bons citoyens, l'homosexualité un comportement sexuel gênant pour la bonne conduite de la cité (autrement dit : mieux valait être gay et esclave que gay et citoyen athénien – parce qu'à Sparte, c'était plus gay, je l'ai déjà dit). La pédophilie n'a donc pas grand chose à voir là-dedans (contrairement à ce qu'on prétendu moult connards pour diaboliser l'homosexualité).

* * *

À vos reviews !


	34. Coming out chapitre 5

**(Coming-out numéro 5)**

Pour ce qui est de l'homosexualité et de la pédérastie spartiate, je pense en parler dans la prochaine "leçon". Et je profite de ce post pour me faire de la pub (oui, c'est mal) : je viens de poster le deuxième chapitre de "_l'amour est un phénix tragique_", qui retrace l'histoire de Dumbledore et de Grindelwald. Un couple relativement officiel, enfin.**  
**

**Disclaimer** : blabla bla, JKR, blabla, bla.

Chapitre V : Neville Longbottom

**Note :** Après le magnifique Théodore Nott, gay raffiné à l'extrême mais pas pour autant ouvert d'esprit (puisqu'il considérait les Sangs Purs comme supérieurs aux autres sorciers, eh oui, gay ne signifie pas tolérant !), je vais essayer, suite à une demande insistante et une menace des plus convaincante, de montrer le coming-out du moins beau Neville, le chouchou de ces Mandragores. J'ai choisi de respecter l'épilogue tant haït de Dame Rowling, c'est-à-dire que Neville s'est marié avec Hannah Abot (ou quelque soit la façon dont son patronyme s'écrive), et ici on va dire qu'il a une trentaine d'année.

Si j'ai choisi Neville, c'est pour sa lâcheté initiale, son refus d'affronter les problèmes, puis son côté Gryffondor qui finit par ressortir. J'ai mis plusieurs éléments implicites (un être sans identité, des précisions que je considère comme subtiles…) parce que ça m'amusait et que je n'avais pas la force de tout préciser. Mais c'est quand même lisible, je pense.

Je précise qu'ici, il ne fait son coming-out qu'à lui-même (et à ses partenaires sexuels, évidemment).

**Warning** : violence, passages choquants, mais gardez à l'esprit que tout se passe du point de vue de Neville, je ne fais nullement l'éloge de son comportement (au contraire, j'ai de très bonnes raisons pour le blâmer, mais j'ai promis d'être objectif, donc Neville n'apparaîtra pas aussi con et mauvais que l'homme (abominable) dont je tire son histoire).

oOoOoOo

Neville n'était pas heureux. Il avait tout pour l'être, pourtant : un poste de rêve dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie du monde, une femme adorable, des amis géniaux, et une grand-mère un peu gâteuse lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et il était adulé de quelques uns de ses élèves dont certains étaient vraiment doués en botanique. Surtout le discret Edmund, qui buvait ses paroles et faisait de son mieux pour être toujours au top. Sa petite faiblesse en potion ne pouvait que le rendre encore plus attachant aux yeux de Neville. Ce jour là, le garçon resta un peu plus que ses camarades dans la serre numéro six.

« Eh bien, dit Neville, tu n'as pas cours ?

« Non, les Scolopendres à corne de monsieur Hagrid ne sont pas encore parvenues à maturité. Les cours sont repoussés.

« Ah. Tu veux m'aider à rempoter les Crie-Loups ?

« Avec plaisir, monsieur.

Neville adorait qu'Edmund l'appelle « monsieur ». Il trouvait ça craquant. Ils allèrent dans la serre numéro trois, et ils s'appliquèrent à la tâche délicate du rempotage.

« Que vas-tu faire, l'année prochaine ? demanda Neville.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Edmund. Je n'aime pas trop y penser.

« Pourquoi ? L'avenir, c'est important.

« Oui mais… Je ne vous verrai plus, l'année prochaine.

L'élève se mit à rougir et Neville aussi.

« On pourra toujours se voir, si tu veux. Je t'aime bien, tu peux venir quand tu veux !

Edmund lança un sourire délicieux à Neville.

« Je viendrais vous voir souvent, monsieur.

OoOoOoO

Neville rentra chez lui.

« Hannah ?

« Dans la cuisine !

Neville suivit l'odeur de rôti jusqu'à ce qu'il enlace sa femme. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'aime ton tablier…

« Ah oui ?

« Oui, surtout quand tu es nue en dessous…

Hannah sentait l'excitation de Neville contre elle. Elle savait que Neville avait un faible pour les tabliers. Elle arrêta la cuisson magique et allait se diriger vers leurs chambre mais Neville l'arrêta.

« J'ai envie de le faire ici.

« Dans la cuisine ?

« On n'a jamais essayé. Allez…

Hannah s'abandonna au désir de Neville qui s'imagina Edmund à plusieurs reprises, ce qui le troubla fortement. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, et se répandit en Hannah avec des râles de plaisir évidents.

oOoOoOo

Neville entra dans la serre numéro huit avec un soupir. Il s'approcha des Mandragores et commença à examiner leurs feuilles. Encore quelques semaines, et elles seraient parvenues à maturité.

« Professeur ?

Neville se retourna. Edmund se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa délicate silhouette se découpant sur l'orange du crépuscule. Il avait retiré son uniforme, et portait un pull moulant qui tombait sur ses cuisses recouvertes d'un short. D'épaisses chaussettes prenaient la suite à partir de ses genoux et s'enfouissaient dans des chaussures parfaitement cirées.

Il était incroyable qu'à cet âge, Edmund semblasse si jeune, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait que douze ou treize ans.

« Euh… Oui ?

Edmund s'approcha, et fit :

« Puis-je vous parler, professeur ?

Neville hocha la tête. Edmund s'assit sur une table, son délicat postérieur tapant un peu fort sur la surface de bois. Il commença à balancer ses jambes et commença :

« Je me demandais, vous savez, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Edmund regardait ses chaussures, les joues légèrement rougies, comme s'il faisait quelque chose de peu orthodoxe, et Neville voyait ses bras, fins, agripper le rebord de la table comme s'il agrippait le torse d'un amant (pourquoi pas « d'une maîtresse » ?), et ses cheveux s'agiter légèrement, comme s'il recevait des coups de bassins (pourquoi pas « en donnait » ?), et son sourire s'élargir, comme si un homme le caressait (pourquoi pas…), et ses jambes s'agiter plus rapidement comme s'il était masturbé par un amant (pourquoi…), et son regard se porter sur Neville avec une teinte d'innocence, si délicieuse, et ses lèvres laisser s'échapper un souffle chaud et délicat, comme s'il goûtait au calme de l'après-orgasme, et ses muscles de décontracter comme s'il avait jouit des coups de bassins que Neville lui infligeait joyeusement, faisant claquer ses cuisses contre les jeunes fesses, insérant son pénis chaud dans son anus étroit, et lui attrapait les épaules avec ses mains habituées aux plantes, et criant son nom…

« Professeur, vous allez bien ?

Neville revint à la réalité, et se retourné pour qu'Edmund ne voit pas que le sang affluait à la fois à ses joues et à son bas-ventre. Le professeur de botanique défit sa cravate et souffla :

« J'ai… Il fait un peu chaud.

« Voulez-vous que j'aille ouvrir la fenêtre ?

« Oui…

Edmund descendit de la table, et alla ouvrir une fenêtre. Neville ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, de regarder son dos juvénile, ses fesses rebondies et si attrayantes, qui réclamaient une fessée ou un autre genre de coup, ces jambes qui ne pouvaient que se soulever pour se retrouver sur les épaules d'un homme d'âge mûr, un homme tel que Nev…

« Professeur ?

« Oui ?

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu.

« Répondu ? À quoi ?

Edmund eut l'air préoccupé.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher tôt, ce soir. Et boire une infusion de feuilles de Semaine.

Edmund s'en alla, faisant encore bouger ces fesses attirantes…

…que Neville retrouva le soir même, dans sa chambre, sous la forme idéalisée d'une main repliée autour de son membre érigé, qu'il agitait de toutes ses forces en murmurant un nom, un seul nom : Edmund.

OoOoOoO

Hannah était partie en voyage avec sa meilleure amie, pour les vacances d'hiver. Cela faisait deux mois que Neville souffrait le martyr, désirant Edmund. Il l'avait invité à passer chez lui pendant ces vacances-ci.

La sonnette retentit, et Neville alla ouvrir. Il sourit au jeune homme qu'il invita à entrer chez lui. Il lui proposa un verre. Ils burent un peu. Et Neville alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, près de lui, collé à lui.

« Euh, écoute… fit le jeune garçon.

Neville le fit se taire en l'embrassant. _Edmund_…

Il l'entoura de ses bras et le renversa sur le canapé, l'emprisonnant entre les coussins rembourrés et son corps brûlant.

« Écoute… reprit le jeune garçon en rompant leur baiser.

_Edmund_…

« Non, répondit Neville, avec une voix grave, pleine de désir.

Il passa ses mains sous le pull et le T-shirt du garçon, caressa ses tétons, puis descendit plus bas. Il remonta ses jambes, approfondissant leur baiser. Neville prit sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé. Le pantalon et le boxer du garçon se déchirèrent comme il fallait. Le garçon, _Edmund_, eut un spasme de surprise, et Neville reposa sa baguette en souriant. Il sentit les mains du garçon, _Edmund_, serrer ses bras, dans une sorte d'inquiétude confuse, et il ouvrit sa braguette.

Neville avança son pénis de l'intimité d'_Edmund_, et poussa de toutes ses forces. _Edmund_ cria dans leur baiser, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les bras du professeur, et le gland s'insinua difficilement dans son rectum, le faisant hurler de plus belle, sa voix avalée par la gorge en feu de Neville, qui se sentait plein d'une fièvre de désir.

Il continua à pousser, ayant lu quelque part que c'était normal d'avoir mal, la première fois, cependant l'anus d'_Edmund_ était très serré et il faisait très mal à Neville, qui se dit que ça allait passer, il avait aussi lu que la douleur disparaissait vite, il endura donc la souffrance d'un pénis compressé avec ardeur. Il poussait encore, autant qu'il pouvait, ayant calé _Edmund_ contre un coin du sofa. Une jambe de Neville prit appui sur le sol, et le professeur rompit son baiser, laissant le garçon hurler de tout son saoul.

Douleur, douleur, douleur, douleur, douceur, douleur, douleur, douceur, douleur, douceur, douleur, douceur, douceur, douceur, douleur. Jouissance.

Neville éjacula en criant le nom d'Edmund, et, fatigué, il se retira de son amant complètement crispé, abasourdi, tremblant, pleurant, torturé.

Il s'assit à côté du corps frêle encore figé dans la position qu'il avait enduré, les jambes redescendant lentement au sol pendant qu'un filet de sperme coulait de son intimité, d'une blancheur parfaite zébrée de rouge.

OoOoOoO

Les jambes du jeune homme retouchèrent le sol. Il sembla revenir à lui, et passa la manche de son pull sur son visage humide. Neville était toujours à côté de lui, affalé, les jambes écartées, son pénis encore en érection, blanc et rouge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que… pourquoi t'as crié « Edmund » ? pleurnicha le jeune homme.

Neville lui jeta un regard agacé, et ce fut la seule réponse. Ne comprenant pas, je jeune garçon chercha à embrasser Neville, qui le repoussa. Le professeur se redressa et se leva, rangeant son membre qui s'amollissait dans son pantalon.

« Répond-moi ! S'il te plaît…

Le jeune homme voulut se relever mais il retomba sur le canapé, en laissant s'échapper un cri de douleur. Neville porta ses yeux sur lui et dit :

« Bouge pas, je vais te chercher une serviette.

Il revint vite, et essuya les fesses du garçon. La serviette blanche fut tachée de rouge.

« Merde, fit Neville. Je crois que tu saigne.

« Quoi ? se récria le garçon, paniqué.

« T'inquiètes pas. J'ai lu quelque part que c'est normal, mentit Neville. Tu as mal ?

« Oui… chouanna le garçon.

Neville l'essuya délicatement. Que faire ? La blessure semblait bénigne, elle se résorberait sans doute toute seule. Le garçon se redressa et se blottit contre Neville.

« Pourquoi as-tu crié « Edmund » ?

« Je… je ne sais pas.

Le garçon ne dit rien, se disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, que c'était sa première fois et que la douleur était un passage obligé… Qu'il aimait Neville aussi, parce qu'on aime celui avec qui on couche pour la première fois… Le garçon se berça d'illusions, comme si un mécanisme d'autodéfense s'activait en lui, et l'empêchait d'affronter cette terrible vérité : il n'avait pas voulu ce rapport sexuel, il avait été violé, et il ne s'était même pas défendu.

Neville recousu le pantalon d'une formule, et fit partir le garçon.

Il avait pris son pied à lui faire l'amour, mais quelque chose le gênait. Ce n'était pas leur différence d'âge (une bonne quinzaine d'année), mais autre chose… Peut-être que le garçon ne ressemblait pas assez à Edmund. Pourtant, Neville l'avait imaginé tout le long de son plaisir.

OoOoOoO

Edmund vint deux jours plus tard. Neville le fit entrer dans son salon, et le laissa s'asseoir sur le canapé, lui prenant le fauteuil en face.

« J'aime beaucoup votre décoration intérieure, fit l'élève, buvant sagement une tasse de thé.

Il était si mignon. Le dos bien droit, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, dans le prolongement de son corps fin, qui paraissait si jeune. Il était si coquet, si frais… il ne pouvait pas être hétéro. Neville ne pouvait pas l'accepter hétéro. Edmund était forcément gay, frêle comme il était…

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, Neville renvoyant son désir au fond de lui, ne s'autorisant qu'à frôler Edmund, à lui envoyer des regards lascifs, mais l'élève était soit trop naïf pour comprendre, soit trop naïf pour s'imaginer que son professeur préféré cherchait à le draguer.

Edmund repartit sans qu'il y eut plus de contact que deux doigts se frôlant.

OoOoOoO

L'autre garçon revint trois fois pendant les vacances de Noël, et à chaque fois Neville le sodomisait avec une violence qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il n'y eut pas de sang visible la troisième fois, et ils virent ça comme un progrès, même si le garçon n'avait toujours que de la douleur en son ventre. Mais Neville s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il puisse pénétrer son Edmund de rêve, son féerique élève, ce corps fantasmé, désiré.

OoOoOoO

De retour à Poudlard, Neville n'avait plus son garçon pour libérer ses pulsions sexuelles, et le week-end, Hannah était à la maison, l'empêchant d'inviter son jouet sexuel (il allait quand même le rejoindre dans un hôtel les soirs de semaine). Ils entretenaient bien sûr une correspondance, secrète, mais Neville n'y mettait pas du sien, et les lettres s'espacèrent au cours de l'année, même si le garçon lui envoyait régulièrement des billets, Neville y répondait de moins en moins.

Et Hannah l'agaçait. Il devait faire l'amour avec elle, mais il ne la désirait plus. Pourtant, il n'avait pas la force de lui avouer son amour pour Edmund, bien qu'elle ait toujours été sa confidente. Il prétextait fatigues et pannes sexuelles pour éviter d'avoir à trop la toucher. Il en parvint au point où il désira qu'elle ait un amant, qu'elle lui foute un peu la paix.

Parallèlement, son désir pour Edmund était de plus en plus fort, violent, et cognait sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il voyait le jeune garçon. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de ce corps qu'il idéalisait, et plusieurs fois dans la journée il s'absentait dans sa chambre pour soulager son désir. Il se redécouvrit une ardeur sexuelle qu'il croyait avoir perdu avec la fin de son adolescence, et l'autre garçon en faisait les frais : certaines de ses soirées dans un hôtel à chaque fois différent le laissait complètement transpercé, avec des douleurs abdominales et fessières qui duraient parfois trois jours et pourtant, il persistait à se croire amoureux et aimé en retour.

OoOoOoO

Les vacances de Pâques résolurent le problème de l'autre garçon. Hannah était partie rendre visite à une amie souffrante, et Neville avait fait venir le garçon, qui prenait un peu de plaisir dans leurs ébats, maintenant. Une fois qu'il eut jouit, Neville se retira comme à son habitude, mais le jeune homme se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas jouir ?

Neville haussa les épaules.

« ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Le garçon pressa son torse nu sur la chemise de Neville (c'était devenu une habitude : le garçon se mettait nu, et Neville ne faisait qu'ouvrir sa braguette), qui le repoussa.

« Arrête, tu me donnes chaud.

« Et alors ? C'est le principe de l'acte sexuel. Et tu te colles bien à moi, des fois.

« C'est pas pareil. Lâche-moi.

« Je te demande juste de me faire jouir ! Ce n'est pas compliqué. À chaque fois tu me laisse et je dois me masturber tout seul pour prendre du plaisir. Tu pourrais m'aider.

Neville repensa à toutes ses fois où, affalé, il entendait le garçon se prendre en main et gémir, jouissant à ses côtés.

« J'ai pas envie.

« Écoute… J'ai l'impression d'être un jouet sexuel pour moi.

« Tu l'es.

Le jeune garçon resta figé.

« Mais… je t'aime.

« Je ne t'aime pas. Fiche-moi la paix. T'as toujours pas compris ? Putain, ce que tu peux être con. C'est pas avec toi que j'ai envie de baiser.

Les yeux du gamin s'emplirent de larmes.

« Oh, arrête. Fait pas ton numéro.

« Mais… je t'aime, pleura le jeune enfant.

« Tu fais chier. Remet tes fringues et barre-toi, je suis pas là pour t'entendre chialer.

Il prit les vêtements du garçon et les lui jeta dessus, ne prenant pas compte des sanglots qui provenaient du corps qu'il avait mutilé.

OoOoOoO

« Chéri ?

Hannah venait de rentrer chez elle. Neville était en train de cuisiner. Elle le retrouva et l'embrassa.

« Chéri, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, en ce moment.

« C'est rien.

« Si, il y a quelque chose.

« Non.

« C'est à propos du jeune clochard ?

« Hein ?

« J'ai vu un garçon à côté de chez nous. Ses vêtements étaient tout chiffonnés, et il pleurait juste à côté de la porte.

Neville regarda la pendule. Cela faisait une heure que le môme pleurait.

« J'ai voulu lui donner quelques Noises mais il m'a regardé avec des yeux bizarres et il s'est enfui.

« Tant mieux.

Neville se foutait pas mal du garçon, qui tomba en dépression...

OoOoOoO

Les vacances d'été approchaient, et Edmund était moins joyeux. Neville s'en souciait un peu, mais il cherchait surtout à séduire le garçon, par tous les moyens. En discutant avec ses collègues et en écoutant ses élèves, il avait finit par savoir qu'Edmund sortait avec une certaine Elizabeth. Neville, par son intellect légendaire, interpréta cela comme un subterfuge pour masquer son homosexualité. Il coinça son élève à la fin d'un cours.

« Edmund ?

« Oui, professeur ?

« J'aimerais te parler. Suis-moi.

Il emmena son élève dans la serre numéro deux, vide. Il ferma la porte à clé et d'un coup de baguette les volets se rabattirent sur les fenêtres. La seule lumière provenait du plafond en verre et des lucarnes surmontant la plantation de Seléphanores.

« Tu sais que je peux t'écouter si tu as des problèmes, fit Neville d'un ton suave.

« Oui, je sais, répondit Edmund en observant les Séléphanores. Mais je n'ai pas de problèmes en ce moment.

« Même sur des points délicats… mal vus… des problèmes sentimentaux ou sexuels…

Edmund se figea un court instant, un peu choqué, mais déclara :

« De ce côté-là je n'ai aucun problème. Je sors avec Elizabeth, Poufsouffle, et nous nous entendons très bien, merci de vous en informer.

« Je parlais de tes…penchants.

« Pardon ?

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas de mal à aimer une femme et à faire l'amour avec un homme.

Edmund écarquilla ses yeux.

« Vous vous sentez bien professeur ?

« Oui, murmura Neville, s'approchant d'Edmund, qui reculait.

« Professeur, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais regagner la salle commune des…

Neville se rua sur Edmund, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa, avec une expiration de taureau en rut.

L'élève hurla, se débattit, mais Neville était possédé par son ardeur trop longtemps frustrée. Edmund sentait l'érection de son professeur contre sa jambe, et paniqua. Il sortit sa baguette, l'utilisa pour repousser son professeur, et débloqua la porte. Il s'en fut à en perdre haleine, laissant un Neville frustré et déçu.

OoOoOoO

Edmund ne porta pas plainte, mais ne remit plus jamais les pieds en botanique. Neville comprit qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte du jeune homme. L'année suivante, il tomba amoureux d'un première année, Grégoire. Par un heureux hasard, celui-ci était aussi homosexuel, et par chance, informé. Il instruisit Neville, lui montrant comment réussir une première pénétration (ainsi Neville fut-il sodomisé sans trop de douleurs), comment se protéger des MST, etc., etc.. Ils vécurent deux années de plaisir, puis Grégoire eut du poil au menton et Neville le quitta. Il retrouva quelque fois du plaisir à culbuter Hannah, mais il préférait les jeunes garçons, qu'il choisissait avec un soin extrême. Depuis Edmund, il faisait attention à ce qu'ils soient ouvertement gays, et prêts à avoir une aventure avec un homme faisant plus de trois fois leur âge. Il n'abusait pas d'eux, puisqu'ils étaient consentants. Mais il les abandonnait dès qu'ils faisaient matures.

Neville apprit à canaliser sa pédophilie pour ne blesser personne. Il se tourna vers des sites de rencontres où il spécifiait qu'il ne cherchait pas l'amour mais seulement du sexe, et continua sa vie ainsi.

Dans son idée, tout était bien.


	35. le BB

**Le BB**

**(Non, ceci n'est pas une fic à propos d'un bébé.)**

Comme plusieurs centaines de personnes cette semaine, j'ai reçu une pub pour le magasine « Le Courrier International ». En page 7, le mot de la semaine est « Luoti », signifiant « nu » (si j'ai bien compris). En parlant de nudité, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de faire une note sur le BB.

**1) Qu'est-ce que le BB ?**

Le BB est l'acronyme de « barebacking », littéralement : chevauchée nue (ergo à cru). Ce mot d'origine anglo-saxonne sert à désigner le sexe sans protection (parfois en français Nokpote, ou NKP - Si vous ne voyez pas le rapport avec la chevauchée à crue demandez à votre voisin, il se fera une joie de vous expliquer ;D). On dit aussi « bareback », et c'est cette appellation que je vais utiliser. Je ne vais pas me lancer dans l'origine de cette pratique puisque je pense que les australopithèques n'avaient pas de préservatifs. Les traces les plus anciennes de protection datent quand même de l'Égypte Ancienne (certes, les boyaux de moutons et les vessies de porcs ne sont pas très sexys, mais c'est déjà ça). Bien entendu l'expansion de la religion dispensée par l'Église catholique romaine a beaucoup fait diminuer l'idée de prévention, mais on va plutôt s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui.

**2) Les risques**

Évidemment, toutes les maladies sexuellement transmissibles sont le plus grand risque. Il faut donc être sûr de son partenaire, et faire des tests pour être sûr de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Mais les risques existent toujours. Par ailleurs, il existe bon nombre de barebackers qui le font par idéologie : refus de la capote, censée « diminuer le plaisir ». Il y aurait certes de nombreuses discussions à faire sur l'épaisseur du bout de latex, mais rappelons qu'il est indispensable de se protéger aujourd'hui, avec le SIDA.

Le bareback est plus répandu dans le milieu hétérosexuel (non, vous avez bien lu : hétérosexuel), ce qui est dû au manque d'information (en général, les homosexuels sont très visés par la prévention : il y a quelques années, lors d'un coming-out, on avait une chance sur trois d'entendre un des parents dire : « ça veut dire que tu vas avoir le SIDA ? ») et à l'inexpérimentation des amants (il est fréquent qu'un des deux amants homosexuels ait déjà eu des relations avant et soit informé des risques du BB).

Le bareback est donc une pratique très dangereuse. Il faut cependant remarquer qu'elle est assez répandue dans les milieux SM, ainsi que chez les personnes vouant un culte au sperme (spermophilie), ce qui conduit parfois à des mélanges (certains pensent que le barebacking est une pratique sado-masochiste, ce qui est **faux**).

**3) Dans les fics**

Visiblement, beaucoup de fics se passent de préservatifs, pour diverses raisons : époque, immaturité des amants… Mais je pense personnellement que certaines (certains ?) ne les inscrivent pas par flemme ou parce qu'elles (ils ?) pensent que ce n'est pas du tout « glamour ». Je ne sais pas soigner la paresse, mais pour ce qui est du glamour, je peux essayer.

Oui, dire « tu as un préservatif » n'est pas très sexy, mais il y a des façons d'être plus subtil. Déjà, ça peut être assez évident, le personnage peut-être préparer et juste tendre la main pour en attraper un sur sa table de nuit ou dans son tiroir. Mais on peut faire passer le message autrement, sans interrompre les préliminaires.

Enfiler un préservatif est rapide. On ne met pas quinze pages à dérouler un petit bout de latex. Il est aussi possible d'en faire un moment sexy et coquin ! Je vous laisse imaginer comment, héhé.

MAIS, si vous tenez absolument à faire du bareback (l'allergie au latex n'est PAS une excuse, il existe des préservatifs sans latex), précisez pourquoi et faites en sorte que les personnages s'en inquiètent un peu. Vous pouvez aussi partir d'une relation BB pour faire un récit dramatique : Harry est séropositif sans le savoir et infecte son Draco d'amour…

Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'une personne séropositive et qui sait l'être est coupable d'empoisonnement si elle infecte délibérément une personne !

Note : dire que Harry tient absolument à partager la maladie de Draco n'est pas non plus une bonne raison.

**4) Le problème de l'originalité**

Je ne suis pas anti-bareback, mais je tiens quand même à donner des clefs pour celles (et ceux ?) qui ne savent pas comment éviter cet écueil. Certes, le nombre de synonymes pour préservatif est réduit :

Préservatif, condom, protection, capote, (bout de) latex, « contraception » (selon le contexte)

Mais on n'est pas obligé d'en faire des paragraphes ! (et puis, avec les noms de marques, il y a de quoi faire). Après, sachez qu'il en existe de toutes sortes : parfumés pour les fellations, avec du lubrifiant (généralement), sans lubrifiant, micro-perlés pour « plus de plaisir », avec un léger anesthésiant pour « retarder l'éjaculation », etc ! Même des XXL pour les plus volumineux.

Alors ce serait bête de ne pas profiter de ça, qui peut tout à fait être un petit moment comique et coquin (ou tragique si le préservatif ne remplit pas son rôle ou qu'il est mal utilisé…).

(Réponses !)

**Groumde**

Tu dis que l'élève devait (même s'il n'était pas obligé, il lui était fortement conseillé) d'offrir une petit prestation sexuelle à son maître. Oui mais voilà, ils étaient pas tous gay les élèves! ça devait quand même être assez traumatisant pour certains d'entre eux!

_Comme je l'ai dit_, il n'y avait pas nécessairement pénétration…

Mais à dire vrai, c'est plus complexe. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sexualité comme on l'entend de nos jours. Les rapports sexuels obéissaient à des règles de statut social et hiérarchiques (plus un rôle religieux). Certes, c'est traumatisant d'offrir son corps au premier venu, mais ce n'était pas le cas ! L'éraste et l'éromène étaient très liés, se connaissaient beaucoup, et passaient une année complètement seuls (ou presque, il pouvait y avoir un ou deux esclaves) ! Le rôle de l'éraste était très symbolique : et ils n'étaient pas non plus « tous gay », les érastes ! Le rapport intercrural est symbolique : il marque l'entrée de l'aimé dans la vie sexuel, il « l'autorise » à avoir des relations sexuelles, en quelques sortes.

Pour interpréter un peu, on peut voir ce vrai-faux rapport comme une façon de mettre le garçon dans la position de sa future femme, en simulant la pénétration, et lui apprend donc à être respectueux du corps de sa partenaire, à comprendre que l'acte sexuel n'est pas sans conséquence.

Qui plus est, le coït intercrural n'était pas non plus improvisé ! L'éromène était instruit, comme je l'ai dit, et son éraste lui parlait donc de l'amour et du sexe. Quand l'aimé se sentait prêt, il l'annonçait à son aimant, qui lui « proposait » un faux-vrai rapport. Il ne lui sautait pas dessus au milieu de la forêt…

**Netellafim**

_Je crois que la France est au moins épargnée pour le coté bûcher et empalement...non?_

Je suppose. Mais bon, on a un bon quota de sectes et de mouvances religio-politico-sociales. Sans compter les thérapeutes qui avouent avoir proposé à leurs patients de les guérir de leur homosexualité (et ceux qui n'avouent pas !).

Raaah j'ai adoré ta petite leçon d'histoire! C'était fort intéressant, et j'espère que peut-être, la version spartiate viendra dans un futur chapitre, quitte à être moins fournie faute de documents ^^ Merci pour ce bel instant de culture!

**Ecnerrolf**

j'aimerais savoir ce que tu entends par "à Sparte, c'était plus gay"? Parce que la seule chose que je sais de Sparte, c'est que c'était des guerriers farouches et ma seule vision, c'est le film "300" (où ils gueules "guaou guaou")... Donc ma connaissance est limite XD

Réponse commune :

Bon, bah on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix…

* * *

*voix de documentaire Arte©*

(L'homosexualité spartiate)

Alors, alors, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la gaîté de Sparte, fière cité, maîtrisant la guerre comme personne.

Au passage, notons que le bataillon sacré de 300 guerriers réputé invincible était thébain et non lacédémonien (je parle de la Thèbes grecque, bien sûr, pas l'égyptienne, et Lacédémone est un autre nom de Sparte).

La relation avec l'éraste était moins forte, mais en cours (moins qu'à Athènes cependant, puisque l'éducation spartiate était fournie par la cité et non par les citoyens). Je précise qu'il n'y avait pas forcément de relations sexuelles avec l'éraste, l'idéal spartiate étant la relation platonicienne entre l'inspirateur (éraste) et l'auditeur (éromène), mais…

En grec d'Athènes (puisque chaque cité a son propre patois), il existe un verbe, qui signifie littéralement « faire le Lacédémonien ». Et ce n'est qu'une des (nombreuses) façons de dire « sodomiser ». Il y a donc fort à penser que les Spartiates étaient bien plus souples sur l'homosexualité, bien qu'il faille concéder une part de raillerie dans ce verbe. C'est surtout pour cette raison que je dis qu'à Sparte c'est plus gay. Oui, c'est une blague d'helléniste, et j'assume !

La forte résistance de l'armée Spartiate tenait évidemment beaucoup à sa formation : l'éducation était extrêmement dure (bien plus que ce que l'on entend aujourd'hui par « c'est spartiate ! »), mais aussi par son nombre de couples (à l'instar du bataillon sacré de Thèbes).

Je vais dériver en passant à un point intéressant soulevé par mery dry : les esclaves. Ils n'étaient pas tous recherchés dans un but sexuel, puisqu'ils servaient principalement à faire vivre la cité (et un esclave traumatisé sexuel ne sert pas à grand chose, surtout qu'il risque de se retourner contre son maître, ce qui est _toujours _mauvais). Certes, il faut concéder que certains étaient sexuellement asservis (puisque, rappelons le, ils étaient en bas de l'échelle sociale, ils pouvaient être sodomisés).

Ensuite, la pédophilie est, comme son nom l'indique, l'amour des enfants, et je crois me rappeler que « pais » est uniquement désigné pour les jeunes enfants. Les éromènes sont des éphèbes (qui pourrait grosso modo se traduire par « adolescent ») puisqu'ils ont quitté l'autorité des femmes mais n'ont pas encore de barbe. (Concernant la déification du citoyen et la volonté de rejoindre l'Olympe, j'aimerai des _sources_ parce que cela me semble _légèrement_ à l'_encontre_ de l'idéologie grecque).

* * *

Sly

Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir t'apporter de réponse pour le jeune condamné pour homosexualité, mais c'est une pratique plutôt courante dans les pays très peu tolérants. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de me replonger là-dedans en ce moment, c'est assez déprimant (n'y mettez jamais le nez à moins d'avoir des nerfs d'acier et un bon pot de Nutella à côté).

* * *

Il est possible que je sois moins disponible d'ici peu alors si vous avez des questions, essayez de me les envoyer rapidement !


	36. Tyra chapitre 1

TYRA - Première partie : Shane

Bon, je ne savais pas quoi faire de neuf, et j'ai peu de temps, et j'essaye d'avancer au maximum ma toute dernière fanfic 'L'amour est un Phénix tragique', donc je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de me pencher sur les leçons, mais je me suis dis « Inspirons-nous de la vie réelle ! ». Puis je me suis souvenu de cette émission… Attention, c'est assez perturbant.

Okay, donc je vais juste retranscrire (en traduisant) cette émission du 18 février 2009, qui est **extrêmement instructive** (j'ai essayé d'être le plus neutre et le plus objectif possible):

(la présentatrice s'appelle Tyra)

* * *

**Tyra** - Okay, bon, voici Shane, qui dit que les gens gays sont dégoûtants et faibles. Juste ici, c'est Greg. Greg dit qu'il est terrifié par les gays. Et par ici voilà Marc, et Marc dit qu'il trouve que l'homosexualité est un désordre honteux... J'aimerais entendre un 'owwww'

**Public** - owwww (= beurk)

**Tyra** - Okay, ces propos sont déroutants, et même choquants, mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus choquant à propos de ces trois hommes. Ils sont tous les trois gay.

OoOoOoO

**Tyra** - Okay, c'est difficile pour moi de voir ces mecs parce qu'ils souffrent mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il se haïssent eux-même ; ce sont leurs mots que j'utilise quand je dis qu'ils haïssent littéralement le fait d'être gay, et deux d'entre eux - écoutez bien - deux d'entre eux se sont carrément fixé un ultimatum pour devenir hétéro. Un ultimatum, du genre "hey, j'ai 30 ans, je suis hétéro maintenant !". (le public rigole un peu). Okay, commençons avec Shane, salut Shane !

**Shane** - Salut Tyra.

[Shane est blanc, de taille moyenne, un visage ovale, des cheveux noirs lisses avec une coupe plutôt banale, un petit trait de barbe au menton, il ne fait pas particulièrement efféminé mais pas "super-viril" non plus...]

**Tyra** - Shane, okay, tu as un ultimatum !

**Shane** - Ouais...

**Tyra** - Quand as-tu fixé ton ultimatum ?

**Shane** - J'aimerais devenir hétéro à 30 ans. Parce que j'espère que je suis juste dans une phase maintenant, car je n'ai jamais voulu être gay, et je voudrais avoir une vraie famille avec une femme, des enfants et un chien, vous savez, ce bon vieux cliché ; et pas vivre avec un autre garçon, je ne pourrais pas être satisfait avec un autre garçon...

**Tyra** - Okay...

**Shane** - Avec un garçon c'est purement sexuel, je ne pense pas (un bandeau s'affiche et annonce que Shane a fait son comming-out à ses amis quand il avait 15 ans)... je pense que je ne peux être en phase qu'avec une femme.

**Tyra** - Okay, quand tu parles de tes 30 ans, quel âge as-tu maintenant ?

**Shane** - J'ai 19 ans.

**Tyra** - Donc à partir de maintenant tu as onze ans pour...(elle cherche ses mots)... pour devenir hétéro ?

**Shane** - Oui, soit ça viendra d'un coup soit j'essayerai.

**Tyra** - Oh, tu essayeras... Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par "être hétéro" ? Tu n'auras plus jamais de relations sexuelles avec des garçons ?

**Shane** - Oh, euh, je pense que je serai probablement toujours gay et les facteurs émotionnels seront sans doute plus forts que moi mais je pense que j'essayerai et essayerai encore, bien que ma nature sexuelle... j'essayerai de me forcer à être hétéro.

**Tyra** - Tu te forceras à aimer une femme...

**Shane** - Oui, mais je pense qu'aussi longtemps que je serai amoureux d'elle, le fait que je me force ne me dérangera pas.

**Tyra** - Oui mais à propos du sexe, tu n'auras pas de relations sexuelles avec cette femme ?

**Shane** - (petit silence) Eh bien il y avait une période où je vivais...j'avais 17 ans et je voulais avoir des relations sexuelles avec une fille...

**Tyra** - Où ça, au Kansas ?

**Shane** - Oui, au Kansas ; je voulais avoir des relations sexuelles avec une femme, je ne pensais pas que c'était mon come-back, donc j'ai pensé que c'était une phase, donc j'y suis allé et j'ai ressenti ce que j'ai pu...

**Tyra **- Mais à propos de ta future femme, tu vas lui dire "J'étais gay mais maintenant je vais essayer d'être hétéro avec toi" ?

**Shane** - Um...

**Tyra** - Je veux dire, pas "je vais être franc avec toi", mais "hétéro et avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi" (_effectivement, en anglais on dit "straight" pour "hétéro" ce qui veut dire "droit", et "straight to the point" signifie "aller droit au but", d'où "to be straight with some one" = "être franc avec quelqu'un". Et Tyra a dit "i'm gonna be straight with you", ce qui est évidemment à double sens...ce qui a fait rire le public, évidemment ^^_).

**Shane** - Eh bien, oui, je lui dirai probablement et puis elle finirait de toute façon par savoir la vérité...donc, autant lui dire d'entrée de jeu.

**Tyra** - Okay, dis-moi comment tu te sens vis-à-vis des homme gays ? Tu dis que tu les trouve plus faible... (elle fait une petite grimace)

**Shane** - Oui, comme, un homme est censé être plus fort et les hommes gays...

**Tyra** - Tu veux dire par rapport aux femmes ils sont censés être "rouuuuh" (= grognement très "viril")

**Shane** - Oui, "ROUUUUH" (=grognement très grave et très, très "viril" qui fait bien rire le public)

**Tyra** - Okay.

**Shane** - Et ils (les hommes gays) sont juste... efféminés. La majorité d'entre eux, j'en ai vu qui l'étaient peu, mais la grande majorité voudraient être des filles mais devraient avoir un "changeur de sexe" ou quelque chose du genre (petit rire (nerveux ou absurde, je n'en sais rien) et dans le public un mec est bouche bée) et... je ne sais pas mais si on veut juste être un mec, il faut _être_ un _mec_.

**Tyra** - Donc tu penses que la majorité des gays sont efféminés ?

**Shane** - Ouais.

**Tyra** - Ou penses-tu que la majorité de ceux qui sont plus durs (= "virils") dans leurs actes sont encore dans le 'placard' (elle dit ce mot sur un ton plus aigu et avec un petit sourire pour sous-entendre que ce serait plus logique comme raisonnement).

**Shane **- Ummm, (marmonne :) Je sais pas...

**Tyra **- Unhun (du ton 'réfléchis à ça un peu'...) Okay, dis-moi ce que tu penses à propos de - il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas être gay après trente ans - dis moi ce que tu penses des gays plus âgés.

**Shane **- Um, je pense d'eux qu'ils sont horrifiants...

**Tyra** - Horrifiants ?

**Shane** - Oui, horrifiants, parce que, euh, (dans le public un autre homme a l'air dégoûté par ce que Shane raconte, ce que je comprends...) les gays de plus de trente ans je pense d'eux qu'ils sont déviants, (un bandeau apparaît, disant : 'Shane, bien que gay, pense que les homosexuels sont plus faibles que les autres hommes) qu'ils recherchent des garçons d'environ 16 ans... (exclamations d'horreur dans le public), qu'ils cherchent des garçons plus jeunes...

**Tyra** - Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

**Shane** - Je ne sais pas, c'est juste... c'est juste le stéréotype que je connais...

**Tyra **- Que tu connais...

**Shane** - (marmonne :) mais...

**Tyra** - Okay, parle-moi de l'anatomie masculine, tu as ce truc par-rapport à l'anatomie masculine ...

**Shane** - Oui, je ne suis pas vraiment fan des organes masculins... (fait une pause).

**Tyra** - Ouais... mais tu en as un... (le public rigole un peu)

**Shane** - Oui, je suis plutôt fan du mien.

**Tyra** - Tu es plutôt fan de ton organe (avec un petit sourire).

**Shane** - Oui et je peux encore apprécier un organe qui ressemble au mien...

**Tyra** - Qui ressemble au tien...

**Shane** - Ouais.

**Tyra** - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'un garçon blanc de dix-neuf ans...(elle fait un mouvement de la main au niveau du bassin en cherchant ses mots) avec un organe de... d'une certaine taille (public rigole un peu face à sa difficulté à faire des périphrases) ?

**Shane** - (avec un sourire) Eh bien, une belle forme, ouais.

**Tyra** - Okay, euh, donc quand tu, euh, quand tu dis que tu n'aimes pas l'anatomie masculine, ça veut dire que quand tu es intime avec un garçon tu n'es pas intime avec son anatomy ?

**Shane** - Pas vraiment, j'essaye de ne pas vomir autant que faire se peut (rires du public) mais, parfois, je suis bien obligé de faire avec...

**Tyra** - Il doit avoir un corps magnifique...

**Shane** - Oui, je ne suis pas trop fan de ça mais je dois faire avec.

**Tyra** - Okay, maintenant parlons de l'anatomie féminine...

**Shane** - Euh, je ne suis pas non plus fan de l'anatomie féminine... (rires de tout le monde)

**Tyra** - Vraiment ?

**Shane** - Je ne sais pas, je pense que... là en bas... (fait des cercles avec ses mains au niveau du bassin) il y a quelque chose qui... qui m'horrifie.

**Tyra** - Qui t'horrifie, qu'est-ce que, à quoi ça correspond, pour toi, ce qu'il y a là en bas ?

**Shane** - Euh... une caverne (rires du public ; Shane utilise le terme "cave" (oui, comme la bat-cave) qui a des consonances un peu glauques) Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...(se met à rire aussi, comme Tyra)

**Tyra** - Une caverne ?

**Shane** - Oui, une caverne qui va l'avaler et ne jamais le laisser ressortir (il parle du pénis, vous l'aurez compris ^^).

**Tyra** - Quoi une caverne qui va avaler et ne jamais laisser ressortir ton organe masculin ? (elle a l'air un peu choquée et le public rigole de plus belle)

**Shane** - Ouais, un truc du genre (le public arrête de rire assez brusquement, certains ont l'air choqués).

**Tyra** - Okay, as-tu déjà été intime avec une caverne auparavant (le public se remet à rire) ?

**Shane** - (après avoir rit un peu lui aussi) Ouais, j'ai été intime avec une caverne quelque chose comme deux fois.

**Tyra** - Et...? Comment c'était ?

**Shane** - Euh, je n'étais pas trop fan de ça mais..., c'était un peu..., c'était..., tout est..., mais..., j'ai déjà eu des petits copains..., mais...

**Tyra** - Unhun..?

**Shane** - Mais je n'en ai eu qu'un cette année depuis ma dernière fois avec une fille...

**Tyra** - Okay...

**Shane** - Et, je veux dire, avec elle c'était purement émotionnel, je veux dire, on l'a fait parce qu'on était amoureux, je m'en foutais (je crois qu'il veut dire qu'il se foutait du fait qu'elle était une fille)...

**Tyra **- Mais... elle avait une caverne.

**Shane** - Ouais.

**Tyra** - Okay. Okay, maintenant quelqu'un va nous rejoindre, il s'agit de Tia, c'est son ex-petite amie, bonjour Tia (Tia fait un signe de la main), levez-vous (Tia, qui est dans le public, se lève). Okay, donc, il hait les homosexuels, ce qui veut dire qu'il se hait lui-même, donc, quand vous deux étiez intimes il y a quelques temps, saviez-vous qu'il était dégoûté par votre anatomie féminine ?

**Tia** - Euh, en fait, pas vraiment, je n'étais pas au courant que là en bas j'avais une "caverne"... (rires de tout le monde)

**Tyra** - Okay, donc, dites-moi ce que vous ressentez à propos de Shane maintenant, parce qu'il dit qu'il sera hétéro à 30 ans, qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Tia** - Honnêtement, je trouve que c'est assez absurde parce qu'on ne peut rien faire contre sa propre nature, on ne peut vraiment pas, mais je comprends pourquoi il espère pouvoir changer (un bandeau s'affiche, disant : Tia, est sortie avec Shane bien qu'elle savait qu'il était gay), pourquoi il y pense comme ça.

**Tyra** - Okay, êtes-vous amoureuse de lui ?

**Tia** - Je suis amoureuse de Skyler.

**Tyra** - Vous êtes amoureuse de Skyler, okay (Skyler est debout dans le public, lui aussi). Skyler, vous êtes quoi pour Shane ?

**Skyler** - Euuuh, son meilleur ami, j'aime ce mec.

**Tyra** - Meilleur ami mais avant vous étiez...

**Skyler** - Euh, avant j'étais son petit-ami (le public fait "Ooooh" et fait une tête d'incompréhension totale). C'est un peu complexe comme relation...

**Tia** - C'est vrai.

**Tyra** - Okay, donc, je vais prendre une seconde pour tout remettre à plat, parce que c'est un peu comme si nous avions des collines sur ce plateau ; okay, donc (elle va lentement :) Shane sortait avec Tia. il l'aimait émotionnellement mais pas physiquement parce qu'elle avait une caverne. Tia est aujourd'hui amoureuse de Skyler. Et Skyler est l'ex-petit-ami de Shane. Shane n'aime pas l'organe masculin, ni le féminin, mais est gay, mais déteste les gays (elle fait une tête bizarre et quelques gens dans le public rigolent).

**Tia** - Visiblement, moi et Skyler on rend tout ça un peu compliqué.

**Tyra** - Oui, c'est extrêmement troublant comme situation. Okay, donc, Shane, prévois-tu de sortir avec Tia quand tu auras 30 ans ?

**Shane** - On a parlé d'avoir des enfants ensemble, mais ça dépendra de la façon dont on s'entendra alors, si nous serons aussi proches que nous le sommes maintenant, si nous serons toujours ensemble ; ou si je trouve quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux pas dire, parce que onze ans c'est dans très longtemps.

**Tyra** - Je suis tout embrouillée, et si je suis embrouillée je peux juste tenter d'imaginer ce que tu penses. C'est comme ça ? C'est clair ? (= c'est décidé, tu seras hétéro)

**Shane** - Oui.

**Tyra** - Donc quand tu auras 30 ans tu me regarderas et tu diras 'Oh, Tyra, tu es genre sexy', même si j'aurais plus de 50 ans...

**Shane** - Oh non je ne vous dirai jamais quelque chose comme ça (rires de lui et du public).

**Tyra** - (avec un rire un peu vexé - ce que je comprends, même si je suis gay je la trouve assez canon dans son genre ;D), Okay nous revenons après la pub...

_PUBLICITE !_

Vous avez vu la pub pour Orangina après-rasage ? Avec le tigre qui se rase et après son petit-ami qui vient et le caresse avec la voix-off qui fait 'tout naturellement'. C'est génial, j'aime cette pub, je la trouve rigolote. Et gay =D

_FIN !_

**Tyra** - Donc nous parlions de Shane qui déteste être gay et qui a un ultimatum pour être hétéro, Shane planifie d'être hétéro quand il aura trante ans c'est-à-dire dans onze ans. Shane, j'aimerais parler un peu plus de ta relation avec Tia, elle a été ta petite amie pendant combien de temps ?

**Shane **- Pendant un an.

**Tyra** - Pendant un an ! Et vous viviez ensemble ?

**Shane** - Non. Maintenant on vit ensemble, mais à l'époque nous ne vivions pas ensemble.

**Tyra** - Okay... Vous vivez ensemble maintenant (le public à l'air perdu). Vous avez des relation sexuelles ensemble, mainenant ?

**Shane** - Non, ce n'est pas sexuel, nous sommes juste de très bons amis.

**Tyra** - Donc c'est _Will & Grace_ (pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une série comique)

**Shane **- Ouais (public rigole à propos de _Will & Grace_)

**Tyra** - Mais avant c'était...Vous aviez des relations sexuelles.

**Shane** - Ouais.

**Tyra** - Okay, et après tu l'as larguée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rompu avec elle ?

**Shane** - Je l'ai quittée parce que je me suis rendu compte que ce que je voulais vraiment c'était avoir des relations sexuelles avec un garçon et je ne trouvais rien de satisfaisant...

**Tyra** - Donc tu as préféré avoir des relations avec...

**Shane** - Avec Skyler.

**Tyra** - Oh, donc avec Skyler c'était ta première fois ?

**Shane **- Oh, on n'a pas eu de relation sexuelle, mais c'était ma première... relation.

**Tyra** (avec un air bizarrement découragé) - Vous vous embrassiez et vous sortiez ensemble...

**Shane** - Ouais.

**Tyra** - C'était avec Skyler. Qu'est-ce que tu penses, Skyler, de ce que Shane pense de lui-même, parce qu'il dit qu'il hait totalement les gays, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

**Skyler** - Eh bien, euh, je pense vraiment que c'est un conflit entre ce qu'il aime ressentir et ses propres sentiments. C'est une incompatibilité...

**Tyra** - Penses-tu qu'il se hait lui-même ?

**Skyler** - Oui, un peu.

**Tyra** - Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Tia ?

**Tia **- Honnêtement je comprends qu'il en soit là car, je pense aux nombreux gays à qui j'ai parlé et que je connais, ils veulent faire partie de la société avec ses règles et c'est un conflit en eux-mêmes car ils veulent une famille et une épouse.

**Tyra** - Quels sont tes sentiments envers Tia, Skyler ? Elle a dit qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

**Skyler** - Euh, Tia fait partie de mes meilleurs amis, mais je ne pense pas ressentir de l'amour pour elle, par contre...

**Tyra** - Okay, as-tu couché avec Tia ?

**Skyler **- Non.

**Tyra** - L'as-tu embrassée ?

**Skyler** - Oauis.

**Tyra** - Vous vous êtes embrassés intimement.

**Skyler** - Oui.

**Tyra **- Je sais que cette émission est à propos des gays qui ne veulent pas être gays, et ne veulent pas l'admettre, mais je dois te le demander, Tia, pour quelle raison penses-tu que tu es attirée uniquement par les hommes gays, ou avec le mode de vie gay ?

**Tia **- Vous savez quoi ? En réalité j'ai toujours été, pour quelque raison que ce soit, comme ça...

**Tyra** - Vraiment ?

**Tia** - J'ai toujours été attirée vers eux, ça a toujours été comme ça, j'ai grandi comme ça, je voudrais vraiment m'en sortir mais...

**Tyra** -Vous voules vous en sortir... Mais vous devriez revenir dans une autre émission (public rit) parce que c'est comme une vie de malheur, à toujours vouloir quelqu'un qui ne vous veut pas, plein de gens pourraient parler de volonté, de peur que vous pouriez avoir, etc. Même si ce n'est pas à propos de vous, cette émission d'aujourd'hui, on va parler un peu de vous, et on va essayer de vous aider, à la fin de l'émission, Okay ?

**Tia** - Okay, Tyra.

**Tyra** - Okay, maintenant passons à Greg...

OoOoOoO

Bon, je vais m'arrêter là parce que c'est très long de traduire tout cela et de le recopier. Mais j'espère vous avoir apporté quelques informations utiles ! Je traduirai la partie de Greg plus tard, encore désolé. _À vos reviews !_


	37. À questions, réponses !

**Quelques petites réponses**

NB : je suis très confus par rapport aux personnes qui m'envoient leurs adresses mails, parce que je ne réponds pas par mail. Je suis très touché de la confiance que l'on m'accorde mais je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde à la fois par mail et à la fois ici. Ça demande beaucoup de temps et c'est fastidieux. D'autre part, tout le monde peut voir votre adresse, je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Mais bon.

OoOoOoO

Pour ce qui est du reste, je vais essayer de finir ma fiction « L'amour est un phénix tragique » au plus vite. J'aime beaucoup la fin, j'essaye de la corriger et de la compléter avant le milieu des vacances, pour la poster avant la rentrée. Étant donné certains facteurs personnels, ce sera peut-être ma dernière contribution avant une pause de durée indéterminée, donc je vais faire le maximum pour que ce soit génial. S'il y a des questions, ce serait fantastique de les envoyer avant les vacances, que j'aie le temps de m'y consacrer avant ma P.D.D.I., merci.

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont slasheuses !_

**Lily**

_j'ai une petite question. C'est pas vraiment sur l'homosexualité, puisque ça concerne tous les hommes, quelque soit leur orientation sexuelle. J'en ai déjà parlé à des amis, même s'ils ne sont pas très bavard sur le sujet, et j'ai quand même du mal à concevoir comment fonctionne la libido masculine. J'ai l'impression, ça va peut être te sembler bête mais, que la libido féminine est bien moins "active" que la libido masculine. Disons que, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus facile d'exciter un homme qu'une femme, ou alors c'est peut être parce que je sors tout juste de l'adolescence et qu'à cet âge là les mecs sont bourrés d'hormones et pas forcément très expérimenté sexuellement? Par exemple, bien que je trouve ça joli, je ne me sentirais pas excité à la vue d'un torse nu d'homme, ou même carrément d'un homme nu, aussi beau soit il, si ce n'est pas dans un contexte sexuel. - exemple, à la plage, douche, etc... - alors que d'après mes copains, la vue d'une poitrine de femme nue - pour les hétérosexuels - est excitante et peut provoquer un début d'érection. Sans vouloir faire de généralité, ça m'incite quand même à penser que les hommes, ou du moins les hommes jeunes, ont une libido plus active._

_Et, donc, ma question, c'est : étant donné que l'érection est une réaction physique à une stimulation, est ce qu'un homme peut se contrôler si la situation n'est pas sexuelle?_

_Je dis ça parce qu'en ce moment j'écris une histoire d'un lycéen homosexuel, aux États Unis. Et, je voulais faire une scène amicale après le sport, dans les douches communes, avec un garçon qui lui plaît. Je pensais faire une scène amicale, mais après je me suis dit "est ce qu'un garçon ne risquerait pas d'être excité à la vue de quelqu'un de nu et qui lui plaît/dont il a le béguin?"_

_Ça n'influencera pas forcément mon histoire, mais je voudrais savoir à quel point les garçons sont sensibles à ce niveau là, si une réaction physique était automatique ou si il fallait être au moins "in the mood" pour provoquer une érection._

**OoOoOoO**_  
_

L'érection n'est pas à 100% un symptôme d'excitation sexuelle, à vrai dire. Certes, il est incontestable que l'excitation mène à l'érection, mais cette dernière peut être une sorte de « réflexe », du à un contexte ou une pensée sexuelle. Je m'explique : ce n'est pas le torse en lui-même qui est source d'excitation, c'est plutôt ce qu'il _signifie_. Par exemple, tu amènes tous tes copains au musée, il serait assez peu probable qu'ils aient des érections en regardant la Vénus de Milo, aussi sexy soit-elle (idem pour le David de Michel-Ange). C'est parce que ce n'est pas le bon contexte (sauf pour ceux qui ont l'habitude des quickies au musée mais j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas une majorité).

Idem à la plage, ce n'est pas si fréquent que ça (sinon on aurait inventé autre chose que les maillots de bain moulants à souhaits ^^), même si le contexte est plus favorable : personnes réelles, dénudées…

Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, la poitrine féminine semble opérer une très grande attraction sur les hétérosexuels… ne me demande pas pourquoi. Mais ça a l'air d'être très excitant.

Pour ce qui est du contrôle, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible à moins d'un grand entraînement physique et moral. Parce que, parfois, l'érection survient sans qu'il y ait l'ombre d'un contexte ou d'une pensée érotique ! (l'exemple le plus commun est les érections nocturnes, entre quatre et six par nuits d'environ un quart d'heure, sans lien nécessaire avec les rêves érotiques – on en connaît mal la cause, d'ailleurs). Réveillé, ces érections sont de très courte durée (fort heureusement) et peu fréquente, mais pas inexistantes pour autant.

Pour ce qui est de la « scène amicale », ça dépend. Oui, être seul avec quelqu'un nu qui plaît est assez érotique, mais si le contexte est totalement amical…

Il faut cependant penser qu'il n'y a pas que deux états du pénis « repos » et « érigé ». Il y a toutes sortes d'intermédiaires selon les personnes ! On peut découper cinq phases : repos (bon, bah, euh, rien à dire) légère érection (pénis mou mais gonflé) semi-érection (pénis se durcit, remonte et gonfle encore) érection (pénis dur, érigé, gonflé) et puis l'érection intense dans les cas d'excitation extrême (pas de changement sinon un gonflement plus marqué). Il est donc tout à fait possible d'avoir une légère érection dans un contexte érotique tel que les douches.

D'ailleurs, ce n'est absolument pas impossible puisque l'érection est un phénomène plus ou moins automatique, la sensation de l'eau, du savon et des mains peut conduire jusqu'à une semi-érection. Ce qui est assez comique et intéressant, dans des douches remplies d'hétérosexuels, mais c'est une autre histoire. L'important est que comme c'est quelque chose qui ce sait, ce n'est pas gênant, ton personnage peut tout à fait avoir une semi-érection (ce n'est pas un terme officiel, c'est moi qui l'invente, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit politiquement correct), liée à un début de désir érotique, ce que son copain prendrait pour « l'effet douche ». Toutes les variantes sont possibles.

Question activité de la libido, c'est un point qui varie beaucoup, d'une personne à l'autre et d'un moment à l'autre. On considère généralement que les hommes sont plus « obsédés » que les femmes mais c'est un cliché à mon avis : n'oublions pas que la plupart des sociétés sont assez machistes et qu'un homme qui parle de sexualité semble « viril » (il faut croire que dire quelque chose revient à l'avoir fait, même si de toute façon ce n'est pas faire l'amour toutes les nuits qui rend viril, mais c'est aussi une autre histoire, plus complexe mais très intéressante elle aussi). Sans faire de généralité, je pense que les garçons sont plus « à même » de parler sexualité ou d'avoir un comportement sexuel plus voyant, par l'éducation (à nuancer, hein, on ne nous dit pas de faire de l'exhibition… enfin je ne crois pas XD), même si par chance ça change, dans les deux sens : à la fois les lourdeaux pseudo-virils machistes et obsédés se font plus rares (même s'ils n'ont jamais été légion, il ne faut pas dire n'importe quoi non plus), à la fois les filles parlent plus de sexualité.

Enfin, bref, on vire en pseudo-sociologie et il me faudrait bien plus de temps pour développer une théorie logique et concrète, là ce ne sont que des idées un peu floues qui s'éloignent grandement du sujet.

Je voudrais juste parler du « mood ». C'est une question très intéressante. Même si le sexe peut surgir à tous les coins de rue et qu'en conséquence le cerveau arrive à activer le libido quasiment n'importe quand, il y a des situations plus favorables que d'autres. Le chaud, déjà. Oui parce que le froid n'a pas un effet très favorable sur l'érection, quoique, encore une fois il ne faut pas faire d'affirmations trop rapides, si on cherche un peu, on est certain de trouver des mecs qui adorent le froid. Mais je pense qu'en grande majorité, on fera plutôt l'amour dans la chambre que dans le frigo.

Un comportement érotique, aussi. Je ne parle pas du déhanchement à 360° ni du décolleté plongeant jusqu'à la ceinture (si, certains hommes ont des décolletés plongeant jusqu'à la ceinture), mais d'une _attitude_. Un sourire charmeur, des yeux coquins, enfin, vous voyez le tableau, non ? Une façon d'agir qui est très _tactile_, en quelques sortes. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas spécifiquement gay un certain nombre d'hétéros sont très érotiques en manière d'agir, autant avec les filles qu'avec les garçons et parfois même surtout envers les garçons (puisque cela reste du côté du jeu et de l'amitié…en tout cas c'est ce qu'ils pensent !). Oui, il y a des hétéros qui semblent très gay dans leur façon de tripoter leurs meilleurs amis. Parfois, le meilleur ami est gay aussi, ce qui est encore plus confus.

Donc je parlerais plus de « contexte » que d'humeur.

D**esiderata**

_je cherche à connaître les symptômes d'excitation chez l'homme, ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il comment à avoir du désir... je sais qu'il durcit et peut mouiller, ça, ça se voit, mais qu'est-ce que vous ressentez physiquement? Y'a-t-il cette sensation de chaleur dans votre bas ventre aussi? des sensations au niveau des organes génitaux?_

**OoOoOoO**_  
_

Les « symptômes » de l'excitation varient amplement d'un homme à l'autre. Il n'y a pas de schéma précis qui permettrait de dire : « cet homme-ci est excité, celui-là en revanche… ». Mis à part l'érection (qui, comme dit précédemment, n'est pas toujours synonyme d'excitation), et la mouille (là, oui, c'est plus de l'excitation qu'autre chose, mais si on cherche bien…), il est dur de trouver de vrais éléments.

Juste au passage, l'érection et la mouillent se ressentent physiquement, hein. Ce n'est pas comme une coloration, on a des nerfs jusque dans le pénis (sinon, d'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment on aurait du plaisir). Donc en sensation physique il y a l'érection (ne me demandez pas de le décrire, c'est impossible. C'est un peu comme un bras, on le ressent, mais de là à donner un nom précis…).

La chaleur au bas-ventre…oui, selon les personnes. Enfin, je ne peux pas me prononcer, il est dur de généraliser sur ce point ! surtout qu'à mon avis, dans l'acte, on ne se préoccupe pas tout le temps d'avoir des mots à mettre sur les sensations, on s'occupe plutôt du partenaire en général… mais bon, on peut dire que, oui, il y a une certaine chaleur au bas-ventre même si la chaleur se diffuse dans tout le corps…

Quant aux sensations au niveau des organes génitaux, oui, puisqu'en général on part de là pour exciter (je ne sais plus qui a dit ça, mais chez l'homme, on part des organes génitaux pour diffuser le plaisir dans tous le corps, et chez la femme, c'est l'inverse. En théorie), mais ça relève du plaisir. L'excitation est un fait très mental, qui entraîne de multiples réactions chimiques qui ne sont pas de mon niveau. Physiquement, on appelle ça l'excitation !

Dans des préliminaires plus que convenable, c'est une autre paire de manche puisque l'excitation est aussi plaisir. La simple sensation de deux doigts parcourant le bras ou l'échine dorsale provoque des frissons agréables, un froid-chaud. Les sensations font un aller-retour entre la tête et le pénis en passant par la zone excitée. Tout le corps devient une formidable machine à sensations. Mais pour mettre des mots… Par exemple, décrire la sensation du souffle chaud dans le cou juste avant que des lèvres brûlantes ne viennent embrasser la peau douce en y laissant une marque fiévreuse est difficile mais faisable. Mais ça ne se passe jamais comme ça. Parce qu'un garçon n'a pas que des lèvres brûlantes, et donc il faut ajouter tout son corps collé ou pas contre celui de son amant et ses mains qui probablement caressent le torse de son petit-ami ou qui jouent avec ses cheveux la chaleur qui se dégage de leurs deux corps les pensées érotiques de chacun la stimulation provoquée par le lieu le contact avec les draps ou pas la température du lieu qui peut être érotique la sensation de l'eau ou pas etc.

L'excitation est un mécanisme complexe que chacun décrit en fonction de son expérience et de ses phantasmes. Pour avoir un aperçu général des possibilités, rien d'autre que lire des fics. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'excitation féminine ou masculine, tout dépend de la personne, de l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, de la confiance en son partenaire, etc.

Du moment que Harry ne trésaille pas parce que Draco touche le bas de son dos où il y a un clitoris…


	38. Variations

Merci pour ces 302 reviews, sur les 37 chapitres de ce guide (38 maintenant). Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

(En ce qui concerne _l'amour est un phénix tragique_, ça vient, ça vient, lentement mais sûrement. Je m'excuse auprès du lectorat pour mon manque affreux de ponctualité. Dès que_ l'amour_ est fini, promis, je n'écris plus.)

Quelques petites réponses :

**petitepatatepoilue**

La Tyra du reportage précédent, est-ce Tyra Bank?

…OoOoOo

Oui, c'est bien elle, riche, belle et célèbre -)

**neko-lililabulle**

en fait je voulais te poser une question: je trouve que quelque fois les lemons sont un peu voir beaucoup répétitif (même schéma: 5-6 lignes sur les préli et toujours dans le même ordre, 1 ou2 ligne sur la préparation et après 4-5 lignes sur la pénétration) comment peut-on remédier à ça?

…OoOoOo

Ah ! C'est une question très, très intéressante, merci de la poser. C'est en effet regrettable de toujours voir le même schéma. Je vais donc prendre un tableau blanc et…ah, zut. A pas tableau blanc. Bon, alors on va tenter de se passer des dessins ^^.

OoO

Tout d'abord, énumérons les différentes techniques de préliminaires possibles. Bon, je pars du principe que l'on a un couple homo (Harry et Draco, pour changer), et que vous savez toutes et tous que les préliminaires sont des pratiques non-pénétrantes destinées à faire monter le plaisir sans atteindre la jouissance ou l'orgasme, et à exciter sexuellement les partenaires (disons, physiquement puisque passer aux préliminaires sous-entend qu'il y a excitation mentale).

**Foreplay 1** (oui, en anglais ça fait classe ^^) : les caresses, bon, là, pas besoin de dessin, tout le monde voit à quoi ça se rapporte. Les caresses ne sont pas nécessairement directement centrées sur le pénis, même à travers le pantalon, on peut d'abord caresser le dos, puis le torse, le visage… Il faut savoir évoluer avec tact et douceur, pas passer pour un bourrin intéressé uniquement par l'entrejambe !

**Foreplay 2 :** le massage, Harry, allongé sur le lit, le dos (ou plus) nu, Draco qui se met à cali-fourchon par-dessus lui, et utilise une huile quelconque (les aromatisées sont intéressantes, parce que l'huile de cuisson…ça pourrait être mal interprété !) pour lui faire un massage hyper-sensuel. Je vous laisse le soin de décrire la façon dont les mains expertes de Draco parcourent le dos de Harry avec une sensualité incroyable. Notez que le massage peut-être une activité en soi (il peut durer jusqu'à deux heures et être extrêmement torride. Et ça fera un rating plus léger pour vos fictions).

**Foreplay 3** : le strip-tease, oui, c'est une pratique qui entre dans la catégorie des préliminaires ! Ne sous-estimez pas le potentiel excitant de Harry qui retire ses vêtements sur « Let me hear you » des Bizzar'sisters. Et le must, c'est que les cours de danse ne sont même pas obligatoires pour faire un bon strip-tease, il faut juste être un peu souple, bien connaître la musique pour s'arrêter au bon moment (sinon on se sent bête), et avoir le sens du rythme (surtout avec un musicien, parce que s'il vous dit « nan mais tu fais des mouvements binaires sur du ternaire, ça ne va pas », je pense que ça va pas mal vous casser dans votre élan !).

**Foreplay 4** : l'aveuglement, auquel on pense rarement et qui pourtant a sa dose de potentiel érotique. Il ne s'agit évidemment pas d'arracher les yeux de Harry (enfin, vous avez le droit, m'enfin c'est bizarre pour des préliminaires…), mais de lui bander. Un beau bandana noir fait l'affaire. Hop, sur les yeux. Et Harry ne voit plus rien, il doit suivre les indications de Draco. Ça peut aller du « et là, je suis tout nu, essaye de mettre la main sur moi » à « avance, voilà, encore un peu » et, comme par hasard, la tête de Harry rencontre un bassin…

**Foreplay 5** : l'attache, qui est certes du bondage à l'origine. Mais Draco a le droit de lier les membres de Harry au lit grâce à une petit sort. Et de l'aguicher de toutes les façons possibles (le caresser, le lécher, lui murmurer des mots vulgaires, simuler un acte sexuel etc.). Oui, Harry va ne plus en pouvoir si ça dure plus d'un quart d'heure. Mais pour le plus grand plaisir de tous deux : le désir exacerbé et frustré qui se déchaîne, c'est à en réveiller les morts (ou les voisins, ce qui n'est pas spécifiquement un bon point.

**Foreplay 6** : la masturbation, eh oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la masturbation n'est pas une activité de célibataire. Parce que, grosso modo, pour masturber un mec, il faut frotter son membre, si on fait gros. Et un corps, c'est vaste. Alors avec deux corps et un lit (ou une machine à laver, ou une table, ou ce que vous voulez), on a pas mal de possibilités. Alors laissez votre imagination débridée créer toutes les situations possibles pour agiter ce qu'il faut. La masturbation mutuelle est une pratique préliminaire, cependant peu utilisée, pour la raison suivante : « Nan mais tu vois, je le fais aussi bien tout seul alors hein, quand j'ai un petit copain je ne vais pas continuer, on a mieux a faire sous la couette » (non, je n'invente pas, quelqu'un a vraiment dit ça).

**Foreplay 7** : le faux coït, qui a un côté certes ridicule mais ce n'est pas si bête quand on y pense. Ça consiste tout bêtement à faire comme si. Alors, ça peut aller plus ou moins loin : des deux minutes pour faire la transition au coït intercrural, tout est possible.

**Foreplay 8** : visionnage de film X, ce qui est assez mystérieux mais certains couples sont accros. Pourquoi pas, ça leur donne peut-être des idées.

**Foreplay 9** : le combat, alors non, ce n'est pas pour les bourrins. Ce n'est pas un _vrai_ combat ! Il s'agit juste de faire comme. Ça peut-être une bonne chose dans un couple versatile : qui va pénétrer l'autre ? Celui qui réussit à plaquer l'autre contre le matelas pendant 5 secondes en l'embrassant. Par exemple. Outre le fait que c'est très divertissant, c'est aussi excitant, du fait de toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvrent à Draco et Harry. L'un fait semblant de fléchir puis reprend le dessus… Précisons que c'est mieux en boxer (parce qu'habillé, c'est pas très hot, et tout nu, ça peut vite faire mal, par inadvertance… bah oui, un pénis en érection, ça prend de la place et rouler dessus n'est pas très plaisant).

Voilà, bon, avec toutes ces pratiques, ça donne déjà une gamme d'idées que l'on peut mélanger ! Pour entrer en matière, il y a toutes ces possibilités, et dans l'ordre qu'on veut. On peut aussi n'en faire qu'une seule, ou pas du tout (ce qui est assez limite mais des fois, on n'a pas le temps XD). Les durées peuvent varier. Et les endroits aussi : le masturbation n'aura absolument pas la même portée si elle se fait dans un lit, dans une cuisine ou au fond de la salle de classe (attention au professeur Rogue, toutefois) ! Le contexte doit varier. Ça change beaucoup de choses.

Je précise aussi que la fellation n'est pas un préliminaire puisqu'il y a pénétration. C'est une pratique sexuelle (qui comporte ses risques, mêmes minimes).

Pour ce qui concerne la préparation, c'est un demi-préliminaire, tout dépend s'il y a pénétration ou pas. On peut utiliser différents moyens : **les doigts****,** classique, mais ça peut faire mal si les ongles ne sont pas parfaitement coupés ! Il faut bien s'y prendre pour préparer avec les doigts, et utiliser un **lubrifiant**, de toute évidence, à moins d'avoir un coupain ou des doigts transgéniques (oui, un coupain. C'est pas un copain, c'est un coupain…um, private joke).

**la langue** alors, j'en vois plusieurs faire « mais c'est dégueu ! ». Eh bien non. Bien évidemment, c'est plus agréable avec un copain rasé et fraîchement lavé, mais ça dépend des goûts. Et la salive est un bon lubrifiant, quoique éphémère. Ça peut aussi être excitant, autant pour celui qui lèche que celui qui est léché. La langue peut pénétrer dans un anus, avec l'avantage qu'elle est en général très bien lubrifiée par la salive. Et la transition est facile : d'une fellation, on glisse un peu plus bas ! notez quand même qu'une langue n'a pas les mêmes dimensions qu'un pénis et que des doigts ne sont pas superflus après une langue très douée (certains garçons sont très doués avec leur langue. Non seulement ils embrassent bien, mais en plus ils préparent bien avec. J'imagine que certaines filles savent aussi faire des trucs miraculeux avec leurs langues…)

**le sextoy** est aussi utilisable. Non, ce n'est pas un truc de célibataire. Il en existe de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. C'est agréable pour le pénétré, et aussi pour celui qui l'enfonce (ça un effet assez excitant, et ça permet de varier le point de vue sans faire appel à un troisième participant !). Là aussi, utiliser un **lubrifiant**, parce que ça ne se fait pas tout seul, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez lire comme bêtises sur internet. Un couple ouvert qui a plein de plugs et autre godemichés saura les utiliser à bon escient. À ne pas mépriser les boules de geisha et autres jouets tout à fait divertissants.

Bon, ce sont les trois grandes possibilités de préparation. Qui ne sont pas nécessaires : en fonction de la dimension du pénis de Harry-chou, on peut s'en passer (si Draco est habitué…). Et on peut tout à fait faire passer la préparation avant les préliminaires, ou pendant ! Et sachez que certains actifs (je veux dire : exclusivement actifs) apprécient d'être préparés ! Avant les préliminaires ou après. La langue est un organe très doué, et les exclusivement actifs ne se privent pas d'une petite préparation excitante ! À ne pas négliger, donc. Et encore une fois, les trois techniques peuvent être mélangées ou alternées. Je vous fait remarquer que si l'on mélange toutes les techniques de préparation et de préliminaires, on peut déjà obtenir un rapport très long et excitant ! Ce qui est génial quand on est en week-end et qu'il pleut. Mais bon, ça peut vite devenir agaçant de ne pas passer à la pénétration, pour certains. Et là, bon, je vous laisse trouver tout ce qu'il faut, et ne pas faire les classiques. Pour celles qui sont majeures (c'est-à-dire toutes celles qui lisent ces lignes ? ^^), il y a des tonnes de « Kamasutras gays » sur le net. Vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'œil, ce ne sont pas nécessairement des photos crues, et tout texte est utile. Je vous conseille notamment le « french kamasutra », tout en dessins pour les plus prudes, avec des explications sur la méthode. Certes, il y a très peu de positions mais c'est un bon départ ! Vous pouvez aussi jeter un coup d'œil du côté hétéro, certaines positions sont adaptables !

Là, vous devriez trouver votre bonheur pour varier les positions, parce qu'on aura beau dire, faire toujours la même chose ce n'est pas très excitant. Tout en sachant que ce ne sont pas des normes : on peut tout modifier et même créer des positions, en fonction des accessoires qu'on a ! Par exemple, si l'on décide que notre charmant couple part faire une escapade nocturne, profitez d'une salle de classe vide pour voir ce que cache le bureau du professeur Rogue… Surface en bois, dure, elle a cependant un bon appui, et qui sait quel effet à cette poudre argentée conservée dans une boîte en forme de cœur ? Au bord du lac, préférez la douceur d'une herbe humide, chatouilleuse, mais faites attention aux sirènes, à moins que vous n'aimiez les plans à trois (ou plus !) – et je ne parle pas du Kraken. La forêt interdite ? Il vaut mieux être debout, et le faire contre un arbre, ou se contenter d'une fellation. Et les centaures rôdent, méfiez-vous… Vous comprenez le topo : il faut utiliser le décor. Personnellement, si j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'une « scène » et qu'on peut faire la même chose n'importe où, bah, il y a un petit truc qui choque. Un lit ce n'est pas qu'un matelas avec des draps : ça a une odeur, une couleur, une chaleur… Idem pour tout.

Bon, alors, d'accord, je ne dis pas clairement que faire pour remédier au schéma classique : mais c'est assez difficile de s'en éloigner sans tomber dans des trucs peu réalistes. Je pense qu'en variant les préliminaires et les préparations, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Tout en sachant que les préliminaires peuvent servir d'interludes entre plusieurs préparations ou pénétrations ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry a envie de dormir après avoir éjaculé qu'il va tomber comme une grosse masse. Lui et Draco peuvent encore jouer (et l'envie de dormir disparaît vite avec un peu de stimulation, mais il ne faut pas généraliser). Parce que même sans pulsion sexuelle, il y a toujours le plaisir de la sensation. Et de l'amour, tout simplement, un gros câlin en s'embrassant, ça vaut toutes les parties de jambes en l'air d'air du monde.


	39. Un cours de potion presque parfait!

**Un cours de potion presque parfait.**

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je vous invite à un cours de potion, et à le noter, sur trois critères : la décoration de la salle, l'animation, et le repas.

Toute ressemblance avec une émission de télévision existant déjà serait bien évidemment absolument coïncidente !

Et je me suis engagé à parler de quelqu'un que nous nommerons « lulu » : Lulu, je parle de toi, voilà D

* * *

Bref. Après quelques mois d'intenses expériences dans les cachots de Snape (sous son âpre patronage), je reviens à vous avec une recette absolument fabuleuse. Non, ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour, un aphrodisiaque ou une potion pour rendre gay. Mieux.

Il vous faut un gros œuf, du sucre glace, du sel, un peu d'anis (en poudre si vous trouvez), un petit bol et de quoi mélanger. Ah, et de l'eau aussi.

Séparez le blanc du jaune. Utilisez le jaune pour ce que vous voulez : dorer des pains au chocolat, des croissants, pour le jeter sur votre petit frère/petite sœur, pour teindre votre canari albinos… Bref, nous n'avons besoin que du blanc.

Mettez le blanc dans le bol. Ajouter un quart de cuiller à café d'anis en poudre, un peu de sucre glace et un tout petit peu de sel. Mélangez bien. Ajoutez un peu d'eau si vous voulez. Mélangez énergiquement jusqu'à obtenir un ensemble homogène. Voilà.

Mettez le tout au four à micro-ondes pendant quelques secondes, ressortez, et vous voilà en possession d'une substance ayant à peu près la consistance, la température et le goût du sperme moyen. Bon, ça n'a pas la même couleur ni la même composition chimique, mais globalement, ça ressemble un peu à ce que vous trouverez chez quelques garçons. Pas tous, parce que le goût varie, évidemment, il faut alors corser le mélange (parfois, un poil de cumin et une touche de sucre vanillé, d'autres fois un chouïa de rhum… enfin, c'est très subjectif !).

Si vous voulez rester au simple, prenez du blanc d'œuf. C'est légèrement plus aqueux que le sperme en général, mais c'est le plus ressemblant que j'aie trouvé. Inutile de dire que ça change radicalement votre vision du blanc d'œuf.

Je vous invite à trouver vos propres recettes en fonction de vos propres expériences.

Dans les films pornographiques (chère industrie parallèle sans qui la Bourse ne serait pas la même…), on utilise de plus en plus (à ce qu'on dit) de faux sperme.

**Il existerait plusieurs recettes :**

Une très comestible : du lait concentré sucré, du blanc d'œuf et du sucre glace. Pour les doses, deux cuillers à café de lait concentré sucré, un gros œuf et une généreuse cuiller à café de sucre glace. Il faut bien mélanger, mais ça ne tient pas très longtemps.

Sinon, j'ai découvert une recette qui me paraît complètement farfelue (en même temps, c'est Wikipédia qui dit ça) : piña colada + blanc d'œuf. Je n'ai pas essayé mais ça doit être étrange…

Et si vous arrivez à vous procurer de la méthylcellulose (bon courage), et à la diluer dans de l'eau, vous obtiendrez probablement quelque chose de très convaincant. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moyen le plus simple. Sachez tout de même que la méthylcellulose est un additif alimentaire autorisé par l'Union Européenne.

* * *

Passons maintenant à une partie un peu plus ardue.

Sachez que c'est très difficile d'avoir le point de vue sur le sperme des gens sans passer pour un pervers accompli.

De statistiques qui me sont complètement personnelles, je dirais que 60% des gays acceptent d'avaler le sperme de leur partenaire, dont 70% parce qu'ils pensent que ça plaît à leur copain, et 30% parce qu'ils aiment le goût.

Environ 80% considèrent que voir un garçon boire du sperme est très érotique et excitant. 10% sont indécis et 10% trouvent ça repoussant.

Cela dit, mes statistiques ne sont pas dignes d'une véritable, étant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment un échantillon représentatif de la population.

Le jeu de la biscotte est un jeu réservé aux garçons. Je crois en avoir déjà parlé… mais bon. Tous les jeunes sorciers se réunissent autour d'une biscotte et déchargent le plus vite possible sur la tranche. Le dernier à être venu (ou le premier, ou les deux, au choix des joueurs) doit manger la tartine.

* * *

Alors, qu'on se mette d'accord : oui, il y a des risques à avaler du sperme. Mais le simple fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels représente un risque.

Comparativement aux risques encourus par une fellation (qui, rappelons-le, sont assez faibles), l'ingestion de sperme ne représente quasiment aucun risque. Rappel : ne JAMAIS se brosser les dents (microcoupures = mélange de liquides = risque de contamination).

Cet été, on a eu droit à une grosse campagne de sensibilisation (enfin, je parle plus spécifiquement du « milieu gay », soi-disant plus exposé). Ce qui n'est pas si mal : il existe des préservatifs spéciaux pour la fellation (je vous renvoie à votre pharmacien pour de plus amples informations). Et il existe des traitements post-exposition (mais il faut aller rapido aux urgences et ce n'est pas super-efficace).

Les sorciers ont très sûrement des maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Peut-être dues au rapprochement avec certaines créatures (sirènes, centaures, géants et autres gobelins… il en faut pour tous les goûts !). Il est intéressant de voir comment ils traitent cela et comment cela influe leur pratique de la magie (quand tous leurs sorts sont modifiés, cela peut donner des fics très drôles !).

Je tiens à préciser que la plupart des fics oublient de mentionner les risques. J'apprécie celles qui les évoquent tout en disant que grâce à une protection magique, on évite tout risque. Eh oui, les sorciers ont certainement développé leurs propres protections ! Un préservatif magique, ça doit se faire.

* * *

Comme plat principal, après cette entrée, je vous propose : merguez accompagnée de deux petites tomates, ou une chipolata entourée de deux champignons de Paris.

En dessert, une banane, deux boules de glace à la vanille, et un peu de crème chantilly.

Eh oui, on ne manque pas d'aliments phalliques…


	40. Salle de bain, fruits et priapisme

**Where is Jenny, ze sisteur of ze Brian ?**

_King Pumkin_

_Superbe chapitre ! xD j'ai appris des choses sur les biscottes... je ne suis plus sûre de les voir du même œil qu'avant U.U_

À ce propos (pas de biscottes, mais de manière plus générale) j'aurais une question à te poser : voilà, il se trouve que je dois écrire un yaoi pour une amie, et que je me suis lancée le défi de le faire de la manière la plus réaliste possible.

** Seulement, elle veut un coït dans une baignoire (une grande baignoire), et j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était possible et, si jamais tu le sais, si c'est agréable pour les deux protagonistes.  
**_  
Voilà ^^merci pour ce super chapitre, et à la prochaine !_

_Signé : la folle_

Oh, cette question est intéressante ! :-)

Oui, c'est possible, après, pour ce qui est de savoir si c'est agréable ou pas…

Dans une baignoire, le problème est principalement la dimension de la baignoire. Si elle est réaliste, il y a quand même ce putain de robinet qui fait super mal quand tu te le prends dans le dos, cette pomme de douche qui se balade partout, et surtout – surtout – les parois qui sont glissantes et se casser la gueule c'est pas très glamour.

Bon, tout d'abord, il faut penser à ne remplir qu'à moitié la baignoire, pour ne pas foutre d'eau partout. Ensuite, il convient de penser à deux, trois trucs. D'abord, il faut savoir que l'eau dilue les sécrétions intimes et le lubrifiant (il en existe peut-être des spéciaux mais jamais entendu parler). Donc déjà, pénétrer **sous** l'eau c'est assez moyen. Il vaut mieux le faire en dehors, parce que ça peut faire très mal quand ça ne glisse pas. De même, mettre un préservatif sous l'eau est impossible. Il faut le faire en dehors. Et aussi, ne pas utiliser de gel douche ou je-ne-sais-quoi, parce que ce genre de produit, ça pique. N'utilisez pas de savon pour lubrifier, ça fait mal. Très mal.

Il y a aussi la température de l'eau à vérifier. Parce que faire l'amour dans de l'eau froide, bon, ce n'est pas tip top. C'est pour cela qu'un jacuzzi c'est bien mieux : plus grand, plus confortable, eau chaude et même des petites bulles :-)

Mais pour en revenir à la baignoire, il faut vraiment faire preuve d'imagination (avec une baignoire standard). Parce que question position, bon, ce n'est pas super facile. Le plus simple serait qu'ils le fassent hors de l'eau, du style position du loup (aussi appelée union du loup) : Harry se penche en avant, prend appui sur une extrémité de la baignoire (plutôt celle sans robinet), et Draco passe derrière, reste debout et le pénètre. Là, avec un fond d'eau, c'est faisable. Attention tout de même à ne pas glisser (parce que ça fait mal), à ne pas laisser tomber le tube de lubrifiant dans l'eau, à ne pas trop être déchaîné parce que Harry a besoin d'être stable. Dans une baignoire, il faut toujours un appui.

On peut aussi imaginer que Harry s'assoie (dans une grande baignoire), et que Draco le chevauche, mais dans cette position, déjà il faut savoir quoi faire des jambes (la position de la balance est la plus faisable, c'est-à-dire que Draco fait dos à Harry). Et puis, là, pour le coup, Harry doit être plutôt bien monté parce que cette position n'est pas idéale pour une pénétration profonde (donc s'il a un petit kiki ça ne va pas aller loin). Et s'il y a de l'eau, le lubrifiant va vite se diluer. Donc il faut mettre la dose ou il faut que Harry ne soit pas trop bien monté et Draco très habitué.

Mis à part ces deux positions, il n'y a pas grand-chose de concevable… Mais je persiste à dire qu'un jacuzzi c'est mieux. Ça ne défait pas le problème du lubrifiant, mais bon, en prenant bien son temps et en étant assez habitué, ça peut passer…

Mais dans les bassins en général, c'est surtout des préliminaires qui vont se faire. Ou des fellations, c'est faisable, ça, des fellations dans l'eau (gare à la noyade, cependant !). Pour ce qui est de la sodomie à proprement parler, ce n'est pas très réaliste.

La douche, par contre, elle, offre plein de possibilités : toutes les positions debout son faisables, et comme l'eau ne tombe pas partout en même temps, le lubrifiant tient plus (il y a possibilité de ne pas trop le diluer à l'eau). Et là, on peut vraiment faire plein de choses. Attention quand même à ne pas toucher le robinet pendant l'acte parce que la douche froide, ça ne fait pas tout le temps du bien. À l'inverse, avoir la moitié du dos cramé parce que votre chéri était un peu trop enthousiaste en sentant venir l'orgasme n'est vraiment pas glamour, DU TOUT. D'autant plus que vous aurez l'air bien con mercredi prochain à la piscine. Allez expliquer à vos amis que la grosse marque rouge est une réaction allergique à une nouvelle crème.

Ah, et oubliez aussi la piscine. Le chlore, c'est pas bon pour les muqueuses. Et puis c'est dégueulasse, imaginez quand même que c'est dans cette eau-là qu'a pissé votre petit-cousin de cinq ans ! Pour ce qui est de la mer, vous avez deviné qu'avec toutes les bactéries et autres dégueulasseries, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Donc bref, tout cela est assez compliqué et exceptionnel. Dans l'eau : des préliminaire, mais le reste on le fait en dehors. En plus, songez qu'un mec bien fait (muscles et tout), avec des gouttes d'eau partout sur le corps, éclairé par des bougies, c'est sexy. Alors si en plus il porte son chéri jusqu'à un lit couvert de pétales de roses rouges…bah, quoi, chacun ses fantasmes non ? XD

**Yume resonnance**

**j'ai pas trop comprit le passage sur les bourses qui "remontent", dsl :s J'peux avoir plus de détails ?**

Alors en fait, lors de l'érection, il se passe tout plein de truc, dont la remontée des bourses (dit comme ça, ça fait un peu « chevauchée des Walkyries » mais bon). Ça peut être absolument invisible (remontée d'un demi-millimètre) ou très marqué (« disparition » des bourses). Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi cela se produit… mais ça peut être un facteur angoissant pour monsieur, peur que les testicules restent « coincés », etc. Si ça fait mal, c'est lié à un problème physiologique et il faut consulter bien sûr.

Et j'aimerais revenir sur ce que tu as dit à propos du M-preg. Peut-être que les fœtus de singe ont des capacités développés mais à ma connaissance il est impossible qu'ils se nourrissent des boyaux et de chair. Ils n'ont ni bouche ni œsophage ni estomac développés, ni même de dents… Et je persiste à dire que l'homme n'est pas physiquement conçu pour avoir un enfant, il n'a pas de place dans le ventre pour qu'un bébé se développe. Un homme n'a par définition pas d'utérus.

**UnParisien**

Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. Pour le mariage, je préfère en été. Et maintenant, je suis même lu sur BlackBerry, la classe ^^

**Ashe**

**Alors le problème du "caca" reviens assez souvent et tu dis (ou vous dîtes mais ça me fais bizarre de vouvoyer...) qu'il faut au maximum se vider 2h avant... mais et si on a pas envi ? o.o ça se commande pas ces choses la.. si ?**

Bon, alors, déjà, tutoie-moi ^^

Bah, disons qu'il y a différents contextes. Si Harry ne s'est pas « vidé » depuis deux jours, il vaut mieux qu'il passe aux toilettes rapidement. S'il s'est vidé dans la journée et qu'il n'a pas envie, il n'a pas à se forcer.

Le fait est que la matière fécale (c'est joli, comme expression, hein ?) ne « bourre » pas le derrière de Harry. Il y a de la place et, avis aux plus hard, on peut même « repousser » ce qui vient avec le bout du doigt/pénis. Dans tous les cas, il est impossible d'être à 100% propre, à moins d'appliquer un régime strict et de pratiquer des lavements, qui abîment l'anus et le rectum, à la longue.

Après, il peut y avoir quelques résidus sur le préservatif, bon, on le sait et puis voilà quoi. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si Harry avait complètement vidé ses intestins sur Ron (j'avais envie de changer un peu). Comme déjà dit, on le sait donc on passe et puis voilà, ce n'est pas la mort. Comme les femmes qui défèquent lors de l'accouchement, on le sait et on n'y prête pas attention.

Cela dit, si ça ne se « commande » pas, on peut quand même se forcer un peu. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut se gaver de pruneaux et de jus de raisin, mais une alimentation riche en fibre aide déjà au transit. Et puis, on peut aussi utiliser la douche (la revoilà celle-ci). Si on arrive à introduire de l'eau dans l'anus (avec le tuyau sans pomme, parfois avec une poire… justement, pour un régime riche en fibres !), en général ça aide à aller aux toilettes. Bon, trois gouttes ça ne fait rien, on sait, mais un peu d'eau… Par contre, là, attention encore, utiliser de l'eau glacée ou bouillante est à déconseiller. Température moyenne, celle du corps par exemple. Parce que le froid comme le chaud risquent de fragiliser les muqueuses et le sang est un mauvais lubrifiant.

Mais bon, après, on fait comme on peut, hein. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a qui arrivent à se contrôler… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on demande, ça ^^.

* * *

**Note annexe**

Oui, c'est très beau mais « ils firent l'amour toute la nuit » ce n'est pas réaliste mes chéri(e)s. On fait plusieurs fois l'amour en une nuit, mais pas pendant toute la nuit. Parce que même si à la fin de ces huit heures (ou dix, ou douze, si on est en hiver) on doit être dans un état d'extase intense, je crois que y'a un problème. Déjà, être en érection pendant aussi longtemps sans défaillir, c'est un problème. Oui, les garçons peuvent trop bander. Ça s'appelle le **priapisme**. Quand une érection dure plus de quatre heure et qu'elle ne dégonfle pas même en l'absence de stimulation, d'une part ça peut faire très mal, d'autre part ça peut être dangereux.

Le sang peut coaguler dans le pénis, endommager les vaisseaux (ce qui donnera des érections moins fortes par la suite) et dans les cas les plus graves on peut développer une gangrène et devoir couper le pénis (oui oui). Le priapisme est une urgence médicale.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, il faut aussi penser au charmant jeune homme qui se fait pénétrer toute la nuit. Être dilaté pendant deux, trois heures, pourquoi pas, mais toute une nuit, c'est dangereux. Oui parce que si c'est contracté d'habitude, il y a une raison, je vous laisse deviner laquelle…

Donc non, ils ne font pas l'amour toute la nuit. Ils font plusieurs fois l'amour dans la nuit. Trouvez comment le dire joliment. Et puis, faire l'amour toute une nuit, ça devient chiant à la longue. Il faut mieux le faire plusieurs fois et alterner entre pénétrations et câlins. Et là, on peut passez une très longue et douce nuit. Il n'y a pas que la sodomie dans la vie.


	41. Pirates et mesdames

**Vilenia**

_Selon la mythologie grecque, un bébé peut se développer dans la cuisse de  
Zeus (etc)_

Athéna est sortie toute armée de la tête de Zeus : cela veut-il dire qu'un enfant peut se développer dans la tête de quelqu'un ? NON.

Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette affaire de M-preg. Ça me colle aux baskets et j'ai presque envie de supprimer mes chapitres qui en parlent.

Surtout que ce que tu dis m'insupporte. Ce n'est pas spécifiquement contre toi, **mais je trouve cela méprisable. **Véritablement méprisable.

Par **définition**, un _mythe_ est un récit fictif, purement inventé ! Comment peut-on oser invoquer cela ? Zeus est un dieu, au cas où ce fait passerait inaperçu. Il peut cacher un fœtus dans ses rognures d'ongle si ça le chante ! Ce sont Hérodote et Euripide qui mentionnent cette deuxième naissance de Dionysos. Non, vraiment, cette ligne m'est insupportable. Je trouve cela véritablement ignoble. Par pitié, **plus jamais** de pseudo-avis comme ça. Gardez vos blasphèmes pour vous.

**CamDel**

_Tu as déjà parlé des homosexuels dans l'antiquité, mais je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose de leur situation à d'autres époque, plus précisément au XVIIIe siècle chez les marins(Ah, les marins...*sort*), et plus particulièrement les pirates. Est-ce qu'ils étaient plus ou moins tolérés, est-ce qu'on en parlait, ou est-ce qu'ils étaient totalement rejetés ?  
_

Au XVIIIe siècle, l'homosexualité était encore très largement réprimée. Cependant, c'est en 1790 que la sodomie ne fut plus condamnée comme un crime : on ne risquait plus vraiment le bûcher (qui n'a concerné qu'un petit nombre d'homosexuels au cours du XVIIIe, d'une part parce qu'on ne pratiquait plus trop l'immolation, d'autre part parce qu'on brûlait souvent au nom d'autres « crimes »). Cela dit, ça n'empêchait pas une forte répression : par la grande emprise de l'Église sur les populations, ainsi que la perception de l'homosexualité comme une maladie extrêmement grave. Il faut garder à l'esprit que lorsqu'on pense que le coït doit servir à la reproduction, il est clair que l'homosexualité est contre-nature (au même titre que la masturbation, la sodomie et la fellation, qui furent aussi interdites par l'Église, et qui le sont peut-être toujours !).

Pour répondre plus spécifiquement à ta question, il faut se plonger dans _Mondes coloniaux à Paris au 18e siècle_, par Anja Bandau, professeure à l'Université de Berlin (je crois). "Il est difficile d'évaluer l'exacte mesure de la confrontation des membres des expéditions avec l'homosexualité lors de leurs voyages Les récits de voyage ne font part que d'allusions vagues et brèves au fait que de jeunes marins et des officiers aient été désirés et courtisés par les insulaires". Bien évidemment, ceci étant très choquant, James Cook, dans _A Voyage_, explique que ces jeunes marins étaient pris pour des femmes et que donc les insulaires n'avaient aucun désir contre-nature.

En même temps, les statuts de la Marine anglaise condamnaient l'homosexualité de pendaison, donc il y avait intérêt à ne pas trop en parler (un homme qui en attire un autre est derechef suspect).

Ron Edmund, dans _Representing the South Pacific : Colonias Disourse from Cook to Gauguin _déclare que dans les peuples du Pacifique Sud, l'homosexualité était autant acceptée que l'hétérosexualité.

Il faut noter que les récits de voyages, quand on voulait les publier, devaient plaire au public et il fallait supprimer les détails pouvant dégoûter le lecteur. On décrit les corps nus mais on ne fait que des allusions à des rapports sexuels.

Si le XVIIIe siècle accorde un grand intérêt aux nouvelles pratiques sexuelles (considérées comme d'une autre culture), cela ne va pas jusqu'aux orientations sexuelles. Depuis la découverte des Amériques, on accusait les nouveaux peuples de manquer de virilité, ce qui était associé à l'homosexualité. Les pratiques homosexuelles y étaient donc peut-être plus banales qu'en Europe.

Pour ce qui est des pirates, on n'a aucun écrit. Mais je vais un peu spéculer, si tu veux.

On peut penser que les séjours en mers sont très longs, et sans femme (une femme à bord d'un bateau mène au naufrage, ne me demandez pas d'où vient cette superstition !). Donc, pour peu qu'il y ait de jeunes et jolis pirates, pourquoi pas envisager l'idée de pratiques homosexuelles ? Je ne suis pas très convaincu de l'idée qu'un homme sans femme se retourne sur ce qu'il a à portée de main, mais c'est une théorie qui se justifie, en un sens. Ceci vaut pour les marins aussi. Noter qu'une fois à terre, il y a des prostituées. Voire des femmes indigènes, certains textes disant que les chefs des peuples n'hésitaient pas à « partager » gaiement leurs femmes (je ne sais pas si c'est de l'ironie ou du sérieux. Ça me semble étrange quand même : Oh, des hommes blancs, oh, tenez, couchez avec nos femmes on n'en a rien à secouer).

Je pense quand même que l'homosexualité était largement considérée comme déviante. Un pirate qui se veut viril ne va pas risquer de perdre sa virilité en couchant avec un autre homme (d'autant plus s'il est passif !). Après, on peut toujours imaginer un capitaine pirate homo qui « autorise » l'homosexualité sur son navire, mais question réputation…

Je conseillerais de regarder _Stardust_. Ce n'est absolument pas un film historique, mais il y a des pirates et un capitaine homosexuel (joué par le « séduisant » Robert De Niro !), et ce film est magnifique en soi.

Est-ce que j'ai réussi à t'apporter des éléments de réponse ?

_Ma deuxième question concerne les relations sexuelles entre un gay et une femme. Bon, ok, s'il est gay, il ne va pas aller coucher avec une femme, logique. Mais si il y "forcé", si les gens qui sont autours de lui le pousse à le faire, pour être "normal", est-ce qu'il va être capable de le faire (dans le cas où il est vraiment homosexuel à 100%) ? Ou est-ce qu'il va être dégoûté ou incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout, voir même de commencer, comme un homme 100% hétéro qui aurait à avoir une relation sexuelle avec autre homme ?_

Bon, là, tout est envisageable. La notion de 100% homosexuel est floue, parce que, bon, je ne vois pas ce que voudrait dire « être homosexuel à 80% », par exemple.

Si le gay se pense hétéro dans sa tête, s'il ne veut pas accepter son homosexualité et qu'il se masque la réalité, oui, il est possible qu'il arrive à faire l'amour à une femme (il suffit de prendre à témoins le nombre d'hommes mariés qui ont des enfants et qui ont une liaison avec un homme). Après, l'alcool et autres substances illicites peuvent aider à avoir un rapport sexuel.

Après, il y a des cas un peu particuliers. À moins d'une femme extrêmement masculine (et encore), il y a des gays qui peuvent être véritablement repoussés par le sexe féminin. Mais vraiment dégoûtés (ce qui peut se comprendre… mais je ne veux pas vous offenser, mesdemoiselles !). là, il va être très dur de n'avoir serait-ce qu'une érection.

Mais dans la majorité des cas, si le gay en question est « poussé » à cela, alors il est possible qu'il le fasse (mais sans nécessairement ressentir du plaisir, apparemment ça se rapprocherait plus d'une mécanique, comme pour une bête reproduction, quoi). Mais aller jusqu'au bout, ça me semble difficile. Même si certains disent « une fois que tu es lancé, tu es lancé » (je ne cite _personne_, vous pouvez me croire… ^^). Bon, il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'une fille n'attirant pas le gay, il sera probablement très gauche voire brutal (dans le sens : mouvements brusques, mécaniques, sans amour).

Étant donné qu'un hétéro peut avoir un rapport avec un autre homme (bon, il est sûr que quelques verres de rhum peuvent aider, mais parfois ce n'est pas nécessaire : il y en a qui le font « pour tester ») selon un certain contexte, j'imagine qu'un homo peut avoir un rapport avec une femme.

Mais la pression psychologique peut aussi être inhibitrice. Si l'on se sent « forcé de le faire », on peut faire une sorte de blocage, quel que soit le partenaire. Parce que la clé d'une relation sexuelle réussite, c'est la confiance en l'autre, l'apaisement. Si la première fois est douloureuse (pour les garçons, j'entends, vous les filles vous avez un corps complètement différent et je n'y comprends pas grand-chose ^^ »), c'est en partie à cause du stress : « est-ce que ça va bien se passer », « et si j'ai mail », « et si y a du caca qui sort », etc. S'il est rare d'avoir du plaisir la première fois, on peut cependant ne pas souffrir trop.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons : OUI, MAIS.

C'est un chapitre très court trop court, mais en l'absence d'autres questions…


	42. Réponses : seme, actif, lubes, mst

**(questions)  
**

**SEME/UKE ; ACTIF/PASSIF ; LUBRIFIANTS ; PRÉSERVATIF(S) & VIRGINITÉS  
**

* * *

**FanOnePieceYaoi**

_Juste une petite question: dans un yaoi on a toujours (ou presque) un seme et un uke. C'est simple de faire en sorte que ce soit le plus fort, le plus grand, le plus musclé... qui domine. Mais comment réussir à faire le contraire ? Que le petit, frêle, timide, domine ? Est-ce que c'est au moins possible ?  
La seule réponse que j'ai trouvée est que le seme est une espèce de fantasme xD pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne ?_

Alors, OUI, le seme et le uke sont des fantasmes, ça n'existe pas dans la réalité (ou en quantité infime). Le seme et le uke sont une invention pour donner une image hétéroïsée de la relation homosexuelle. Comme si dans un couple, il fallait forcément un « homme » grand et fort et une « femme » plus frêle. Au passage, seme et uke sont des images très macho parce que, même dans une relation hétéro, dire que l'homme est fort et musclé et la femme frêle et timide… bref.

Cependant, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus petit, plus frêle, qu'on ne peut pas dominer. Enfin, ça dépend ce qu'on entend par « dominer ». Si c'est « pénétrer », bon, je ne vais pas faire un dessin, il n'y a aucun problème. D'ailleurs, l'idée qu'un plus frêle sodomise un plus gros morceau n'est pas qu'illusoire : c'est répandu et ça peut même être un fantasme. Brent Corrigan est aussi capable de faire couiner des mecs bodybuildés.

Si c'est « prendre le dessus », là il faut que je parle un peu plus. Souvent, on s'imagine que c'est l'actif qui fait tout le boulot (ce qui est faut : il en faut de l'énergie pour se faire sodomiser !).

Mais le passif peut aussi être très « actif » ! D'une part, dans une fellation, c'est souvent lui qui tient les rênes : l'actif, même debout, ne bouge pas souvent. C'est celui qui suce qui choisit le rythme et ce qu'il fait (il ne s'agit pas d'aspirer bêtement : la fellation est un art ! On pourrait en faire toute une leçon !).

Même dans la sodomie : l'actif peut être allongé et le passif venir s'accroupir sur lui (« s'empaler » qu'on dit, mais c'est pas bô). Et là, c'est le passif qui règne en maître : tout est dans ses mains (sauf le sexe de son partenaire… ^^). Il y a plein de positions ou le pénétré « domine ».

Cela dit, dans une vraie relation, il n'y a pas vraiment de « dominant ». Souvent, l'un prend le dessus, puis l'autre, selon les envies. Il n'y a qu'une règle : prendre son pied.

**NemyNet **

_J'ai souvent lu les termes d'actif et passif.  
Dans un premier temps j'ai traduit simplement, mais je me suis posé des questions quand tu parles de deux passifs ensemble. Y a-t-il comme cela une préférence ? Ou dans un couple ne peut-on pas penser que le passif soit aussi actif.  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire.  
Je n'ai écrit qu'une nouvelle concernant des hommes et même si l'un semblait "dominer" (si tu me le permets) l'autre je n'ai pas marqué de notion de passif et actif._

C'est un peu confus, je dois l'avouer ^^. Les termes « passif » et « actifs » ne désignent pas un rapport de domination mais un comportement sexuel : le « passif » est le sodomisé, le pénétré l'« actif » est le sodomite, le pénétrant. Il y a souvent des préférences assez marquées, même si cela varie selon le partenaire. Surtout qu'il faut remarquer qu'il y a environ 2 passifs pour 1 actif (bien que récemment, j'ai entendu 5 pour 1, mais comme il n'y avait pas de traces d'un quelconque sondage, je tiens ça pour suspect).

Cela dit, oui, dans un couple, l'actif est passif et le passif actif selon le moment. Mais il y a toutefois des préférences : celui qui est plus souvent actif sera dit actif (parce que dire : actif la plupart du temps / majoritairement actif, c'est un peu long ! ^^). Dans un couple, on ne se dit pas forcément « actif » et « passif », on varie au gré des envies.

Mais il y a des garçons qui ne sont pas excités en pénétrant un autre. Enfin, pas excités… Disons qu'ils n'arrivent pas à ressentir suffisamment de plaisir pour atteindre l'éjaculation. Il y a même des cas (minoritaires) qui ne parviennent pas à être en érection pendant longtemps.

Dans ces cas-là, il faut trouver d'autres moyens de se faire plaisir. On ne peut pas passer d'actif à passif en un claquement de doigts. Ça demande un peu de temps. Entre deux minutes et deux ans. Dans un couple, on ne se pose pas trop la question : un jour un a envie de « changer les rôles » et puis voilà, on le propose à son partenaire.

On peut même changer plusieurs fois au cours d'une seule « nuit » (ou « session sexuelle », mais ça fait un peu sport…). Exemple : Harry pénètre Draco, éjacule, puis ils se font des câlins, et c'est au tour de Draco de sodomiser Harry. Draco éjacule, et après d'autres câlins, Harry sodomise de nouveau Draco. Éjacule, câlins, Draco pénètre Harry… ça peut durer très longtemps comme ça. Quand l'un est pénétré, il reprend « ses forces », c'est-à-dire que son pénis, au repos, se repose.

Oui car il faut préciser qu'on ne peut pas rester en érection pendant trois heures. D'un, ça fait mal, de deux, être pénétré pendant trois heures… Bah, l'anus aussi doit se reposer, la sodomie, ça chauffe !

Donc c'est pratique : sexe en action, anus au repos / anus en action, sexe au repos. Bon, bien sûr, si on veut faire durer la chose toute la nuit, il y a intérêt à avoir bouffé du lion (ou du griffon), parce que ça épuise de bien faire l'amour !

_J'aimerais que tu parles de lubrification loin des produits modernes, sur une ile déserte par exemple ou dans le passé._

Alors… Bah, le premier lubrifiant qui fonctionne : la salive. Même s'il faut en rajouter souvent parce que la salive sèche plutôt vite, je crois que c'est le seul lubrifiant qui traverse les époques et les kilomètres.

Après… c'est difficile. Avec les préservatifs, il n'y a rien qui fonctionne, mis à part les produits modernes. Il faut dire qu'ils sont tellement pratiques ! Alors, quand on n'avait pas encore de préservatifs, dans les films pornographiques, on utilisait tout ce qui glisse : huile (de tournesol, ou de moteur quand il y a un garagiste dans l'histoire…), vaseline, autres produits gras dont l'utilisation est interdite avec un préservatif.

Je crois qu'au-delà des temps, on a l'huile. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'utilisaient les Grecs, mais il y a fort à parier que c'était de l'huile. D'olivier, bien sûr ^^…

Après, si tu me mets sur une île déserte avec Brad Pitt (quoique...), je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on pourrait utiliser d'autre que notre salive. L'eau de mer, il faut juste oublier. Hum, il ne faut pas oublier que le liquide pré-séminal sert de lubrifiant naturel. Et qu'il y a très peu de garçons qui arrivent à rester secs quand ils sont très excités.

Enfin, mis à part la salive, le liquide pré-séminal et les corps gras, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose… Peut-être qu'un fruit inconnu d'une île déserte produit un jus gras et visqueux parfait pour mes ébats avec Brad, m'enfin bon, c'est un peu douteux…

**Lilou black**

_Oh et, bon sang de bonsoir, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de fanfics où le soumis prend son pied à être violenté ? Et d'où vient cette passion pour les couples avec un brun et un blond ?_

Bah, par définition, le soumis est le partenaire d'une relation de domination où la violence joue… Si tu parles du passif, là, oui, on est face à ce fameux cliché des années 80 avec un bear en cuir et une crevette enchaînée, ou encore dans l'idée que le sodomisé subit une violence. Je ne sais plus qui associait le fait d'être sodomisé avec le fantasme du viol (dans le palmarès des idées les plus connes du siècle), ce qui montre malgré tout que, dans l'imaginaire homophobe (ou hétéronormé, sans vouloir trop généraliser), l'idée d'être pénétré revient à une dégradation, une violence.

Quant aux blonds/bruns, je parierais sur une forte influence des mangas, et aussi à la grande majorité de pairings Draco/Harry.

**Serahne**

_Bref, sinon, j'ai une question : on voit de plus en plus de fictions un peu plus "réalistes" avec utilisation des préservatifs, ce qui est bien. Mais dans le cas où les deux sont vierges (ce qui arrive très souvent) ? Les filles, même avec un garçon vierge doivent l'utiliser pour éviter les grossesses, mais ce n'est pas le cas des garçons ? À chaque fois que ce cas de figure se présente dans les fictions, je me demande pourquoi ils utilisent un condom ? Y-a-t-il d'autres risques que le SIDA & Co ?_

Alors, par définition, une MST ne peut pas toucher les vierges. Donc quand les deux sont vierges, pas de risques de Sida ou autres, sauf si :

1) la mère est séropositive (risque d'avoir contaminé l'enfant à l'accouchement)

2) il y a eu une transfusion avant 1985 (je crois que c'est la date officielle)

3) il y a eu échanges de seringues/aiguilles (notamment pour la drogue).

Hors de ces trois cas, il n'y a généralement aucun risque. Cela dit, d'une part c'est une très bonne habitude à prendre, d'autre part les préservatifs sont généralement pré-lubrifiés, ce qui améliore considérablement les rapports, surtout anaux.

Parce que, bon, pour une première sodomie, ce n'est pas forcément très agréable de n'utiliser que du lubrifiant. Le préservatif améliore un peu la glisse, si on me permet l'expression : ça accroche moins que la peau, même lubrifiée. C'est plus agréable pour les deux. Et puis bon, éjaculer dans son copain n'est pas forcément du goût de tout le monde (même si les chances d'aller jusqu'à l'éjaculation à la première sodomie sont faibles, il ne faut pas oublier que ça fait toujours un peu mal la première fois ! La sodomie, ça chauffe !).

Par ailleurs, comme on fait rarement des lavements pour le premier rapport, et que de toute façon la propreté absolue n'existe pas, mettre un préservatif permet d'éviter tout dépôt directement sur le sexe de celui qui pénètre. Ce qui est un plus, au premier rapport, parce que déjà que – si les deux sont vierges – ce n'est pas souvent super, mais alors en plus s'il y a ce stress…

Mais pour en revenir à nos chèvres, les risques sont effectivement faibles. Cela dit, c'est très bien d'en mettre. D'une part pour l'habitude, et puis parce que mieux vaut prévenir que guérir (surtout quand la guérison n'est pas assurée).

**EDIT (précisions) :** Suite à diverses réactions, j'affine ma réponse... L'anonyme Guest a dit :

_Ok ! Juste pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. C'est pas parce qu'une MST est sexuellement transmissible qu'elle ne se transmet que par le sexe. Donc même en étant vierge, à moins d'avoir fait les test au préalable, on se protège parce que, par exemple, certaines MST sont "simplement" due à un dérèglement hormonal (ex : mycose) Alors, c'est pas mortel, mais c'est bien chiant quand même._

Je ne suis pas très renseigné sur les mycoses, qui sont très nombreuses et nécessitent très certainement un long paragraphe, rédigé par quelqu'un qui est spécialiste. Entre la candidose, la fusariose, et la microsporose, moi, je n'y comprends rien. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas certain que toutes les mycoses soient dues à un dérèglement hormonal, mais là encore, je ne suis pas un spécialiste.

Et Alypso-Arya a dit :

_Je me permets de réagir sur la dernière affirmation. C'est faux et_ _archi-faux. Bien sûr que deux personnes vierges peuvent être porteuses d'une maladie sexuellement transmissible sans les 3 raisons que tu as énoncer. Et c'est justement là une erreur très commune. C'est notamment le cas de l'herpès, l'hépatite B et C et d'autres infections. Ça peut être possible notamment avec les pistolets pour les boucles d'oreille (à ne pas faire), les aiguilles mal stérilisées, les blessures, certains contacts comme avec l'herpès, transmission de la mère à l'enfant sans que cela soit le VIH ou par voie sanguine. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas coucher sans capote tant que les tests n'ont pas été fait ! Voilà, je voulais juste rectifier :)._

Ce qui, à mon sens, reprend plus ou moins ma 3e raison...quand je parle d'aiguilles et de seringues, je ne parle pas QUE de la drogue (mais NOTAMMENT, nuance non-négligeable). Donc, oui, les pistolets à boucle d'oreille (même s'il existe - heureusement ! - des normes d'hygiène) et les aiguilles mal stérilisées qui servent pour deux personnes (donc la drogue parce que les hôpitaux, même s'ils sont surchargés, disposent encore d'un matériel adéquat) peuvent contribuer à la transmission du virus.

Ce qui fait un exemple précis en plus : les pistolets à boucles d'oreilles. Qu'il ne faut pas partager, donc, tout le monde a compris. C'est comme les brosses à dent (tiens, un autre exemple)...

Transmission de la mère à l'enfant, c'est ma 1ere raison, mais il est vrai que je me suis cantonné au VIH : mea culpa ! Si la mère a une MST ou plutôt une ITSS, il faut faire les tests.

Quant aux blessures, oui m'enfin, bon, à moins de tremper la main dans un bol plein de sang infecté, on peut _considérer_ que le risque est léger (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est, mais que dans une majorité des cas, il l'est, je précise parce que sinon on va encore dire que je dis n'importe quoi. Entre le BDSM, le Mpreg et les MST, je vais devenir un habitué des polémiques...)

Les MST et les IST se contractent par mélange de fluides : sang, sécrétions, et autres. Alors oui : pistolets, accouchements, tatouages même, blessures, sont l'occasion d'un mélange des fluides humains. Cela dit, je tiens à préciser que le risque d'être porteur d'une MST quand on est vierge est minime.

Certes, je suis tout à fait pour **le port d'un préservatif et le dépistage**. Mais on me pose une question, j'y réponds, sans entrer dans une paranoïa. Oui, il y a des risques, et même s'il est nécessaire que l'on fasse peur aux gens pour que **tout le monde aille faire les tests** au moins une fois entre chaque partenaire, d'un point de vue _purement objectif_, le risque qu'un(e) vierge soit porteur d'une MST est, **aujourd'hui**, minime.

Il faut y apporter toutes les précisions que vous voudrez, bien sûr, mais je me renseigne quand même, hein. Et je ne me sentais pas l'envie de faire "le catalogue de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il faut porter un préservatif même en étant vierge".

Et d'un point de vue subjectif (après tout, pourquoi n'y aurais-je pas droit moi aussi, alors ?), on peut aussi constater que sur le nombre de gays qui ont eu leur première expérience avec un vierge (ce qui n'est plus si rare, contrairement à l'imagerie populaire), je n'en connais aucun qui ait contracté une MST à cause de ce rapport. Après, il doit y en avoir, je ne dis pas le contraire.

Bref, **pour conclure** : protégez-vous. Et protégez vos personnages vierges sinon on va vous dire qu'ils ont choppé une saloperie parce que le robinet d'eau froide était rouillé. Dur.


End file.
